Reencontrándome con mi viejo amor
by Fenixker
Summary: El tiempo paso y pronto dejamos de ser unos niños, nos separamos hace algunos años pero aun creo que todos estaremos siempre juntos a pesar de todo. Vuelvo después de 4 años a Hillwood para comenzar la universidad y me me reúno con todos mis viejos amigos todos menos uno, donde está Arnold?, mi vida de universitaria comienza y con ella voy descubriendo lo que paso en mi ausencia.
1. Prólogo

A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí y a pesar de eso la ciudad es la misma que recordaba casi nada ha cambiado, por la ventanilla del taxi puedo ver los viejos lugares que frecuentaba con mis amigos de infancia el viejo parque donde solíamos jugar beisbol, la tienda de videojuegos donde perdíamos tardes enteras tratando de derrotar al villano, incluso la vieja escuela está igual de deteriorada que cuando yo estudiaba en ella y además la vieja preparatoria estaba igual incluso siguen los mismos chicos que se fugan de clase, todo era exactamente igual como en años pasados excepto las personas incluyéndome.

Las hojas caen lentamente sobre el pavimento anunciando ir el otoño había llegado, me bajó del taxi después de pagar al conductor, con apenas una vieja maleta en donde llevo un par de prendas de vestir y me detengo a ver al gran edificio que desde ahora será mi hogar en estos años de universidad por lo que escuche en este edificio sólo había estudiantes al igual que yo por lo que me sorprendí al encontrar a un portero al entrar ,la primera vez que estuve aquí el no estaba me parece pero aún así sonrió tratando de ocultar aunque no muy bien mi sorpresa

\- buenas tardes - me dirijo hacia el portero que se veía bastante amigable tal vez rodeaba los 53

\- oh buenos días pequeña dama usted debe ser la nueva inquilina o ¿me equivoco?

\- si de hecho desde hoy viviré aquí

\- pues entonces bienvenida- dice con una sonrisa- déjeme decirle que aquí estaré a su disposición y no confunda mi presencia con restricciones severas sólo estoy aquí en caso de emergencias

\- ¿y eso pasa muy seguido?- pregunto con algo de sorpresa

-con más frecuencia de lo que se imagina

-vaya no creí que fuera tal como lo pintan en las películas, ya sabe universitarios fuera de control por algo de independencia, espero poder acostumbrarme a esta nueva vida

\- bueno le confiare algo uno no termina de acostumbrarse del todo pero no por eso dejaremos de intentarlo ¿no?

-sonrio con diversión - si tiene razón a propósito mi nombre es Geraldine Pataki un placer- digo extendiendo la mano de manera formal

\- mucho gusto señorita Pataki- dice correspondiendo a mi saludo- soy Christopher, mucho gusto

\- sólo Geraldine por favor

-claro señorita Geraldine- sonrió con eso basta, me despido de Christopher y voy a mi departamento que por desgracia queda en el quinto piso sin escapatoria de la escalera ya que el edificio a pesar de contar con once pisos no cuenta con un ascensor aunque llego con algo de dificultad a mi departamento agradezco no estar en los últimos pisos y compadezco a los que si, al entrar mi boca se abre de la impresión ya que el departamento se ve realmente genial una vez pintado y con algunos muebles que junto con mis futuras compañeras de piso y mis padres acomodamos se ve increíble el departamento es considerablemente espacioso con un pequeño recibidor que conecta con la sala de estar y de ahí va a la cocina equipada con una cocina y refrigeradora algo viejas pero útiles un mesón un baño y un corredor que da lugar a tres habitaciones igualmente pequeñas bueno una no tan pequeña y esa es la mía ya que esta cuenta con un balcón del tamaño de toda la ventana que resulta ser toda la pared, el quién ocuparía la habitación más novedosa lo decidimos con piedra, papel y tijera, lo sé muy maduro pero fue lo mejor para evitar cualquier resentimiento.

Al entrar al lado de la puerta tengo un armario y mi cama está al frente de la puerta aún tengo que desempacar así que me pongo a arreglar mi habitación

Me demoro toda una tarde en eso estoy tan agotada que decido tomar un pequeño descanso.

Al despertar ya son las 9 de la noche

-Rayos tenía que ir a comprar la cena ah bueno para eso existe la pizza a domicilio así que será mejor pedirla al terminar la llamada saco un pequeño sillón y la instalo en el balcón mientras espero la pizza después de media hora la pizza llega y ya estoy en mi sillón leyendo mi libro y disfrutando de la pizza, estoy tan enfrascada en la trama del libro cuando de pronto escucho varias risas y música proviniendo del departamento de alado movida por mi curiosidad dejo mi libro atrás y logró ver desde mi balcón que alado ya empezaron con la famosas fiestas universitarias logro ver a varios chicos tirados en lo que parece ser la alcoba de alguien muchos fuera de combate también logró ver a algunas chicas que parecen todas unas bailarinas exóticas no logró continuar con mi observación ya que una voz me sorprende

-¿entretenida?- regreso a ver a mi interlocutor- con sorpresa- te invitaría pero creo que la fiesta está a punto de terminar preciosa - dice el mirando al vacío mientras se apoya en el barandal del balcón mientras que con una mano sostiene un cigarrillo apenas logró ver su perfil el cual es bastante lindo

-vaya es una lástima- digo fingiendo darle importancia- no sabría a qué grupo unirme si a los borrachos en el suelo o nudistas en la mesa- me hago la pensativa- difícil elección

\- si sí interesante pero te faltó mencionar un grupo

\- ¿así? ¿Cuál?

\- la de la persona sexi y carismática del balcón pero ese grupo ya esta completó- dice mientras sonríe de manera petulante regresando su mirada hacia mí, es un idiota petulante, me limito a mirarlo con odio

-sin embargo es una lástima que no quieras ocupar el lugar de las nudistas habría sido muy interesante - y ahí estaba esa sonrisa torcida que me hacia querer saltar de mi balcón hacia el suyo y ahorcarlo, mientras lo miraba con más odio que antes el tiró lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo y lo pisó, iba en dirección a su habitación- nos vemos preciosa- dijo esto último y desapareció en su departamento.

Vaya tipo para más irritante espero no volver a toparme con él- digo furiosa será mejor entrar y olvidarme de ese tipo.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas voy a dormir, pensando en lo mucho que está por venir.


	2. Como antes

A la mañana siguiente me levanto temprano y salgo a correr es un habito que tengo hace 3 años, corro unas cuantas cuadras antes de encontrar el parque de Hillwood y me adentro en él y descubro que a diferencia de la ciudad el parque había cambiado un poco, noto una zona que cambio y es el lugar donde solíamos volar cometas ahora era un pequeño campo de beisbol lo cual no sienta mal quizá cuando en unos días me reúna con los zopencos los invite a jugar aquí y así darles una paliza jugando para que recuerden quien es la mejor aunque debo admitir que no he practicado mucho beisbol últimamente, el pequeño riachuelo que chuzaba el parque estaba algo más estrecho de lo que recordaba, habían nuevas bancas y farolas, zonas de picnic pero ningún cambio demasiado grande, sigo avanzando en mi trote mientras observo los pequeños cambios y respirando el aire fresco el cielo se ve hermoso.

–es una lástima que no todos lo vean por estar dormidos- pienso en voz alta

A lo lejos avanzo a ver a una persona que estaba al igual que yo trotando ya iba llegando al puente cuando me parece reconocerlo pero no puede ser o sí?, a lo lejos veo a una versión de Arnold pero más crecido, claro no lo había visto desde que teníamos 14 años pero se parece demasiado a él, su cabello alborotado y del mismo color de ese entonces, su mismo tono de piel, me voy acercando mas y mas, su manera de moverse es la misma, que conste que se esto porque antes era su acosadora personal, movida por la adrenalina su nombre escapa de mis labios y sin darme cuenta ya había gritado su nombre más para mí que para él no esperaba una respuesta a mi pequeño arrebato sin embargo veo como se detiene en seco algo atónico al escucharme, me voy acercando mas pero cuando estoy más cerca reduzco mi velocidad hasta detenerme a un par de metros de él de pronto el medianamente voltea, "Rayos" pienso al reconocer ese perfil y no me agradaba saber a quién tenía en frente mío

-¿Arnold?- pregunta con sorna mi petulante vecino- no me digas que es el nombre de tu novio?

-en realidad eso no te incumbe o sí?- digo tratando desesperadamente ocultar mi vergüenza por qué de todas las personas en el planeta debía ser precisamente el al que confundiera con Arnold?

-pues si no lo notaste si me incumbe ya que al parecer me confundiste con el

-claro que no lo hice

-claro que si lo hiciste preciosa, me llamaste Arnold no puedo equivocarme ya que como vez no hay nadie más por aquí o sí?- desgraciadamente tenía razón el parque estaba prácticamente desierto a esas horas de la mañana eran casi las 6 am

-quien dijo que te estaba llamando a alguien yo simplemente grite su nombre- dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos y desviaba mi mirada levantando el mentón

-así que gritaste Arnold, porque si?- dijo cada vez más divertido con mis pobres escusas

-exactamente bucko, es un país libre puedo hacer lo que quiera, algún problema con eso zopenco?- digo dejando aflorar mi antigua yo veo como muestra su sonrisa torcida pero me parece notar algo de melancolía en el, debe ser solo mi imaginación,

-claro preciosa grita lo que quieras, nos vemos- se despidió mientras retomaba su trote yo me limite a verlo con impotencia.

Me quede un rato en el puente reflexionando sobre mi estúpida actuación enfrente del petulante y de cómo sin darme cuenta extrañaba a Arnold, desde que me fui de él solo recibí 4 cartas y eso solo fue de los primeros meses después de irme, cabe recalcar que desde el día en que salvamos a sus padres somos buenos amigos incluso llegamos a ser novios a los 12 años esto solo lo sabían Phoebe y Gerald por obvias razones y Lila a la que se lo confesé años después, duramos 13 meses para luego acordar quedar como amigos mantuvimos una amistad sin rencores por lo del fracaso del noviazgo éramos buenos amigos y es por eso que me dolió que no me escribiera mas, debido a mi orgullo me negué a preguntar sobre él a los demás pero mi voluntad se rompió cuando me llego la noticia de que Phil murió llore semanas y trate de viajar lo más pronto posible hasta Hillwood para llegar al entierro pero no pude hacerlo, llegue una semana después pero al menos fui a su tumba recuerdo que llore casi todo el día cerca de su tumba y hable con él entre sollozos, Phil era muy importante para mi es gracias a él que ahora llevo una mejor relación con mis padres y sospecho que él y Gertie fueron los que convencieron a mi mama para que dejara el alcohol,.

Tenía permiso de quedarme en Hillwood tan solo una semana así que fui muchas veces a la casa de Arnold a dar mi pésame y apoyo a la familia tenía que ver a Gertie, ella estaba destrozada por la muerte de Phil y era lógico ya que ella lo amo toda la vida podría decirse, como recuperarse a la pérdida del amor de tu vida?, pero sobre todo quería ver a Arnold deseaba verlo más que nada y decirle que aun podía contar con migo sin embargo a pesar de que fui muchas veces el nunca me atendió, no lo vi y pronto me tuve que marchar, le deje una carta a Stella para que se la diera y espero la haya leído, a pesar de eso seguía sin recibir noticias sobre él.

En ocasiones regresaba a Hillwood en vacaciones pero solo era por un corto periodo de tiempo y todas las veces que trataba de ver a Arnold el nunca estaba en casa.

Después de un tiempo de silencio me decidí a preguntarle a mis amigos sobre Arnold pero nadie respondía o desviaban el tema enseguida es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra o como si solo yo fuera la única que lo recuerda, llevo en Hillwood un mes y he ido 14 veces a la casa de huéspedes ninguna de las veces lo he encontrado a él, sin embargo aprovecho mis visitas para conversar con Gertie y los señores Shortman siempre es entretenido estar en la casa de huéspedes, Gertie volvió a ser la misma aunque hay veces que la descubro pensativa envuelta en otro mundo y sobre todo cuando ve las pequeñas escaleras que llevan al cuarto de Arnold, donde estas?

Me libro de esa melancolía y vuelvo al departamento para darme una ducha, al salir miro el reloj y veo que se me ha hecho tarde

-mierda se me hace tarde, Phoebe me va a matar- me visto con lo primero que encuentro un par de vaqueros ajustados, un top blanco por encima un sacón largo, bufanda crema y unas botas negras, me pongo rímel y brillo cojo mis cosas y salgo corriendo del departamento, pero al hacerlo me vuelco con alguien al virar por los pasillos del edificio y me voy encima de él o ella ya que cierro los ojos noto que tengo mis manos sobre un pecho plano así que supongo que es un hombre enseguida abro mis ojos y me encuentro con un par de ojos verdes que (no me sorprende) son del petulante, el rápidamente aparta la mirada y veo que nuestra posición es algo comprometedora por eso me levanto lo más rápido posible y busco mis llaves que salieron volando después del impacto mientras busco desesperada mis llaves por el piso siento que me tocan el hombro y ahí estaban mis llaves

\- gracias- digo a toda prisa- lamento mucho haberte tirado lo siento mucho- bajo la cabeza mostrando sincero arrepentimiento y esperando una de sus típicas burlas las cuales no llegan

-claro no hay problema- dice no dándole tanta importancia él se despide y yo me apresuro a retomar mi camino no sin antes regresar la vista, el se nota algo cabizbajo pero no le doy mucha importancia ya que debo llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto.

Me toma 40 minutos llegar hasta el aeropuerto y 15 más hasta encontrar el lugar de donde se suponía debía llegar Phoebe cuando llego ella apenas está saliendo, al verla una sonrisa se muestra en mi rostro

-Hey Phoebs- la llamo al ver que me busca con la mirada al verme ella sonríe y camina hacia mi yo hago lo mismo hasta que nos encontramos y nos abrazamos

-Phoebs no sabes cuánto te extrañe amiga- digo rompiendo con el abrazo

-y yo a ti Hel a pasado tiempo

-y que lo digas ha sido como siglos

-te ves muy bien Helga

-gracias Phoebs tu tampoco no te ves tan mal-sonrió

-gracias Hel y como se ve el departamento?

-es increíble pero ya lo veras en cuanto lleguemos- ella asiente con la cabeza

-pero bueno dime que tal estuvo Japón- a penas digo eso Phoebe sonríe y me relata cómo es Japón y que es lo que hizo mientras estuvo allá, había ido en las vacaciones a Japón a pasar con sus familiares junto a sus padres luego de arreglar los tramites de ingreso a la universidad, sus padres aun se quedarían allá un mes más.

-suena increíble Phoebs debes llevarme allí alguna vez

-Claro Hel siempre y cuando tú me lleves a Londres de seguro debe ser increíble estar rodeada de tanta historia- y si ahí es donde había pasado mis últimos años en el internado Rose para señoritas ya que mis padres empezaron a ampliar el negocio de los localizadores nos mudamos a Londres junto con Olga que ahora es actriz pero eso es otra historia

-cuanta con eso- me limito a decir mientras nos dirigimos a la salida del aeropuerto

El resto del viaje de regreso a nuestro apartamento vamos conversando de todos los sucesos que se dieron mientras no nos habíamos mensajeado al llagar al edificio ella al igual que como yo hice el primer día que estuve aquí se queda observando todo el edificio al entrar Christopher nos saluda con una sonrisa

-Muy buenas tardes señorita Geraldine y señorita Heyerdal es un placer verla de nuevo

-Buenas tardes Christopher igualmente me alegra verlo

-Buenas tardes Chris así que ya conocer a Phoebs?

-si hace un mes estuvo aquí amueblando su departamento y me comento que viviría con unas amigas – y es que Phoebe ya había arreglado su cuarto antes de irse a Japón

-ya veo – digo yo

\- A partir de ahora estaré viviendo aquí espero que por favor cuide de nosotras- dice Phoebe con humildad mientras se inclina un poco (costumbre japonesa)

-claro que si señorita- dice mientras inclina un poco la cabeza

\- Espero no causarte muchos problemas pero bueno es hora de enseñarle lo bien que arregle el departamento así que nos vemos- digo yo mientras me despido de Chris

-hasta Luego- se despide Phoebe

-adiós señoritas- dice Chris

Phoebe se adelanta cuando de pronto Chris dice -apropósito creo que le llegó una entrega especial estará ya en su departamento

Me quedo pensativa "yo no ordene ningún paquete", tal vez deba ser de mis amigas de Londres

Ya cuando estamos por el segundo piso Phoebe pregunta –Así que ¿Geraldine? Pensé que odiabas que te llamaran así sin embargo ahora te presentas con ese nombre- veo diversión en sus ojos

-me creerías si te digo que no fue intencional de hecho salió de mi boca automáticamente ya sabes que en Londres mis amigas se empeñaban en llamarme Geraldine porque sonaba "mas femenino" "ese si es un nombre digno de una señorita"- digo imitando sus voces

Phoebe ríe y me contagia subimos riéndonos hasta que llegamos al departamento y apenas pongo las llaves en la cerradura la puerta se abre y soy atrapada por un par de brazos que me aprisionar hasta dejarme sin aliento tuve un breve recuerdo de Olga pero ella estaba actuando en Broadway así que solo había una persona capaz de dejarme sin aire con solo un abrazo

-¿Lila?- pregunto aun sin verla

-Hel! Me alegra verte no sabes cuánto te extrañe- me dice toda eufórica

-a mí también me alegra verte-digo con apenas un hilo de voz- si te importa quisiera respirar por favor

Lila baja la mirada y me suelta-lo siento – dice avergonzada

No hay problema- digo yo

-Phoebe!- grita igual que como lo hizo con migo e igualmente abrazo a Phoebe

-Hola Lila me alegra verte

-si no les importa chicas estamos dando todo un espectáculo aquí así que sería mejor entrar

-si- dicen las dos y entramos, Phoebe deja sus maletas en el recibidor y se queda observando el resultado final del departamento, yo había arreglado los estantes de los libreros de la sala y había puesto un par de cuadros también decore un poco la cocina

-vaya quedo hermoso

-claro que si- dijo Lila

-esos son tuyos?- pregunto Lila señalando los cuadros

-Si, tome un par de cursos de pintura así que puse los que creí eran mejores espero que no les importe- digo bajando la mirada

-claro que no de hecho me encanta- dijo Lila gritando lo ultimo

-son hermosas Hel – dijo Phoebe al escucharlas sonrió

Luego de acomodar las maletas de Phoebe en su habitación regresamos a la sala para conversar

Y donde está el señor Sawyer?- pregunta Phoebe al notar la ausencia del padre de Lila

si donde esta conociéndolo pensé que estaría aquí haciendo guardia los primeros día hasta ya tenia pensando en que sillón dormiría- digo yo

de hecho antes de subir por las escaleras me dijo que si veía a su hija entrar a su nuevo departamento tal vez no podría soltarla así que se despidió abajo

me parece sabio de su parte- dije

de seguro es duro para nuestros padres vernos ir hacia la independencia- dijo Phoebe

y que lo digas-digo

si- dijo Lila pensativa

ya arreglaste tu habitación?- pregunto

si solo tenía que acomodar un par de cosas- Lila había estado aquí hace un par de semanas trayendo un par de muebles para el departamento y su habitación

y tú? que tal la vista desde el hermoso balcón- dijo Lila

si lo arregle ayer y sobre la vista es muy bonita pero no pongas esa cara que todo fue valido cuando lo decidimos

si lo se

y qué opinas sobre el departamento digo que tal los vecinos

solo he estado aquí un día Phoebe no sabría decírtelo pero solo puedo decir que odio al vecino es tan arrogante e idiota quisiera no volver a verlo pero por alguna extraña razón desde ayer ya me he topado con el dos veces, a propósito ya inicio con las fiestas universitarias

vaya suena algo interesante ese vecino del que hablas Hel, no te había escuchado hablar de alguien de esa forma desde la secundaria- menciono Phoebe

si, y es atractivo?- dijo Lila

si bastante pero ese no es el punto el es un idio... esperen un minuto no trataran de decir que

estas interesada en el- dijo Phoebe con picardía

si es guapo cual es el problema

te daría un alista enorme y eso que solo lo he visto ayer y hoy iniciando con su excesivo narcicismo y petulancia

ya lo veremos aun nos quedan algunos años aquí algo podría suceder- dijo Lila

eso ni pensarlo

pero con respecto a las fiestas espero que no lo hagan muy seguido no quiero que hagan un escándalo todas las noches interferiría en nuestros estudios- dijo Phoebe con preocupación

tranquila Phoebs está en el departamento de la derecha así que no llegara el escándalo hasta tu habitación a menos que armen un reventón pero ahí la vieja Betsy se encargara de callarlos- digo mostrando mi puño el cual no ha tenido trabajo en años

Todas reímos al recordar los viejos tiempos, y es cuando me doy cuenta de que a pesar de los cambios que suframos en nuestra persona la esencia siempre será la misma, reímos toda la mañana.

Más tarde comimos en un restaurante cercano al departamento y al regresar al departamento Phoebe se excusó y fue directo a su habitación a dormir ya que estaba cansada por el viaje, Lila tenía que ir a arreglar unos papeles de la universidad de Bellas artes así que solo soy yo voy a mi balcón y comienzo a leer, pero luego bajo mi libro y comienzo a pensar en cuantos años pasaron sin darme cuenta desde la escuela hasta hoy en día, antes éramos simples niñas que soñaban con cómo sería el futuro ahora estamos en la última etapa para conseguir nuestros sueños, Phoebe estudiará medicina y luego se especializara en cardiología, Lila estudiara para ser bailarina, y yo tengo doble carrera quiero ser escritora pero para serlo la condición de Bob fue el escoger una carrera que me sustentara cuando mis libros no vendieran, algo así como un plan B así que escogí Psicología me decidí por esta ultima gracias a la Dra. Bliss quiero ayudar a niñas con los mismos problemas que yo.

Mientras pensaba llego a mi mente esos ojos verdes de esta mañana los del petulante y de pronto una chispa se enciende en mi, son del tono de los ojos que Arnold tenía estoy segura, el es increíblemente parecido a él o quizá no solo se limite a ser similar a él pero no es posible no, no, no puede ser él pero no hay mas explicación mientras lucho con migo misma un grito me saca de mis cavilaciones, esa fue Lila

Phoebe sale igual de asustada que yo y salimos en conjunto listas para defender a nuestra amiga, al salir yo la veo parada con los ojos salidos en estado de Shock y al frente el petulante con la misma expresión, yo no lo entiendo al regresar mi vista hacia atrás Phoebe estaba igual y lo único que logra decir con un hilo de voz es

…. Arnold.


	3. A la espera de conocerte

Hola muchas gracias por los rewiews

Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo y sin más comenzamos….

Arnold?- pregunto yo aun con miedo a preguntar miro a mis amigas mientras ambas se miran nerviosas entre sí supongo que están igual de perdidas que yo con esta situación, ahora dirijo la mirada a Arnold y él está probablemente pensando como escapar de aquí, finalmente se le ocurre algo

-Fue un gusto verlas de nuevo chicas pero si me disculpan yo tengo algo que hacer así que nos vemos- se da media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero no lo logra ya que antes de que diera un paso siquiera lo sujeté del brazo

\- No tan rápido cabeza de balón- digo sorprendiéndome a mi misma por adaptarme tan rápido a la situación y por haberlo llamado por su viejo apodo, el está igual de sorprendido que yo.

-Nos dejarían solos por favor - pido a mis amigas sin mirarlas siquiera mi mirada estaba posada en el suelo y mi seño totalmente fruncido aunque no lo quisiera el hecho de que aquel petulante era Arnold me había dejado bastante descolgada aunque ya lo sospechaba aun no puedo creer que esta persona a la que sostengo del brazo sea realmente Arnold esta persona en la actualidad es un total desconocido y eso me asustaba, el solo contacto con él hace que mi mano queme.

-Claro-Phoebe dice esto y luego de decirlo entra al departamento llevándose a Lila consigo

Nos quedamos parados frente a frente en el pasillo sin decir nada, evitando mirarnos esta era una situación bastante incómoda lo había detenido pero ahora no sabía que decirle de pronto es él quien rompe el silencio

-Este no es un buen lugar para hablar, vamos- terminado de decir esto comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras, yo ya lo había soltado, no me muevo, no puedo, pero al notar que no lo seguía me hace una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera y mis pies automáticamente lo siguen e inevitablemente pienso "estúpidos pies y estúpido cabeza de balón", lo sigo con mala gana.

Después de esto el resto del camino mantengo una cara seria mientras sigo sus pasos a medida que avanzamos no puedo evitar que miles de pensamientos y preguntas se amontonen en mi cabeza y me hagan pensar en los últimos sucesos, ¿Por qué no decirme que era él? Claro quizás no sabía que se trataba de mí no es tan raro pensarlo después de todo solo llevo dos días en el departamento pero esta mañana por qué no respondió cuando lo llamé por su nombre así no me hubiera conocido el habría respondido si alguien lo llamaba por su nombre, entonces por qué tratarme como una extraña?, por qué ocultar su identidad?, desde cuándo sabía que se trataba de mí, eran muchas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta, pronto llegamos al parque y las dudas me seguían invadiendo tanto que el peso de estas me hace detenerme a mitad del puente noto que mis puños están apretados y mi seño se volvió a fruncir, él (no sé cómo llamarlo) se da cuenta de que no lo sigo más y vuelve por mi toma mi muñeca y está dispuesto a continuar el camino pero yo retiro bruscamente mi mano y comienzo a gritarle dejando que todo el enojo se apoderara de mi escupiendo toda mi frustración en forma de palabras.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Por qué no decirme que todo este tiempo se trataba de ti maldito cretino, y no te atrevas a decir que no sabías que se trataba de mí porque es obvio que si lo sabías- al terminar lágrimas de frustración e ira amenazaban con salir- desde cuándo sabias que se trataba de mí eh?, vamos dímelo!- vuelvo a gritar

\- lo supe la primera vez que viniste al edificio con tus padres-dijo bajando la mirada aparente mente avergonzado- al principio no te reconocí pero luego vi a Big Bob y el es… inconfundible luego de preguntarle a Chris sobre ti lo confirme- dijo con un semblante triste podía ver arrepentimiento en sus expresiones pero no era suficiente debía mantenerme firme

-Helga yo….

-no me vengas con un simple "lo siento" porque desde ahora te digo que no basta, - esto último lo digo en un tono más bajo ya no me puedo dar el lujo de decir mas ya que un sollozo escapa de mi garganta

-Nunca fue mi intención ocultarte nada, planeaba decírtelo una vez que te mudaras definitivamente

-pues es evidente que no lo hiciste, y porque no hacerlo esta mañana era el momento perfecto para hacerlo- dije un poco mas recuperada

-lo sé no tienes que decírmelo y créeme trate pero no pude, las veces que nos veíamos yo quería decírtelo pero simplemente no podía luego de que te fueras yo me arrepentía por mi cobardía pero es que lo último que quiero ver es la decepción en tus ojos

-y ¿cómo diablos sabias que me sentiría decepcionada por saber que eras tú?

-Es muy obvia la razón ya que como vez ya no soy el mismo de antes

\- ¿Y eso qué?

-Maldición Helga ¿has puesto atención siquiera? – preguntó esto con un grito se dio la vuelta y sostuvo su cabeza con desesperación una vez recuperado se volteo hacia mí y comenzó de nuevo- el Arnold al que conocías ya no está más, ese al que le preocupaban los demás, ese al que veía siempre con la solución a los problemas, al que siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas, ese Arnold desapareció, ahora me vale un pepino los demás y sus problemas y te aseguro que mis días son más negros a medida que avanzan

Yo lo mire y él apartó la mirada

-Y el antiguo yo ya no volverá jamás- esa frase hizo que algo en mi muriera pero más me dolía verlo en ese estado él estaba destrozado arrugando el seño, totalmente perdido, eso hizo que mi ira se evaporara, me acerco mas a él hasta quedar a unos centímetros, levanto mi mano y la poso sobre su mejilla el me ve sorprendido nos miramos durante unos segundos tratando de descifrar lo que ocultábamos tras nuestras expresiones hasta que yo empiezo a hablar sin alejar mi mirarlo

\- No importa que ya no seas el mismo de antes- digo con tono ligero el me mira totalmente sorprendido

-Cómo puedes….- dice el pero yo lo corto -déjame terminar- digo con algo de brusquedad

-Arnold, todas las personas estamos destinadas a cambiar a medida que crecemos, hay experiencias y personas que nos hacen pensar diferente pero no importa cuánto cambies, la esencia sigue siendo la misma, y no importa que tanto hayas cambiado estoy segura de que quiero seguir a tu lado y conocer al nuevo tú- sonrió al terminar de decirlo y bajo la mano- Si me permites quiero ser amiga del petulante que está enfrente mío- le regalo un sonrisa aunque me duele que aquel al que ame ya no esté más.

El sonríe y en respuesta susurra un "gracias" -Será un placer volver a ser tu amigo Hel

Yo sonrió pero antes le doy un fuerte golpe en el brazo

-¿y eso por qué?! Dice con una mezcla de asombro y enojo mientras se sobaba con su mano en la parte donde había recibido el golpe

-eso es por cobarde y mentiroso, no creerías que te dejaría escapar así de fácil o sí?

El que al principio arrugaba el seño ahora ríe sin parar

-he de ser sincero te he extrañado Pataki-me regala su característica sonrisa torcida

Después de esto último volvimos al departamento en total silencio pero este no era un silencio incomodo sino mas bien esos silencios en los que te sientes cómoda, ese silencio que es agradable porque el vacio de las palabras es reemplazado con la compañía de la otra persona

Al llegar al departamento nos despedimos antes de entrar al departamento con una sonrisa de complicidad cada uno, al entrar a mi departamento me pegue a la puerta sosteniéndome del picaporte para evitar caer al piso aun seguía con la sonrisa en la cara de seguro parecía una tonta pero en verdad me alegraba poder recuperar a mi amigo al que creí había perdido hace años

Veo como Phoebe y Lila me espían desde la sala pretendiendo leer un libro el cual las dos sostienen al revés me río por esto último

-hola chicas, no sabía que podían leer libros al revés eso sí que es sorprendente- digo con una sonrisa ellas tardan de entender a lo que me refería pero al cabo de unos segundo se dan cuanta por lo que bajan los libros con ligeros sonrojos formándose en sus mejillas

-Hel en serio lo sentimos- comenzó a decir Phoebe

-Si Helga yo no… comenzó a decir Lila pero antes de que comenzaran a disculparse yo dije- Vamos chicas por que se están disculpando estoy segura que ustedes no sabían que él era nuestro vecino o ¿me equivoco?- ellas asintieron

\- y supongo que ustedes no son las que hicieron que el zopenco evitara decirme quien era- otra vez asintieron

-entonces todo arreglado ustedes no tienen porque disculparse ¿no les parece?

-Pero Helga si te hubiéramos contado sobre como él era ahora tu talvés te habrías dado cuenta antes y no te habrías llevado esta lamentable sorpresa – dijo Phoebe

-Aunque ustedes no me lo hubieran dicho yo ya lo habría descubierto de hecho comencé a atar cabos esta tarde antes del grito de Lila lo que paso hoy solo aceleró lo inevitable

-Entonces ¿no estás molesta con nosotras?- pregunta Lila con cautela

-Claro que no chica lista

-Oh Hel me alegra mucho- dijo Lila sonriendo y corriendo a abrazarme

-a mi también me alegra Hel dijo Phoebe uniéndose

\- bien, bien ya aclare que no estoy molesta ya no se pongan empalagosas -digo esto con tono duro pero mis expresiones son ligeras así que saben que estoy bromeando

Luego de eso fuimos a un café a comer ya que las cosas de la cocina aun no están desempacadas y algunas cosas la traeremos en unos días

-entonces ¿ya son amigos de nuevo? –pregunto Lila mientras tomaba un té, veía preocupación en su rostro

-así es- digo yo con mi café en la mano

-Deberías tener cuidado Hel el ya no es el mismo y creo que ya lo notaste, no es bueno ser tan confiada- dio Phoebe con un mientras bajaba su taza de te

-Vamos chicas es del cabeza de balón del que estamos hablando sé que no es el mismo y si me he dado cuenta de que no hay ni una pisca de inocencia en el pero estoy segura de que puedo confiar en él, no se atrevería a hacerme daño y si lo hiciera recibiría una paliza peor de las que le daba en la escuela- Lila se ríe un poco sin embargo Phoebe aun sigue preocupada

-Vamos Phoebs no le des tanta importancia al asunto solo soy amiga del chico no es como si lo fuera a tomar como marido

-Lo se Hel pero es que me preocupo por ti

-Lo sé Phoebs y te lo agradezco, se los agradezco-digo mirando a mis dos amigas- pero se cuidarme sola

-de acuerdo solo ve con cuidado ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Phoebe

-Claro- digo zanjando el tema- apropósito aun nadie me ha dicho que diablos paso en Hillwood cuando me fui, es que por Dios todo se puso de cabeza sin Helga G. Pataki

-Hel no es algo de lo que deberíamos hablar

-Lila tiene razón Hel talvés mas adelante Arnold te lo pueda decir además ni siquiera nosotras sabemos bien lo que pasó

-de acuerdo- digo aunque algo desilusionada pensé que al fin recibiría algunas respuestas- al menos podrían decirme por qué ya ninguno de la pandilla se junta con Arnold, ni siquiera Gerald

Phoebe suspiro supongo que sabía que si no recibía al menos una pequeña respuesta yo no pararía- de acuerdo te diré lo que se, unos días después de la muerte de Phil Arnold comenzó a portarse extraño, violento, comenzó con un enfrentamiento con el chico rudo de la preparatoria luego de ese incidente le siguieron mas y mas, pronto nos vimos apartados de él y de su vida, no se los detalles simplemente… pasó.

-Phoebe tiene razón hubo un tiempo en el que quisimos ayudarlo pero él se aparto de nosotros y nosotros de él.

Eso fue lo único que me dijeron, regresamos al departamento conversando de cosas triviales y cada una se fue a su habitación de camino aquí vi que cada ves iban apareciendo mas estrellas y decido salir a mi balcón para ver la noche mejor, al salir me siento maravillada miles de estrellas bañaban el cielo y la luna llena iluminaba las calles oscuras, me encanta esto me sujeto del barandal mientras mi cabeza se alza más y más, estaba completamente maravillada y ese paisaje me traía paz mental la cual me era totalmente necesaria en estos momentos después de todo ha sido mucho lo que pasó hoy doy un suspiro sintiendo que ha sido suficiente de maravillarme ante la noche y bajo la mirada sintiéndome renovada, me dirijo hacia mi sillón a leer un poco mi ipod y mi libro estaban todavía ahí, y justo antes de tomarlos una voz me hace regresar a verlo

-tú sí que te sorprendes con cualquier cosa no es así?- y ese era Arnold con un cigarrillo en la mano y en la misma pose que cuando lo vi por primera vez

-por qué lo dices

-esta mañana era por el amanecer, ahora por el anochecer tus ojos brillan por cosas tan simples- lo dice tratando de avergonzarme pero yo soy más lista

-¿me estabas espiando, no creí que te interesaba tanto?- suelto y Arnold aunque no pueda verlo estoy segura de que se sonroja porque luego se pone a la defensiva

-claro que no, ¿por qué haría eso?

-tranquilo solo bromeaba, y con respecto a lo de maravillarme con cualquier cosa ¿por qué no?, después de todo es algo que aunque suceda todos los días no todos se dignan en verlo y apreciarlo además como escritora y poetiza es mi deber prestar atención a la belleza que se presente ante mí- lo digo con una sonrisa tomando finalmente asiento

-Entonces aprecia a esta obra de arte creada por los dioses-me dice esto mientras muestra su cara como si de una obra de arte se tratara yo suelto una sonora carcajada

-que zopenco eres jajaja- el sonríe

-¿leyendo de nuevo?

-así es, ¿fumando de nuevo?

-Por supuesto

-morirás joven sabes

-todos morimos al final

-si, talvés tengas razón pero no todos por idiotas

-ha pero si la mayoría

-rio un poco- si, tienes razón

El tira su cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisa hace un ademan de retirarse

-ya es muy noche y este ha sido un largo día deberías irte a dormir

-si papá- digo con cansancio

-buenas noches Hel

-buenas noches Arnold-

Pronto dicho esto él entró a su departamento y apago las luces, tiene razón ya es muy de noche pero me quedo un poco más para leer

Todas las noches que le siguieron eran iguales el salía a fumar y yo a leer, teníamos cortas conversaciones y pronto uno de los dos se iba a dormir, paso así hasta que fue momento de comenzar la universidad.

La mañana en que comenzamos clases por desgracia me quede dormida y cuando finalmente desperté ya era demasiado tarde, me arreglé tan rápido como pude y salí disparada directo a la universidad, esta quedaba lo suficientemente cerca como para caminar hasta allá pero en tiempo de apuros realmente necesitaba ir en taxi, cuando salgo para mi desgracia veo que hay un tráfico de muerte así que decido correr hasta allí, salto obstáculos, esquivo gente y pronto estoy a las puertas de la universidad tengo que sostenerme en mis rodillas para recuperar aliento y es en estas ocasiones que agradezco tener el habito de correr en las mañanas (claro cuando no me quedo dormida) ya que tuve que correr casi 8 cuadras para llegar aquí y todas demasiado largas.

-Acaso me vas a seguir a donde quiera que vaya Pataki?

Levanto ligeramente mi cabeza y miro a un chico alto con cabello rubio y algo musculoso parado con un porte desafiante y ojos color café pronto recuerdo a ese tipo

-No puede ser ¿Wolfgang? ¿Qué haces aquí?- digo con tono de indignación pero pronto cambio esto por una sonrisa y lo abrazo- que haces aquí gorila digo sin quitar la sonrisa de mi cara.

-pues estudio aquí Pataki, no me digas que ya lo olvidaste- trato de recordar y de pronto me acuerdo el estudia en el departamento de jurisdicción que queda casi cerca del de literatura

-ah sí es cierto-digo ante el descubrimiento- me alegra verte Wolf

\- y a mi verte aquí Pataki que te parece si nos vemos en el receso cerca de ese gran árbol de allá- dice mientras señala un árbol enorme con sus hojas de café que caían lentamente sobre el césped- te parece?

-claro, nos vemos ahí, si me disculpas debo corree- digo esto y salgo disparada a ver mi nuevo horario

-adiós Pataki-grita mientras agita la mano o al menos imagino que lo hace ya que yo estoy corriendo sin parar y de nuevo esquivando a cualquiera que se me acercara, al recibir mi horario corro a mi siguiente clase y aunque corrí con todas mis fuerzas no fue suficiente ya que al llegar la puerta estaba cerrada, me habían dicho que el profesor era estricto así que me daba algo de miedo tocar pero lo hice finalmente, tardo un par de minutos en abrir pero lo hizo

-Buenas noches señorita…

-Pataki, Helga Pataki, lo siento buenos días yo...- trate de excusarme por mi impuntualidad pero no me dejo continuar

-señorita Pataki acaso no vio la hora- hice ademan de querer responder pero no me lo permitió- que esto sea una advertencia para todos por favor presten atención, si alguien llega tarde aunque sea un solo minuto no lo dejare pasar, hoy por ser el primer día la dejare pasar con una advertencia pero a la siguiente tendrá que perderse mi maravillosa clase entendió señorita Pataki?

-si señor- digo esto y él me da paso para entrar rápidamente busco un puesto vacio en la tercera fila del salón y me siento con rapidez, el aula es inmensa con casi 15 filas de varios asientos, al frente de la habitación hay dos grandes pizarrones y por toda la habitación hay varios cuadros de autores famosos, y a los costados unas grandes ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz del día

-Para todos yo soy el Sr. Robert Williams y estaré a cargo de la materia de literatura

El Sr. Williams seguía con su introducción mientras yo lo inspeccionaba, cabello oscuro con un par de canas y entradas, piel ligeramente arrugada, nariz romana estatura media, complexión normal, ni delgado ni gordo, y un par de lentes que aun dejaban ver sus ojos azules

La clase transcurrió normal y fue bastante ligera para lo que esperaba, debe ser porque se trata del primer día y es mejor disfrutar de esta tranquilidad mientras puedo, la siguiente hora tenia libres así que decidí dar un pequeño recorrido por la universidad hasta que fuera tiempo de reunirme con Wolfgang, apropósito la historia de ambos comenzó cuando entramos a la secundaria todos nosotros con ansias de iniciar esa nueva etapa en nuestras vidas y formar nuestra reputación allí, esa reputación nos seguiría los tres años de secundaria e incluso en la preparatoria, todos apenas llegamos empezamos a defenderla, para que no se metieran con migo me comportaba cortante y amenazaba a quienes consideraba peligrosos, pero con los que no digamos que era más amigable, los demás de la pandilla también comenzaron a defender su reputación la que comenzó fue Rhonda seguida por Nadinne ambas estaban empeñadas en ser las populares, y de hecho lo consiguieron, Curly seguía siendo el raro, Eugene el torpe, Sheena la hippie, Harold, Sid y Stinky seguían siendo el trío de idiotas que siempre se metían en problemas por sus constantes bromas y de vez en cuando yo me involucraba ganándome el regaño de Phoebe y Arnold, Arnold y Gerald se habían vuelto populares por jugar básquet y baloncesto a partir de segundo año, pronto Phoebe sería conocida como la cerebrito pero claro nadie se metía con ella ya que tenía como amiga a la gran Helga G. Pataki y es que mi nombre comenzó a tener peso después de una pelea con unos de tercero y es ahí cuando entra Wolfgang el me ayudo a vencer a los zoquetes todo comenzó por que nos empezaron a molestar primero a mi pero luego fue a Phoebe y es ahí cuando explote, el llego justo cuando yo había quedado tumbada en el suelo por un golpe de improvisto, nunca me dijo qué lo impulso a ayudarme ese día pero lo hizo y desde ahí somos buenos amigos aunque él sigue siendo un patán en ciertas ocasiones, y así todos aun seguíamos siendo los mismos.

La universidad definitivamente era enorme tenía muchos departamentos de diferentes ramas el de Phoebe ,de medicina, quedaba algo lejos de literatura así que no la vería muy seguido mientras que Lila bueno ella no estudiaba aquí.

Sigo ensimismada observando los edificios y mi alrededor talvés Arnold tenga razón con respecto a que yo me maravillo con cualquier cosa, tan envuelta estaba en mi observación que no observo a un chico que estaba en frente mío y choco con él haciendo que el botara su lata de cerveza noto su furia cuando regresa a verme.

-Yo lo siento- apretó mis labios al verlo tenia la apariencia del típico rebelde un par de perforaciones en la oreja y en ceja para ser sincera era bastante atractivo sin embargo algo en el me hacia inquietar tenía una mirada fría y penetrante, tenía un par de músculos por lo que se alcanzaba a ver tras su chaqueta de cuero, pantalones jeans desgastados, cabello negro desordenado y ojos azules

-Crees que un simple "lo siento"-dijo imitando mi voz muy mal debo decir- me devolverá mi cerveza

-Te pagaré por ella

-Oh no señorita no creas que te saldrás tan fácil de esta- el me acorrala en el capo de un auto volteo la mirada

-Entonces que se supone que haga ya te dije que lo siento, no? Además de ofrecerme a pagar tu estúpida cerveza podrías dejarme en paz- al decir esto último volteo mi mirada hacia el mirándolo directamente a los ojos y él al parecer se sorprende por mi valentía pero se recupera demasiado rápido.

-Vaya la pequeña gatita saco sus garras, escucho un ligero sonido de risas y supongo que son sus amigos

-no me llames "gatita" troglodita- al decir esto lo empujo y saco de mi bolsillo un billete de $10 y se lo lanzo- toma paga con esto la cerveza que te hice derramar y no me fastidies -trato de irme pero él me detiene de la muñeca demasiado fuerte como para poder soltarme

-qué haces suéltame idiota- grito desesperada ya que el tenia esa mirada tan intimidante que incluso a mi me pone nerviosa

-ya basta James déjala en paz te dio lo de tu cerveza ya deja que se vaya no quiero meterme en problemas desde el primer día por tu culpa- interviene una voz a la cual reconozco a la perfección giró mi cabeza en dirección a donde provenía la voz para confirmar y si él era Arnold vestido con pantalones jeans desgastados y una camiseta algo pegada al cuerpo, el nota que lo miro y me sonrojo bajo mi mirada hacia mi muñeca el idiota está haciendo que me duela

Arnold pone su mano sobre el hombro de James y dice- Vamos déjala ya- él lo hace y yo sobo mi muñeca

-Lo siento preciosa pero este idiota no sabe cómo tratar a una dama- me regala su sonrisa torcida y yo me quedo perpleja acaso actuó como si no me conociera, me recupero enseguida y le sigo en su juego

-Claro pero la próxima vez ponle correa a este animal- diciendo esto me alejo a lo lejos escucho gritar a James "como que animal, vuelve aquí zorra" pero no le hago caso aun sigo indignada de que Arnold actuara como si no me conociera y de que tuviera ese tipo de amigos.

Aun me duele la muñeca y veo que se ha puesto roja no me importa demasiado, me voy en dirección al árbol donde me vería con Wolfgang mientras sigo pensando en lo mucho que aun no se de Arnold y me pregunto si algún día volveré a conocerlo tan bien como antes.


	4. Recuerdos

Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegraron el día  
Perdón por la demora pero estaba en época de parciales en el colegio y al finalizar el año hay que entregar proyectos interminables, montañas de tareas sin mencionar las pruebas :/ pero ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste (n_n)

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Mi segundo periodo de clases comenzó y después de despedirme de Wolfgang corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia mi siguiente clase la cual era cálculo, hace un momento estaba riendo como loca junto con Wolf pero hay una gran diferencia entre la Helga de hace 20 minutos junto con la Helga de ahora, estoy totalmente muerta de aburrimiento no puedo creer que el Sr. Roberts sea tan aburrido llevamos 15 minutos desde que la clase empezó sin embargo la mitad de mis compañeros ya están babeando su escritorio y yo estoy a punto de unirme ,la clase es muy aburrida y el profesor habla en un tono tan bajo y calmado que te hace querer traer una manta y dormir escuchando un cuento contado por él, en la pizarra va escribiendo y resolviendo ejercicios y casi voy escribiéndolos por inercia mis ojos se están cerrando las voces se pierden al fondo y en un instante estoy dormida.

-que día tan loco-dice una voz detrás de mi regreso espantada a ver al dueño de esa voz y ahí está es Arnold pero no el petulante de 18 años que vive en mi edificio sino el tierno niño de 9 años que conocí

-ahhh dijimos muchas locuras allí atrás…. Digo titubeante un momento esa voz… es la mía?, miro mis manos y son más pequeñas de lo que recordaba, miro a mi alrededor y es Hillwood hace 9 años

-si- dice el frotándose brazo

-am em… Arnold… sobre todo lo que dije…Mira-digo alzando las manos- yo …estábamos nerviosos- lo regreso a ver pero el evita mi mirada-y..

-Si! con todas esas emociones- se frota el cuello como siempre lo hace cuando está nervioso-nos dejamos…

-Nos dejamos llevar-digo yo viendo una salida rápida para cubrir mi desliz de hace un momento sin embargo al decirlo se me oprime el corazón-

-el levanta su cabeza por fin y me mira- no hablabas enserio verdad, en realidad no me...amas ¿verdad?-al escucharlo yo me arrepiento de haber tratado de cubrir mi desliz el debe saberlo

-¡sí!- trato de explicarme pero él me corta enseguida

-solo te dejaste llevar por el momento ¿no?- y al verlo sonreír con esperanza de que yo me retractara me doy cuenta de que esa tranquilidad y frescura característica de él se perdería si siente su mundo de cabeza después de todo se suponía que yo lo odiaba

-¡sí!-digo volviendo a mi antiguo yo

-en realidad me odias cierto-dice con más naturalidad así que aprovecho eso y de regreso esta Helga G. Pataki, el acto continua y continuará por algunos años

-¡Claro que te odio torpe cabeza de balón!- grito como suelo hacerlo- y nunca lo olvides **¡nunca!**-pero esta vez a diferencia de las otras veces el sonríe y me alegro de haber tomado esta decisión.

-genial Helga- al terminar me voy aliviada de tener de nuevo mi secreto a salvo aun puedo tenerlo a mi lado como siempre pero me siento algo arrepentida

El espacio a mí alrededor se desvanece cuando una voz me despierta de mi pequeña siesta

-Señorita Pataki le pido que mientras esté en mi clase no tome una siesta tan descaradamente – es el Sr. Roberts con el seño muy fruncido y la vena de la sien a punto de estallar

-lo siento mucho señor-digo mientras bajo mi cabeza en forma de arrepentimiento

-espero que no se repita póngase a resolver el ejercicio por favor- cuando él se da la vuelta las risas mal disimuladas empiezan a resonar pero basta que de mi mirada intimidante para que paren me alegra saber que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado desde que la hice sigue siendo efectiva los que estaban dormidos ya no lo están al parecer el sermón los despertó

Al volver mi mirada hacia el pizarrón veo el ejercicio nuevo y lo escribo noto que es fácil de resolver y lo acabo en un minuto de nuevo estoy aburrida y pienso en el sueño que tuve Arnold de 9 años es lindo ,su carácter también me encantaba y me entristece que no volveré a verlo además ese idiota hizo como si no me conociera hace unas horas pero lo que me perturba es ese sentimiento que volvió a nacer después de revivir el rechazo (porque aceptémoslo el me rechazo) de hace 9 años.

El profesor me mira de nuevo furioso pero esta vez no me regaña solo me dice-Señorita Pataki puedo deducir que ya resolvió mi ejercicio no es asi, diganos por favor la respuesta- es clásico de los profesores usar esa técnica te preguntan la respuesta al verte distraído para dejarte en evidencia y ridículo frente a toda la clase, regreso mi vista y todos están expectantes nerviosa regreso a ver mi libreta me levanto y digo- la respuesta es 45?- noto la sorpresa en su rostro y me alegra porque significa que estoy en lo correcto

-Así es pero por favor deje de estar tan distraída en mi clase – al terminar el se da la vuelta hacia el pizarrón escribiendo un nuevo ejercicio-

me siento y doy un suspiro de alivio-uff de la que me libre- procuro poner atención a la clase sin embargo todo resulta muy aburrido para evitar caer de cara contra el escritorio apoyo mi rostro sobre mi mano y empieo a garabatear pronto la clase llega a su fin y suspiro de alvio apoyo mi cabeza en la banca y cierro mis ojos "lo hice sobreviví esta clase sin volver a dormir" pienso

-Al fin terminó por un momento llegue a creer que caería en coma si escuchaba una palabra más sobre Baldor - dice una voz a mi lado regreso a ver y se trata de un chico pelirrojo con chaqueta deportiva roja, ojos avellana con pintas verdes, tez blanca bastante lindo al cual le respondo- y que lo digas esto fue un martirio-digo con tono cansado

-apuesto a que si el Sr. Roberts y el tipo que graba esos odiosos videos de golf compitieran en un concurso de quien logra dormir a una muchedumbre completa ganaría el Sr. Roberts-dice una voz casi parecida a mi izquierda al regresar a ver veo a una doble del chico de mi derecha una chica pelirroja que aunque tiene rasgos más suaves es idéntica al chico de mi derecha excepto por el cabello ella lo lleva más largo pero sujeto en un moño la miro sorprendida y me doy vueltas bruscamente para comprobar la similitud entre los dos, varias veces

-¡pero que rayos!- tan pronto como lo digo ambos sueltan unas risitas iguales

-lo siento siempre hacemos eso los primeros días de clases-me dice el chico de la derecha

-es divertido ver la confusión en los rostros adormilados de nuestros lindos compañeros- dice mostrándome una gran sonrisa la chica de la izquierda- lo siento-dice finalmente mostrando una sonrisa de arrepentimiento yo le sonrió como diciendo "no hay problema"

Mientras recojo mis cosas y camino hacia la salida me vuelvo hacia ellos y digo -ya veo son gemelos-sonrió- lo supuse jajaja en realidad es muy ingenioso incluso usan la misma chaqueta para lograr confundir eso es genial- rio por lo bajo- ellos se miran y sonríen

-al fin alguien que entiende el arte de las jugarretas-dice el chico mientras recoge sus cosas y me siguen

-así es esta chica tiene un gusto muy fino en cuanto a bromas se trata- me dice la chica cuando nos alcanza - mucho gusto soy Michelle dice a medida que avanzamos a la salida

-yo soy Joseph- me dice el chico- soy Helga- les respondo con una sonrisa

-saben tendría más éxito si el peinado fuera el mismo-ya saben para dar la impresión de que están viendo doble

-te lo dije Michelle- dice Joseph en tono acusador a su hermana

-No creas que me cortare el cabello he esperado años para que crezca por qué mejor no te compras una peluca y lo hacemos

-ni loco me pondré una larga cabellera, pareceré un travesti

-que me quieres decir con eso?- dice Michelle indignada

-vamos no peleen no es como si fuera de vida o muerte

-bueno cambiando de tema que clase tienes ahora?

-vemos tengo…-digo tratando de recordar- psicología general

-pero que coincidencia nosotros también

-un par de locos queriendo ser psicólogos ¿no te parece increíble?- dice Michelle

-no en realidad quien podría entender mejor a un loco que otro loco-digo

-me agrada esta chica a ti no gemela-dice Joseph con una gran sonrisa

-totalmente-dice divertida Michelle yo sonrío mientras caminamos a nuestra próxima clase

El resto del día me la pase con los gemelos quienes son increíblemente carismático y divertidos así que no hay ni un solo momento del día en el que me aburra fue un día increíble, por la noche con las chicas nos tomamos unos cuantos tragos celebrando nuestro primer día como universitarias Phoebe y Lila por lo general no soportan muy bien el alcohol por lo que no tomamos mucho nos despedimos torpemente y caigo como si me cuerpo pesara plomo sobre mi cama

Doy un largo suspiro –rayos este día fue muy largo-giro mi cara hacia el despertador que está alado de mi cama y veo "10:00pm" marcado con rojo es la hora en la que solemos encontrarnos en el balcón con el petulante giro mi cabeza en dirección al balcón "Ay que se vaya al infierno" pienso, me saco los zapatos y me meto en la cama pero no puedo dormir "rayos" busco mi ipod en la oscuridad y vuelvo a pensar "rayos" ¿por qué? pues porque el estúpido ipod está afuera "bien no queda de otra que dejarlo solo por esta noche" cierro mis ojos y al cabo de unos minutos quedo profundamente dormida de pronto de la nada aparezco entre la selva junto con Arnold un año después de salvar el barrio y de la terrible confesión en la azotea

-Helga todo lo que hiciste fue… simplemente increíble

-en cerio lo crees?- digo con mi cursi voz de niñita

-claro que si todo esto gracias a ti yo sé que mis padres están vivos gracias a ti yo pude verlos y hablar con ellos, gracias a ti ahora ellos son libres-

Después de decirlo él se fue acercando y bajando la voz yo algo conmocionada por el cambio en su actitud fui retrocediendo hacia atrás con mis manos mientras él se acercaba estábamos sentados en un gran hoyo en el cual caímos minutos atrás por lo que pronto se acaba el espacio y no puedo ir más lejos regreso mi vista algo sorprendida al verme atrapada regreso mi vista hacia Arnold al escucharlo hablar pero el está demasiado cerca

\- Helga, gracias- siento su aliento en mi cara y un segundo después el está besándome me dejo llevar como la niña enamorada que era en ese entonces pero luego al darme cuenta de lo que pasaba lo aparto empujándolo el parece sorprendido por mi acto

-que pasa Helga?- parece en verdad confundido y vuelve a su actitud de siempre

-tú no debes hacer esto, esto lo hice porque he visto cuanto extrañabas a tus padres esto lo hice únicamente como tu amiga nunca lo hice esperando una compensación de tu parte sabes así que no te fuerces mas

-te equivocas yo….

-se lo noble que es tu corazón Arnold pero también eres algo influenciable y lento puedes confundir cualquier sentimiento con amor por ejemplo la gratitud-él hace ademan de querer decir algo a su favor pero lo corto- si tanto quieres devolverme el favor se mi amigo que te parece- digo extendiendo la mano ante él

Arnold la ve por un segundo luego a mí y entonces el suspira tienes razón creo que mejor espero a aclarar mis sentimientos- me gustaría ser tu amigo Helga y cuando el sonríe yo también lo hago

De nuevo el espacio se altera y estoy en otra época de mi vida

-Ya era hora cabeza de balón hasta cuando nos ibas a hacer esperar- es el aeropuerto de Hillwood y al levantar mi rostro es Arnold de 12 años

\- siento la tardanza Hel- me dice sonriendo gentilmente- te extrañe mucho- esto último lo dijo mientras me abraza fuertemente no tanto como mi hermana claro pero si tanto como para hacerme derretir en sus brazos, esta calidez llevo años de no sentirla pero vamos niña debes despertar me digo a mi misma, así que lo empujo como siempre pero esta vez no cae el solo retrocede unos pasos manteniendo el equilibrio- parece me he vuelto más fuerte no crees Hel- me dice dándome una tierna sonrisa, su imagen se va volviendo borrosa hasta el punto de desaparecer por completo hora solo hay oscuridad de pronto abro mis ojos y ahí está el de nuevo recuerdo muy bien esa tarde sería un día que jamás olvidaría

-Hola Hel- me sonríe nervioso está parado en el pórtico de mi casa

-Arnold? Qué haces aquí pensé que nos veríamos mañana en Slaussens

-si lo sé pero tenía que verte hoy, yo, yo no puedo guardarlo más o si no creo que estallaré, ¿me acompañas a un lugar?- Arnold está actuando muy extraño además ¿por qué esta tan elegante?

Lo sigo algo preocupada el no deja de toparse el cuello cada 5 minutos e insiste en no decirme a donde vamos

Pero qué rayos, el suelo se desvanece y Arnold con el ahora esta mirándome a los ojos muy sonrojado miro a mi alrededor y estamos en el viejo muelle yo lo miro expectante

-De seguro ya no aguantas estar sin saber que hacemos aquí así que te lo diré-yo solo asiento

-Hel nos conocemos desde los 3 años y somos amigos desde hace 2 años y desde que me separé de ti y me quede en San Lorenzo he tenido ya 2 años para pensar en lo que significas para mi tu eres mi abusona personal desde los 3 y mi mejor amiga desde hace tres años pero sobre todo tu eres mi ángel guardián

-Arnold yo… estaba totalmente sonrojada lo sentía

-espera a que termine por favor es muy vergonzoso decirlo- me dice con media sonrisa

-mira yo de repente me empecé a emocionar con cada una de tus cartas e incluso empecé a extrañarte y recordarte en cada momento y cuando te vi de nuevo en el aeropuerto mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido confirmando lo que sospechaba Helga yo a ti-de pronto el se desvanece y todo se vuelve negro

….. me gustas, gustas….. Una dulce voz suena en la oscuridad llenándome de tristeza poco después la alarma suena y abro inmediatamente los ojos me siento en la cama aturdida y subo mi mano a mi mejilla

-yo estoy llorando?- me limpio rápidamente esas lágrimas y tapo mi cara con mis mayos

Qué rayos fue eso? Maldición- digo indignada al parecer lo dije en tono muy fuerte ya que desde afuera Phoebe de grita "Helga estás bien?"

-si, tranquila hermana no pasa nada- le digo para tranquilizarla mientras apago el despertador

Odio tanto tener que recordar esas cosas y es todavía peor considerando la situación actual

Veo mi reloj y solo para variar veo que llegaré tarde así que corro a mi ducha después de unos minutos salgo de mi departamento arreglada, con una maleta en mi mano izquierda y un cuaderno en mi mano derecha mientras una tostada está en mi, acomodo el último cuaderno en mi mochila

-¿Atrasada de nuevo? –una voz pregunta a mi lado y claro que sé de quién se trata furiosa lo regreso a ver

-¿se nota?-digo sarcástica en este momento no lo quiero ver ni en pintura pero claro a Dios y al universo les gusta jugar con migo así que me lo envían con una taza de café en sus manos una camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo, shorts, sandalias, bata y cabello despeinado salió a recoger el correo por lo que veo demonios luce tan sexy pero no! Concéntrate chica no lo quieres ver! Le frunzo el seño y regreso a lo mío

-no es mi culpa que estés de malas hoy no te desquites con migo preciosa- con eso ultimo el me recuerda lo de ayer así que lo ignoro y me voy

-nos vemos- grita sínicamente a mis espaldas "¡idiota!"

Salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo hacia la universidad maldiciendo a mi subconsciente por darme esos sueños, a Arnold por recordármelos, al universo por hacer que me encontrará con él y a mí por seguir enamorada de una ilusión.

Llegó a mi clase con 20 minutos de retraso por lo que el profesor no me deja entrar "perfecto" pienso ahora estoy en una banca cerca del estacionamiento tratando de recuperar el buen humor mientras leo un libro "Los días que nos separan" lo cual está funcionando "a quien le importa ese estúpido de Arnold después de todo ya no somos nada más que amigos-vecinos nada cercanos" "que importan esos sueños no significan nada" "y con respecto a la clase de hoy los gemelos me pueden pasar sus notas" está funcionando me relajo y comienzo a leer seriamente el libro hasta que unas manos se posan en mis ojos

-quién soy?- dice una voz gruesa por un momento pienso que es Wolfgang pero el también tiene clases en la mañana pudieron haber cancelado sus clases, talvés

-Wolf? ¿E… eres tú?- digo insegura

-¿Así que Wolf he? El es tu novio o algo así?- dice una voz detrás de mi mientras me quita las manos de los ojos

-interesante el grandulón es tu novio creo que me partiría la cara si me viera con su "linda" novia- se trata del tipo de ayer al que le regué su cerveza el toma asiento al frente mío y toma mi manzana empezando a comérsela

-el no es mi novio y si así fuera que te importa bucko? Esa es mi manzana idiota, qué haces aquí por cierto, acaso no tienes a alguien más a quién molestar?- le digo todo esto frunciendo el ceño y con tono seguro

-ah simplemente pasaba por aquí y reconocí a la linda zorrita que ayer derramó mi cerveza y me insultó así que como vi que estabas sola vine a hacerte compañía, de nada- dice sonriendo mientras le da otro mordisco a mi manzana yo simplemente giro los ojos y vuelvo a leer mi libro ignorándolo

-que lees-dice hablando con la boca llena

-no es que te importe pero si sabes leer lo sabrás- digo alzando el libro para que lea la tapa

-los… días… que…nos separan?- es en serio? Te veía más como del tipo intelectual no del cursi

-como sabes que es un libro romántico?- pregunto curiosa

-El nombre da bastante información no lo crees? Además mi hermana lo leyó hace tiempo y pasaba repitiéndome lo mal que se sentía por Vincent o como se llame

-Wow nunca te imagine como el lindo hermano- digo mientras leo- eres más como el matón del que hay que tener cuidado

-Aunque no lo creas puedo llegar a ser realmente "lindo"

-si claro-sigo en mi libro pero luego veo mi reloj de reojo es tiempo de irme

-lo siento "lindo" idiota pero debo irme a mi siguiente clase

-claro zorrita y yo debo irme a la mía- dice parándose yo hago lo mismo

-no me digas "zorrita" idiota!

-no me digas idiota zorrita

-de acuerdo no te diré idiota si dejas de llamarme zorra

-está bien

-bien-digo recogiendo mis cosas- nos vemos orangután-apenas lo digo salgo corriendo

-oye! Ese no era el trato!- lo escucho gritar mientras tanto llego a lado de Joseph y Michelle

-tu novio?, es bastante lindo-dice Michelle mientras escudriña a ese idiota

-Pero por qué no paran de emparejarme?, me ven tan necesitada-digo en tono cansado

-jajaja no es para tanto Hel a propósito quieres mis notas de la primera clase supongo- dice Joseph

-si! Por favor-digo yo

-aquí tienes- me dice Joseph pasándome su cuaderno

-gracias!

-de nada el pero deberías hacer algo para no llegar siempre tarde

-Lo sé, trataré de no hacerlo de nuevo

-eso espero Hel- me dice Michelle

Entramos a la clase y todo va normal el resto de la semana o al menos lo más normal que puedo conseguir que mi vida sea, me llevo increíblemente bien con los gemelos nunca paro de reír hasta se los presenté a Phoebe y Lila y a ellas les agradaron también

Con respecto al idiota se sigue apareciendo de la nada y se roba mi comida ese sentimiento de miedo que tenia ha ido desapareciendo poco a poco a medida que hablamos aunque todavía no estoy 100% segura al estar con él resultó ser fiel conocedor de libros y su banda favorita es Artic Monkeys la cual es una de mis favoritas

Y con respecto a Arnold… bueno no he vuelto a cruzar palabra con él desde esa mañana nos vemos siempre pero no le doy oportunidad de hablarme sé que me estoy portando muy infantil pero no puedo evitarlo además siempre que lo veo recuerdo esos sueños y me duele ver que ya no es posible recuperar al Arnold que aparece en ellos, como sea tengo que hacerme a la idea después de todo somos vecinos o no? Con lo mucho que el universo se divierte viéndome sufrir me lo encontrare cada mañana.

Al salir el sábado por la mañana lista para ir a correr encuentro en el corredor una bebida energizante con una nota

"_hola preciosa, sabes no tengo ni idea él porque me estás evitando pero lo siento de acuerdo, espero verte hoy ,nos vemos, disfruta tu ejercicio _

_Att: Arnold_"

Me quedo realmente sorprendida al verlo tanto que tengo que volver a leerlo por un momento mi niña cursi suspira y me dice "que estás esperando Helga ve a por él de seguro esta en el parque, corre niña!" pero no ya no soy su acosadora y ahora solo es un amigo ya no lo evitaré pero tampoco lo voy a perseguir …de nuevo.

Cierro la puerta del departamento y comienzo mi recorrido decido no ir al parque es obvio que ahí estará, cambio mi ruta y corro por las calles hasta llegar al muelle veo el amanecer es precioso y mi vista recorre el océano hasta toparse con ese lugar el lugar exacto donde Arnold me dijo que fuera su novia aligero mi paso mientras observo el lugar

_Me gustas, gustas_ resuena esa voz en mi cabeza la sacudo para alejar esas palabras no quiero pensar en el, he corrido bastante ya que mi departamento queda en el centro de Hillwood y ahora estoy en el muelle estoy tan cansada que decido tomar un respiro sentada en la acera

No estoy tan lejos de casa debería ir a visitar a mis padres pero será mejor ir con algo de pan y café para el desayuno estoy segura de que casi no tienen nada en la despensa por el viaje que realizarán, ellos irán con Olga a Londres de visita para ver a sus nietos, así es Olga está casada y tiene unos hijos que gracias a dios son casi iguales a mí, y mi cuñado es genial me llevo tan bien con el que parece que nos conociéramos de hace años.

Me paro de la acera y camino en busca de una panadería y tienda para comprar café, una vez las encuentro me encamino a la casa de mis padres claro espero que me presten la ducha una vez llegue allá recuerdo que aún tengo un par de cambios de ropa en la casa de principios de mes antes de que me mudara del todo al departamento con Phoebe y Lila me cambiaré allá

Aunque hayan pasado años desde que fui niña insisto en decir que todo es realmente igual y esto resulta nostálgico una vez que lo miro con detenimiento, cuando estuve con mis padres casi no veía con atención el barrio por estar tan apurados con la universidad y departamento pero ahora los recuerdos vienen por si solos sonrío de solo recordarlos.

Todo esto es tan nostal…- no puedo terminar ya que al virar la esquina choqué con "alguien"

-Rayos…lo siento mucho no veía por donde caminaba- digo mientras recojo las cosas del suelo al menos el pan y el café no resultaron dañados pero con respecto a las compras del sujeto no puedo decir lo mismo, el había comprado naranjas y estas estaban desparramadas por todo el piso

Lo ayudo a recogerlas mientras él hace lo mismo

-No hay problema, preciosa no fue solo tu culpa yo también venía distraído- al escucharlo mi piel se eriza

-Claro que tenias que ser tú- digo finalmente viéndolo mientras coloco las naranjas en la bolsa que tenía en sus manos

-solo para recordar viejos tiempos, el mismo escenario, los mismos actores, pero esta vez los diálogos variaron esta vez fuiste cortés

-jajaja que gracioso-digo sarcásticamente- no lo habría sido de saber que se trataba de tí

-claro que no- dice dándome esa sonrisa torcida

-no es que no me guste conversar con tigo pero me tengo que ir

-claro preciosa a mí también me gusta hablar contigo pero también tengo que retirarme

-claro, nos vemos Arnold

-nos vemos Hel, por cierto-dice mientras se voltea ligeramente hacia mi- recibiste mi nota?

-sí, lo hice- le digo- gracias por el energizante fue muy útil

-me alegra-sonríe sincero- ahora sí, nos vemos preciosa

-nos vemos petulante- me despido con la mano y me dirijo a la casa de mis padres y él se va en la dirección contraria


	5. una inusual amistad

Gracias por seguir mi historia :3  
uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Después de caminar un par de minutos llego a mi casa que está en un estado deplorable la pintura esta algo gastada dando la apariencia de una casa deshabitada por años lo cual no es del todo mentira ya que nadie ha vivido aquí desde que nos marchamos a Londres pero ¡por favor! aunque no viva nadie aquí con frecuencia, no haría daño pintar la casa.

Subo por los viejos escalones de la entrada y toco la puerta

-¡!No queremos galletas!-grita desde el interior el gran Bob

-No traigo galletas conmigo Bob- Grito para que me escuche poco después la puerta se abre y salen un par de brazos asfixiantes que me abrazan aplastando las cosas que llevaba

-¡Hermanita bebe! No sabes cuánto te extrañe, pero mira que linda estas, ¡creciste!, acabas de correr, que tal te va la universidad, cómo es tu…- le tape la boca sacando mi brazo de su agarre antes de que siguiera atacando me con sus preguntas

-¿Olga te importaría aflojar tu abrazo? Me estas dejando sin aire- digo apenas en un hilillo de voz y de inmediato me suelta aunque yo aun no destapo su boca con los ojos me transmite un "lo siento"

-¿qué haces aquí?- digo finalmente liberándola

\- Quería verte hermanita te extraño mucho además no te has comunicado conmigo para nada- dijo luego poniendo una cara triste

-eso no es cierto te he mandado algunos correos

-pero son muy cortos- dice terminando con un puchero

-¿y solo por eso cruzaste el océano atlántico?, ¿porque me extrañabas?- dije mientras entraba a la casa

-no en realidad no es solo por eso – me dice con una sonrisa traviesa mientras cierra la puerta

-y entonces por qué…

-Tía Helga!

-Tía Helga!

Escuche gritar desde el piso de arriba a mis dos pequeños sobrinos que bajaban Robert por el barandal y Amanda a toda velocidad por las gradas

-Niños tengan cuidado!- dijo Olga con el ceño fruncido aunque ellos ni se inmutaron, corrieron a toda prisa a abrazarme mientras yo abría mis brazos para recibirlos pero corrieron tan velozmente que luego no avanzaron a frenar y terminamos todos en el piso riéndonos como locos

-¡como los extrañe pequeños demonios!- dije alborotándoles el cabello a ambos ellos cerraron los ojos sonriendo

-y ellos te extrañaron a ti "Hell"- dijo Peter el esposo de Olga mientras terminaba de bajar las gradas e iba a abrazar a su esposa por la cintura, sonrío hacia el

\- también te extrañe a ti y a tu esposa que al parecer tiene un secreto que no me quiere revelar

-no es solo ella la del secreto, ¿no es así niños?- ellos solo regresaron a verme sonriendo

-¿qué se traen entre manos he?- pregunto con genuina curiosidad

-ya lo sabrás- dice Olga ayudándome a parar- ve a saludar a mamá y a papá

-sí, si- digo yendo en dirección a la cocina

Al entrar encuentro a Bob leyendo el periódico y a Miriam haciendo un par de panqueques los cuales ahora vuelan por el aire y poco después aterrizan en el satén "como me hubiera gustado ver eso cuando era niña" pienso para luego reprenderme es mejor tarde que nunca sonrío y saludo

-Hola Bob- digo dejando las cosas en la mesa

-¿Niña cuando llegaste? Y ¿por qué insistes en llamarme Bob?

-Lo siento la costumbre supongo-lo abrazo aunque aun es algo extraño- me alegra verte traje algo de café y pan para el desayuno

-si a mí también me alegra verte niña, gracias- dice recibiendo las cosas y sacándolas de la funda mientras tanto yo me acerco a Myriam

-Hola mamá- digo ella ya está apagando el sartén y extendiendo sus brazos yo le correspondo y nos damos un pequeño abrazo

-oh Helga que alegría verte, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-estaba cerca y decidí venir a saludar, huele delicioso- digo apuntando a los panqueques

-gracias cariño siéntate haré un par de panqueques para ti

-claro pero quiero ir a ducharme si no les importa es que vine de correr

-Oh claro linda en cuanto bajes te tendré el desayuno listo, gracias por comprar el café este caprichoso no quiso comprarlo– lo ultimo me dice por lo bajo y yo rió

-de nada- subo a ducharme y siento que se me quita un peso de encima cuando bajo ya vestida todos están a la mitad de su desayuno. Miriam a penas me ve se para y me dice que tome asiento mientras va por mi desayuno

La veo servir el café en mi taza favorita y me alegro de que las cosas hayan cambiado para mejor desde que se curó de su alcoholismo es una mujer vivaz y lo fue aún más cuando comenzó a trabajar con Bob en la compañía

-Gracias mamá- le digo recibiendo mi desayuno

-no hay de que cariño- me sonríe con cariño y toma asiento a lado de papá

El resto del día pasa muy rápido entre charlas de cómo me va en el departamento y en la universidad y como les va a ellos en Londres también entre juegos con mis sobrinos, la pase realmente bien tanto que no me di cuenta de la hora ya eran las 10 de la noche, lo único que me desagrada es que no haya podido averiguar lo que Olga planea dijeron que me lo diría pasado mañana en un restaurante, me despido de mi familia y voy a la salida en compañía de Bob

-ten cuidado al regresar niña

-si papá- digo con tono cansado-

-¿estás segura que no quieres que llame a un taxi?

\- no, aún tengo que ir por unas cosas al supermercado, además puedo tomar el autobús - el no parece realmente seguro de dejarme ir sola

-no te preocupes papá, ya no soy una niña

-si ya no lo eres- me dice me conmueve el hecho de que se preocupe por mi

-vamos no pongas esa cara, se cuidarme sola-le digo dándole un codazo leve

-sí, sí como sea solo ve con cuidado- aunque lo diga con ese tono se que realmente se preocupa por mi

-claro, me voy- pero cuando estoy a punto de irme él me sostiene por el hombro y luego grita

-¡Armando!-

-Es Arnold papá- digo por inercia

\- espera ¡¿qué?!- regreso a ver a mi papá y luego hacia donde el está mirando y entonces lo veo girando por la esquina está "él" igualmente sorprendido al verse llamado por mi padre luego el solo voltea hacia nosotros y grita

-Como está señor Pataki

-Ve aquí muchacho- al verlo cruzar la calle veo que aunque trata de ocultarlo el gran Bob aun le pone los nervios de punta

-Buenas noches- nos dice a ambos

-No sabes cuánto me alegra verte muchacho- tanto Arnold como yo lo miramos sorprendidos- necesito que acompañes a mi hija hasta su departamento ya que es muy de noche como para que una señorita ande sola por las calles y según entiendo ustedes viven en el mismo edificio

-¡Bob!- le grito avergonzada después regreso a ver a Arnold que me mira divertido por la situación

-De hecho sí, vivimos en el mismo edificio señor Pataki no hay problema yo acompañaré a Helga

-Gracias muchacho, bien ahora si estaré tranquilo- dijo esto último dirigiéndose a mí

-no entiendo cómo es que tengo que ir con el cabeza de balón –ignoro que el torciera los ojos- ¿por qué no le dices a Peter que me acompañe?- digo acusadoramente

-El tiene que salir con Olga, y tu madre y yo cuidaremos a Amanda y a Robert ya sabes que uno solo no puede con ese par

-Pero aún así te dije que yo puedo sola-trato de contradecirlo

-nada de peros jovencita es mejor prevenir que lamentar, además que tal si te encuentras con algún vándalo por allí- cuando dice esto recuerdo a los amigos de Arnold "si supiera que el que me acompaña es un vándalo en potencia" pienso mientras Bob sigue con su discurso- no importa lo fuerte que seas aun eres una señorita- Yo solo frunzo el seño y cruzo los brazos se que Arnold debe estar disfrutando esto ya que ni un minuto pierde su tonta sonrisa

-Como sea será mejor irnos, adiós Bob- digo despidiéndome con la mano y empezando a caminar

-Espera tengo que hablar con Armando un minuto

-De hecho es Arnold señor Pataki

-Háganlo mientras yo voy a la tienda por un par de cosas

-Claro yo te alcanzo- dice Arnold - veo que está nervioso ya que Bob le está apretando el hombro y le sonrío burlonamente

-Nos vemos ten cuidado- Me dice por ultimo mi papá

Bob se volvió muy sobre-protector con nosotras después de las sesiones con la doctora Bliss, a las cuales en un principio de se negaba a ir, es como una compensación por los años de descuido o algo así pero esto no justifica que me deje a cargo de Arnold, sé que no lo haría si supiera cómo es actualmente

Arnold viene poco después y me alcanza cuando yo estoy en la caja pagando por un par de cosas que llevo para el desayuno de mañana una vez pago las cosas salimos en camino al departamento

-¿y?

-y… ¿qué?- me dice haciéndose el desentendido

-y… ¿qué te dijo Bob?

-Nada importante- me dice suspirando y rascándose la cabeza

-¿Seguro?

-si- me dice con tono cansado

Decido dejarlo así después de todo no importa, caminamos un largo rato sin decirnos nada el uno al otro, el va un par de pasos más atrás que yo y de pronto siento su mirada en mi y lo soporto bastante bien… unos 5 minutos entonces me regreso en su dirección para confrontarlo

-¡¿Qué rayos miras?!- digo poniendo los brazos en mi cintura

El solo sonríe con su torpe sonrisa de costumbre y luego me dice- nada, nada- desviando la mirada sonriendo posiblemente por mi arrebato

-oh no, no me vengas con "nada" dime ¡qué mirabas!-

-el se acerca a mí y comenzamos a caminar a la par yo mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo y con el seño fruncido

-vamos no te pongas así

Yo no respondo solo me dedico a caminar ya no lo miro solo miro el camino hasta que el me dice

-lindo moño- le regreso a ver sorprendida y confundida por lo que me dice

-¿qué?- luego palpo mi peinado (cola de caballo) y de pronto lo recuerdo es mi inseparable moño rosa de la niñez hago un mojin y continuo caminando evitando mirarlo ya que estoy algo sonrojada

-que querías que hiciera después de todo el lazo con el que me peine esta mañana se rompió y los lazos de mi sobrina son todos con muñecas adornándolos

-yo no dije nada- me dice divertido por lo que le doy un codazo en el ombligo

-¡auch!- aunque lo diga con cara de dolor mantiene su sonrisa pero la real no la que utiliza para aparentar su petulancia por lo que me sorprende un poco haciéndome sonrojar de nuevo por lo que desvío mi mirada

-Creí que dijiste que no lo volverías a usar- me dijo una vez recuperado yo regreso a verlo, no creí que lo recordara

-te dije que no tenía opción

-si, como digas preciosa

Y volvemos al silencio, poco después llegamos a la parada de buses nadie dice nada aun

La historia del lazo rosa en realidad es algo que ocurrió cuando rompimos años atrás y aunque dije que lo manejamos bastante bien y que no tuvimos conflictos al separarnos no significa que no sufrí enormemente por ello, caí en depresión, por una semana entera no salí de mi cama y fue Phoebe la que me ayudo a salir de ella, un día me llevó al parque y mientras comíamos nuestros helados favoritos me desahogué con ella terminando en que para evitar tener sentimientos de "amor" hacia Arnold y poder ser su amiga de nuevo yo dejaría de llevar el lazo rosa conmigo ya que no necesitaba más que me notase entre la multitud, después de decirlo la rama del árbol que estaba atrás de la banca en donde nos sentamos Phoebe y yo se rompió y claro Arnold fue el que estaba allí sobándose por la fuerte caída yo solo lo miré con sorpresa, el resto… bueno… es historia, fuimos amigos nuevamente y nunca lo mencionamos hasta ahora es por eso que no creí que lo recordara

-Ya está aquí- me dice Arnold sin mirarme refiriéndose a que el autobús ya había llegado sacándome de mi ensoñación

-si- digo débilmente y abordo el autobús, nos sentamos iguales y de la nada él dice

-lamento haber escuchado su conversación ese día

-eh?- digo sorprendida, así que él también lo estaba recordando

-sí, ya sabes el día en el que caí del árbol, no era mi intención hacerlo es solo que estaba muy preocupado por ti

Me conmuevo por eso ultimo pero me recupero -claro que lo estabas, eras el buen samaritano, dejar a una niña llorando no era tu estilo

-no era eso, yo estaba realmente preocupado no te había visto en semanas y siempre que iba a tu casa no me dejaban hablar contigo – al decir esto yo lo miro sorprendida, eso yo no lo sabía

-es por eso que cuando te vi con Phoebe por el parque no pude evitar seguirte y no estoy seguro de como llegue a la rama de ese árbol pero sin darme cuenta ya estaba ahí, escuchando su conversación.

-y cayendo de bruces al piso- digo en tono de reclamo, sonriendo

Él regresa a verme algo aliviado- si- dice divertido- lo recuerdo, tuve raspones en todas partes, ¿recuerdas como reaccionaron todos los de la pensión?

-jajaja como no hacerlo, creyeron que no lo soporte y te di una paliza- digo entre risas

-ellos no sabían que si eso hubiera pasado en realidad habría estado en peor estado- dice el también riendo

-claro que sí, que de eso no te quepa la menor duda- digo

Nos miramos el uno al otro con una sonrisa melancólica, el resto del camino nos la pasamos bromeando, esta atmósfera me agrada estar así con él reír y bromear mutuamente, debería dejar de evitarlo

Él me deja en la puerta del departamento, claramente ya tenía planes previos, me sorprende que me haya acompañado hasta aquí

-muy bien Damisela en apuros aquí es donde nos separamos

Lo miro y luego digo- gracias mi caballero con armadura- con tono exagerado y llevándome la mano a la frente

El se ríe- nos vemos

-adiós petulante- y le saco la lengua

-adiós fea- y me saca la lengua igual para terminar con una sonrisa la cual se la devuelvo luego el sigue su camino y yo entro al departamento

Esa noche antes de dormir pienso "el no es tan malo después de todo"

La mañana siguiente no pude evitar levantarme terriblemente tarde, siempre he sido muy mala en levantarme temprano si no tengo que ir a correr o algo por el estilo, especialmente los domingos.

Al despertar lo primero que hago es sentarme en la cama y dar un largo bostezo, me rasco la cabeza,

-¿Qué hora es?- dirijo mi mirada al despertador y veo 12:00 am por lo que abro mis ojos como platos- no puede ser- salgo de la habitación para comprobar si Phoebe y Lila están en la casa

-Helga, despertaste- me dice Lila con la escoba en la mano

-Buenos días- digo medio somnolienta

-¿Aún tienes sueño? Increíble Hel- dice detrás de mí Phoebe con una sonrisa quien estaba limpiando unos estantes de la cocina

-jajaja si algo- digo yo restregándome los ojos con la mano izquierda

-toma- me dice Phoebe al lanzarme un trapo el cual solo por poco atrapo- es día de limpieza, será mejor que ayudes

-A su orden capitán- lo digo poniendo pose de teniente, cojo el trapo y empiezo a limpiar los cuadros

-A propósito ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde a casa ayer?

\- Estábamos preocupadas- me dice Phoebe acompañada por Lila

-Lo siento- digo con tono de disculpa- Temprano salí a correr y aproveche para visitar a mi familia y resulta que Olga está de visita

-¿Olga está aquí? Eso es tan maravilloso- dice Lila

-¿Olga? ¿No estaba en Londres muy ocupada con la obra?- Mi dice Phoebe refiriéndose a el trabajo de mi hermana ya que ella es actriz de teatro

-Parece que ya terminó con ella y decidió tomarse un par de vacaciones familiares- digo ahora limpiando las estatuillas de la sala

-Es decir que ¿Mandy y Roby están aquí?- me dice Lila cada vez más emocionada

-Si y por eso me tarde ayer, planeaba solo quedarme un par de horas en la mañana pero ya ven me terminé quedando todo el día, cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 10

-ya veo, tú crees que podríamos ¿visitarlos un día de estos?- me pregunta Phoebe

-¡Sí! Ya quiero ver cuánto creció Rob y Mandy- dice Lila estallando de la emoción

-Claro que pueden, podríamos ir hoy si quieren

-mmm creo que no será hoy Hel- dice Phoebe

-Eh… ¿por qué?

-No me digas que ya lo olvidaste- me dice Lila con tono decepcionado

-¿Olvidar qué?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Hoy iríamos a nuestras casas también de visita y en la noche nos veremos con las chicas en el club ¿no lo recuerdas?- Phoebe me dice igual decepcionada y entonces recuerdo que nos veríamos con el resto de las chicas de la antigua pandilla ya saben Rhonda, Nadinne, Shenna y el resto

-¡ah es cierto!, lo siento lo olvide por completo- digo apenada por mi olvido

\- debe ser porque apenas despiertas jajaja- dice Lila perdiendo el tono de decepción

-jajaja supongo

-talvés debamos hacer algo para quietarle el sueño- Dice Phoebe a Lila con un tono malicioso

-Tienes razón- dice Lila con el mismo tono

-Eh ¿chicas? ¿Qué es lo que…?- no avanzo a decirlo ya que están lanzándome esponjas mojadas

-ahhhh- grito- ¡qué hacen van a romper algo!- digo algo enojada pero luego contraataco "¿de dónde rayos salieron las esponjas?"

Todo se limitó a una persecución dos contra una con esponjas mojadas y luego con agua proporcionada por la llave de agua de la cocina, poco rato después estábamos tiradas en el piso totalmente cansadas y soltando risitas

-Increíble, el departamento se ve peor- dice Lila

-Tienes razón- dice con la cabeza baja y cansada Phoebe

-Tenemos que comenzar de nuevo- digo finalmente yo totalmente cansada

El departamento estaba completamente mojado o al menos la parte de la cocina y comedor incluyendo parte del corredor y una pequeña parte de la sala, cuando estábamos dispuestas a comenzar a limpiar el desastre que hicimos el timbre suena

-Yo voy, ustedes comiencen a limpiar- digo yo

-¡qué!- dicen las dos al unisonó

-Es lo justo ustedes comenzaron

-de acuerdo- dice Lila

-Ya que- Dice Phoebe

Me paro y me dirijo con dificultad hacia la puerta ya que el piso estaba mojado, casi me caigo un par de veces

-Hola petulante ¿qué te trae por estos lares?- digo yo al ver a Arnold en la entrada pero ahora que lo veo con más atención parece muy demacrado y demasiado cansado como para mantener sus ojos abiertos

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto una vez termino mi escrudiño

-Sí lo estoy- dijo pasándose una mano por la cara- es solo que no he dormido bien, ¿podrían dejar de hacer tanto ruido por favor?

-Eh si claro, siento haberte… ¿despertado?

-si lo hicieron, como sea, me voy, nos vemos- todo lo dijo con el mismo tono somnoliento y cansado

-adiós- digo yo aún preocupada y lo veo entrar a su departamento

-Helga ¿quién era?- me pregunta Phoebe desde la cocina

-mmm… Arnold- digo yo cerrando la puerta tras de mí

-¿Enserio?, y ¿qué quería?- dijo Lila ayudando a Phoebe a limpiar el piso yo me les uní

-Sí, dijo que quería que dejáramos de hacer tanto ruido, al parecer el aún estaba durmiendo antes de que lo despertáramos con el escándalo

-¿Durmiendo? Pero si ya es la 1 de la tarde-dijo escandalizada Phoebe

-Ya ves, hay personas más vagas que yo jajaja

-son tal para cual aun ahora-Dijo Lila por lo que recibió un codazo de parte de Phoebe-¡Auch!, lo siento Hel sabes que siempre digo lo que pienso- dijo Lila apenada por su comentario

-No hay problema, ya no más-sonreí para convencerla a lo que ella y Phoebe también lo hicieron- mejor démonos prisa en arreglar esto

-¡Sí!- dijeron ambas al unísono

Entrada la noche todas nos dedicamos a arreglarnos para salir poco después de que ellas regresaran de visitar a sus familias, estábamos listas a las 9pm todas arregladas muy sexis listas para ir al club

Lila iba con un vestido que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, cuello en v y de su color favorito verde este acompañado por tacones altos color negro y con el cabello suelto con un par de risos

Phoebe iba con una falda negra corta pegada al cuerpo, una blusa azul holgada de tirantes gruesos y tacones negros, con el cabello en una cola de caballo

Yo decidí ir con un pantalón negro ajustado, blusa strapless dorada, tacones color crema con el cabello suelto desordenado

Solo un poco de accesorios y maquillaje fue suficiente para completar nuestros atuendos

-Todas estábamos saliendo del departamento y ellas se adelantaron mientras yo cerraba la puerta del departamento con llave y cuando estaba a punto de avanzar retrocedí mirando a la puerta del departamento de Arnold

-Espero que esté bien- murmuro- Hey chicas ¿me esperan un minuto abajo? Tengo algo que hacer

-¡Claro pero no te demores!- me grita Lila un par de pisos más abajo tan pronto como escuche estas palabras volví sobre mis pasos y fui a su departamento y toque la puerta al ver que nadie respondía comencé a entrar en pánico, "talvés esté enfermo y no puede abrir la puerta", "talvés se haya desmayado" no dejaban de llegar ese tipo de pensamientos a mi mente así que fui tan rápido como pude hasta donde estaba Christopher en la entrada del edificio

-Chris por favor necesito la llave del departamento 304 ¡es urgente!

-Helga ¿qué pasa?

-Hoy vi a Arnold en mal estado y si él está tan mal como para no abrir la puerta

-Helga ¡cálmate! ¿No crees que estés exagerando?

-Si piensa con calma- apoyaba Lila

-Pero talvés…

-Cálmate de acuerdo- me dijo Phoebe sosteniéndome de los hombros- bien ahora respira

-Talvés el Salió- dice Lila detrás de mi

-de hecho- dijo Chris alzando la voz detrás del mostrador- El señor Shortman salió hace media hora y lucía muy bien

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunte

-si de hecho conversamos un poco antes de que se marchara

-ah ya veo- digo recobrándome- lo siento Chris- digo apenada obviando las risas mal disimuladas de Phoebe y Lila

\- no hay problema señorita Geraldine

Yo sonrío- gracias, nos vemos más tarde Chris

-adiós señoritas, tengan cuidado

-Adiós- dijeron ambas antes de seguirme

-tú no cambias más Hel- me dice Lila a lado mío

-jajaja siempre eres tan paranoica, que paso con lo de no es más mi asunto- dijo Phoebe divertida

-Vamos ya dejen de burlarse pero hoy en verdad se veía mal cuando lo vi- me defiendo

-Probablemente era resaca o no durmió lo suficiente- dijo razonando Phoebe

-si probablemente, ahora me siento como una idiota, lo siento

\- no hay problema, vamos se nos hará tarde y ya sabes lo que Rhonda opina- dice Lila

-si a la princesa no se le puede hacer esperar

Después de coger el autobús llegamos al club donde nos encontraríamos con las demás había un gran letrero bastante bonito y a la moda adornando el lugar y también una inmensa fila a la cual teníamos que sumarnos

-ah que larga- suspiro

-de hecho- me apoya Phoebe

-Un momento esa no es Nadinne- dice Lila apuntando hacia la entrada

Phoebe y yo alzamos las cabezas y vemos a Nadinne en la entrada a lado del guardia poco después ella nos ve y nos llama

-Nadinne! Que gusto hace mucho que no nos vemos- dice Lila

-Vaya Nadinne casi no te reconozco te ves bien chica insecto, cuánto tiempo- sonrío

-Hola Nadinne me alegra mucho verte- dijo Phoebe detrás de mí igualmente con una sonrisa

-Chicas a mí también me alegra verlas, sobre todo a ti Helga mírate estas hermosa pasen

-estás segura- digo mirando con desconfianza al guardia

-claro Rhonda me mando aquí para esperar a las demás

-Ya veo típico de la princesa Lloyd

-Sí, vayan

Al entrar el club era hermoso con un bar independiente en la esquina, luces de neón, cortinas blancas cayendo como mantos en partes estratégicas del club, una pista de baile más adelante se mostraba, blanca, con miles de personas muy a la moda bailando al son de las canciones puestas por el dj que estaba en una plataforma en el fondo, luces de varios colores apuntaba hacia la pista de baile y varias mesas puestas a los alrededores

-Esto es sencillamente increíble, digno de la princesa Lloyd- digo aún contemplando el lugar

-Si lugar a dudas

-Es hermoso

-¡Chicas por aquí!- nos llama una voz un poco familiar a pesar de los años, entonces nosotros dejamos de maravillarnos con el club y dirigimos la mirada hacia una de las mesas más grandes del lugar, mesas blancas ovaladas rodeada por muebles igualmente blancos del mismo material de la mesa pero acolchonado con una superficie negra y botones dorados metálicos

-Rhonda!- dice Lila

-Cuánto tiempo- dice Phoebe detrás de ella

-Princesa Lloyd

-Chicas qué bueno que llegaron, pensé que no vendrían- nos dicen mientras tomamos asiento

-Si también nos alegra verte- digo sarcásticamente

-un momento ¿Pataki eres tú?

-No, es el conejo de pascua- apenas lo digo ella me abraza

-Me alegra verte mírate luces muy bien nunca creí que te vería con algo más que con la apariencia de mendigo

-Yo tampoco lo creí pero ya ves Olga no creía que ese estilo se adecuara a una señorita

-Entonces ahora admiro todavía más a tu hermana yo trate de cambiarte durante años y no me dejaste

-Eso era porque todavía no me importaba demasiado

-Sí, lo recuerdo- dijo ella y después se dirigió a Lila

-Querida te ves preciosa, adoro tu vestido

-Gracias Rhonda, gracias por invitarnos

-no hay de que, después de todo deseaba mucho verlas- ambas sonríen

-Phoebe por dios casi no te reconozco luces fabulosa ya era tiempo de mostrar algo de piel- dijo refiriéndose a la falda de Phoebe ya que ella solía ir con faldas largas a la secundaria o pantalones

-Vaya, gracias Rhonda- dice Phoebe con un claro sonrojo

Después de eso Nadinne vino trayendo consigo a Shenna, Patty, Jull y Lena (las últimas nuevas amigas de la secundaria) nos la pasamos riendo y conversando sobre cómo nos ha estado yendo desde la última vez que hablamos con un par de tragos yo había pedido una nueva bebida y estaba en verdad sabrosa por lo que les digo que iría por una más, voy abriéndome paso entre la multitud y pronto llego a la barra de bebidas

-Hola, disculpa me podrías servir una de esas nuevas bebidas como se llama

-Se llama Indochina

-Indochina? Que nombre tan raro

-Sí lo es- dice fríamente el bar tender- le sirvo?

-si por favor- tan pronto como la copa está llena me dedico a tomarla es realmente sabrosa me dedico a mirar a mi alrededor y de pronto me parece distinguir a alguien entre la multitud, mi vista se agudiza y lo veo, es Arnold (para variar) y está abrazando a una chica muy guapa de cabellera castaña clara y esbelta y el está sonriendo, ella parece algo borracha pero el está bien y parece estar disfrutando que ella esté jugando con su cabello, siento mis mejillas arder

"ya veo, me preocupe de gana, ese idiota"- pienso por último apretando mi copa más y más…

-Sírveme otra- digo con fuerza tanto que el bar tender se asusta un poco yo aun no lo miro sigo perdida viendo a ese par a lo lejos

"ese idiota"


	6. Creí que te conocía, me equivoqué

Hola chicos (en general :P)! Lamento haberme tardado años con este fic

Sweet-sol: no sabes cómo me alegraron tus reviews cada vez que los leo, gracias por el apoyo y perdón por la tardanza, en serio espero que leas esto :/

Viviigeraldine gracias me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia :3 y si tendré encuentra lo de las comas jajaja si te digo la verdad estaba preocupada justamente con eso :P

Más vale tarde que nunca: los personajes presentes no me pertenecen, todos son invenciones de Craig Bartlett a excepción de un par de personajes que yo incluí en la historia

Bueno sin más comenzamos

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Una canción empieza a sonar y su melodía inunda la habitación por lo que pesadamente abro los ojos, esa maldita melodía está acabando con mi cabeza, está a punto de estallar, llevo mis manos hasta mis oídos y los aprieto haciendo puños mientras busco donde diablos deje el cochino celular

Después de buscarlo por un largo rato lo encuentro tirado en el suelo me levanto y apago la alarma luego de hacerlo caigo en cuenta de que sigo con la ropa con la que salí ayer por la noche, por qué rayos no me cambie, espera cómo diablos llegue? No lo recuerdo y como si fuera poco mi cabeza duele como el infierno!

-Helga?- entra Phoebe a mi habitación con cautela abriendo de a poco la puerta y observando si ya estoy despierta, ella me ve cerca del balcón y me sonríe

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Tu como crees Phoebe

-Muy mal imagino

-¿Qué paso anoche Phoebs?, ¿cómo llegue?

-¿realmente no lo recuerdas Hel?

-No, Phoebs ¿qué pasó? Ya me estas preocupando

-Ven siéntate- me dice sentándose en mi cama por lo que hice lo mismo aun mirándola con preocupación

-Te emborrachaste como nunca Hel eso pasó incluso hasta perder la conciencia y vaya que hiciste toda una escena bailaste muy atrevidamente y luego sin más abandonaste la pista y fuiste a la barra a seguir tomando y de ahí no te pudimos

-¿Que yo hice qué?, ¡Phoebe por dios!, ¡¿por qué no me detuviste?!- dije totalmente alterada, jamás había perdido el juicio al beber de hecho jamás tomaba de más

-Traté pero no pude

-Debiste tratar más o al menos impedir que siguiera bebiendo Phoebs- dije acostándome de golpe y cubriendo mi cara con la almohada

-En serio crees que no lo intente, incluso las chicas me ayudaron pero no pudimos hacer nada nadie pudo hacerlo más que…- ella para de golpe y eso me da curiosidad

-Más que ¿quién?

-más que… Arnold- me dijo con cautela ya que sabía cómo reaccionaría sin dudas es un chica lista

-¿Arnold? Pero qué rayos, ¡no! Phoebs por qué se lo permitiste, ¡me quiero morir!

-Lo siento Hel no había más remedio, pero no te preocupes por eso ahora de seguro tu cabeza debe estar matándote

-sí pero a quién le importa

-no digas eso espera voy por café y una medicina ¿de acuerdo? mientras tú ve a bañarte

\- Si, gracias Phoebs- ella me sonrió y luego se fue

-Tiene razón debo ir a bañarme y hacer un esfuerzo por recordar

Voy a por mis cosas y entro a la bañera, decido tomarme un largo baño con burbujas y hundo mi cabeza lo más que puedo sin ahogarme, empiezo a recordar de a poco la noche anterior…

FLASHBACK

-Hola, disculpa me podrías servir una de esas nuevas bebidas como se llama

-Se llama Indochina

-Indochina? Que nombre tan raro

-Sí lo es- dice fríamente el bar tender- ¿le sirvo?

-si por favor- tan pronto como la copa está llena me dedico a tomarla es realmente sabrosa me dedico a mirar a mi alrededor y de pronto me parece distinguir a alguien entre la multitud, mi vista se agudiza y lo veo, es Arnold (para variar) y está abrazando a una chica muy guapa de cabellera castaña clara y esbelta y el está sonriendo, ella parece algo borracha pero el está bien y parece estar disfrutando que ella esté jugando con su cabello, siento mis mejillas arder

"ya veo, me preocupe de gana, ese idiota"- pienso por último apretando mi copa más y más…

-Sírveme otra- digo con fuerza tanto que el bar tender se asusta un poco yo aun no lo miro sigo perdida viendo a ese par a lo lejos

"ese idiota"

Después de esa segunda copa le siguieron aún más, tantas que después perdí la cuenta y después de eso tenía muchas ganas de ir a la pista de baile y así demostrarle a Arnold que los años habían sido generosos conmigo

-Holaaa guapo quieres bailar conmigo?-le dije a un chico con cabello negro y ojos verdes que resaltaban el tiene una linda quijada, arrastraba un poco las palabras en el proceso de invitarlo a bailar

-Claro hermosa, por qué no- el me miro y yo sonreí bailamos por unos 20 minutos antes de que el empezara a bajar la mano de mi cintura y yo aunque estuviera borracha no dejaría que me manosearan así que le agarre de la mano y se la doble no tanto como fracturarla pero si tanto como para que le doliera por lo que me comenzó a suplicar que lo soltara

-Hey ¿qué haces?, lo siento ¿está bien?, pero ya suéltame- y así lo hice luego me fui a buscar a otro chico y la rutina fue casi la misma bailábamos, subíamos el tono del baile, luego ellos intentaban pasarse de listos pero claro que yo no se los permitía, cansada de tantos pervertidos fui a la barra y pedí mas alcohol tanto como para quedarme dormida solo recuerdo las voces de mis amigas tratando de alejarme de la barra.

…..vamos Pataki ya es muy tarde y yo debo levantarme temprano por la mañana….

….Helga? creo que deberías despertar no es muy sano beber tanto….

….Helga estoy tan sorprendida de que esto te pasara, jamás te había sucedido….

…Helga intenta levantarte ¿de acuerdo? No creo que sea buena idea quedarte tirada aquí…

….Helga llamare a los guardias para que nos ayuden a subirte a un taxi, ¿sí?...

…Pero que le pasó ella nunca ha bebido tanto…

…Se que estará más que alterada mañana cuando se entere de todo lo que hizo….

… Lo siento mucho chicas…

… no hay problema Phoebs sabemos que esto no le pasa muy seguido pero aun así nos preocupa…

…chicas ustedes se pueden ir, se que deben levantarse temprano así que no hay problema nosotras nos encargaremos de ella…

….ni pensarlo Phoebs no podemos dejarlas aquí…

…estaremos bien solo pediré un taxi y le pediré que nos ayude a llevarla…

… ¿estás segura?...

…sí….

…De acuerdo pero debes mandarnos un texto a penas lleguen ¿de acuerdo?

... claro Rhonda…

Luego de eso las chicas se fueron y yo me sentía apenada con Phoebe después de todo aún seguía sufriendo por mis errores

-Phoebe lo siento mucho- dije liberando unas cuantas lagrimas- siempre soy una carga para ti y lo siento

-No digas eso Hel, tú no eres una carga nunca lo has sido, nosotras somos amigas y para eso estamos

-Tú eres muy buena para mi Phoebs pero no sabes lo agradecida que estoy por tu amistad y la de Lila por cierto dónde está

-Yo también estoy muy agradecida pos su amista Hel, ella fue a llamar un taxi, estará de vuelta enseguida, trata de recuperarte mientras vuelve

Yo regrese a ver al mostrador y me quede dormida

-Helga, el taxi ya llegó, ¡levántate!

-¡No quiero!, váyanse sin mí, no quiero hacerles pasar una vergüenza

-No digas eso y levántate ¡ya!

-¡No quiero!

-¡Helga!

-¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?

-¡Arnold!

-¿Arnold?, ¿qué hay cabeza de balón?- dije arrastrando aun más las palabras

-¿acaso estás… borracha?- decía totalmente sorprendido

-Vaya tan perspicaz como siempre eh? Jajaja tu eres muy denso, demasiado denso muy, muy denso cabezón

-¿Cómo pasó?- dijo el dirigiéndose a Phoebe

-no lo sé, ella fue a preguntar el nombre de un coctel que le gusto y ahí se quedo cuando nos dimos cuenta ya habían 13 copas a lado de ella y 4 botellas de cerveza pero al ver que tú estás aquí creo que ya me hago una idea- dijo Phoebe terminando con un tono molesto dirigiéndose a Arnold

-¿Qué? ¿Insinúas que es mi culpa?, yo ni siquiera las vi y si fuera por mi culpa, ella no toma, nunca lo ha hecho ¿por qué lo haría ahora?

-¿tú que sabes? Yo si tomo no mucho pero lo hago comencé el año pasado en Londres claro está que lo sabrías si hubieses abierto mis cartas alguna vez, yo te habría contado eso si hubieses respondido antes de darme por vencida ¡ESTÚPIDO!- le grite y de a poco me fui acercando hacia él hasta quedar al frente- por qué no hacerlo dime tanto te costaba leerlas y si era así por qué no me mandaste una carta diciendo que ya no te interesaba más, te gustaba la idea de tener a alguien muriendo por ti?- ahora no controlaba lo que decía y solamente los pensamientos que por años me atormentaron salían libremente por mi boca, el parecía dolido, quería parar pero no podía hacerlo

-Phoebe, yo la llevaré ustedes pueden irse

-Estás seguro pero no creo que sea buena idea considerando…

-No te preocupes yo me encargare de ella mira, en unos minutos acaba mi turno aquí en cuanto acabe la llevare en mi auto hasta el departamento

-Pero aun así…

-no te preocupes no le hare daño y yo puedo con ella, tengo más fuerza como para subirla al departamento que ustedes no crees además será algo difícil que se despegue de la barra una vez que decide no hacerlo

-creo que tienes razón entonces te esperare allá, gracias Arnold y lo siento

-no hay por qué, no te preocupes

Phoebe me vio, sonrió y se fue

-Puedes esperar sentada ahí si quieres

-sí, si lo haré, como sea

-¿Quieres un café?

-No necesito nada de ti

-de acuerdo, tranquila solo no te enfades y siéntate acabaré enseguida

\- como sea- dije aun seguía mareada y todo estaba como en un sueño así que de nuevo caí dormida sobre la barra poco después desperté y lo vi sentado a mi lado con la mirada al frente mirando al vacio, lo observé durante un rato mirando cada parte de él estaba muy concentrada al mirarlo que me sorprendió que hablara

-Lamento mucho no haber estado ahí, lamento no haber devuelto tus cartas y sobretodo lamento haberte alejado de mí, solo quiero que sepas que si las leí, una por una, me alegraba leer lo que escribías y por eso me destrozo saber que no me escribirías más pero no puedo culparte después de todo coseche lo que sembré – eso me sorprendió

-¿Arnold?

-Helga!- se sobresalto cuando le hable pero se recupero rápidamente- al fin despiertas borracha, vamos debo llevarte a casa o Phoebe se preocupará

-Sí, solo un momento, debo ir al baño- dije y salí disparada al baño con la mano en mi boca y otra sobre mi estómago, tenía muchas nauseas

-HEY ¿ESTAS BIEN?- el gritó pero yo no le respondí solo tenía en mi mente llegar lo más rápido que pudiera al baño

Finalmente llegue y lo vomité todo, me sentía fatal, luego escuche que la puerta se abría a mis espaldas y se cerraba pero no podía regresar a ver quién era, me parecía raro que alguien estuviera ahí ya que el bar estaba por cerrar

Siento como recogen mi cabello y me soban la espalda traté de no fijarme mucho en eso solo seguí vomitando y cuando termine me eche para atrás sintiéndome aún peor

-Aquí- me dijo Arnold dándome una botella de agua y jalando la cadena de baño, no hace falta decir que me sentí muy avergonzada, me levante hasta el lavamanos y le enjuagué la boca antes de estar lista para irme, Arnold estuvo atrás de mi poniendo su mano en mi hombro en forma de apoyo, luego me ayudo a salir y antes de hacerlo me regrese a verlo y con sinceridad le dije

-Gracias

-No hay de que

Y luego volvimos al departamento, el me cargo, me dejó en la cama, beso mi frente y se fue

Fin del FLASHBACK

-¡No puedo creerlo!- digo muy alto mientras me incorporo muy a prisa de la bañera

-Helga ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes hermana

-está bien, te dejo el café en la mesa, tengo que salir, hablamos en cuanto vuelva

-claro Phoebs que te vaya bien

-Sí, tú encárgate de recuperarte antes de la tercera hora

-¡La universidad! Diablos lo olvide-

-no te preocupes ya llame para decir que no podías ir a la primera hora y es una suerte que hoy no tuvieras la segunda, solo trata de recuperarte antes de la tercera

-Gracias Phoebs no se qué haría sin ti- dije saliendo del baño

-Seguramente serías un desastre- me dice divertida

-Jajaja de hecho

-Nos vemos Hel

-Phoebe- le llamo antes de que termine de irse

-¿Si?- ella voltea

-Lo que dije ayer de noche, sobre tu y Lila era cierto, las quiero mucho

-yo también las quiero Hel- con esto último nos sonreímos y ella sale del departamento

Bien aún tengo dos horas antes de ir a la universidad será mejor ir a alistarme, tomo mi café y la medicina rápidamente luego voy a arreglarme para la universidad y logro disimular aunque sea un poco las ojeras que tengo, la pastilla es realmente efectiva ya que el dolor de cabeza se vuelve menor en poco tiempo, luego de un rato recojo mis cosas y voy en camino a la universidad, no quiero llegar tarde por lo que decido ir una hora antes y así tener tiempo de leer.

Es realmente lindo ir a pie hacia la universidad cosa que nunca he hecho ya que casi siempre voy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo y en la mayoría de las ocasiones chocando con todo aquel que esté en mi paso. Al cabo de unos minutos logro llegar a la universidad y diviso un árbol el cual me puede proporcionar algo de sombra por lo que me dirijo hacia él y me siento sacando mi libro y comenzando mi lectura, terrible error.

-Hola vomitona- era Arnold el cual me miraba con superioridad parado alado mío mientras yo lo miraba con mucha ira sentada, era obvio que no lo dejaría pasar, lo ignoro, otro terrible error

-Oh vamos no te enojes conmigo, solo quería bromear- me dice mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado

-Pues no me parece nada divertido cabezón

-Resaca eh?

-Pues como te parece que no, gracias a Phoebe

-Ella sí que es tu salvavidas

-Sí lo es, pero eso no te incumbe, ¿Acaso no tienes clases?

-Sí pero no a esta hora y tu vomitona

-Pues tampoco tengo clases, y por amor a dios ya deja de llamarme así, me saca de casillas

-¿Por qué vomitona?- me dijo con su dichosa sonrisa petulante

-¡Lo haces a propósito!

-¿Hacer qué vomitona?- el claramente lo disfrutaba, no dejaba de sonreír más y más

-¡Eso!- dije perdiendo los nervios y dejando mi libro de golpe sobre el césped

-Uy la vomitona se enojó

-¡te dije que lo dejarás!-grité lanzándome sobre él mientras él no paraba de reír forzamos un poco yo lo sostenía de la camisa mientras lo sacudía tratando de hacer que pare pero mientras más lo sacudía el más se reía al cabo de un tiempo yo me deje llevar y comencé a reír con él, no paramos en un tiempo pero luego el aire nos faltaba y yo me senté su lado solo murmurando –Idiota-

El me miro y me dio su risa sincera la que al parecer solo yo veo en ocasiones especiales o al menos es lo que me gusta creer, nos quedamos así mirándonos y dedicándonos una sonrisa hasta que…

-Así que aquí estabas- de pronto una voz extraña nos interrumpió, al levantar mi mirada noté que se trataba de una chica muy guapa vestida al estilo grunge, labios pintados de carmín, ojos perfectamente delineados, nariz perforada y un mechón morado sobresaliendo de su larga cabellera castaña

-Oh Katherine lo siento me entretuve un poco- dijo Arnold parándose y sacudiendo sus vaqueros, eso me sorprendió

-Si ya veo con qué- me miró despectivamente y luego me ignoró por completo, acaparando a Arnold y haciendo que se olvidara que yo estaba aquí

-Arni cuanto más me ibas a hacer esperar, la clase casi comienza y aún no hacemos los preparativos para la demostración oral

-Lo siento Kat nunca haría esperar a una hermosura como tú, me condenarían a prisión por hacerlo ¿no crees?

-En eso tienes razón cabeza de chorlito, ahora mueve tu trasero y vamos a terminar el trabajo que yo sola no puedo contra el idiota de Bill

-De acuerdo ya voy, dame un segundo

Katherine me miró y luego se volteo – claro pero no demores

-Lo siento por eso vomitona

-no me llames así- dije fríamente, recogiendo mis cosas del suelo

-De acuerdo, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer ya que te molesta, por el momento me tengo que ir preciosa, que tengas una linda mañana de resaca- me dijo tocando la punta de mis cabellos y luego dándome su sonrisa petulante

-nos vemos preciosa- me dijo a lo lejos antes de encontrarse con la tal Kat y sacándome la lengua

-nos vemos- me encontré diciendo en un murmullo mientras los veía caminar, ella es hermosa, me parece haberla visto en alguna parte pero no logro- antes de seguir con mi análisis Katherine le pasa el brazo por los hombros de Arnold y se apoya en el es así como logro recordarla

\- ¡La chica del bar!- me encuentro diciendo en voz alta

-¿Quién? ¿Kat? Si ella siempre va al bar a ver a Arnold el chico que ahora está abrazando, no sé si lo conoces-

-esa voz se me hace molestamente familiar- digo sin voltear

-Hola rubia- me dice el idiota amigo de Arnold con el que he estado hablando últimamente, él ahora está al frente mío comiendo una manzana

-Hola – digo sin darle importancia

-Oh vamos por qué tan fría, al parecer a Kat si la conoces

-Pues en realidad, no mucho a penas la he visto un par de veces

-Es una chica muy guapa ¿no crees?

-Supongo- digo mientras lo veo algo desconcertada el ahora esta arrimado contra el árbol mirando por donde ella se había ido

-Lástima que ella solo lo quiera a él

-¿a él?

-Si ya sabes a Arnold, el chico con él que se fue recién

-Cómo puedes estar tan seguro

-Mira dijiste que la viste en el bar ¿o no?- yo solo asentí- bien ella va allí todos los fines de semana solo para verlo, el trabaja ahí

-Entonces ¿ellos son algo?

-No te podría decir, él es muy misterioso con su vida privada

-ya veo

-Bueno si así fuera no lo puedo culpar después de todo es un don Juan es solo que creí que al menos Kat no caería en sus artimañas

\- ¿un Don Juan?

-Sí, el más conocido de Hillwood, la fama de chico malo le ayuda, es por eso que nos hicimos amigos hace un año, el chico está loco y es muy valiente es por eso que nos juntamos con él, Kat también pero ya sabes ella se enamoro y yo no puedo hacer nada por eso

-No me lo hubiera imaginado, el un Don Juan?, tiene sentido

-¿acaso solo eso escuchaste?, entonces puedo deducir que lo conoces

-eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿o sí?, te dejo orangután tengo clases

-Espera te acompaño yo también tengo que ir hacia allá

-Como quieras- caminamos juntos hasta clases y él me dejó en la puerta de la mía y luego se marcho, al poco tiempo de dejarme los gemelos se colgaron de mi y cada uno hablaba en mis dos oídos

-No que no- comenzó Michelle

-Sabía que tenían algo- siguió Joseph

-Por qué no nos dijiste picarona

-Me has roto el corazón

-Ustedes dos ya basta, no estoy saliendo con el idiota solo nos encontramos antes de entrar y me acompaño hasta aquí, nada más

-si tú lo dices- dijo Joseph alzando sus brazos y cruzándolos tras su cabeza, Michelle solo me miró con sospecha fingida

Nos sentamos y la clase comenzó sin embargo mi mente no estaba ahí, aún seguía pensando en Arnold y no paraba de imaginármelo conquistando mujeres como un Don Juan, además aún está eso de si realmente este saliendo con Kat, ¿será cierto?

Al pensarlo mi pecho dolía.

Al salir de clases los gemelos no pararon con sus bromas durante el almuerzo y para alejarme al menos por un momento de sus burlas me pare a arrojar la basura en un contenedor que se encontraba en algo así como un callejón entre los edificios de arte y arquitectura después de arrojarlos me arrime a la pared del frente para luego escuchar unos ruidos, me acerqué a ver y entonces los vi, Arnold arrinconando con una mano a Kat y mirándola con mucha atención ella igualmente no podía quitar los ojos de él, Arnold se iba acercando amenazantemente hacia ella, como si la fuera a besar y mientras lo hacia él le decía algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, no lo soporte más y regrese con los gemelos

-Hasta que vuelves, creíste que te escaparías de nos…- decía Michelle pero Joseph la corta

-Oye Hel ¿te encuentras bien?

-estas muy pálida

-Oye

Yo no podía responderles ya que mi garganta estaba hecha un nudo y de pronto lágrimas comenzaban a salir

-Así que era verdad- murmuro y los gemelos se acercan para consolarme

No sé por qué me afecta pero no puedo apartar de mi mente la imagen de Arnold listo para besar a Kat, solo pienso, ¿por qué no puedo ser yo?


	7. Lidiando con él y mis pecados

Hooooola chicos :3, estoy de vuelta con un nuevo cap

Hace mucho muuuucho que no aparecía por aquí y me disculpo por eso pero digamos que los últimos meses han sido algo difíciles en el colegio, quien diría que ultimo año de preparatoria seria así de difícil, pero ya que me acostumbre así que la historia la iré actualizando más seguido :D

Gracias por seguir mi historia

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

De pronto noto que las lagrimas caen por si solas por mis mejillas y veo la cara de preocupación de los gemelos y es ahí cuando pienso "que rayos me está pasando" por lo que seco mis lagrimas y levanto mi mirada hacia los gemelos

-tranquilos no pasa nada así que no pongan esas caras- digo lo más natural que puedo

-como que no pasa nada Hel, puede ser que solo te conozcamos un par de meses pero sabemos muy bien que tu jamás lloras

-exacto gemela, Hel sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros así que si algo o alguien te molesta puedes decírnoslo

-gracias chicos pero en serio no es nada grave, son solo tonterías

-eso espero, pero si eso se vuelve grave no dudes en pedirnos ayuda e iremos a matar al maldito

-jajajaja no va a ser necesario pero gracias- sonrío hacia ellos, son en verdad unos buenos amigos

Cuando veo salir a Arnold y a Kate del pequeño callejón trato de no verlos, resisto lo mas que puedo en no pensar en ellos, junto con los gemelos reímos, conversamos de todo y de nada a la vez y cuando el receso terminó, volvimos a clases, las cuales fueron lo suficientemente entretenidas y difíciles como para mantener a mi mente ocupada en otra cosa que no sea Arnold y Kate.

Al salir de clases voy directo a la cafetería que queda cerca a la universidad de Bellas Artes a la cual asiste Lila, de vez en cuando la veo por allí aunque la verdad no podemos conversar mucho ya que mi jefe suele quejarse de que no trabajo aunque solo sea un minuto (literal), pero aparte de eso el trabajo no está nada mal, incluso es agradable pasar ahí las tardes ya que me permite conocer a muchas personas y con ellas sus diferentes modos de actuar, lo que es vital para un psicólogo y un escritor.

Al llegar saludo a mi jefe mientras cierro la puerta tras de mí y digamos que se notaba a leguas que el discurso sobre la puntualidad que estaba formando en su mente para decírmelo a penas estuviera al frente de él, (últimamente recibo muchos de esos discursos)

-Que hay Joe- lo saludo como siempre

-Hel querida, que gusto me da verte, al fin llegas, te recuerdo que tu hora de entrada era hace exactamente 10 minutos

-Lo sé Joe y lo siento de acuerdo, si quieres puedo quedarme a la salida y recompensarte esos 10 minutos en los que te falle, no me imagino lo horrible que debió ser estar sin mí en ese tiempo

-Eso espero jovencita- el finge no haber escuchado lo último, típico- y también espero que no te escapes como siempre mientras…

-¿Coqueteas con Annie?- le corto

El se pone nervioso- ¿Con, con quién dices? ¿Annie? ¿Qué Annie?

-Si ya sabes Annie la clienta que seguido suele venir por aquí a las tres, con la que siempre conversas y cuando lo haces te vuelves algo torpe, sabes- El se pone más nervioso aún, Annie es una clienta que frecuenta mucho la cafetería, desde que trabajo aquí he notado que hay algo entre ese par pero ninguno de los dos es lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptarlo, aunque está claro que sus sentimientos son recíprocos pero ninguno de los dos se atreven a tomar la iniciativa, a pesar de ya pasar los treinta ambos son muy tímidos

-Yo, no sé de qué me estás hablando- desvía la mirada avergonzado y cuando ve que voy a contestar me vuelve a gritar adoptando su postura de siempre- ¡será mejor que dejes de estar hablando tonterías Pataki y mejor ve a cambiarte y ponerte a trabajar!

-Sí, sí ya voy- me dirijo a donde se encuentran los casilleros pero antes de entrar por completo le digo a Joe- ¿Sabes? Deberías decírselo, creo que tienen una oportunidad juntos- le giño y entro a los casilleros

La tarde se pasa realmente rápido, entre órdenes y distintos pedidos de los clientes que entran y salen por esas puertas de vidrio sin darme cuenta ya es mi hora de salida, exactamente las 6 de la tarde, un día realmente normal a excepción del momento en el que Annie entro a la cafetería

Como siempre Joe le llevó una taza de café de vainilla cuando se acerco a ella también vi que tenía una carta en sus manos la cual deja sobre la mesa de Annie, ella le sonríe y saluda luego baja su mirada y al toparse con la carta sonríe y levanta la mirada en dirección a Joe, el se pone nervioso y comienza a tirar las cosas cercanas a él. Es realmente torpe cuando ella está cerca, el avergonzado comienza a recoger las cosas y Annie la ayuda, charlan un poco y creo que las cosas han salido bien ya que Joe parece mas alegre de lo normal, espero que al fin le haya pedido salir.

Silenciosamente me aproximo a Joe, el cual no se da cuenta de que estoy atrás de él hasta que le hablo- Me voy yendo Joe- El esconde de inmediato el sartén en el que se estaba arreglando la camisa mientras veía su reflejo en él

-Sí, que ve con cuidado-Es lo único que me dice esperando a que me vaya

-Suerte- digo antes de salir por la puerta, estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera noto que me fui 10 minutos antes

Voy caminando a casa, pensando en lo que ha pasado esta tarde, desde que volví a Hillwood he actuado como jamás lo haría, me voy perdiendo a mi misma a medida que pasa el tiempo y a medida que dejo que Arnold me atormente, las acciones que he hecho hasta ahora me agobian, esta no soy yo, todo esto me atormenta y me detengo a mitad de la calle, tapo mis ojos y me siento de cunclillas para despejarme antes de seguir- Tonta, tonta, tonta- me sigo diciendo hasta que me calmo un poco y me paro ya que la gente que pasaba a mi alrededor me miraba de forma extraña, no es de extrañar ya que estoy en pleno centro.

Al cruzar la calle miro a mi alrededor ya que este me parece conocido, suelo regresar a casa en autobús por lo que jamás lo había notado, al frente mío veo una plaza con unos monumentos y estatuas contemporáneos, una fuente y algunos árboles y jardineras, y es entonces que lo recuerdo, solía venir aquí con frecuencia a pensar y despejarme cuando aún estaba en secundaria, es perfecto para mi estado actual, en esta plaza suelen tocar varios artistas callejeros, cualquiera que tenga talento en la música solo viene se instala y se pone a tocar, hay gente que los escucha y otra que no, pero a ellos no les importa, solo les importa compartir su música con el mundo.

Cruzo la calle y me siento en la fuente que está al frente de los chicos que estaban tocando, era una chica (cantante) y un chico (violinista) que juntos entonaban una hermosa canción, por un tiempo me dedique solo a escucharlos, a dejar que la música me consumiera y eliminara todas mis preocupaciones, pero a medida que los escuchaba me sentía más inspirada, fue cuestión de segundos para que sacara mi libreta y me pusiera a escribir como no lo había hecho desde que llegue, desde que me fui.

Cuando termine ya era de noche y los faroles del lugar ya estaban encendidas, lo que significaba que era hora de marcharme, antes de irse el chico que tocaba el violín se lo pasa a la chica y comienzan a tocar una canción la cual conocía a la perfección, era Radioactive de Imagine Dragons, en violín sonaba todavía más increíble, me sorprende lo hábil que resulta la chica que ahora toca el violín y momentos después comienza a cantar el chico, me suena conocida su voz, de hecho su música en conjunto me parece conocida, cuando terminan me paro y me acerco a ellos aplaudiendo

-Uds son increíbles chicos

-gracias Hel

-wow la reina del hielo al fin nos dice algo que no son críticas destructivas

-Vaya que no lo vi venir de ti Hel

En ese momento ya estaba más que confundida y ellos lo notaron pero se divertían con la situación

-espera, ¿cómo saben mi nombre?

-¿Por qué tan seria de pronto?, antes solías decirnos que éramos un asco y ahora nos felicitas, tenemos el derecho a sorprendernos- me dice él y mi giña el ojo

-No puede ser- digo al reconocerlos y me abalanzo sobre ellos- Rose, Henry- sonrió separándome de ellos- ¿cómo han estado chicos?

-Claro ahora nos reconoces, auch!- dice cuando le doy un ligero codazo- ya veo que al menos tus fuerzas no han cambiado Pataki

-No creerías que me volvería una debilucha con los años o ¿sí?

-Unos años en Inglaterra y se olvida de nosotros, eso sí es triste

-Lo sé Rose, lo sé- dice poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-que graciosos chicos, muy gracioso, pero ¿Cómo han estado zopencos?

-oh nosotros estamos bastante bien, si, entraremos a Julliard en enero así que supongo…

-¿Qué? ¡!Felicidades! Chicos uds son realmente geniales, les dije que mis críticas les servirían de algo o no?

-¿Criticas?, solo recuerdo los zapes que nos dabas cuando desafinábamos

-Vamos sin eso y mis críticas no sabrían en que fallaban, denme crédito por destrozar su moral

Ambos rompen en risas- Tienes razón Hel, sin ellas no habríamos trabajado tanto para cerrar esa gran bocota tuya

-Lo ves- sonrió triunfante

-Lástima que te fuiste antes de que pudiéramos callarte

-Pero volví, y lo han logrado chicos, mi gran bocota al fin ha sido cerrada

-Si!- se dieron los cinco triunfantes con una gran sonrisa

-Vaya no creí que le alegraría tanto- los miro divertida

-Ya ves que sí Pataki

\- Sí, sí solo no lo divulguen ¿de acuerdo?, mi imagen se arruinaría- todos nos reímos

-Fue un gusto volver a verte Hel, pero como todo lo bueno llega a su fin…- dice Henry mirando a Rose

-Tenemos que irnos- termina Rose

-Claro chicos, igual yo debería irme, me encanto verlos- los despido algo triste

Se alejan pero poco después Rose viene corriendo hacia mi- Hel no creerías que te dejaríamos perderte de nuevo ¿o sí?, intercambiemos números

Le sonrío- si sabía que no sería fácil deshacerme de uds- intercambiamos números y ella alcanza a Henry- BYE, BYE- me grita a lo lejos sacudiendo su brazo, yo hago lo mismo, luego ellos desaparecen en la muchedumbre, me quedo parada ahí viendo a la luna que ahora se muestra llena y totalmente hermosa, suspiré y me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme pero algo, o más bien dicho, alguien me detuvo

-No sabía que aún venias por aquí- su voz me era totalmente inconfundible y es que el universo realmente me odia, era Arnold

Al darme la vuelta en búsqueda del dueño de la voz que tantas pesadillas me causaba lo encuentro finalmente sentado bajo una estatua casi al frente de la fuente en la que yo me encontraba antes, no es sorpresa el hecho de que jamás lo vi, estaba muy concentrada en mis escritos y en la música de Henry y Rose como para verlo, me sonríe al coincidir nuestras miradas

-Maldición, ¿debes estar siempre en todas las partes a las que voy?- le grito

-Sí, de hecho debo pagarte todos los años de tortura que sufrí a tus manos así que, ¿qué mejor forma que siguiéndote?

-Así parece- digo molesta y retomo mi camino, el esta levemente sorprendido por mi reacción pero se recupera y me alcanza al salir de la plaza y caminamos por las calles

-Así que…-comienza Arnold

-Así que…, ¿qué?- digo

-¿Vas seguido a la plaza?

-No realmente, hoy fue la primera vez que voy allá en muchos años- y era cierto, ahora que recuerdo la última vez que fui fue cuando visite Hillwood hace 2 años

-ya veo

-¿y tú que hacías ahí?

-No lo sé, de tanto ir a buscarte a ese lugar cuando te metías en problemas supongo que me comenzó a gustar el lugar

Solo asentí y aceleré el paso dejándolo atrás- A todo esto ¿por qué me sigues?

-Vivimos en el mismo edificio recuerdas?

-Si, pero no tienes que ir a trabajar o algo así?

-Si pero comienza en tres horas más, antes quisiera volver a casa y darme un baño

-Sí, sí como sea. No me interesan los detalles

-tranquila Hel por que estas a la defensiva?

Volteo tan bruscamente que él se sorprende y pone las manos en alto para protegerse, supongo que su subconsciente aun no me ha olvidado- no estoy a la defensiva- grito y continuo caminado

-Bien, entiendo, no estás a la defensiva y mucho menos estas enfadada- dice con notorio sarcasmo

-Para que quede claro, no estoy a la defensiva y no estoy enojada- digo sin regresarlo a ver

-Vuelves a estar a la defensiva

-No lo estoy, simplemente quisiera que te calles y me dejes en paz de acuerdo?

-Sí, es obvio que no estás para nada enojada, ahora la cuestión es…- dice colocándose a lado mío mirándome inquisitoriamente- estas enojada con el mundo…-me mira y lo miro, el continua- o conmigo…-mi mira y yo desvío la mirada

-Así que es eso, yo soy el problema

-Yo no dije nada

-No hace falta preciosa, pero ¿qué hice?

-Nada

-No estarías así si yo no hubiese hecho nada

-como digas

-¿Por qué de pronto me odias?

-¿Por costumbre quizá?

-si, talvés, pero ahora parece algo un tanto más personal

-¿tú crees?

-Si

-No es nada, solo…-suspiro- solo olvídalo de acuerdo?

El suspira y caminamos en silencio, pocos segundos después el reduce la velocidad y se queda atrás, yo continuo sin mirarlo, solo camino mientras trato de no pensar en él cuándo de la nada unas flores se interponen ante mí a unos centímetros de mi cara

-Pero que rayos- digo sorprendida

-Ok, no sé que hice para que te enfadaras conmigo y está claro que no me lo dirás pero siendo sincero eres la única persona de la que me importa su opinión, y créeme no sé cómo paso, actualmente eres la única amiga verdadera que tengo y no quisiera perderte por tonterías y mucho menos quiero que estés enfadada, no sé lo que hice pero prometo no volver a hacerlo, así que… que dices, me perdonas

Lo miro despectivamente para luego suavizar mi mirada y sonreír cuando cojo las flores- Aceptaré tus disculpas solo por que los mis flores favoritas- comenzamos a caminar a la par esta vez

-Así que no me dirás que hice mal

-No- le digo esta vez sonriente con las flores en mis manos, el me mira y suspira

-Está bien, al menos ahora estamos en buenas condiciones

-Talvés

-Talvés?

-Si melenudo- le digo sacándole la lengua, el se ríe

\- Pataki a veces me sacas de quicio

-Tu igual, así que estamos a mano

El ríe- supongo que sí- me da una sonrisa y se la devuelvo

El resto del camino lo pasamos conversando mientras yo trato de ocultar la sonrisa indiscreta de torpe enamorada que a ratos muestro sin darme cuenta, se que el volverá a bersarla y que el "prometo no volver a hacerlo" no se cumplirá ya que Kate es su novia pero supongo que está bien por ahora, está bien que nos llevemos tan bien y está bien que tenga estos sentimiento, solo debo aprender a vivir con ellos hasta que estos desaparezcan o me consuman.


	8. un par de idiotas

Hola chicos ¡! :D antes que nada espero que la hayan pasado muy bien con sus familias y amigos en navidad y en año nuevo. (Aunque ya ha paso bastante)

Gracias por seguir mi historia me dan muchos ánimos

gracias Leyla por tu review me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia y no te preocupes habrá mucho mas de James contra Arnold :)

anitha no sabes cuánto me alegraste la noche, gracias :3

Sin más comenzamos

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Caminamos juntos por la calle y a la vez estamos teniendo una pelea de codazos por lo que no es de extrañar que las personas que pasan a lado de nosotros nos miran como si estuviésemos completamente locos, lo cual puede ser cierto, al menos yo creo que lo estamos.

Nos damos codazos a diestra y siniestra como un par de niños, los cuales pelean por nada, reímos a carcajadas y no podemos evitar llamar la atención

-Eres tan necia Pataki

-¿Yo soy la necia? Mira quien lo dice el señor "debemos ir hacia el este"

-Nos sirvió o no?

-Sí, nos sirvió para llegar a media noche a nuestras tiendas de acampar- le digo devolviendo el codazo que me acaba de dar, estamos recordando sobre la vez que los chicos de la pandilla fuimos a acampar cuando teníamos 13 años y por discutir como siempre lo hacíamos (discusión que inicio porque yo no paraba de molestarlo) nos distrajimos y tomamos otro camino por lo cual nos perdimos todo el día porque Arnold insistía en ir por un camino, el que resulto ser el más largo, prácticamente le dimos la vuelta entera al bosque.

-No sé de qué te quejas, tú hiciste que nos perdiéramos

-Eh? ¿Yo? ¿por qué?

-Sí porque no parabas de molestarme

-Como no molestarte, eras una presa fácil

-¿lo era?

-Sí, aunque no sé si lo sigas siendo, talvés deba averiguarlo un día de estos, ya sabes en Londres no pude molestar a nadie

-Ni lo pienses Pataki, esta vez no te la dejare tan fácil

-Ya lo veremos Shortman, ya lo veremos- veo que se pone algo melancólico cuando lo llamo por su apellido, imagino que es porque el Phil solía llamarlo así, pero se recupera rápido incluso antes de que pudiese remediarlo, el sigue con la actitud de antes

-Pues reitero que no te será tan fácil esta vez Pataki- me dice juguetón sacándome la lengua a lo que yo respondo igual, el ríe- además creo que ya no conservas tu encanto para hacer bromas, de seguro en Londres te volviste toda una dama y olvidaste como jugar sucio

Doy una risa irónica- quieres apostar cabeza de balón

-me gustaría ver que lo intentases Pataki, estaré esperando- nos retamos con las miradas pero el desvía su mirada y yo me pregunto ¿por qué?, el de pronto me coge del brazo, grita -¡cuidado!- y me jala hacia él, haciendo que terminemos en una especie de abrazo, yo volteo a ver hacia donde él estaba mirando y veo a un chico en bicicleta que grita un "lo siento" y continua con su camino, una vez perdemos de vista al ciclista él me suelta pero aun estamos a centímetros de distancia

Algo torpes nos miramos y digo –Gracias petulante- evito mirarlo

-No hay problema, dice el igual de torpe que yo- te has vuelto muy despistada Pataki

-Eso ha sido culpa tuya- continuo caminando y él a mi lado

-¿Mía?

-Si-

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no dejas de distraerme

-¿así que te distraigo?- Dice yendo más despacio por lo que yo hago lo mismo

-ss...si un poco- el sonríe petulante y nos detenemos

-no me digas que lo dices porque te abrace- me dedica una mirada picara sin perder su sonrisa

-Eso es llevar el narcisismo al extremo Shortman- lo miro de reojo

\- Seguro Pataki?, ¿y si con volverlo a hacer hago que te sonrojes qué gano?

-un ojo morado o un pase directo al hospital, tu escoges- digo con fingida alegría

-Oh vamos Pataki, ¿solo por abrazarte me golpearías?

-Si lo haría y lo sabes- digo apuntando con un dedo a su pecho

-No podrías- me toma la mano desafiante

-Quieres apostar- dice mientras trato de no ponerme nerviosa

-me gustan las apuestas

-Pues ni lo piens…- me es imposible continuar por que el me abraza, primero trato de zafarme pero él me abraza más fuerte y luego me llena de calidez, su abrazo ya no es forzado sino gentil, suena raro decirlo pero se sentía como si el necesitase ese abrazo, el apenas me suelta y nos miramos, compartiendo un sentimiento, llenándome de un sentimiento inexplicable de felicidad, por un momento parece que me dirá algo pero todo eso se estropeó cuando un tercero apareció en escena

-lo sabía, entre Uds. había algo - de repente apareció James enfrente de nosotros con bolsas en su mano izquierda y con una bebida en la derecha con la cual nos apuntaba

\- creí que no la conocías Arni y tu-dijo ahora apuntando hacia mi- creí que tampoco lo conocías a él, pero por lo que veo Uds. se conocen muy bien- dice con malicia- esto es muy malo si se lo cuenta a Kate, Arnold tendrá muchos problemas y yo tendré una enemiga y no quiero eso por un simple mal entendido

-hey tranquilo James no es lo que te imaginas, Hel es una buena amiga mía, una amiga de infancia, no te lo dije antes porque no quería que la atormentarás o la persiguieras como sueles hacer con cada chica que yo conozco- dice normal, desviando la mirada mientras yo lo regreso a ver algo confundida, era esa la verdadera razón de no querer reconocer que me conoce la primera vez que lo vi en la universidad, no era porque nuestra amistad fuese insignificante

-como podría resistirme a tratar de seducir a tus lindas amigas si tu no las quieres no le veo ningún problema, en cuanto a ti señorita, tú no tienes escusa o si?

-simplemente no te incumbía bucko es por eso que no te lo dije

-oh pero bueno ahora que lo sé, ¿desde hace cuánto se conocen?

Arnold toma la palabra - desde los tres años y espero-dice mientras me toma de los hombros y me hace caminar - ni siquiera te le acerques- esto último lo dice en forma de amenazante mientras lo pasa y sigue caminando pero detrás de nosotros James grita

\- ¡es una lástima que me lo digas recién, ya que Hel y yo somos muy buenos amigos, nos vemos Arni!- lo último lo dice con amargura y sigue con su camino, Arnold lo regresa a ver para confrontarlo pero ya no está y entonces me mira y serio me dice

\- No te acerques a él nunca más ¿entendido?

-¿por qué no debería?

-porque yo lo digo

-tú no eres quien para darme órdenes cabeza de balón

-te lo digo para protegerte, no te conviene acercarte a él

-¿Por qué?, ¿es tu amigo o no?

-eso es un asunto diferente

-no fastidies yo puedo hacer lo que quiera , además he conversado con él y para mi si parece una buena persona

-el siempre actúa de eso modo con sus conquistas, no quiero que te ilusione y te hiera como hace siempre

-crees que soy tan fácil de ilusionar

-si te soy sincero sí. A veces sueles ser muy ilusa

-¿disculpa?

-Hel te quiero pero debes aceptar que a veces confías demasiado en la gente

-esto me parece un dejabú tú eras el altruista que confiaba en la gente yo era la sensata y creo que lo sigo siendo así que no necesito que tu no nadie me diga con quien debo o dejo de hablar así que no me vengas a dar órdenes

-por dios Helga no seas tan necia te lo digo por tu bien, además no le veo que tiene de malo que dejes de hablar con él a no ser que te interese

-el hecho de que no quiera dejar de hablar con él no significa que lo quiera de novio simplemente significa que no quiero recibir órdenes de ti torpe cabeza de balón - lo último lo digo gritando y alejándose de el

\- haz lo que quieras Pataki- grita tras de mi

-bien- respondo sin regresar a ver

-bien- responde del mismo modo la última cuadra que nos quedaba por transcurrir lo hacemos en silencio el a unos cuantos pasos detrás de mí y subimos del mismo modo a nuestro piso, cuando llegamos a nuestros apartamentos nos miramos y giramos la cara despectivamente y entramos

Con el siempre es así un rato me regala flores y al siguiente peleamos como si fuese el fin del mundo, con él siempre estoy en una montaña rusa

Entro azotando la puerta y asusto a Phoebe quien esta desempacando unas cajas en el suelo de la sala

-Hel me asustaste, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué paso?

-no preguntes, ¿qué haces?

\- desempaco la última caja que me mandaron mis papas, la deje en Japón, quieres ver-me dice mostrándome el anuario del último año

-¡sí! - voy emocionada y me siento a su lado comenzando a ojear el anuario, y aunque hace unos segundo estaba enojada con Arnold, inconscientemente lo busco con la mirada y lo encuentro, posando como todo chico malo dando una mirada de desdén a la cámara con la cabeza algo inclinada y mirando como todo chico malo un poco de su cabello cubriéndole el ojo derecho, sin duda muy atractivo.

Luego dirijo mi mirada a Phoebe y se ve muy adorable y linda con su cabello liso bien peinado y dando una inocente sonrisa, Lila como toda una modelo con cara angelical, Rhonda parece una famosa nacida y criada en Bel-Air, Nadinne tenía su cabello brillante tanto como su sonrisa, Harold, va bien peinado( supongo que su madre lo hizo), Sid por el contrario tenía todo el cabello alborotado, quizá se quito la gorra un segundo antes de que le tomaran la foto(escuche de Phoebe que aun la usaba), Stinky posaba con una gran sonrisa, Shenna lucia hermosa con su cabello castaño que estaba muy largo, Eugene pintaba haber crecido un poco mas, Curly era un chico completamente diferente, muy atractivo, Gerald con su cabello más corto de lo que recordaba y una pequeña barba en forma de candado

Pase las hojas y habían fotos del Equipo de Beisbol(Sid, Harold, Stinky, Curly, Shenna), Básquet (Gerald y Andrew(nuevo miembro de la pandilla)), Porristas (Rhonda, Nadinne y Lila), Matéatelas (Phoebe), Consejo estudiantil (Phoebe, Rhonda y Andrew).

Mientras más pasaba las hojas más nostalgia me daba, habían muchas fotos tomadas de la pandilla y de un montón de gente que no conocía, mi sonrisa crecía y crecía a medida que pasaba las hojas hasta que me tope con una donde Arnold estaba con otros 5 chicos con el cigarrillo en la mano y mirando hacia el vacio mientras los otros hacían diversos gestos a la cámara, lucia triste y pensativo, ¿qué te hizo ser de esta forma?

Paso la hoja y están los tres idiotas (Harold, Sid y Stinky) con otros dos chicos a los cuales no reconozco que están haciendo caras graciosas a la cámara, otra foto donde se está llevando a cabo una obra de teatro que conozco muy bien "Romeo y Julieta" con Curly como Romeo y una tal Cecilia como Julieta, veo otra foto donde Phoebe está dando un discurso al posesionarse como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y un sinfín de fotos más.

-Al menos la pasaron bien sin mí por aquí- le digo con una gran sonrisa a Phoebe

-Si te soy sincera, siempre nos hiciste falta Hel, tu y Arnold

Bajo la mirada y sigo viendo con nostalgia los demás anuarios de Phoebe.

El fin de semana fui a visitar a mis padres y a tratar de sacarle el secreto tan mencionado por mi hermana pero no hubo ningún avance decepcionada regrese al apartamento el domingo por la tarde y apropósito Salí al balcón por primera vez desde hace tiempo pero él no estaba ahí sin embargo noto un punto rojo apareciendo en su habitación a lado de la ventana, pienso que es el fumando, debe estar muy molesto conmigo, hace tiempo (en los primeros días en los que descubrí que era el) me había contado que detestaba que el olor a cigarrillo se encerrara en su habitación, yo le dije que eso era ridículo, si a él le gusta fumar entonces el olor en su habitación no debe ser problema pero el insistió en que lo odia por eso me sorprende que no salga de su cuarto al balcón, debe odiarme mucho justo ahora.

Es un nuevo día y para variar estoy lista antes de que mi alarma sonara toda la semana he logrado llegar 10 minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases y en cuanto a Arnold, bueno digamos que no hemos hablado mucho, de hecho nuestras conversaciones a lo largo de la semana regresaron a ser como las de cuando éramos niños

**Flashback**

**Lunes**

En frente a el estacionamiento de la universidad antes de entrar a clases, yo llego corriendo y lo veo ahí con sus amigos, el voltea a verme y veo que me mira y va a decir algo pero atrás de él James levanta su brazo agitándolo en forma de saludo mientras grita- Hola Rubia!- Arnold solo lo oye y me mira, no de la mejor forma y dice- Vaya James no pensé que te iban las feas- yo me enfado y devuelvo a James el saludo

-Hey James!- levanto un poco la mano y después me dirijo a Arnold- Que hay cretino- le digo levantando un poco la barbilla, no lo vuelvo a ver durante el resto del día

**Martes**

Yo bajo las escaleras y lo veo en el lovi del apartamento hablando con Chris el portero, el me ve y se despide rápidamente de él, yo retomo mi camino, saludo a Chris y me voy por la puerta por lo que nos encontramos en una situación incómoda ya que el camina a diez pasos al frente mío

-Podrías dejar de seguirme?- me dice el irritado

-Disculpa? No creas que eres el centro del universo, por si ya lo olvidaste estudiamos en la misma universidad

-Pero como olvidarlo si tengo que ver tu horrible cara a diario, pero creía que siempre llegabas tarde

-Pues déjame decirte que ver a un petulante como tu a diario no es como vivir en un lecho de rosas, y si pero eso no te incumbe o si, tu solo sigue ignorando que estoy aquí y continua con tu camino cabeza de balón

-Bien!

-Bien!

Pronto llegamos, ignorándonos completamente y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas facultades

**Miércoles**

Ese día nos encontramos mientras él volvía del trabajo yo me había quedado dormida en el balcón sin darme cuenta y él me despertó, aunque no fue muy amable que digamos ya que para hacerlo me lanzó una pequeña pelota de beisbol

-Auch!- digo despertando sobresaltada tirando mi libro de paso

-Oye tonta no deberías dormir a la intemperie

-Qué?- digo aun dormida, mirando a mi alrededor- qué haces aquí no tenías que trabajar?

-Sí pero ya volví, que hora crees que es?

-ya son las 3?- digo alarmada ya que recuerdo que él trabaja de 11: 00pm a 3:00am en aquel bar/club

-casi, de hecho son las 4 pero que importa

-rayos me quede dor… achu!- digo estornudando repentinamente

-Ves te dije que no debías dormir asi, descuidada

-si, si no necesito más ,achu!, regaños

-Mejor ve adentro y cúbrete boba

-No me llames Boba!

-Como digas, solo ve y abrígate

-Si, gracias por despertarme- digo sincera

-Si, si- y sin decir más él entra a su departamento, yo hago lo mismo

**Jueves **

Esa mañana me levanto temprano y tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza y leve moquera pero no es nada grave así que voy directo a la ducha

-Helga?! Que haces despierta a esta hora- me dice Phoebe quien estaba de salida y me ve salir del baño después de darme la ducha

-Me voy a vestir ¿por qué?

-lo siento, no recordaba que…

-no me he levantado usualmente a esta hora?

-pues si

-Bueno ya sabes hay veces en las que no puedo entrar a las clases y eso me perjudica un poco

-Oh ya veo bueno, suerte Hel, yo ya me voy

-Bye Phoebs que tengas un buen día

-Gracias Hel, tu igual!- dice ella a lo lejos, cerrando la puerta, tan pronto como Phoebe se va voy a cambiarme y después de media hora estoy lista, salgo rápido de mi casa y mientras estoy poniendo llave escucho que a mi lado hacen lo mismo por lo que regreso mi vista y se veo que se trata de Arnold volteo mi cabeza rápidamente el solo se limita a cerrar la puerta y se va, ignorándome completamente pero antes de desaparecer por las escaleras el se voltea a mi y me dice

-Veo que ya no estas enferma

-si- el solo asiente y se va

-pero qué?- digo por lo bajo- idiota, que pasa con él?, no me piensa decir nada más?, aun así no pienso cambiar de opinión, ¿acaso es un niño? Rayos ya casi es una semana, debe superarlo!- cierro la puerta y bajo las escaleras, mientras bajo sigo murmurando- maldito petulante-pronto llego a la salida y sigo mi camino- se comporta como un niño grande, cree que con eso me hará cambiar de opinión pues está muuuuy equivocado

-Quien está equivocado?- dice una voz detrás de mi

-Ah!- grito dando un pequeño salto para atrás, cuando volteo veo quien me espanto y veo que se trataba de Wolf

-Hola Pataki- me saluda despeinándome un poco como solía hacerlo en la secundaria

-Idiota- digo empujándolo levemente- me asustaste

-Jajaja por qué tan asustadiza

-simplemente estaba distraída, eso es todo

-Pensando en quien?

-no te incumbe

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo no te pongas a la defensiva

-Como sea, de donde viniste? Pensé que ibas a en tu súper auto hasta la universidad

-en realidad si voy en mi súper auto es solo que estaba comprando algo de café en esta tienda y cuando te vi pasar apretando los puños y murmurando pensé "ha, es el momento perfecto para fastidiarla"

-pues si te resulto

-Si- me dice sonriendo- te llevo?

-De veras?- digo fingiendo emoción pero luego pongo mi cara normal, el solo ríe sarcásticamente

-si no quieres por mi está bien

-Vamos Wolf no te enojes, no me vendría mal un aventón

-De acuerdo Pataki, estas de suerte ya que estoy de buen humor te llevaré

-Gracias

-No hay de que Pataki

Subimos a su auto y me sigue preguntando

-Entonces de quien hablabas?

-no me dejaras en paz hasta que te lo diga, no es asi?

-nop

-bien, hablaba sobre Arnold

-Como?, el cabeza de balón?

-si

-y como es que uds volvieron a hablar, es mas donde lo encontraste

-Bueno el vive en mi edificio y va a la misma universidad que nosotros, creí que lo sabias

-Bueno sabía lo de la universidad pero no sabía que viven juntos

-No vivimos exactamente juntos sino en el mismo edificio, uno al lado del otro pero da igual , fue una desagradable sorpresa pero lo llevamos bien, o al menos así era hasta que le entro un ataque de idiotez y comenzó a ser el mismo de siempre

-como es eso?

-es algo complicado

-aun tenemos tiempo

Le converse lo superficial de la historia hasta que llegamos a la universidad, el estaciono su vehículo, salí y me senté en el capo mientras el solo se arrimo a mi lado cruzando los brazos y poniendo pose ruda, yo me limite a apoyar mis manos sobre el capo para mantener mi balance, le conté de cómo termine descubriendo lo de la novia del cabezón, sobre como creo me estoy enamorando de nuevo, y sobre como no me importa salir herida de nuevo con tal de conocer mejor al cabezón.

Al terminar el me miró como no creyendo lo que había pasado en un par de meses y luego suelta – Vaya Pataki solo tú puedes llegar y poner de cabeza todo lo racionalmente conocido- y me mira divertido

-Oye!  
-perdón, perdón, pero debes admitir que tengo algo de razón- mi mira y volteo la cara

-como sea, debemos irnos, no en vano me levante temprano

-sí, si, te sigo- nos levantamos y cruzamos por el estacionamiento

-Cómo está Ester?- pregunto por la novia de Wolf, una linda e inteligente pelirroja de cabello corto (hasta el hombro) liso, ojos marrones y lentes, un poco más bajita que yo, no era convencionalmente linda pero vaya que tenia lo suyo, la conocimos en la secundaria al inicio era una admiradora secreta de Wolf, se confesó al graduarnos de la secundaria, talvés tuve algo que ver en eso, pero Wolf al ser un rotundo imbécil la rechazo burlándose de ella pero al parecer Ester nunca se rindió y al acercarse mas a Wolf el le llegó a tener cariño y pronto ese cariño se transformo en amor, hace un año que están juntos.

-Está cada día más bonita

-Lo supuse

-y acaso lo dudabas?

-no, lo que dudaba era cuan enamorado estabas, me alegra saber que aun estas muy colado por ella

-si lo sé, es increíble, no habría imaginado que me enamoraría asi, pero heme aquí totalmente prendado de ella

-Mas te vale, ella realmente me agrada, no la vayas a fastidiar metiendo la pata- le advierto

-no lo haré- me dice y yo asiento mi cabeza satisfecha

Al terminar, estamos ya saliendo del estacionamiento y como siempre el grupo de Arnold estaba ahí conversando de yo que se pero en cuanto James nos ve, empieza a molestar como siempre  
-Vaya ¿nuevo novio?, tu no pierdes el tiempo rubia

-No fastidies!- le digo pero claro que él no se detuvo, pronto sus amigos también se metieron (excepto Arnold, el seguía indiferente) y Wolf, al poseer una paciencia tan "grande" como la mía, los para de golpe con solo mirarlos amenazadoramente

-Parece que los novatos no me conocen, pero eso se puede arreglar- dice mientras da un paso adelante y truena sus puños, ellos parecen intimidarse un poco pero luego James se incorpora y dice

– y parece que yo también debo presentarme- esto no va bien si siguen así pronto habrá una pelea, así que me meto antes de que continúen

-Ya paren, parecen un par de niñatos y no voy a permitir que me metan en problemas solo por un concurso de testosterona, será mejor que no continúen-los miro amenazadoramente a ambos, Wolf al conocerme para pero James estaba lejos de hacerlo, en vez de hacer eso, él se acerca a mi y me pasa una mano por la cintura, primer error

-Cálmate linda, no es necesario que te asustes, la cosa es entre el grandulón y yo-segundo error- Así que mejor ve allá y mira el espectáculo-Tercer error

-esto te costará caro- digo apenas como un murmuro y de repente cojo su mano y la tuerzo logrando dejarlo en el suelo luego lo levanto ligeramente, lo suficiente como para que me mire a la cara- Amigo, jamás- digo mientras tuerzo más su mano- me trates como alguien débil e inofensiva- luego lo dejo en el suelo al golpearlo ligeramente en el estomago

-Vamos- digo esto y Wolf me sigue riendo mientras los amigos de James se quedan boquiabiertos

-Tú no cambias Pataki

-Por qué debería?

-Veo que te han enseñado bien en tu internado de "damas"- dice con cierta ironía

Yo le sonrió en respuesta

En realidad en el internado de Londres no se permitía pelear ni nada por el estilo así que de cierta forma me tenían las manos atadas, de hecho me convertí en una "señorita" sin embargo cuando se acababan las clases e iba al club de karate liberaba toda mi frustración, gracias a eso llegue a ser capitana del equipo y a ganar muchos premios, Bob no podía estar más feliz de añadir un cuarto de la fama solo para mí.

Conversamos un poco acerca de otras cosas luego él me deja en mi siguiente clase, se despide y se va a su facultad

Todo el día mí dolor de cabeza no hace más que empeorar y empeorar, por lo que al terminar las clases agradezco a Dios, los gemelos al notar mi agonía me detienen a la salida

-Hel, segura que tienes que ir a trabajar?, no te ves muy bien?-me dice Michelle

-Deberías descansar por hoy, podrías ponerte peor-mi dice Joseph preocupado

-Chicos tranquilícense, no es tan grave, de camino al trabajo tomaré algo para que el dolor se me pase

-Aun así no creo que sea buena idea- me dice Joseph

-No se preocupen, si el dolor no se detiene se lo diré a el viejo Joe y me iré directo a mi casa, les parece

-No, pero no creo que te podamos convencer- dice Michelle

-Me conocen bien

-Al menos déjanos acompañarte- dice Joseph

-De acuerdo

Vamos a la cafetería yo en silencio mientras ellos me conversaban sobre cómo le hacían travesuras a su tía, la cual los cuidaba de pequeños, y no podía evitar reírme a carcajadas aunque cada vez que me reía la cabeza se me partía en dos, era como si me martillaran el cerebro, pero tuve cuidado de que los gemelos no lo notaran, al cabo de casi una hora llegamos a la cafetería y me despido de ellos

-Llámanos en caso de que pase algo Hel

-No se preocupen, lo haré- los despido con la mano y entro a la cafetería – Qué hay Joe?

-Llegas temprano Pataki, me alegra

-Ya sabes que si no te alegro el día de vez en cuando no estaría satisfecha- él solo sonríe y apunta con su dedo a los vestidores

-Si, ya voy, que gruñón

Eran las 3pm y mi dolor de cabeza no disminuyó con la pastilla, incluso me sentía algo débil, supongo que si me hizo daño quedarme dormida en el balcón, estoy limpiando las mesas cuando veo al petulante entrar en la cafetería y tomar asiento, y como tengo "mucha suerte" es mi deber atenderlo

-Vaya petulante que dicha verte aquí

-Lo mismo digo preciosa

-Que vas a pedir?

-No sé que me recomiendas- me dice con su típica sonrisa, es obvio que se está burlando de mi

-No sé, talvés que abandones el lugar?

-No me apetece por el momento- dice sonriente mientras mira la carta del menú- quiero un cheese cake de durazno y un cappuccino por favor preciosa-y anoto todo

-Algo más?

-Una sonrisa para el cliente?- Yo finjo una sonrisa y me dirijo a pasar el pedido a la cocina, mientras este listo, continuo limpiando las mesas hasta que me llama la cocinera y le llevo su pedido a Arnold

-Ten- digo poniendo los platos en su mesa

-Gracias- es lo único que me dice, es algo raro que de la nada llegue de la nada aquí y me hable como si no me hubiese estado ignorando toda esta semana, la duda no me deja y me siento al frente de él, ya lleva la mitad de su cheese cake

-Que deseas preciosa?, acaso mi compañía?

-Ya quisieras cabezón, solo quería aclarar una duda, que haces aquí?

-estaba por el lugar, ¿por qué?, ¿crees que te seguí?

-No se, talvés?

-No olvidemos que la acosadora es otra- me dice sonriendo y llevándose una cucharada de crema a la boca

-Que?!- ya van años que no lo he hecho

-Pero lo has hecho- me dice y yo me sonrojo

-asi que solo viste esta cafetería y dijiste, tengo hambre y entraste?

-talvés- ahora me mira divertido y yo lo miro cansada, me levanto y trato de irme pero el me sostiene de la muñeca y me indica que me siente, yo por curiosidad a lo que me vaya a decir, lo hago

-La verdad es que te vi mientras limpiabas las mesas de afuera y me dije a mi mismo que debía alegrarte el día con mi presencia así que heme aquí

-Vaya gracias!- lo digo cansada, realmente me siento débil, aunque he de admitir que me alegra por fin tener una verdadera conversación con el- así que… ya no estás molesto?

-Molesto?, por qué debería?, en realidad estoy muy bien, venía a felicitarte por poner en su lugar a James, no es algo que muchos hagan

-Así que era eso- sonrió un poco- bueno ya que he aclarado mis dudas, debo seguir trabajando, termina rápido y vete Shortman

-Por qué debería, ya que estoy aquí podría quedarme un rato y molestarte, hace mucho que no lo hago

-No lo harás Shortman, a menos que sigas ordenando comida no te podrás quedar aquí sin que Joe te corra

-Ya lo veremos- me dice quiñando el ojo, me voy a la cocina y cuando vuelvo Arnold ya no está en su mesa y sonrió "no que no" termino de limpiar su mesa y cuando voy a ver a Joe quien siempre está en el mostrador de la tienda y al acercarme me sorprendo al verlo conversando y riendo con Arnold, parecen amigos de años por lo que me acerco

-Asi que se conocen?

-No realmente, lo acabo de conocer- me dice Arnold con una sonrisa triunfante

-Lo conoces Pataki?, este chico es genial, y muy gracioso

-Si por desgracia lo conozco-digo yo

-Estábamos conversando sobre esa vez en la que fuimos de pesca con los chicos y fue una tortura

-Jajajaja- ya me lo imagino- dice Joe limpiándose una lagrima de la mejilla- pero bueno chico sígueme contando, y tu Pataki ve a trabajar

-Si señor-le digo resignada mientras Arnold me ve triunfante, ese pequeño petulante sigue siendo bueno para ganarse a la gente a pesar de todo

Arnold y Joe llevan conversando durante más de una hora y se detuvieron cuando Annie entro en la cafetería y ese pequeño receso lo aprovecho para sentarse en una silla cercana a donde yo estaba limpiando para molestarme, si ya de por si estaba agotada, ya que el dolor no hacía más que incrementarse, me ponía peor al tener que soportarlo.

Cerca de las 5 no aguanto más, Arnold sigue aquí, los clientes llegan a montones y voy de una mesa a otro tomando y llevando pedidos hasta que llego a un punto en donde mi cabeza da vueltas, y me detengo un momento apoyándome en el mostrador, al inicio escucho a Joe regañándome ya que debía ayudar a las otras chicas con los pedidos pero luego lo noto preocupado, luego es Annie la que se acerca a mi pero casi no distingo su voz, no entiendo lo que me dice, pronto mis ojos se cierran y mi cuerpo se vuelve pesado, todo se vuelve oscuro y solo alcanzo a escuchar a Arnold gritar mi nombre

-HELGA!-


	9. un caballero con brillante armadura

Hoola chicos :D, la hija prodiga ha vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, siento mucho la demora, para serles sincera he tenido la mitad del este cap escrito hace un mes pero no he tenido buenas ideas para continuarlo pero gracias a Dios la inspiración ha vuelto asi que espero que lo disfruten.

Anitha garcias por tu apoyo!, y en serio lamento mucho haberme tardado años luz en subir este cap

kaialina Gracias por tu review

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron abriendo, tratando de adaptarse a la luz del lugar, miro a mi alrededor y descifro que es un hospital ya que el blanco por todas partes y el olor que siempre lo distingue estés bastante evidente y me da escalofríos, para ser sincera no soy muy aficionada a los hospitales

Pero ¿cómo llegue aquí?, me incorporo un poco y un pañito húmedo cae a mi regazo, aun me duele la cabeza pero no es tan grave como "esta" tarde, y lo digo así ya que ni siquiera estoy segura que hora es o cuánto pase inconsciente, y ni siquiera puedo asegurar si es día o noche ya que en mi habitación la vista hacia la ventana esta obstruida por la cortina que rodea mi cama.

-Helga! Estaba tan preocupada, ¿estás bien?, ¿cómo te sientes?- dice Phoebe quien de pronto irrumpe en la habitación con una expresión de preocupación en su cara

-Phoebe!, estoy bien solo un poco cansada

-Eso es buena señal, deberías acostarte- me dice mientras se me acerca y toma el pañito que tenía en mi mano mientras yo me acuesto

-¿Cómo es que llegue a un hospital?

-Eso es porque estabas hirviendo en fiebre, te he dicho que no te hagas la fuerte cuando te sientes mal!- me dice esto último gritando, es cierto, me lo ha dicho mucho.

-Lo siento Phoebe- digo sinceramente- parece que se me ha hecho costumbre preguntarte que paso después de quedar inconsciente

-No seas exagerada Hel, con esta solo sería la segunda vez, no es que lo hagas a diario- ambas sonreímos divertidas

-Pero dime como llegue hasta aquí, no me digas que me desmaye mientras trabajaba

-En realidad… lo hiciste, lo bueno es que no llevabas ningún pedido cuando te desmayaste

-Menos mal, estoy segura de que Joe me lo habría descontado de mi salario- a penas digo esto, la puesta de la habitación se abre de repente dejando ver a Joe y Annie

-No me creas tan frío de corazón- dice mientras entra con Annie colgando de su brazo

-¿Joe?, ¿qué haces aquí?- lo miro incrédula y luego me dirijo a Annie- Annie que gusto verte y a la vez que pena

-No te preocupes Geraldine- me dice Annie con su usual gentileza- dice soltando el brazo de Joe y acercándose a mi lado

-yo estoy aquí por una ingrata jovencita

-¿Ingrata?

-Sí, no te habría cobrado los platos- dice llegando a lado de Annie

-¿No lo habrías hecho?- Joe solo desvía la mirada y yo rio por lo bajo- aun así gracias por preocuparse y venir a ver cómo estoy

-Nos alegra que estés bien Geraldine, ¿no te duele nada? - mi dice Annie colgándose del brazo de Joe de nuevo, él se sonroja, yo los miro con ternura, hacen buena pareja sin duda alguna

-Estoy mejor, es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza pero es leve así que no es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse, supongo que se debe al golpe que me habré dado al caer al suelo después de desmayarme

-¿Te duele?, pero que raro, recuerdo que ese jovencito que te estaba molestando reaccionó muy rápido y te agarro antes de que tocaras el piso

-Ese muchacho tiene tan buenos reflejos como carisma

-¿Arnold evito que me cayera?

-¡Sí!- me dice Annie algo emocionada

-Phoebe y ¿qué es lo que dice el médico sobre Geraldine?- pregunta Annie, ellos la conocen muy bien, ella me acompañó a la entrevista de trabajo y estuvo yendo a la cafetería las primeras semanas de clases antes de que su carrera se volviese algo pesada

-El médico la reviso y dijo que solo debía mantener reposo hasta que la fiebre bajara por completo, luego de eso podría llevarla a casa

-Me parece estupendo… - ellos seguían hablando mientras yo trataba de visualizar a Arnold evitando que cayera al suelo, es posible ya que estaba algo cerca cuando perdí el conocimiento, aun así es increíble que haya reaccionado tan rápido

-¡Helga!- me dice Phoebe alzando la voz

-¿Sí?- digo algo desconcertada

-Te estaba llamando, Annie y Joe se deben ir

-Ah, lo siento mucho, aun me siento algo cansada

-No hay problema linda, será mejor que reposes adecuadamente, el lunes quiero ver que ya estés haciéndole bromas a Joe- me dice guiñándome el ojo, yo río

-Claro que lo haré

-Más te vale que no, sino te descontaré este día de tu salario

-¿este día?, ¿ya es viernes?

-Si Hel, pasaste aquí toda la noche, tu fiebre no bajaba

-oh, ya veo

-esto te pasa por descuidada, pero si es típico de ti Pataki…- Joe no completa su regaño porque Annie ya lo está jalando de la oreja hasta la salida

-Anda vámonos y deja a Geraldine que descanse

-Annie no me avergüences

-Anda camina ya

-Pero cariño….

-Que te recuperes linda- me dice con una sonrisa a lo que yo me despido- y tu…- dice dirigiéndose ahora a Joe quien pone cara de sufrimiento por el agarre de Annie- no deberías ser tan insensible, ella está delicada y tu no haces más…- sus voces se pierden por los pasillos, quien diría que Annie tenía ese carácter

-Siento no haber podido estar aquí para cuidarte Hel, pero tenía que terminar mi proyecto, ya sabes debía entregarlo hoy temprano y a Lila no le dije nada aún, no quería preocuparla

-No hay problema Phoebs, tu siempre te preocupas por mí, además no es tan grave, y me alegra que no se lo hayas dicho, ahora debe concentrarse al máximo- Lila había viajado a una ciudad cercana para participar en un concurso de baile

-Sí, fue bueno saber que Arnold estaba cuidándote, al menos eso me dejó más tranquila

-¿Arnold?

-Sí, no podía contactar a tu familia

-si ellos viajaron para arreglar la "sorpresa" que se suponía Olga me debía decir hace casi un mes pero ella dijo que por un par de inconvenientes esta sorpresa se demoraría, pero no me dijeron más aparte de que estarían ausentes esta semana

-Ya veo, con razón no los pude localizar

-Como sea, como es eso de que Arnold estuvo aquí

-Ah pues él te trajo y me llamo para decirme lo que te había pasado, luego de eso le explique la situación y me dijo que no me preocupara que él se encargaría de cuidarte

-No lo puedo creer

-Sí, tampoco yo, el sigue siendo muy amable a pesar de que aparenta lo contrario

-Si- digo pensativa- y ¿dónde está?

-El se fue a clases temprano, dijo que volvería en la tarde a ver como estabas, de hecho- dice mirando su reloj- yo también debo irme, solo tenía la tercera y cuarta hora libres

-No te preocupes Phoebs, estaré bien

-descansa hasta que regrese, toma tu desayuno- me dice dándome un cappuccino

-Gracias Phoebs, eres un ángel

-De hecho tu ángel podría ser otro- me dice con una sonrisa picara antes de salir

-Phoebe- grito, ella se ha ido y yo no puedo estar más sonrojada- Talvés deba hacerle caso, lo mejor será dormir un poco- mis ojos se cierran y caigo en un profundo sueño hasta que después de unas cuantas horas escucho la puerta de la habitación, abro ligeramente mis ojos y veo que se trata de Arnold, me hago la dormida ya que no estoy en condiciones de soportar su arrogancia, de seguro me dirá "estoy esperando Pataki, dame las gracias" "te salve la vida me debes una", "soy tan genial", "eres una debilucha Pataki" o quien sabe con qué otra sandez va a salir.

Escucho sus pasos dirigiéndose hasta la silla a lado de mi cama, la mueve un poco, se sienta, suspira y dice- Pataki… sinceramente eres una debilucha- ¡lo sabía!, pienso- nos tenías muy preocupados a todos-¿"nos"?- acaso no puedes ser más consciente no eres tan fuerte como imaginas, por cierto me debes una y bien grande sabes el moretón que se me hizo cuando evite que cayeras de bruces al piso?, y de hecho ya se está poniendo morado, deberías adelgazar un poco vaya que pesabas cuando tuve que traerte- ¿acaso no se callará jamás?, estaba a punto de gritarle pero algo que él dice me deja perpleja-

-Cómo sea me alegra que ahora estés bien, ¡si estabas tan enferma debiste decirlo!, siempre fuiste así haciéndote la fuerte, la indestructible, a veces era algo cansado verte sufrir sola pero a la vez era algo increíble ver toda esa fortaleza tuya-suspira- sin embargo no creas que por eso te perdonaremos por ser tan irresponsable-

En cuanto el acaba de decirlo siento que mis mejillas arden, jamás imagine que él pensara de esa forma, por miedo a que note que estoy despierta hago como si me estuviera despertando, lentamente abro los ojos y me topo con los de él

-Arnold?- digo con voz somnolienta y frotándome un ojo, talvés he sobreactuado un poco pero parece que él no se ha dado cuenta y un poco sorprendido me saluda

-Vaya Pataki hasta que despiertas

\- También me alegra verte Melenudo- digo irónicamente el pone su sonrisa petulante en respuesta

-Parece que ya estás mejor, me alegra- ahora pone una cara y sonrisa sincera, se ve tan guapo que mis mejillas se vuelven a encender y trato de disimular

\- sí, sí, como sea- giro mi cara- por cierto Phoebe me dijo lo que hiciste por mí- vuelvo a mirarlo- gracias de verdad Arnold, no sé qué habría pasado si tu no estabas ahí

-no hay problema, tómalo como una recompensa

-¿recompensa?

-bueno- dice mientras se soba el cuello algo avergonzado- te estuve molestando tanto que no me llegue a dar cuenta de lo mal que la estabas pasando, me sobrepase un poco, en parte fue mi culpa que colapsaras, realmente lo siento.

\- ¿Qué?, no digas eso Arnold realmente no fue tu culpa, yo estaba enferma desde que salí de casa así que yo sería la que…- no puedo continuar ya que él se acerca peligrosamente a mi rostro y yo lo miro muy confusa y sorprendida, ¿qué hace?, pronto nuestros rostros están muy cerca, mis mejillas se sonrojan aún mas y de pronto el pone su frente sobre la mía y dice:

-¿Estás segura de que estás mejor?, tu cara está muy roja, talvés la fiebre volvió

-N… no, no tengo fi…iebre yo realmente estoy bien así que… ¡¿podrías moverte?!- le digo empujando su cabeza hasta que él se sienta de nuevo en la silla

-si tu lo dices-dice alzando los hombros- además no te confundas yo solo dije que "talvés" hice que empeoraras, pero el que hayas sido tan irresponsable como para que tu resfriado llegará a esto, es totalmente tu culpa, ¿qué creías?, ¿que el resfriado se iría solo?- me dice un poco molesto

-Lo siento, de verdad

-Bueno como ya dije ahora estás mejor, eso es lo único que importa- nos sonreímos- ¿Qué escuchas?- me dice señalando a lado de mi cama

-¿Eh?, ah- digo al ver que se refería a mi ipod- un poco de todo

-¿Te molesta?- dice alcanzándolo y examinándolo-

-No hay problema- él se pone un auricular y comienza a ver las canciones mientras yo lo miro algo extrañada

-Te gusta Justin Timberlake?

-Mmm podría decirse ya que me gustan un par de sus canciones

-el pone play y me ofrece el otro audífono, yo me lo pongo y la canción empieza a sonar, mirrors

Eres algo de qué admirar  
Porque tu brillo es como un espejo  
Y no puedo decirte nada, pero veo  
Tu reflejo en mi corazón  
Si siempre te sentías sola y  
tu resplandor me hacía difícil de encontrarte  
Solo sé que siempre  
Miro para otro lado

-Me gusta esta canción- me dice mientras apoya su cabeza un poco en la cama

\- Siento haber hecho que pasaras toda la noche aquí, debió ser realmente incomodo- le digo

-Más que incomodo fue algo… doloroso

-¿Doloroso?

Porque tu mano y la mía, y un bolsillo vacío  
Puedo decirte que no hay lugar donde podamos ir  
Solo pon tus manos en el pasado  
Estoy aquí intentando de ir donde estás  
Tú tienes que ser fuerte

-Sí, bueno, algunos recuerdos un tanto dolorosos volvieron, cuando el abuelo enfermo tuve que estar por 4 meses en el hospital y digamos que no fue nada placentero- noto que trata de ser fuerte me siento muy culpable justo ahora

-Yo… lo siento Arnold, no debí mencionar nada

-no hay problema, eso paso hace mucho pero estoy bien ahora

-Aun así lo siento mucho Arnold por mi culpa debiste haberla pasado realmente mal, lo siento mucho- baje mi cabeza, estaba totalmente arrepentida por mi testarudez hice que Arnold reviviera momentos dolorosos

Porque no quiero perderte  
Estoy buscando justo al otro lado de mi  
La escena más grande se encuentra en mi corazón

-En serio todo está bien, no es como si me hubiese dado un taque de pánico o algo así, además tú me necesitabas, no podía ignorarte- lo miro conmovida- como sea y tú por qué odias los hospitales

-Eh?.. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Phoebe menciono algo cuando le llame para avisarle de tu estado

-bueno, yo -suspiro, él me dijo por que le tenía miedo así que yo debía hacer lo mismo aunque fuese difícil- En parte fue cuando Myriam estaba en el proceso de desintoxicación después de que una noche se embriagara tanto que llego a estar al borde de la muerte- digo bajo la sorpresa de Arnold

Hay espacio, pero ahora estás en casa  
Ahora enséñame a luchar  
Y te diré todo nena, fue fácil  
Vuelvo a ti una vez lo hayas descubierto  
Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo

-¿Cuando pasó?- me dice desconcertado

-Fue cuando estabas en Centro América, y no es que sea un buen tema de conversación de todos modos así que no te dije nada cuando volviste

-Entiendo, lo siento

-No hay problema pero eso fue realmente aterrador, el no saber que le deparará, o no saber por lo que está pasando, solo conformarte a esperar a que el doctor salga y te diga que es lo que paso mientras tú solo puedes sentarte y esperar lo mejor

-No sabes cuánto te entiendo- nos miramos y sonreímos

-Siento no haber estado para ti

-Yo debería decirlo

Es como si fueras mi espejo  
El espejo que me devuelve a lo que soy  
No podría ser mejor  
Con alguien más a mi lado  
Y ahora es claro que esta promesa  
Que estamos haciendo son 2 reflejos en mi  
Porque es como si fueras mi espejo  
El espejo que me devuelve a lo que soy, me devuelve a lo que soy

-De alguna forma supongo que estamos en iguales condiciones- solo sonrío algo triste, la diferencia es que mi madre sobrevivió y se recupero, Phil en cambio, no lo hizo- suelto una pequeña lágrima que borro rápidamente antes de que él lo note

Eres una persona original  
Porque no pareces tan fácil  
Y no puedo decirte nada pero me transformas porque  
Veo la verdad en tus ojos  
No siempre podré cambiar sin tu ayuda  
Tú me reflejas, Amo eso de ti  
Y si yo pudiera, nos veríamos todo el tiempo

-si, lo estamos- digo con una sonrisa sincera, y nos quedamos ahí escuchando el resto de la canción, apoyo mi cabeza en la suya y los minutos de pronto se vuelven lentos y nos permiten compartir una eternidad la cual me hace sentir afortunada por tenerlo a mi lado aunque sea por un instante, ya que esto basta para sentirme fuerte

Porque tu mano y la mía, y un bolsillo vacío  
Puedo decirte que no hay lugar donde podamos ir  
Solo pon tus manos en el pasado  
Estoy aquí intentando de ir donde estás  
Tú tienes que ser fuerte

Porque no quiero perderte  
Estoy buscando justo al otro lado de mi  
La escena más grande se encuentra en mi corazón  
Hay espacio, pero ahora estás en casa  
Ahora enséñame a luchar  
Y te diré todo nena, fue fácil  
Vuelvo a ti una vez lo hayas descubierto  
Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo

Es como si fueras mi espejo  
El espejo que me devuelve a lo que soy  
No podría ser mejor  
Con alguien más a mi lado  
Y ahora es claro que esta promesa  
Que estamos haciendo son 2 reflejos en mi  
Porque es como si fueras mi espejo  
El espejo que me devuelve a lo que soy, me devuelve a lo que soy

El ayer es historia  
El mañana es un misterio  
Puedo mirarte viéndome lo que soy  
Mantén tus ojos en mi  
Nena mantén tus ojos en mi

Porque no quiero perderte  
Estoy buscando justo al otro lado de mi  
La escena más grande se encuentra en mi corazón  
Hay espacio, pero ahora estás en casa  
Ahora enséñame a luchar  
Y te diré todo nena, fue fácil  
Vuelvo a ti una vez lo hayas descubierto  
Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo

Es como si fueras mi espejo  
El espejo que me devuelve a lo que soy  
No podría ser mejor  
Con alguien más a mi lado  
Y ahora es claro que esta promesa  
Que estamos haciendo son 2 reflejos en mi  
Porque es como si fueras mi espejo  
El espejo que me devuelve a lo que soy, me devuelve a lo que soy

Eres, eres el amor de mi vida…  
Eres la inspiración para esta preciosa canción  
Y quiero ver tu rostro de luz desde que me encendiste  
Así que ahora digo adiós al viejo yo, ya se fue  
Y no puedo esperarte, esperarte, esperarte, esperarte, esperarte al llegar a casa  
Solo para que lo sepas, eres?

Eres, eres el amor de mi vida…  
Nena eres mi reflejo, todo lo que veo eres tú  
Mi reflejo en todo lo que hago  
Nena eres mi reflejo, todo lo que veo eres tú  
Mi reflejo en todo lo que hago

Eres, eres el amor de mi vida

La canción acaba y le siguen otras, estoy tan cómoda de esta manera por lo que no note en qué momento Arnold cayó dormido hasta que la enfermera entro y me lo dijo de una forma algo peculiar

Ella entro y al vernos caminó a hurtadillas yo creí que era algo raro que Arnold no reaccionara por lo que iba a moverme para verlo pero la enfermera habló antes

-Ay querida no te preocupes tu sigue tal y como están, se ven adorables, el pobrecillo debió estar muy cansado como para caer dormido a la primera oportunidad

-¿Dormido?

-sí linda, está dormido- me sonríe- así que trata de no moverte tan bruscamente o podrías despertarlo, solo estoy aquí para revisarte- me dijo esto mientras se acercaba a mí, yo levanté mi cabeza un poco y alcé mi brazo ligeramente para que ella me pusiera el termómetro con sumo cuidado de no despertar a Arnold, mientras esperábamos a que mi temperatura estuviese lista ella siguió hablando

-¿Sabes? , no lo culpo, dormir en un hospital no es tan cómodo que digamos, la mayoría se queda con un par de dolores en el cuello o espalda, debe quererte mucho como para que se quedará toda la noche a pesar de tener clases a primera hora del día, tuvo que terminar su reporte en la sala de espera mientras el médico te revisaba

Estoy completamente sorprendida, en serio estaré en deuda con él de por vida- no tenía idea- le dije

-sí que eres afortunada- dice sacándome el termómetro del brazo- no cualquiera hace eso estando tan ocupado, apenas llegó tu amiga el salió disparado a su universidad, no es de extrañar que ahora caiga rendido de esa manera, bueno linda tu temperatura ha mejorado, probablemente salgas hoy mismo- me dice la enfermera guardando el termómetro y yendo a la puerta- yo que tu le daría una buena recompensa en cuanto despierte- dice giñándome el ojo y saliendo, ¡qué vergüenza!

Dirijo mi mirada a su cabellera y juego un poco con su mechón acomodando mi cabeza cerca de él – Eres tan cruel haciendo todo lo posible para que cada vez que te vuelvo a encontrar caiga de nuevo enamorada de ti- digo como un susurro casi inaudible, el solo se mueve un poco y suelto su mechón- gracias cabeza de balón- le digo dándole un ligero beso en su cabeza antes de caer dormida al igual que él.

…jajajaja- escucho las risas de los gemelos y me despierto un poco aturdida

-¿qué pasa?- mi voz salé somnolienta y las risas de los gemelos paran por un rato y se dirigen a mi dejando atrás a un Arnold completamente sonrojado el cual ahora se ubica a lado de la puerta, en la silla ahora está Phoebe, yo me incorporo para recibir a los gemelos

-Pero miren quien despertó, no es nada más y nada menos que la señorita "No pasa nada, estoy bien"- me dice Joseph fingiendo mi voz fallidamente

-Sí, no que si te sentías mal te irías a casa?- esta vez es Michelle la que habla

-Solo faltaba una hora no lo creí necesario

-Ah tú y tú sentido común Pataki- Me dice Arnold desde la puerta

-Menos mal estaba Arnold para socorrerte- dice con tono pícaro Joseph mientras regresaba a verlo, de la misma forma Michelle por lo que me dejan con una gran incertidumbre ya que lograron que Arnold se sonrojara, algo que ni siquiera yo logro con tanta facilidad

-pero ¿de qué hablan chicos?

-De nada en lo absoluto- me dice Joseph- ¿cómo sigues?- me dice esta vez más serio

-Ya estoy mucho mejor, la enfermera me dijo que podría irme hoy mismo

-eso es estupendo, nos alegra que te encuentres mejor Hel- Michelle me dice sincera

-Gracias por preocuparse chicos

-No hay de qué, pero debemos irnos, perdona

-No se preocupen, gracias por venir

-Nos vamos sabiendo que te dejamos en buenas manos- vuelve a mirar divertida hacia Arnold- Nos vemos el lunes Hel, cuídate- se despiden los gemelos en la puerta y se van, ahora Phoebe habla

-Hel te traje un cambio de ropa, iré a ver algunos papeles para que ya nos podamos ir

-Gracias Phoebs-Ella me sonríe y se va, Arnold se acerca a coger su celular que estaba en mi cama, debió dejarlo cuando se quedo dormido

-Yo saldré para que te cambies de ropa- solo dice eso, yo asiento y se va, me cambio rápidamente de ropa y me peino un poco, mis piernas se sienten un poco débiles por la falta de movilidad, me la he pasado casi todo un día acostada en una cama no es de extrañar que llegaran a este estado

Arnold de pronto toca a la puerta mientras dice – ¿Terminaste?

-Sí, pasa- el entra y me dice que Phoebe debe estarnos esperando

-Solo debes firmar los papeles de salida y nos podemos ir

-Eso es bueno, ya no soporto estar aquí

-yo tampoco- me sonríe, se siente bien conocer más de él

Cuando nos dirigíamos a la puerta escuchamos a alguien preguntar por mí a través de la puerta por lo que nos detenemos tratando de distinguir de quien se trata, yo no lo logro pero al parecer Arnold si, ya que murmura "esto no es bueno", estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería pero no hizo falta ya que la puerta se abre dejando ver a un antiguo conocido el cual se queda atónito al entrar, de la misma forma que Arnold

-Arnold

\- Johanssen

Y Arnold tenía razón, esto no es para nada bueno


	10. Viejos Lazos

Casi no podía creer lo que pasaba en frente de mi, ambos, Arnold y Gerald la última vez que los vi ellos me despedían en el aeropuerto Gerald pasándole un brazo por los hombros de Arnold y ambos sonriéndome agitando las manos y lanzando una que otra broma improvisada, ahora se ven con desprecio y rencor, es simplemente inaudito, no hago más que verlos esperando algo ansiosa el desenlace de esta bizarra escena pero sobre todo esperando que ninguno termine ocupando mi antigua cama de hospital.

-Vaya Shortman ha pasado tiempo

-Lo mismo digo Johanssen, te ves bien

-gracias, tú no te ves tan desagradable como siempre

\- gracias por el alago Johanssen y es que eso se debe a que aprendí a peinarme de diferente forma y así puedo seguir luciendo genial- Arnold hace un movimiento con la mano y alza un poco su cabello por lo que puedo ver una pequeña cicatriz al borde de la frente de Arnold justo en la parte que comienza su cabello, me asombro mucho y Gerald de pronto adquiere una sombra culpable, Arnold no le da importancia y continua como si nada, dejando caer de nuevo su cabello cubriendo nuevamente la cicatriz- Como sea, estas aquí para ver a esta cabeza hueca no es así, gracias a si me liberas de estar junto a esta boba.

-Oye como que cabeza hueca tú eres el bobo aquí, además de que jamás te pedí que me cuidaras-dije cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada, ¡que cretino!, él ni se inmuta, revuelve mi cabello divertido por mi reacción y sale de la habitación.

Esperamos a que se perdiera en el pasillo para comenzar a hablar y es Gerald quien me mira y sonríe -y Pataki, ¿no me vas a saludar?- dice extendiendo los brazos

Yo rio y me acerco a abrazarlo- Johanssen al fin me pasas en altura- le digo una vez que nos saludamos

-claro, no esperarías que siguiera midiendo lo mismo que tu, e-n-a-n-a

-¿qué acabas de decir?- digo fingiendo enojo

-nada- me dice mientras apoya su codo en mi hombro, yo solo lo miraba simulando enfado pero también estaba divertida, sabía que esto pasaría, algún día se vengaría de tantas burlas que dije en contra de él

\- hey- quito su brazo de mi- no es justo- el solo se ríe y yo me uno a su risa después, Phoebe entra y se sorprende al vernos

-Gerald, amor ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que estabas en Boston

-Princesa, ¡mira lo preciosa que estas!- Phoebe se sonroja

-Pero que cosas dices Gerald

-antes de que se pongan todavía más melosos, ¿podemos irnos ya?, tengo mucha hambre

-Claro Hel, perdón

-Pataki, no fastidies nuestro romántico encuentro

-¿Qué tiene de romántico un hospital melenudo?- el solo hace una mueca e iba a abrazar a Phoebe pero ella sin darse cuenta lo esquiva y viene a ayudarme a salir de la habitación, yo solo miro divertida a Gerald y él se cruza de brazos desviando la mirada

-¿Y eso qué? me dice mientras yo le saco la lengua sin que Phoebe se de cuanta de nada

-¿y cómo es que estas aquí cabeza de cepillo?

-si Gerald aun no me lo dices

-bueno, con mi equipo jugaremos en contra de su universidad así que estaremos por un par de semanas y a parte de los entrenamientos soy completamente libre y todo tuyo- lo ultimo lo dice a Phoebe en su habitual tono seductor, en eso no ha cambiado en nada

Yo solo inserto la llave en la puerta y entro al departamento seguida por el par de tortolos entonces me volteo hacia ellos y solo digo- si me necesitan estaré en mi cuarto digo a la vez que cojo una caja de cereales y me dirijo a mi cuarto

-Hel ¿vas a estar bien?- me pregunto amable Phoebe

-Sí, no te preocupes Phoebs solo iré a ponerme al corriente con mis tareas, solo no hagan mucho ruido- esto último lo dije guiñándole el ojo lo cual la hizo sonrojar a más no poder

En cuanto llego a mi cuarto caigo de espaldas en mi cama rendida

Uf… todo esto fue sin duda agotador

"_siempre fuiste así haciéndote la fuerte, la indestructible, a veces era algo cansado verte sufrir sola pero a la vez era algo increíble ver toda esa fortaleza tuya"_

Me sonrojo al recordar las palabras de Arnold y cubro mi cara ocultando mi tonta sonrisa de niña enamorada, siempre me vuelvo una inmadura cuando se trata de él pero ya basta de eso, debo hacer mi tarea aunque la verdad no quiero, alcanzo mi ordenador y comienzo mi reporte para psicología, mi tarea de cálculo, el ensayo para literatura y un sinfín de tareas más que acabo alrededor de 5 horas y estoy en verdad agotada aunque he de ser sincera también me he entretenido de rato en rato entre facebook y molestando a la parejita que acaba de salir a dar un paseo antes de que el cabeza de cepillo vaya a sus entrenamientos, debo apurarme y arreglarme para la cena familiar, recibí una llamada de mi familia diciendo que habían vuelto y que los tenía que acompañar a una cena en el Chez París.

Sí, es irónico, no he pisado ese restaurante en casi 10 años aunque Arnold trato de llevarme antes de que me marchara a Inglaterra pero no habían reservaciones, lo gracioso es que en vez de una cena preparo una fiesta de despedida en su azotea y me dijo que cuando regresara el mismo me llevaría a Chez Paris pero está claro que no lo hizo, bueno eso no importa más, fue algo que dijimos de niños cuando las cosas eran diferentes.

En una hora ya estaba lista para ir a la cena en donde al fin me dirían por que tanto misterio, llevaba puesto un vestido crema con un cinturón negro en la cintura y tacones del mismo color acompañados por un moño un tanto desordenado pero elegante. Alrededor de una hora llego al restaurant y debo decir que a parte de un par de retoques no ha cambiado mucho, al entrar me es imposible perderme ya que mientras le preguntaba al recepcionista por la reservación del gran Bob mi hermana grita mi nombre mientras agita sus brazos, no hace falta decir lo vergonzoso que resulta pero lo manejo mejor que hace 5 años, ya me he acostumbrado

-¡Hermanita! ¡Por aquí!- me disculpo con el recepcionista y me dirijo a ellos, todos están bien vestidos y esperándome con una sonrisa excepto Bob quien solo me saluda sin mirarme ya que está demasiado ocupado tratando de acomodarse la corbata.

-Helga qué bueno que estés aquí- me saluda cariñosa Mamá

-Hola cuñada- me dice Peter mientras ayuda a Amanda a colocarse la servilleta

-Tía Helga!- gritan emocionados mis sobrinos en cuanto me ven acercarme a la mesa

-hola familia- digo sonriente-así que por fin me dirán el gran misterio

-no seas tan impaciente hermanita, te lo diremos a su debido tiempo pero primero ordenemos- el mesero se acerca a nosotros y pide nuestras ordenes, mientras estaban en eso escucho a mi sobrinita preguntar sobre el plato que me sonó muy familiar ya que era el platillo que ordené la primera vez que vine

-¿pero que es abuelo?- la escucho preguntar a Bob quien todavía no pone atención

-No lo sé, si lo quieres saber tendrás que ordenarlo- se limitó a decir Bob mientras él veía el menú, el resto ni siquiera la escucho

-No te atrevas a pedirlo Mandy

\- Eh? Por qué

-Solo no lo pidas, es asqueroso

-Okay entonces pediré una hamburguesa- dijo Mandy sin preguntar demasiado

-Y tú como lo sabes cuñada- de pronto se mete a la conversación Peter ahora que ya ha ordenado

-Lo pedí hace años la primera vez que vine a este lugar y no pare de vomitar, fue asqueroso

-¿Hace años?, ¿cuándo viniste aquí?, ahora estoy muy curioso

-no es para tanto fue a los 9

-y con quien, con tus amigos o… en una cita pequeña Casanova- me sonrojo a más no poder lo que solo hace que Peter me siga interrogando

-Dicen que cuando te sonrojas significa que es verdad

-¿Ahora me citas al Principito?

-Así que en una cita he?- dice ignorando mi comentario

-yo no dije eso

-pero te sonrojaste y como ya lo dije…-yo no digo nada

-¿Y con quién?

-Con nadie

-Vamos fue hace años ¿no?

-Sí, pero aun así no te lo diré

-¿por qué?- dice el poniendo un puchero

-No te incumbe

-Te acusaré

-Hazlo, mis padres están justo aquí

-Pues lo haré

-te veo, hazlo

-¡Señor Pataki!

-Ustedes dos ya cálmense, parecen un par de niños

-Mamá no los pares, es muy divertido verlos pelear- dice Robert y nosotros le sacamos la lengua, cuando estamos con Peter siempre nos volvemos unos inmaduros, es muy divertido estar con él

-Ya extrañaba esto

-Qué bueno que lo digas Hel

-¿Por?

-bueno queríamos esperar a que trajeran la comida pero- Olga regresa a mirar a Peter y el asiente- ¡nos vamos a mudar!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿A dónde?

-pues aquí tontita

-¿Cómo que aquí?, te refieres a… ¿Hillwood? - pregunta atónita

-¡Sí!- grita llena de emoción mi hermana

-Pero y que pasa con Londres, sus trabajos, la escuela, por dios santo estamos a mitad del año escolar Olga ¿te has vuelto loca?

-entonces ¿no te gusta que nosotros nos mudemos aquí?- me pregunta Olga al borde del llanto

-No Olga, tranquilízate, no quise decir eso... Yo solo estoy preocupada por lo apresurado que estas asiendo todo esto, yo solo…- trato de excusarme pero Olga ya está llorando lo que es típico en ella, a eso aun no me he acostumbrado, me siento algo culpable pero enseguida Peter me rescata de esta situación dándole palmaditas en la espalda y diciendo

-Tranquila cielo Helga no trataba de decir que le molesta que nos mudemos a Hillwood ella solo está preocupada por nosotros, nuestros empleos y los amigos y estudios de los niños, ya sabes que ella ya vivió un cambio drástico parecido cuando vino con nosotros a Londres y sabe lo difícil que es adaptarse, ¿no es así Helga?

-Exacto, eso es a lo que me refería

-¿De verdad hermanita?

-Sí Olga

-oh hermanita- grita conmovida con el maquillaje corrido y un pañuelo en la mano, de inmediato se abalanza sobre mí y me envuelve con un abrazo dejándome sin aire

-Olga no puedo… respirar

-Oh lo siento, bueno me voy al baño por un momento si me disculpan

-Vaya- suspiro y miro a Peter- gracias siempre me salvas del huracán Olga

-de nada, tu también me has salvado un par de veces del huracán Bob Pataki- esto lo dice por lo bajo y nos reímos cómplices

-Pero bueno, me explicas con más detalles esto de la mudanza, como es que se mudan así tan de repente

-Comenzó cuando a tu hermana le ofrecieron un empleo aquí en el Teatro Circular

-el lugar donde los mejores artistas han trabajado y han tenido éxito, aunque claro está, algunos tuvieron pequeños tropiezos- me dice Olga llegando de nuevo a la mesa

-Como Dino Spumoni- dice Mamá

-Sí, pero desde pequeña mi sueño ha sido actuar en el Teatro Circular y ver esos reflectores e interpretar a Christine Daaé en el Fantasma de la Opera y cantar para mi público- dijo muy entusiasmada y mirando al infinito, de seguro se está imaginando cantando hacia el público y luciendo un hermoso vestido antiguo como la protagonista

-y que hay de ti Peter

-Por mí no te preocupes ya tengo empleo en el noticiario local, me han dicho que trabajar aquí es realmente divertido, nunca sabes con que nueva noticia te vas a topar, seré reportero por un tiempo pero luego podre ascender a presentador - lo veo realmente emocionado por trabajar como reportero ya que fue en una entrevista en donde se conocieron con Olga y fue cuando ella llegó a ganar fama con la obra que Peter fue a cubrir

-suena genial Peter pero qué hay de la empresa Bob

-Si sobre eso, he pensado en que es tiempo de dejarlo a manos de Sophie- dice serio y yo lo miro con sorpresa

-Hablas en serio

-cuando no lo hago niña

-Pero es tu imperio, no creí que lo dejarías tan pronto a manos de alguien más, no es que me este quejando ni nada de eso, de hecho Sophie es increíble para el puesto pero me sorprende que lo estés dejando

-Seamos sinceros yo ya no soy el que solía ser y me he estado enfermando muy seguido, mi salud está siendo afectada y es por eso que he decidido tomarme un descanso además técnicamente no lo estoy dejando solo me tomare uno o dos años para recuperar mi salud mientras redirijo el mercado a Hillwood de nuevo, no es para tanto

-Ah entiendo ahora, sabía que no sería tan fácil alejarte de tu imperio, me alegra escucharlo papá y supongo que tu lo ayudarás o ¿no?-lo último se lo digo a Miriam

-Claro que si cariño no puedo dejárselo todo a tu padre- dice mientras apoya su mano en la de papá y se ven cariñosamente

-bien ahora solo faltan ustedes, que opinan de vivir en Hillwood?

-Me parece increíble tía Hell, aquí vivieron mamá y tu ¿verdad?, me parece muy divertido

-A mi también me agrada la idea aunque también nos parece horrible tener que dejar a nuestros amigos pero tú lo hiciste o no, y ya que lo lograste nosotros también podremos adaptarnos y hacer buenos amigos aquí también- Yo sonrió

-Veo que son un par de chicos realmente fuertes- los miro con orgullo y el camarero trae la orden- bueno ya que las cosas serán así, me parece increíble tenerlos cerca de nuevo, los espero en navidad- les digo levantando mi jugo hacia Olga y Peter y ellos hacen lo mismo, todos sonreímos pensando en lo que vendrá, la velada pasa entre preguntas de cómo voy en la universidad en estos días, sobre si ya me siento mejor con mi resfriado (se enteraron porque Phoebe les dejo un mensaje en la contestadora) y sobre si no he bajado en mis calificaciones, una vez Salí de ese interrogatorio todo se torno una típica velada en la casa Pataki y Lawrence(apellido de Peter y por ende de Olga, Mandy y Roby) lleno de risas, bromas y demás, cuando acabamos ya es muy tarde casi las 11 de la noche así que no es raro ver que mis sobrinos se quedaron dormidos

-Hel gracias por venir y por tu apoyo- me dice Olga una vez que estamos fuera del restaurant cargando a Mandy

-No tienes que agradecerme, gracias por decirme al fin el gran misterio- ella sonríe

-Nos vemos

-Adiós cuñada- me dice Peter antes de entrar al auto

-Nos vemos cuñado

-Es tiempo de irnos

-claro Bob- le digo a papá siguiéndolo junto a Miriam hasta donde está su auto, ya que eran muchos han traído ambos autos y ahora van a dejarme en el departamento

-¿Estas cansada?- me pregunta mamá

-Si un poco

-y segura ya estas mejor

-Sí, me han cuidado bien así que me recupere pronto

-Me alegra oírlo nena

-si- hay un silencio incomodo- cuando se irán, ya sabes a por sus cosas

-Nos iremos en una semana para tenerlo todo listo, aun hay que arreglar algunas cosas además de la transferencia de los niños

-ya veo- pronto llegamos al departamento y eso es todo- gracias papá

-Cuídate niña, no seas tan descuidada

-sí, Bob

-nos vemos

-Sí, adiós- dice indiferente como siempre pero se queda estacionado frente al edificio hasta que entro y saludo a Chris, solo ahí se va y es con esos pequeños detalles que veo cuanto se preocupa por mí, podrá no hablar mucho pero me cuida como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Al subir a mi departamento entro cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido ya que supongo Phoebe está con sus eternos deberes o durmiendo ya que ella a diferencia de mi, se encarga de terminar todo antes de domingo y si puede antes de sábado, de puntitas entro a mi cuarto y me acuesto mirando al techo

-Espero que los pequeños diablos se diviertan mucho aquí- mientras estaba lidiando con mis pensamientos la puerta de mi habitación se va abriendo lentamente poniéndome a la defensiva me incorporo en la cama pero me relajo al ver salir una cabellera larga y rojiza

-Hel ¿estás dormida?- Es Lila la que ahora susurra

-¡Lila!, hola pelirroja- en cuanto me ve, sus ojos se agrandan y se acerca sigilosa a abrazarme

-Hel, no sabes cuánto las extrañe, además estaba tan preocupada por ti, ¿cómo estas?

-Estoy mucho mejor, gracias a los cuidados que recibí, todos han sido tan condescendientes conmigo, no tenias porque preocuparte, pero ¿cómo te enteraste?

-De hecho fue por Olga, cuando mi presentación termino recibí su llamada y me pregunto cómo había salido la presentación y me dijo que ella estaba fuera de la ciudad y del susto que tuvo cuando al llegar no había más que mensajes sobre ti en un hospital en la contestadora

-Esa bocona, pero me alegra que te lo haya dicho una vez finalizada tu presentación, pero ya basta de mi dime ¿Cómo te fue en la presentación? De seguro fue todo un éxito pelirroja- En cuanto nombro la presentación de ballet que tuvo a Lila se le ilumina el rostro y comenzó a contarme muy animada cómo le fue

-Hubieras visto como fue, los aplausos no paraban, y toda la audiencia al final se pararon de sus asientos y nos aplaudieron, fue tan hermoso, sentí que no podía sentir tanta felicidad junta

-¡Lila eso es genial!, lo sabía eres la mejor-

-Gracias Hel- Lila tenía lágrimas de felicidad a punto de salir- Pero eso no es todo, veras…

Lila no termino de hablar ya que Phoebe entro

-Chicas, ya están aquí

-Phoebs lo siento te despertamos

-No, nada de eso de hecho estaba leyendo un poco

-Perdón por el ruido

-No se preocupen, pero Lila, dime como te fue- Phoebe entra y se sienta a nuestro lado para escuchar sobre la presentación de Lila

-Eso es fantástico Lila, sabía que los dejarías boquiabiertos

-Gracias por su apoyo chicas, y eso no es lo mejor, lo mejor es que… un promotor del Teatro Circular hablo conmigo y me ofreció un puesto para ser parte del elenco que da presentaciones o actúan en algunas de las óperas de allí, claro que primero debo ser elegida para presentarme pero mientras tanto podre bailar y practicar ahí

Nos miramos con Phoebe, sonreímos y luego nos abalanzamos a Lila abrazándola y dándole todo tipo de felicitaciones, hablábamos al mismo tiempo y casi no entendí nada de lo que dijimos pero Lila al parecer si lo hizo y rompió en llanto de felicidad

-Gracias chicas me esforzare mucho más sabiendo que cuento con ustedes- se limito a decir antes de seguir con las lagrimas, en cuanto se tranquilizo le contamos sobre lo que había pasado mientras ella estaba fuera

-¿Gerald esta aquí?

-Oh por Dios espero que no- digo mirando a Phoebe divertida y ella se sonrojo y Lila ríe

-¡Helga!

-Tranquila Phoebs solo era una broma

-Y por cuánto tiempo estará en Hillwood

-Gerald dijo que un par de semanas todo dependía de que tan bien le iba en los partidos contra nuestra universidad

-Ya veo, eso es genial, debes estar muy feliz Phoebe

-¡Sí!- dice ella muy alegre

-A propósito si llegas a actuar en una ópera probablemente actúes junto a Olga- digo Cayendo en cuenta de ese pequeño detalle

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, ella al parecer se mudará Hillwood y trabajara en el Teatro Circular

-Ella trabajara ahí, por qué no me lo dijo, eso es todavía mejor

-y se mudara aquí- dije pensando que no le estaba poniendo tanto entusiasmo a esa parte, ella me mira culpable

-Eso ya…

-nos lo dijo Hel- Fue Phoebe quien nos lo contó

-¿Cuándo?

-La fuimos a visitar hace poco, después de todo tu dijiste que podíamos y ya que estábamos libres un día… pasamos por ahí y ella nos lo dijo todo

-Pero no te enfades ella dijo que quería mantenerlo como una sorpresa para ti

-jajaja ya veo eso es típico de Olga, como sea ahora lo se

-¿no estás enfadada?

-No, para nada, ahora no me podría enojar con ustedes- sonreímos y pasamos conversando por una hora más hasta que nos quedamos dormidas cosa que a la mañana siguiente lamentamos

-Por Dios mi cuello- digo cuando finalmente me levanto

-Así que tu también ¿he?- esta vez es Lila la que habla a lado mío, cuando la volteo a ver (con mucho dolor) la veo sobándose el cuello

-Sí, y ¿Phoebs?- Lila alza los hombros y la buscamos por el piso de mi cuarto hasta que la encontramos tirada en el piso murmurando _Gerald mi amor_ por lo que soltamos una carcajada entre las dos logrando despertarla

-¿Qué?- dice a la defensiva incorporándose de inmediato Phoebe

-jajaja Phoebs hablas dormida

-¿qué? ¡Eso no es verdad!... o ¿sí?

-"Oh Gerald mi amor", no para nada Phoebs- digo aun riendo

Ella se sonroja y me lanza una almohada- Tú no eres quien para decírmelo señorita "oh mi ángel de cabellos dorados"- y ahora ella se ríe de mí en conjunto con Lila y luego la miramos a ella y soltamos

-"Oh mi bombón Patterson"- de pronto todas estallamos de risa hasta acabar tendidas en el piso sosteniendo nuestros estómagos

-Es hora de preparar el desayuno

-Sí pero antes quiero darme una ducha, talvés así se me quite este dolor de cuello con el que me desperté- digo sobándome el cuello

-Si igual yo

-Y yo

-De acuerdo, arreglemos esto de forma madura

Minutos después estábamos jugando piedra, papel o tijera, por lo que yo gane la primera Ducha, luego iba Lila y por último Phoebe

-No entiendo como haces para ganar siempre- Dice Phoebe

-No siempre gano, recuerdas ese verano cuando fueron a visitarme y jugamos quien iba a bailar con ese chico de la discoteca

-Apuesto a que me dejaste ganar aquella vez

-No puedes probar nada- digo parándome y con una toalla fui a la ducha

Más tarde nos encontrábamos desayunando junto a Lila en el comedor, yo disfrutaba de mi cereal y jugo de naranja cuando de pronto la puerta del departamento se abre y así se adentra un Gerald algo distraído en el departamento hablando sin prestar atención a quienes estábamos en el comedor, el traía un ramo de flores el cual dejo en la mesa de la sala y de pronto dijo

-Phoebe Linda, ya llegué, apuesto a que el huracán Pataki aun no se levanta, conociéndola debe estar aún en estado de coma jajaja, como sea te tengo una sorpre…sa- su sonrisa cae en cuanto al entrar a la cocina nos ve a Lila y a mi sentadas, Lila al borde de la risa y yo con un montón de burlas para Gerald

-Plumero francés deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices

-Jajaja Pataki como es que te tenemos desde tan temprano funcionando

-Ya ves, se me dio por madrugar

-Gerald, que gusto verte, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí, Phoebe está muy feliz- Dice Lila acercándose a darle un fraternal abrazo a Gerald

-Hey Lila también me alegra verte- dijo cortes y algo sonrojado pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por lo que dijo Lila sobre lo feliz que esta Phoebe

-Por cierto Plumero ¿Cómo es que conseguiste la llave de nuestro apartamento?

-Yo se la di Hel- dijo Phoebe llegando al comedor con una toalla secándose el cabello- Hola amor

-Phoebe, no sabes cuánto te extrañe

-Agh ya comenzaron, Lila será que mejor termines con tu desayuno antes de que este par te haga perder el apetito

-Ahora nos dices cursis pero recuerdo que en la secundaria había alguien todavía peor- yo me sonrojo pero finjo no escucharlo y sigo con mi comida

-Y cuál es esa sorpresa que mencionaste- pregunta curiosa Phoebe

-Bueno nena- dice mientras busca algo en sus bolsillos- nos vamos a la feria

-¿La feria?-Decimos sorprendidas

-¿No lo sabían?, me sorprende que vivan aquí y no se enteren de nada

-Ya déjate de tonterías y dinos de que feria hablas- digo con algo de cereal en mi boca

-Toda una señorita como siempre Pataki

-Pues yo siempre

-Ya dinos Gerald

-Es la feria del queso, llego a la ciudad hace unos días y el entrenador nos dio a los del equipo un par de boletos así que, que les parece si vamos esta noche

-Me parece estupendo- dijo Phoebe emocionada

-Yo me apunto, no he ido a una de esas ferias en años, ya lo extrañaba- digo yo a lado de Lila quien dice

-Suena tan divertido, yo también voy

-Perfecto entonces, hoy iremos a la feria del queso

Todos comienzan a mencionar emocionados los detalles de esta noche y luego pasan a otro tema mientras yo sigo comiendo mi desayuno y me pierdo en un tiempo atrás cuando teníamos 9 años y yo hacía una gran cantidad de maldades a todas las chicas con las que el cabezón salía quien diría que años después yo misma termine siendo una de las chicas a las que llevo a una cita a la famosa feria, pero a diferencia de las chicas con las que salió yo o pedí ningún peluche de felpa o me atemorice por subir a algún juego, de hecho yo era quien lo arrastró a muchos de esos, nos divertimos mucho, reíamos sin parar, como un par de niños a nuestros cortos 13 años, sonrió al recordarlo y pienso que realmente me gustaría repetir ese día en el que su sonrisa permanecía intacta e imperturbable…

Hola chicos :3

Antes que nada gracias por seguir mi historia y por sus reviews que me dan mucha energía para continuar.

Tambien me quiero disculpar con ustedes por no haber subido un nuevo capítulo en todo este tiempo, sinceramente no he estado contando con mucho tiempo libre ya que he estado rindiendo pruebas de ingreso a la universidad y también de fin de parcial y entregando trabajos, bueno una locura con la cual no quiero aburrirles con los detalles, les pido disculpas chicos prometo tratar de ser mas constante con esta historia y de nuevo muchas gracias por leerla :D

kaia lina: Gracias por tu paciencia jajaja me alegra que te guste mi historia, saludos :D

anitha: ./. Wow gracias!, me sonrojas con todos los halagos , lamento haberte dejado con la duda por todos estos meses u_u, tratare de ser constante, saludos :D


	11. A la feria

En cuanto termine mi desayuno fui por mis cosas y salí a correr un rato al parque dejando atrás a los chicos quienes decidieron ver una película esa mañana aunque estoy segura que más tarde Lila dará una escusa para dejarlos solos y no hacer mal trío, eso es típico de ella.

Hace algunos días que no corro y mi cuerpo me reclama con un par de retorcijones antes de siquiera llegar al parque por lo que al llegar me siento en la banca más cercana, aunque he de admitir que no es solamente mi mala condición la que me detiene de continuar con mi ejercicio, también se suma el terrible frío típico de noviembre, el invierno está cerca y nos lo está anunciando con días de anticipación.

Levanto mi mirada y el cielo se muestra gris, solo espero que no haga tanto frío esta noche, no quiero que la salida a la feria se estropee por una repentina helada, y todo esto me hace pensar si me pregunto si mi familia estará aquí antes de navidad o antes de que la nevada caiga en Hillwood pero bueno basta ya de cavilaciones, me levanto y me adentro en el parque a continuar corriendo.

Inconscientemente termino viendo hacia todos lados con la esperanza de encontrarme con el melenudo, pero todo es en vano, ya es un poco tarde como para encontrarlo corriendo por aquí, por lo general el sale a la misma hora que yo, 6 o 7 am no a las 9 como he hecho hoy, de hecho algunos niños ya están haciendo de las suyas en el parque, mientras miro distraída escucho un ¡Cuidado! Y regreso a ver justo a tiempo para agacharme antes de que un balón de futbol golpee mi cabeza, recojo el balón de futbol del suelo y busco a quien lo ha lanzado, pronto llega hacia mí un chico un tanto más alto y robusto que Wolf y tras él un par de chicos cuyas características se me hacen parecidas

-Lo siento señorita, este menso aventó balón sin calcular a bien- dijo el viendo acusadoramente a su compañero

-Cielos Señorita, lo siento-

-Sí, lo sentimos

-Bueno si nos disculpas- decía el chico más grande extendiendo la mano esperando a que le regresara su balón y yo se lo di entonces ellos se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a seguir con su juego hasta que yo les hablo

-Vaya barrigón te has convertido en todo un caballero en mi ausencia, me alegra

-Disculpa- dijo el regresando a verme algo confundido y con su característico gesto de confusión

-Disculpa aceptada- digo yo poniendo una cara divertida y mi brazo en la cadera

-Espera un segundo Harold, creo que ya se quien es- dijo Stinky viéndome de pies a cabeza

-¿HELGA?- dijo Sid casi gritando y muy confundido

-Así es, felicidades Sid- digo acercándome a ellos

-Ya decía yo que esas orejas de chivo se me hacían conocidas- dijo Harold

-Sí y yo no podía olvidarme de los tres chiflados

-jajaja Pataki que gusto verte- Dijo Sid acercándose a mi y saludándome con el puño a lo que yo respondí con gusto

-Helga pero que haces aquí, te tenía al otro lado del océano

-Estoy aquí para que vean que no se pueden deshacer tan fácil de mí

-No, ya nos lo temíamos

-Y como han estado chicos, espero que no se hayan metido en tantos líos

-No en los suficientes- nos reímos

-Definitivamente ha pasado tiempo, me alegra verlos, y que hacen aquí

-¿no dijiste que te gustaba vernos?, porque de pronto suena como si nos estuvieras mandando

-jajaja no seas payaso Harold, lo digo porque según recuerdo ustedes odian levantarse antes de las 10

-Eso era antes ahora somos hombres y nos levantamos con el sol

-¿En serio?- digo yo alzando la ceja y mirándolos perspicaz

-Bueno…- comenzó Stinky sobándose la cabeza

-En realidad es porque anoche hicimos una pequeña broma en la casa de Sid lo cual no salió muy bien así que debíamos salir de ahí antes de que su padre se despertara

-si no lo hubiéramos hecho probablemente estaríamos muertos

-de seguro, pero se dan cuenta de que tienen que volver, ¿no?

-no nos arruines la mañana Pataki

-Como quieran, y a todo esto que hicieron

-Digamos que la cocina sufrió una pequeña remodelación

-Igual que el bigote de mi papá

-de acuerdo no necesito más detalles- rió sin para imaginándome como quedo el Bigote del pobre papá de Sid, teniendo a este trió de idiotas cerca, más vale no bajar la guardia

-Hey no es gracioso

-No, sobretodo porque nos hará pagar por los daños

-Vamos, es muy gracioso

-Sí, si, como sea quieres unirte Pataki- dijo Harold enseñándome el balón de futbol

-No sé si deba

-Ah se me olvidaba que las pequeñas damitas inglesas tienen miedo a romperse las uñas

-Sí, es cierto, probablemente su manicure este recién hecho

-y no se olviden de su peinado, puede quedar arruinado

-Ya verán quienes son las nenas, aquí- dije remangándomelas mangas de la sudadera que traía y antes de que se dieran cuenta les quité el balón y así es como comenzamos el juego

Después de dos horas jugando sin descanso estábamos todos tirados en el césped del parque, prácticamente muertos, el partido había sido bueno a pesar de solo ser los 4, y muy entretenido al parecer, ya que hubo un grupo de niños que apoyaban a ambos equipos

-Al menos no se han vuelto unos debiluchos mientras yo no estaba

-Eso nunca, jamás te dejaríamos la delantera Pataki

\- no te la dejaremos tan fácil

-Si

-Además a nosotros también nos alegra que no te hayas vuelto por completo una niñita mientras estabas fuera

-ustedes mejor que nadie saben que eso jamás pasaría

-Bueno ya que hemos tomado un respiro, que les parece otra ronda- dijo Stinky incorporándose y mostrando el balón, los tres nos miramos y asentimos pero antes de podernos levantar por completo para comenzar el partido, la cara de Stinky palideció y de pronto grito ¡CORRAN! Y apenas lo dijo él se echo a correr, los tres nos miramos confundidos y lentamente giramos hacia donde él había apuntado y allí venía hecho una furia el padre de Sid con la mitad del bigote en su cara y de lejos parecía que echaba humo

-Oh no

-¡Corre!

-Nos vemos Pataki

-Nos vemos Hel- y eso es lo último que escuche antes de que se perdieran a las afueras del parque con el papá de Sid siguiéndolos de cerca, no hace falta decir que reí a más no poder tras ver esa escena

Más tarde estaba en el departamento tomando una ducha y contándoles a las chicas lo que había pasado, ellas también rieron como yo lo hice, Gerald se había ido con Timberly para llevarla de compras, y finalmente descubrí porqué pasaba metido en nuestro departamento, resulta que ella lo trataba como su chofer personal, pero esta tarde no se pudo librar tan fácil ya que ahora su madre la respaldaba

-Entonces, ellos en que universidad están- dije mientras apagaba la olla con sopa

-Están en la del norte- dijo Phoebe poniendo los platos en el mesón

-¿Los tres?- dije sirviendo la comida

-Si- respondió Lila algo distraída mientras hacia el juego

-Deben ser un dolor de muelas para sus profesores- digo sentándome

-No creo, están en distintas facultades- dijo Phoebe sentándose a lado mío

-Enserio, viniendo de ellos esperaba que estuvieran juntos

-Lo pensaron por un tiempo pero al final pensaron que debían ponerse serios con respecto a su futuro- dijo Lila pasándonos vasos llenos de jugo de naranja y fresas para luego sentarse a la par con nosotras

-Harold esta en gastronomía, Sid en contabilidad y Stinky en ciencias agrarias

-eso suena a ellos, supongo que Harold para heredar la carnicería del Sr. Green, Stinky para ayudar a su padre pero… y Sid?, creí que odiaba los números

-De hecho eso es reciente, el último año de preparatoria descubrió que si ponía interés le resultaba demasiado fácil trabajar con números

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba, pero me alegra mucho que ellos estén por el camino correcto

-a todos nos alegra que ya no se metan en tantos líos

-jajaja pero al parecer, cuando lo hacen lo hacen en grande- dije riéndome recordando al padre de Sid y su medio bigote

Terminamos nuestra comida y después de asear los platos Phoebe fue a leer un libro de medicina, Lila salió a comprar puntas nuevas que necesitaba para ballet y yo decidí escribir un poco. Entrada la noche Gerald ya nos estaba esperando en la sala mientras nosotras nos alistábamos y como todo hombre estaba harto de esperar y gritaba cada 5 minutos.

"Chicas si no se apuran llegaremos a la Feria del año que entra". "hasta Timberly se tarda menos que ustedes", "Me hago viejo esperando", "Si salen y encuentran un cadáver no se preocupen, soy yo", "¿Ya terminan?"

-¡Johanssen juro que si vuelves a gritar algo más, meteré este cepillo de cabello en tu boca, me oíste!- le grite solo asomando mi cabeza despeinada en la sala y mostrando mi cepillo de cabello y solo eso bastó para que nos dejara en paz por unos minutos más hasta que estuvimos listas, Phoebe llevaba una falda negra de vuelos y encaje, unas mallas negras para el frío, una blusa crema con bordes negros, un abrigo y botines, con su cabello suelto, Lila iba con el cabello rizado medio recogido, un pantalón de lino verde oscuro, blusa y zapatos crema con un abrigo, yo decidí usar una camiseta blanca de mangas 3/4, pantalón negro, una chaqueta jean clara, unas converse blancas, con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y una bufanda vino, todas usábamos un poco de maquillaje

-ya era hora, ¿cuánto pueden demorarse solo para vestirse?- Comenzó diciendo Gerald pero en cuanto le enseñe el cepillo dejo de hablar y más bien cambio de tema para luego quedarse boquiabierto mirando a Phoebe quien caminaba tímida hacia nosotras -¡Phoebe, te ves hermosa!- es lo único que dijo hasta ir hacia ella y abrazarla

-Vamos tortolitos es hora de irnos

-Tienes razón Hel

-Vamos Gerald o te quedarás atrás

-Si plumero francés, apresúrate- dije caminando hacia la entrada recogiendo las llaves de la mesa cercana a la salida y dejando el cepillo ahí, tras de mi salieron luego Lila y los tortolitos, venían burlándome de ellos, haciéndolos sonrojarse lo más que podían y riéndome mucho hasta que en la entrada del edificio vi a Kat hablar con Chris y antes de siquiera poder ocultarme ella me ve y se limita a torcer sus ojos y marcharse

-Pero que le pasa- dice Lila

-¿Quién es? ¿La conocen?- dijo Gerald

-No, yo no la había visto

-Yo tampoco

-es la novia de Arnold- me limité a decir, Gerald de repente perdió el interés

-¿El tiene novia?- dijo Lila dijo algo sorprendida

-al parecer

-Pero… ¿Estás segura?

-Lila sinceramente no lo sé y por el momento no me interesa mucho, ¿podemos irnos?

-Si Hel, lo siento

-No importa- digo cambiando la cara- vamos- sonrío y los demás me imitan, continuamos con nuestro camino y pronto llegamos a la feria, se veía llamativa con juegos mecánicos por doquier, carpas, juegos de puntería, carruseles, varios puestos de comida, luces que la iluminaban y mucho más.

-¡Wow! - es lo único que dije antes de entrar

-Oigan y a donde quieren ir primero

-Yo quiero ir al…- antes de decirles que me quería subir a la montaña rusa, un chico guapo con cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color grita-¡Lila!- y llega corriendo hacia nosotros

-¿Nat?, hola estoy tan feliz de verte

Nat ríe y algo nervioso le contesta a Lila- Yo igual estoy contento de verte, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Visitando la feria?

-Sí, vine con mis amigos – nos señala y Nat de repente se siente más avergonzado por avernos ignorado- déjame presentártelos, chicos el es Nathan

-Nat para amigos- dice el tratando de ser amable

-Es mi compañero de facultad, es un gran actor, ellos son Phoebe, Helga y Gerald- dice mientras nos va señalando

-Hey, hola- dice el tratando de ocultar la vergüenza

-Hola, mucho gusto- responde amable Phoebe

-Hola- digo divertida mostrando una sonrisa

-Que tal- dice Gerald mientras inconscientemente pasa la mano por la cintura de Phoebs, algo así como marcando territorio lo cual resulta algo ridículo ya que a leguas se nota que Nat está loco por Lila

-Entonces Nat- digo yo tratando de echarle una mano al pobre chico- ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

\- no quisiera incomodar

-No digas tonterías, no nos incomodas

-aunque lo digan

-Oh a mi me parece tan divertido, me encantaría que nos acompañaras- en cuanto Lila lo dice Nat acepta de inmediato

-bien entonces a donde vamos

-Yo voto por la montaña rusa- digo entusiasta

-Hel, en realidad yo quería ir allá- dice Phoebe tímida mostrándome el túnel del amor, y no puedo creer que siga existiendo, el paisaje se ve exactamente igual que cuando éramos niños, chicos y chicas luchando por quedar junto a al chico o chica que les gusta, yo volteo a ver a los chicos y miro a Lila que aunque no lo muestre está completamente encantada con la idea al igual que Nat, Gerald también está feliz ante la idea, ya no hay escapatoria, suspiro y digo- de acuerdo, vamos

Después de media hora haciendo fila afuera del túnel del amor, nos toca pasar, veo como Gerald y Phoebe suben al cisne y pienso que Gerald estuvo espiando para que no le tocara otra chica, estoy a punto de avanzar cuando veo que es Nat el que está subiendo a la barca en forma de cisne, demasiado tímido como para voltear a ver si es que Lila es su pareja por lo que agarro a Lila del brazo y la empujo ella muy distraída casi cae pero Nat la sostiene y ambos se ruborizan, Lila voltea y murmuro un "lo siento", ella solo sonríe y vuelve a ponerle atención a Nat.

Pronto llega mi turno y no puedo escapar así que subo de mala gana al maldito cisne y sin voltear a ver, con los brazos cruzados digo – esto es el destino así que no te ilusiones amigo- en cuanto siento que él está a mi lado a lo que él responde

-Preciosa no hace falta que lo digas

\- no puede ser- digo volteando a verlo- debes estar bromeando

-No es broma pero apuesto a que te deje impactada, tú lo hiciste conmigo

-Pero ¿qué haces aquí cabeza de balón?

-siempre tan linda, ¿no?

-por qué siempre estás en donde yo estoy

-no lo sé, talvés si sea el destino- me dice bromeando y mostrando su característica sonrisa petulante

-ya quisieras

-Talvés- sonríe y desvía la mirada y comenzando a ver el cursi ambiente de aquel túnel en donde nuestro cisne navega

Suspiro- bueno ¿ya qué?- digo aceptando que el jodido universo me odia- por cierto ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-El destino

-sí, claro

-¿Qué?, ¿No me veo del tipo romántico?

-No, no lo creo

-Tu tampoco

-Lo mío es otro tema y he preguntado primero, ¿Cómo es que el señor rudo está subido en un cisne en el túnel del amor?

-Dos palabras, 20 dólares

-¿20 dólares?

-Sí, 20 dólares son los que me traen por aquí, mis amigos me retaron a que no me atrevía a subirme a un juego de niñas como este

-Y para salvar tu honor lo hiciste

-Para salvar mi honor y ganar 20 dólares- me dice sonriente- aparte de encontrar a una linda chica con la cual compartir este cisne- me echa un vistazo y luego suspira- lástima que no tuve tanta suerte

-no, de hecho no, solo pudiste sentarte a lado de una preciosa chica que no se fijaría en ti

-¿enserio?, ¿dónde está? Vamos no seas egoísta quiero verla, solo te veo a ti

-muy gracioso- el solo ríe mientras cruzo mis brazos y desvío la mirada

-eres tan predecible Pataki

-¿qué?, por qué lo dices

-por nada

-dime

-no- y me muestra la lengua

-Infantil- y luego le saco la lengua

-Inmadura

-Idiota

-Greñuda

-Cabezón

-insoportable

-pelmazo

-gritona- dijo mientras tapaba parcialmente sus oídos

-Arrogante

-vomitona

Me que con la boca abierta- ¡te dije que no me llamaras así!- lo empujo levemente y en cuanto lo hago el bote se mueve haciéndome quedar inmóvil, con miedo de que el cisne se volcara y nos arrojara al agua, mientras tanto Arnold se sostenía un poco del asiento mirando mi reacción sonríe maliciosamente y yo pienso "esto no traerá nada bueno".

De pronto el comenzó a hacer que el maldito cisne se moviera ligeramente mientras yo le gritaba que se detuviera pero está claro que no servía de nada, eso solamente le daba más ánimos de mover el cisne, así que para detenerlo tuve la brillante idea de lanzarle agua del pequeño rio artificial por el que iba el cisne, está claro que no fue buena idea, regrese a verlo después de que le lanzara agua y el de pronto dejo de mover el cisne para hacer lo que yo y me lanzo más agua del que yo le había lanzado, así comenzó una guerra interminable la cual solo empeoró con una guerra entre nosotros en la cual nos despeinábamos y empujabamos.

En cuanto salimos del cisne nos vimos y estábamos empapados pero gracias a Dios solo la parte de arriba, mi camiseta blanca estaba mojada sin remedio al igual que mi chaqueta, él también tuvo suerte de mojarse solo su sudadera, y a parte estábamos muy despeinados. Al salir estábamos hechos un desastre total, cosa que causo que el encargado nos mirara extrañado y luego alejara la mirada continuando con lo suyo evitando involucrarse mientras íbamos a la salida de la atracción él me mira y comienza a reír

-Mírate Pataki estas hecha un desastre

-¿Yo? Deberías echarte un vistazo Shortman

-Parece que traes una madriguera en el cabello

-Y tu parece que jamás has tocado un cepillo, yo diría que ni lo conoces- casi a la salida del túnel estaba una parte en la que podíamos ver nuestros reflejos y nos quedamos ahí viendo como habíamos quedado luego de esa pelea

-Pataki pero mira como me dejaste

-¿Yo?, mírame también estoy igual que tú además yo no habría hecho nada de no ser por ti

-¿Por mi? Ahora que hice para provocar tu furia

-Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste- dije pero el solo alzo los hombros fingiendo ser inocente- ¡tu comenzaste a mover el cisne!

-no sé de lo que hablas Pataki, como sea tu confesaste que comenzaste la guerra así que eres responsable de que estemos empapados en pleno Noviembre, sabes el frío que hace

-Claro que lo sé zopenco, lo estoy sintiendo

-me alegra- yo solo le muestro la lengua

-A propósito preciosa nunca me dijiste ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo cambiando de tema

-mis amigas. Ellas decidieron subirse al juego con sus chicos así que yo también tuve que hacerlo

-Así que soy tu chico- dijo mirándome divertido y lanzando su petulante sonrisa

-No eres tan suertudo Cabezón

-Es difícil ser la Forever alone del grupo, ¿no?

-No tanto, al menos no debo lidiar con idiotas como tu

-Sí, puede ser un dolor en el trasero lidiar con nosotros- dice riendo, nos arreglamos un poco el cabello y la ropa mientras salimos y yo añado

-no lo dudes- estábamos a punto de salir cuando veo que ni Lila ni Nat están y solo vislumbro a Phoebe y Gerald quienes ya están de melosos, lo pienso un poco y digo algo que estaba segura que me iba a arrepentir

-Arnold, espera- le digo antes de que salga

-Por qué preciosa aún quieres gozar de mi compañía

-Sí, si no te importa

-¿Qué?- dijo el confundido

-Solo espera un rato de acuerdo- es lo único que digo antes de llamar a Phoebe

-¿Hel?, ¿Dónde estás? Estamos afuera del juego esperándote

-En realidad Phoebs, iré a dar una vuelta con el chico que conocí en el juego, ¿te parece bien?

-Oh Hel claro- suena feliz

-Phoebe y ¿Lila está contigo?

-No en realidad, ella también me llamó y dijo que iría con Nat

-¡Qué bien!, eso es genial- digo con repentina alegría

-Bueno, ¿te parece si nos vemos a la salida para volver juntas al departamento?

-Claro Phoebs, ¿a qué hora nos vemos?

-Te parece bien a las 10?

-Claro, nos encontramos en la entrada entonces

-De acuerdo

-Bien, nos vemos Phoebs

-Bye Hel

Entonces termino la llamada y espero a que Gerald y Phoebe se alejen, cuando lo hacen suspiro con alivio y voy hasta la salida seguida por Arnold quien aun no entendía

-Entonces a donde vamos preciosa- dice caminando a la par conmigo

-No sé tú pero yo iré a la montaña rusa y a un par de juegos más

-Entonces iré contigo

-¿Por qué?- le digo extrañada

-Como que por qué, preciosa tu me invitaste

-No recuerdo haberlo hecho- le digo aún sin entender

-Entonces estás diciendo que le mentiste a Phoebe

-Podría conseguirme a algún chico por aquí y ya no sería una mentira

-Preciosa no te preocupes, yo te ayudo con eso

-Tan amable como siempre

-Por supuesto- y me da una sonrisa de lado que me deja helada por un segundo, se ve muy atractivo con el cabello desordenado pero alejo esos pensamientos y le sonrío divertida ante su arrogancia

-Como quieras

-Es una cita entonces

-jajaja tampoco te pases de listo

-de acuerdo, como quieras preciosa, y a todo esto donde es la montaña rusa

-La vi cercana a la entrada

-De acuerdo- dice él y de repente se detiene y mira atento a otro lado

-¿Qué pasa?

-Adelántate, te veré allá

-Claro- le digo aun un poco sorprendida, el se va corriendo y yo miro alrededor para saber porque de pronto se fue y veo una cabellera marrón con un mechón morado- Kat- suspiré y me perdí en la multitud- supongo que no vendrá- así que me apresure a llegar a la montaña rusa en cuanto la encontré había una fila enorme para comprar el boleto y otra el doble de larga para subir- lo que me faltaba- me resigne y fui a hacer fila después de 20 minutos estaba comprando mi boleto y cuando estaba a punto de ir a la fila para subir al juego una mano a lado mío coloca monedas y dice

-un boleto por favor

-Hey no se meta

-Sí, no se meta

-Sáquenlo

La multitud comenzaba a quejarse debido a que el chico se había metido en la fila, pasado mi estupor regrese a verlo y era Arnold

-Preciosa que egoísta por qué no compraste un boleto para mí- la señora de los boletos parecía insegura de si venderle o no

-Viene conmigo- le sonrío a la señora y eso basta para que se tranquilice de no sufrir represalias por las personas que estaban molestas por la forma en que Arnold se metió a la fila. Una vez que estábamos en la otra fila le respondí a su anterior pregunta- Creí que ya no vendrías, eso es todo- el me mira extrañado

-Te dije que vendría ¿no?

-Sí pero creí que te quedarías con Kat, por cierto ¿dónde está ella?

-¿Kat?- el parecía confundido

-Sí, la vi hace un momento, cuando te fuiste

-Qué raro, no la vi

-Entonces ¿por qué te fuiste?- dije extrañada sin encontrar explicación

-Fui por este bebe- dice sacando un billete de 20 dólares y besándolos con una sonrisa

-¿20 dólares?

-Sí, ¿ya lo olvidaste?, la apuesta por la que me subí al cisne

-ah sí, lo había olvidado- en realidad no le había creído pero no iba a decírselo

-Así que ¿invitarás la comida hoy?- digo sonriendo con picardía

El se hace el sorprendido-¿Quieres gastar a mi bebe?

-Sí

-Jamás lo permitiré

-Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta

-¿Una apuesta?, para qué

-Para ver quien paga la comida, ¿te parece bien?, así al menos será legal el gastar a tu bebe

-O que tú pagues mi comida, de acuerdo suena bien, pero ¿sobre qué será la apuesta?

-Que te parece que el que grite en la montaña rusa será quien pague la comida

-Me parece justo pero antes debo decirte que tengo mucha hambre- me dice sosteniendo su estomago

Yo río- yo también cabezón- mientras conversábamos avanzábamos en la fila

-Hey pero el grito debe ser de terror así que si grito por emoción no cuenta

-Siempre y cuando no trates de ocultar que estas aterrado, me parece bien

Esto último lo decimos mientras nos subimos al juego y las barras de seguridad son colocadas, nos tocó ser los cuartos

-¿Lista para perder?

-No, estoy lista para que pagues mi comida- y sin más el juego arrancó de un sopetón, no nos dio tiempo de decir más, comenzó yendo rápido hasta subir una cuesta que parecía no acabaría jamás y cuando menos lo esperamos la el carrito bajo a toda velocidad luego dio una vuelta completa, subía y bajaba y ambos solo reíamos, gritamos pero todas las veces que gritábamos de sorpresa lo hacíamos al mismo tiempo, aunque tratábamos de que alguno pierda no lo lográbamos, al final el juego se detuvo y al salir acordamos que fue un empate

-Y ahora que- dije

-y si tratamos en otros juegos

-De acuerdo

Fuimos a casi todos los juegos de la feria, todos los que pudiesen asustarnos pero en ninguna ocasión gritamos, fuimos al martillo, al giratorio, el big cheese, y muchos más que no podría mencionar a todos pero a pesar de eso hasta ahora nadie perdía, o en realidad dejamos de poner atención a la mitad de nuestro recorrido por los juegos

-perfecto ya tengo mucha hambre, nos rendimos

Miro a mi alrededor y sonrío maliciosamente- aun no, qué tal si probamos con la casa embrujada

El me mira con astucia- de acuerdo si crees que puedes soportarlo, vamos

-Tú eres el debilucho que gritará a la primera

-ya lo veremos preciosa

Entramos sigilosos y alerta ante cualquier cosa que nos pudiera hacer perder la apuesta, en la entrada estaba una calavera de plástico

-¿Esto es todo lo que tienen? Pudieron haberlo hecho mejor

-Estoy de acuerdo

Continuamos y la risa de una vieja bruja se escuchaba por el pasillo lleno de telarañas y encontramos a un hombre descuartizado el cual en realidad era un viejo maniquí, ambos nos miramos y fingimos un bostezo, continuamos y nos encontramos con tres asesinos con motosierras esperándonos, nosotros solo giramos por el pasillo y los dejamos sorprendidos, mas adelante la pared se ponía viscosa y el suelo tenía hoyos, si no ponías atención tu pie quedaría atrapado, mientras estabas ocupado evitando que tu pie cayese en un agujero, del techo caían unos brazos que luego estaban colgando como un par de candelabros, he de admitir que casi grito pero no se la dejaría tan fácil a Arnold, el recorrido estaba a punto de acabar y pongo en marcha mi plan

-Creo que no fue tan buena idea- dijo Arnold sin mirar atrás

-…

-Hel?

-….

-Hey que tal si…- el regresó a ver pero no me encontró

-Muy graciosa pero no gritaré solo porque desapareciste preciosa, además no puedes lograr que me asuste

-…

-Mejor apúrate a salir de donde sea que estés

-…

-¿Helga?

Arnold miraba a todos lados tratando de localizarme, en cuanto estaba enfocado mirando en un rincón tratando de descifrar si la sombra de aquel rincón me pertenecía yo avanzaba a paso lento hacia él, estaba a punto de asustarlo cuando de pronto

-¡Ahhhh!- grite como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Fin del juego, perdí.


	12. Amor y Queso

Minutos más tarde estábamos en un puesto de comida rápida que habían instalado en la feria, estábamos sentados en una mesa uno frente a otro, y el cabeza de balón no dejaba de reírse mientras sostenía una papa frita

-Podrías cállate y comer de una vez

-jajaja pero debes aceptarlo fue muy gracioso

-habría funcionado de no ser por la maldita rata

-Jajaja el habría no existe- yo solo lo miro enojada -vamos no te enojes fue justo

-nunca dije que no lo fuera, estúpida rata

-jajajaja el universo me ama Pataki

-sí, y cada vez confirmo que a mí me odia

-jajaja Ten una papa y sonríe preciosa, al menos disfruta la comida- me dice extendiendo hacia mí una papa y sonriendo, yo la tomo

-Gracias- digo mordiéndola

Al final antes de que pudiese asustar a Arnold una enorme rata cayó en mi hombro, claro era de utilería pero yo ODIO a las ratas

-No creí que aún les tuvieras miedo

-pues una fobia así no desaparece fácilmente

-eso veo porque el grito que pegaste fue realmente creíble jajaja

-¡hey!- dije lanzándole una papa pero al ver que no paraba comencé a lanzarle otra, y otra pero antes de que lanzara la cuarta sostiene mi mano deteniéndome y luego atrayéndome hacia él

-Preciosa no querrás comenzar otra guerra

-¿no quiero?- dije entrecerrando mis ojos y mirándolo desafiante, él hacía lo mismo pero unas voces interrumpieron nuestra lucha de miradas

-Hey Arni amigo, ya veo que estás ocupado pero tenemos hambre, nos invitas- decía parado a lado de nosotros un chico alto, de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos plomos, venía acompañado de 3 chicos más, uno bajo, de cabello pelirrojo peinado de lado, ojos cafés claros, otro un poco más alto que el anterior con cabello negro y rasgos asiáticos de ojos negros, y el último un castaño con ojos verdes oscuros y de mediana estatura; todos saludaron con Arnold con el típico saludo de puño.

-Hey amigo- dijo el chico asiático

-Hola Rubio- dijo el chico pelirrojo a su lado

-Cómo estás Arni- decía el castaño divertido

-que hay chicos- contesto Arnold comiendo una papa

-Pero ¿quién es esta belleza que pierde el tiempo contigo?- Dijo el chico alto

-Hola señorita, que hizo este idiota para tener la suerte de estar a tu lado- continuo el chico pelirrojo

-¿Qué hay?- se limito a decir el chico asiático

-Hola linda- dijo el castaño

-Hola – dije ante todos los saludos, me limite a sonreír amable

-Jack, viejo no es el momento además estoy quebrado- continuó Arnold

-¿Pero y este festín?- dijo el chico alto

-Lo pago la señorita ya que me lo debía

-Vaya que eres suertudo viejo pero no nos vas a presentar a la belleza que te acompaña- dijo el castaño

-Es cierto dónde están mis modales, déjenme presentarlos ella es Geraldine- lo dijo lento como burlándose ya que él sabía que odiaba que me llamaran así pero lo que no sabía es que en Inglaterra solo me llamaban por ese nombre por lo que sonreí ante ellos sin darle importancia, el continua con las presentaciones- Geraldine ellos son Jack- dice señalando al chico alto a lo que el sonríe y saluda con la mano- Tímoti- dijo ahora señalando al chico pelirrojo a lo que él dice- por favor solo Tim y sonríe- Charly- dijo ahora señalando al castaño a lo el sonríe coqueto y diciendo "hola"- y por último Haru- señala al chico de rasgos asiáticos, él solo sonríe y asiente con la cabeza

-Hola chicos, es un gusto conocerlos- digo cortes

-Linda el gusto es nuestro-dijo Jack

-Siempre es un gusto conocer chicas guapas- dijo Charly besando mi mano dejándome algo sorprendida

-vamos córtenlo ya y por qué no se van- dijo Arnold de mal humor pero ellos no hicieron caso y se sentaron en nuestra mesa y muy cerca de mí, dejando a Arnold de lado

-Como sea, cómo terminaste con este idiota- dijo Charly

-Sí, cuéntanos Geraldine que hizo para tenerte aquí- Dijo Tim

-Nada en realidad, solo fue una casualidad

-Y de donde lo conoces- ahora pregunta Haru

-Fuimos compañeros desde preescolar hasta la secundaria

-Vaya debió ser un dolor en el trasero tener que vértelas con él por tanto tiempo- se burla Jack

-En realidad fue al revés o no Pataki- ahora interviene Arnold con una papa en la mano

-Talvés, el cabezón me dio mucha diversión cuando éramos niños

-Como es eso, este aguafiestas te dio diversión- pregunto curioso Tim

-Solo digamos que era blanco fácil- digo divertida

-Vaya, eso es nuevo Arni- dijo Jack mirando divertido a Arnold

-Estás diciendo que el lobo solitario era blanco fácil de una pequeña damita- dijo Charly al borde de la risa

-Debiste conocerla antes, era el mismísimo diablo- dijo en su defensa Arnold

-No me lo creo, Geraldine dinos tu secreto- Dijo Tim poniendo las dos manos juntas

-Jajaja como lo has dicho es un secreto- los demás se rieron

-Pero cuéntanos algunas de las travesuras que has hecho en contra del pobre Arni- me pide Haru

-Sí- lo apoyan los demás

-Cuéntanos guapa- comenzó Charly y todos insistían, atrás de ellos Arnold me hacía señas para que lo cortara y no les contara, yo sonrío y pienso "esto es una gran venganza por tantas burlas"

-pues verán…- pasamos alrededor de una hora riéndonos de todo lo que les contaba y de paso también me contaban algunas vergüenzas que el paso en la preparatoria, en el proceso habían pedido comida y mientras tanto Arnold estaba bebiendo malhumorado una soda tratando de defenderse de rato en rato.

Él miró el reloj y dijo- bueno aunque disfrute ver como se burlan sin piedad de mí, la señorita ya tiene que irse- dice levantándose de su asiento y luego dirigiéndose a mí toma mi brazo y hace que me levante de mi asiento atrayéndome a él- despídete linda- me sonríe sarcásticamente

-¿tan pronto?, qué hora es- digo con tono inocente y mirándolo con ojos de cachorro, el queda algo descolgado pero luego arruga el seño

-Son las 10- dijo cortante, eso basta para que cambie mi expresión

-Oh no Phoebe debe estar esperando, chicos me tengo que ir, me gusto charlar con ustedes

-A nosotros también Geraldine

-Es una lástima que tengas que irte ya

-Tenemos que vernos en otra ocasión

-Claro, eso me gustaría

-bueno, bueno nos tenemos que dar prisa

-Sí, si cabezón no te molestes

-Adiós Chicos

-Adiós Linda

-Nos vemos Geraldine

-No te pierdas guapa

-Chao Geraldine

-jajaja me agradaron esos chicos, entonces ¿ellos eran tus amigos en la prepa?

-Se podría decir

-Y todos iban a la misma preparatoria

-Casi todos, Tim estaba en una preparatoria pagada pero es amigo de la infancia de Jack

-ya veo, hey a dónde vas- digo cuando veo que nos desviamos del camino hasta la salida en donde vería a Phoebe

-Aun tenemos tiempo y no nos hemos subido a ese- dijo señalando los carros chocones

-Pero dijiste que eran las 10

-Mentí

-¿Qué?- dije extrañada viendo la hora en mi celular, eran las 9:30-Hey, por qué

-Porque quería mucho ir a los carros chocones contigo Pataki- me dice fingiendo inocencia

-Sí claro- el solo sonríe y entramos en autos diferentes

-Lista para sufrir Pataki?

-Tú serás el que sufra Shortman- nos miramos maliciosamente y el silbido suena anunciando que el juego comienza, ambos pisamos el acelerador y nos damos el primer golpe haciéndonos saltar un poco luego se trata de esquivar y golpear, nos golpeamos mucho que al terminar salimos del juego sobándonos yo el brazo y él el cuello

-Que poco delicada para ser una damita inglesa

-Tú eres el que choco mi auto sin piedad, yo solo me defendía- dije con tono inocente fingido

-Por supuesto- sonríe

Fuimos caminando hasta la salida pero un mensaje de Phoebe llega diciendo "Hel, perdón nos demoraremos un poco más, ¿está bien que nos vemos a las 11?", a lo que yo respondo "claro, Phoebs no hay problema" y luego de enviarlo suspiro Arnold pregunta

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada grave solo que Phoebe dice que la vea dentro de una hora más

-Y entonces que hacemos

-No es necesario que me esperes Arnold, de seguro tienes que ir a trabajar

-No hoy no, además no puedo dejarte tirada por aquí ¿o sí?

-podrías

-¿Y que el Gran Bob me mate por dejar tirada a su hija en medio de una feria en plena noche?, ni hablar, mejor vamos a sentarnos aún estoy algo adolorido- dice sobándose nuevamente el cuello

-jajaja buen punto, sí también yo estoy adolorida, vamos

Caminamos hasta una parte alejada del ruido de la feria cercano a un pequeño riachuelo nos sentamos en la hierba y miramos las estrellas yo abrazo mis piernas y él se apoya en ambos brazos y tira su cabeza para atrás

-Tenías razón, es hermoso una vez que las miras con detalle- dice el refiriéndose a las estrellas

-Te lo dije, deberías saber que siempre tengo la razón cabezón

-Sí, debería saberlo- yo sonrío

-tus amigos son agradables, me alegra que lo sean

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque así se que te cuidaron bien en mi ausencia- el sonríe triste

-Sí, lo hicieron bien-

nos quedamos ahí en silencio por un rato hasta que estornudo, mi chaqueta y camiseta se secaron con la montaña rusa y los demás juegos sin embargo mi cabello no, por lo que terminó mojando mi chaqueta, yo me la saco antes de que moje mi espalda, me recojo el cabello en un moño y me hallé de nuevo en el hospital pero el frío de noviembre me golpea de nuevo y estornudo nuevamente, abrazo más mis piernas y siento que mis hombros adquieren un peso de más, regreso a ver y era la sudadera de Arnold

-Espera aquí, vuelvo enseguida- es lo último que dice antes de pararse e irse, abrazo más la sudadera, está caliente y huele al perfume de él, me sonrojo

Él aparece con una bebida caliente y dice -Toma esto te calentará

-Gracias- dijo y amago devolverle la sudadera pero él me detiene

-Pataki no seas necia, no tengo frío y tú la necesitas antes de que termines en el hospital de nuevo- yo solo asiento y digo de nuevo

-Gracias Arnold- el asiente y se sienta a mi lado tomando también su bebida -Esta deliciosa ¿de dónde la sacaste?

-De uno de esos puestos de por allá- dice señalando hacia un pequeño puesto en la feria el cual atendía un señor con bigote de porte italiano de edad madura

-ya veo, pero no tenías por qué hacerlo

-Lo hice porque quería Pataki, no le des tanta importancia

-Lo digo porque extrañamente siempre terminas cuidando de mi, nunca te agradecí lo suficiente por haberme cuidado en el hospital, o por deternerme antes de que cayera de bruces al suelo en la cafetería

-No hay de que, de todas formas debo protegerte, son ordenes del Gran Bob

-jajaja lo imaginaba pero no debes negar que a pesar de esa fachada de chico malo aun eres ese altruista sin remedio- el me mira expectante- gracias- susurro mirándolo a los ojos y el sonríe y me responde

-De nada Hel-

Miramos hacia el paisaje que se presenta ante nosotros, son el ruido de la feria de fondo y bajo unas hermosas estrellas bebiendo nuestros cafés y de pronto me hallo pensando en lo maravillosa que resulto esta noche junto a él, fue muy divertida y ahora es tan considerado pero luego la imagen de Kat llega a mi mente y pienso que debería ser ella la que estuviese a lado de Arnold y no yo entonces recuerdo que fue a buscarlo en el departamento y por lo que vi también vino hacia acá

De mala gana digo atrayendo su atención

\- por cierto tu novia fue a buscarte en el edificio

El regresa a verme sorprendido- mi… ¿novia?, ¿qué novia?

-ya sabes, tu novia, ¿Kat?- digo un poco malhumorada

-Preciosa ella es todo menos mi novia

-¿Qué?

-Como lo escuchas, es decir, es mi amiga, confidente, compañera incluso podría decirse mi hermana pero no es mi novia

-Pues yo no creo que beses a tu hermana

-Besarla de que rayos hablas

-El otro día en el que almorzaba cerca de sus facultades los vi besándose en ese callejón pero como sea, no me incumbe

-no, no te incumbe, pero para aclarar las cosas yo jamás he besado a Kat más que una vez y en realidad fue ella la que me besó, cuando nos conocimos ella se emborrachó y de repente dijo "eres muy atractivo"

-jajaja debes saber que el alcohol hace que cualquiera se vea atractivo

-y si a cualquiera hace ver más atractivo imagínate lo que hace con un adonis como yo

-Claro síguete atribuyendo la belleza de la que careces

-Estás diciendo que soy feo

-Nunca dije eso- dije de pronto nerviosa

-Entonces dices que soy guapo- dijo mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa petulante

-Por qué sigues poniendo palabras en mi boca- dije más nerviosa aún tratando de que mi cara no se sonrojara más evito mirarlo

-Porque contigo siempre debo descifrar mensajes preciosa- dijo tomándome de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara, eso me hace temblar un poco y al mismo tiempo siento que una recarga eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo cosa que me hace sonrojar, pero el suelta mi rostro y tira una sonrisa coqueta antes de decir- ¿quieres ir a la rueda de la fortuna antes de irnos?- a lo que yo solo avanzo a asentir, el se levanta y me ayuda a hacerlo también, caminamos de nuevo a la feria en camino a la rueda de la fortuna en la cual no dejamos de mirarnos para luego desviar la mirada hasta que llegamos a la parte más alta y me maravillo ante la vista

-Esto es increíble, se ve todo Hillwood me recuerda un poco a Londres

-Como era tu vida allá

-No te mentiré al principio algo triste pero después llegue a hacer buenas amigas que me ayudaron a adaptarme

-Eso es genial Hel, me alegro mucho de escuchar eso- me sonríe sinceramente y yo le devuelvo el gesto

-Tuve algo de suerte-sonrío tristemente- al principio no me fue tan bien, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola y aunque me había acostumbrado me dolía no poder estar con ustedes, al poco tiempo las encontré, a mis amigas y ellas me ayudaron a apartar la soledad que sentía

-Sí, tuviste suerte pero supongo que siempre llega alguien que aleja ese sentimiento de soledad de tu vida- el me mira como si tuviese algo más que decir pero el juego se detiene y tenemos que bajarnos

-Vamos deben estarte esperando

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres acompañarme?, sabes que estará Gerald ¿verdad?

-No importa, que tal si te pierdes, con lo cabeza hueca que eres

-Hey yo no me perdería, no soy tan torpe

-Lo dice la chica que decidió ir a trabajar con 40 grados de temperatura

-Nunca lo olvidaras ¿verdad?

-No, aún tengo los moretones que me causaste cuando evite que cayeras- se remanga la camiseta y me muestra sus antebrazos- mira como dejaste mi pobre brazo Pataki- y me lo enseñaba poniendo su brazo muy cerca de mi cara

Yo retiro su brazo y digo- ahí no hay nada Shortman no te portes como una niñita

-Solo estás negándolo para no hacerte cargo

-Señorita- le digo por sus quejas, el sonríe y lo deja de lado

-Quien sabe talvés si te pierdes los de la feria podrían secuestrarte y para ponerte en su exhibición jajaja

-Hey a ti te llevarían por tu enorme cabezota

-jajaja o talvés a los dos-yo comienzo a reír junto a él-Vamos no te preocupes estaré bien- dice el despeinándome un poco y continuamos nuestro camino

Al llegar a la salida de la feria vemos a Phoebe y Gerald, la incomodidad está latente una vez que ese par se saludan

-Hel hola, Hola Arnold- dice amable Phoebe

-Shortman- asiente Gerald

-Johanssen – lo imita Arnold, esto es muy incomodo pero para mi asombro Gerald le dice

-Hey Arnold, te importa si hablamos un minuto- por el gesto que puso Arnold también estaba sorprendido

-Claro- dice y ellos se aleja de nosotros

-Phoebs estará bien dejarlos

-No te preocupes no creo que se les ocurra pelearse aquí

-Eso espero Phoebs- digo vigilándolos hasta que me topo con algo familiar

-Phoebe lo recuerdas- digo mientras recojo una rebanada de queso que tiene muchos agujeros y ella sonríe y coge uno también, sonreímos cómplices y lo colocamos cerca de nuestra cara espiando por uno de los agujeros y damos tres vueltas y vemos por el hoyo, ella ve a Gerald y yo terminé viendo a Arnold, ambas nos sonrojamos y reímos

-No puedo creer que aún lo recuerdes

-Como olvidarlo, lo hacíamos siempre que visitábamos la feria desde que me lo dijiste

-Y seguimos viendo a los mismos

-Mala suerte para mí pero es una fortuna para ti

-jajaja quien sabe, probablemente signifique algo

-No creo que el universo me odie tanto- nos reímos pero dentro de mí esperaba que así fuera- Phoebs dónde están Lila y Nat

-Lila me envió un mensaje de texto diciendo que pronto estarían aquí

-Ya veo, es decir que les fue muy bien a ustedes dos en el famoso túnel del amor

-No más que a ti Hel, cómo es que terminaste junto a Arnold, el es el chico del que hablaste

-Phoebs no pongas esa cara, solo fue coincidencia, nos toco ir en el mismo bote además quería darles espacio a ti y al plumero francés para que disfrutaran de su tiempo a solas

-eres muy considerada Hel gracias- dijo abrazándome- pero no me vas a negar que te la pasaste muy bien, se te nota en la cara y además aún traes la sudadera de él, porque imagino que es de él o ¿no?

-¿Qué?- digo confundida y veo que en efecto aún llevaba la sudadera puesta- lo olvide, tengo que devolvérsela

-Ya lo harás cuando regrese pero dime, cómo es que la estás usando

-El solo me la dio cuando comencé a estornudar, nos terminamos mojando en el túnel por estar peleando

-¿Ni siquiera ahora dejan de pelar?

-Como no hacerlo, es divertido

-jajaja nunca cambias Hel, solo acepta que te sigue gustando

-¡Phoebe!, bueno… solo talvés, talvés estoy diciendo que me gusta un poco pero no es muy seguro- Phoebe me miraba sonriendo sabiendo la verdad- pero no te voy a negar que me lleno de una tranquilidad el descubrir que Kat no es su novia

-¿Quién es Kat?, la chica de esta tarde

-Sí

-Pero que hacía en el departamento

-No estoy muy segura

-Qué raro, pero me alegra que te la hayas pasado tan bien Hel

-Y a ti cómo te fue con Gerald

-Oh fue muy lindo me compro todo tipo de cosas y hasta ganó esto para mí- dijo mostrándome un oso de felpa mediano

-Suena Típico del plumero francés y luego

-Luego fuimos a la rueda de la fortuna y nos besamos en la cima

-por qué en la cima

-En Japón hay una leyenda que dice que si te llegas a besar con tu pareja en la cima de la rueda de la fortuna los dos estarán siempre juntos

-Oh eso es muy romántico, me alegra que la hayas pasado tan bien Phoebs

-Sí, me divertí mucho

Mientras nosotras conversábamos a ese par no le iba tan bien, más tarde Lila llego junto a Nat riendo por algo que él había dicho

-Chicos como están

-Hola Hel, Phoebs

-Hola Pelirroja, hola Nat

-hola chicas – dice el muy sonriente

-¿Nos vamos?

-No, aún falta Gerald

-y ¿dónde está?

-Está con Arnold

-¿Con Arnold?- Lila lucía alarmada- ¿cómo paso?

-Larga historia luego te la contamos

-De acuerdo pero hay que apurarnos antes de que la feria cierre por completo

-Yo iré a llamarlos- me ofrezco- además aún debo devolver esto- digo señalando la sudadera Phoebe sonríe divertida mientras que Lila se ve confundida

-Claro, ten cuidado- es lo único que me dice Lila

-De acuerdo- dije comenzando a caminar hasta donde vi que desaparecieron, no me costó mucho encontrarlos, cerca de una carpa que ya estaba vacía pero al verlos, los noto tensos como si estuviesen listos a lanzarse golpes en cualquier momento

Me escondo detrás de un bote de basura y los escucho decir

-Solo déjame advertirte, no dejare que le rompas el corazón tan fácil esta vez

-Desde cuando te volviste su guardián

-desde que ella se volvió mi única amiga

-auch eso dolió- dijo con sarcasmo

-sabes no me importa tu indiferencia solo no lo arruines y si lo haces te dejare peor que la ultima vez en la que nuestros puños se encontraron

-Por qué ese rencor en contra mía, yo no le haría nada que la lastimase

-aun cuando eras "tu", lo hacías, ahora no se en que terreno estoy pisando, solo te lo advierto

-Si si como digas, pero si me dejas decir me sorprende lo bien que la cuidas

-es lo que hace un amigo, no los abandonas

-Es raro que ahora comiences a aplicarlo

-Por favor hermano tú eras el idiota que se apartó

-no me digas hermano Johanssen, tu y yo hace años que no lo somos

-sí, lo sé- dijo cabizbajo Arnold se dio la vuelta y continuo pero antes de que se alejara más Gerald le grito

-¿Sabes por qué la cuido tanto?, porque ella a pesar de estar a kilómetros de distancia seguía apoyándonos a todos, nos cuidaba, ella estaba aun más cerca de lo que tu estarías jamás por esos días

-Así que ahora es mi culpa?- se da la vuelta y lo mira a lo lejos- sabes por qué me aleje de ustedes?, alguna vez pensaron en venir a pesar de lo que les dije, saben cuan solo me sentía desde que el abuelo murió, no lo saben porque simplemente cerraron sus ojos y se volvieron sordos ante mí, dime quienes son los que se alejaron?, "hermano"- dice que con odio-Ustedes no saben nada de apoyo y lealtad, pero saben les agradezco gracias a ustedes aprendí que no debo fiarme de nadie- terminando de decirlo él se alejo y salió de la feria dejándonos tanto a Gerald como a mí con un nudo en la garganta y llenos de cosas por decir

-  
Se lo mucho que repito esto pero Gracias por leer mi historia Chicos  
espero que les haya gustado este capítulo el cual lo hice un poco más largo que los otros, sinceramente estaba pensando en escribirlo desde hace mucho tiempo así que podría decirse que me emocione un poco lo que explica que de repente haya subido dos nuevos capítulos ya que originalmente esta historia estaba muy larga como para ponerla en uno solo.

Anitha: gracias por tu constante apoyo con mi historia, me agrada ver que te guste lo que escribo, saludos :3


	13. nuestro pasado

No podía hacer nada más que ver como se alejaba por la oscura feria que poco a poco fue apagando sus luces anunciando el fin de esta, cuando vi que Arnold había desaparecido de mi vista suspire pesadamente y me fui a dar encuentro con mis amigos, en cuanto llegue note que Gerald estaba completamente perdido en un mundo de pensamientos probablemente iguales a los míos

-Amor ¿estás bien?, pero que paso- decía con cautela Phoebe

-Estoy bien Phoebs, tranquila

-Hel hasta que llegas, sabes que paso- me dijo totalmente curiosa Phoebe tratando de comprender el comportamiento de su novio

-No lo sé Phoebs llegue cuando ya se habían ido, lo siento

-Está bien, será mejor regresar- todos se adelantaron mientras Gerald se quedaba atrás en eso aprovecho para acercarme a él y susurrarle- Será mejor que cambies de expresión si quieres evitar que Phoebe se preocupe- y entonces lo deje atrás después de unos minutos el llego hasta donde estábamos completamente distinto, volvía a ser el mismo o al menos lo aparentaba

Caminamos silenciosos hasta dos cuadras antes de llegar al departamento entonces Nat hablo para decirnos que era muy tarde y que sería mejor irse pronto a casa, se despidió de nosotros con una sonrisa y de Lila lo hizo con un beso en el dorso de la mano y se alejo en dirección contraria a nosotros, no hace falta decir que Lila estaba como volando en una nube directo a el departamento

-Bueno señoritas, supongo que es hora de marcharme- dijo Gerald

-adiós plumero francés

-Nos vemos Gerald

-chao amor- dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa y se fue con nosotras hasta que la mano de Gerald agarra su muñeca y la atrae hacia él para darle un tierno beso

-Consíganse un hotel, vamos Lila- dije con tono molesto aunque en realidad estaba divertida ya que Phoebe aunque ocultara su sonrojo cubriéndose en el pecho de Gerald, aun se podía ver sus orejas sonrojadas

-Metete en tus asuntos Pataki

-Eso hare, nos vemos- y me lleve a Lila quien reía cómplice tras de mí, más tarde ya en el departamento Phoebe llego pero no nos miraba a los ojos, aun tenía mucha vergüenza

-M...me iré a dormir, buenas noches chicas

-Hasta mañana Phoebs- decía Lila mientras sostenía una taza de té en sus manos

-Vamos no seas así Phoebs ya los hemos visto besarse antes jajaja- ella ignoro mi comentario y se encerró en el cuarto

-Qué se le va a hacer, ella sigue siendo un poco tímida

-sí, y se sigue sonrojando como cuando se hicieron novios yo siempre le digo que…- mi móvil me interrumpe y lo reviso es un mensaje de Gerald, levanto mi ceja, el mensaje dice "Hel, puedes salir un momento, quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de esta noche, por favor no se lo digas a las chicas no quiero que se preocupen"

-Que sucede Hel- me pregunta Lila señalando a mi móvil

-mmm no es nada, no te preocupes, es el Spam de siempre, bueno como te decía siempre le digo que no haga trabajar tanto a sus vasos sanguíneos pero bueno no entiende- hablaba muy rápido y me dirigí a la nevera- No hay jugo de manzana, que raro, será mejor que vaya a comprar un poco- decía dirigiéndome a la puerta

-Pero Helga ya son las 12, es muy peligroso, además en ¿dónde vas a comprarlo?

-Es muy fácil, iré a una tienda de 24 horas, no me tardo lo prometo, nos vemos, no debes esperarme despierta, duerme bien, adiós- y así salí a toda prisa, tenía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que me diría Gerald, talvés al fin sabría que sucedió con esos dos

Baje rápido las escaleras y llegue a la entrada saludo rápido a Chris y salgo del edificio

-¿Qué pasa plumero francés?- lo encuentro sentado afuera del edificio en la acera con un aspecto demacrado con sus manos sosteniendo su nuca y entonces sin voltearme a ver me dice

-Hel, se que nos escuchaste y en realidad lo lamento pero lo que dije era cierto, eres una gran amiga, no solo yo lo pienso sino toda la antigua pandilla-

Me siento a su lado y respondo -Lo sé Gerald y no tienes por qué disculparte conmigo, en serio

-No, si debo, me dijiste que lo protegiera y mira lo que ocasione, defraude a mi mejor amigo y ahora el me odia, nos odia a todos

-Vamos no digas eso, tu no lo provocaste, solo fue un terrible desenlace de sucesos que no podían controlar, no debes ponerte así

-Pero Hel yo…

-Nada de peros Johanssen, tú eres una excelente persona, un chico que nos apoya a todos nosotros pese a cualquier cosa, además un gran narrador y aunque lo admito un poco bobo- me da una sonrisa de lado- eres un gran amigo si no fuera así no dejaría que Phoebe se te acercara, lo sabes verdad

Gerald un poco más compuesto me sonríe divertido- tu no cambias Pataki- me da un ligero codazo- gracias- nos sonreímos y dejamos que invada el silencio por un momento, no estoy segura de hacer lo que voy a hacer pero si no me arriesgo nadie me dirá que fue lo que exactamente paso entonces comienzo

-Gerald tu… podrías…-se me hace muy difícil continuar pero él lo hace en mi lugar

-Quieres saber lo que paso o ¿no?

-Bueno… sí, cómo…

-Tú solo me llamas Gerald cuando se trata de algo grave

-jajaja he de darte puntos por conocerme bien

-Debo hacerlo, de no ser así probablemente no estaría vivo

-En efecto mí querido Watson

-Bien, supongo que debo hacerlo después de todo si no te lo digo yo nadie lo hará- yo solo asiento- es una historia un poco larga, ¿estás segura de que quieres que te la cuenta ahora?

-muy segura Johanssen, si dejo que te vayas no lo harás jamás

-jajaja que dura, pero está bien, creo que todo comenzó al entrar a cuarto año, o más bien dicho el primer año de preparatoria, todos estábamos algo tristes sin tenerte aquí Pataki, incluso Rhonda estaba algo triste y eso que se notaba debajo de todo el maquillaje que uso el primer día de clases, el único positivo era.. Bueno…

-Arnold

-sí, no paraba de decirnos que ese año sería genial y que era la oportunidad de extender la pandilla, y claro que creció un poco pero sin él. Todo iba perfecto las primeras semanas, nos inscribimos en distintos clubs, con él entramos en el de básquet y también se inscribió en Beisbol, dijo que quería vencerte la próxima vez que se vieran, hubieras visto sus ojos al decirlo, era realmente gracioso ver a ese Arnold poner una expresión tan infantil- dijo casi soltando una carcajada y luego puso una expresión triste y continuo- de hecho ese nuevo año prometía bastante pero no pudimos hacer nada de lo que él había dicho ya que por esas mismas semanas Phil enfermo.

Arnold lo encontró tirado en el suelo junto a unas cajas en la pensión, por lo que nos había dicho su enfermedad no era reciente ya que los médicos le había dicho que él había estado yendo continuamente realizarse chequeos sobre su salud y el médico a cargo le había dicho que no debía realizar trabajos pesados, al parecer Phil no había hecho caso de esto último ya que cuando cayó inconsciente estaba llevando un par de cajas al sótano

-Phil, viejo necio- dije esto pero con un tono triste

-bueno, desde ese incidente Phil fue internado en el hospital, su condición era delicada, siempre que íbamos estaba Gertie o Arnold cuidando de él, de pronto Arnold se salió de todos los clubs en los que estaba, a penas sonaba la campana él salía corriendo directo al hospital o a la pensión, se comenzó a distanciar pero lo entendíamos, después de todo era para ayudar a su familia y sobre todo a Phil y a Gertie, incluso ella estaba mal, seguía comportándose como una maniática cerca de Phil pero cuando salía de la habitación su crispa se perdía e incluso actuaba como una mujer cuerda, algo muy raro en ella- yo asentí

-Ella debió estar destrozada, no me imagino lo mucho que sufrió

-Sí, Arnold por eso trataba de consolarla todo lo que podía, al perecer estaba funcionando. Íbamos casi a terminar el año escolar y con el único con el que Arnold aún hablaba más de 5 minutos era conmigo, el resto del año el pasaba distante, somnoliento, dormía en los almuerzos, intercambiaba saludos con nuestros amigos pero no hablaba más de un Hola o adiós, en los trabajos grupales él se encargaba de hacer su parte y mandarla por correo, es por eso que al finalizar el año pocos conocían a Arnold y el resto de la pandilla había cambiado tanto en ese año que se hacía casi imposible unirla de nuevo, nos acostumbramos a que él no estuviera, de vez en cuando íbamos a visitar a Phil pero incluso ahí Arnold se sentaba en una esquina y leía un libro, si ponías atención podías ver que se quedaba dormido de tanto en tanto, nos preocupaba pero cuando tratábamos de ayudarlo solo decía "estoy bien, no tienen de que preocuparse" y forzaba una sonrisa, si tratabas de insistir en que no estaba bien el reaccionaba algo violento y gritaba diciendo que debíamos meternos en nuestros asuntos.

-No suena mucho a Arnold

-El estaba exhausto, es comprensible que este algo irritable, más si no había dormido bien en meses

-Entiendo

-Bueno- suspiró- Phil se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba entre la pandilla y Arnold así que un día me llamo para conversar un poco y se le ocurrió una gran idea, organizó todo para que tuviéramos un partido en el viejo campo Gerald y después iríamos a comer hamburguesas en la azotea de la pensión, a todos nos encantó la idea y acordamos guardar el secreto hasta ese sábado en el que sorprenderíamos a Arnold

-Eso era típico del viejo loco, a menudo se le ocurrían buenas ideas

\- Sí, incluso los doctores ayudaron para que Phil pudiera salir del hospital ese día para ver el partido, todo iba perfecto hasta que llegamos temprano por la mañana al hospital y vimos una escena que muy difícilmente olvidaremos

-Oh por Dios no- dije cubriéndome el rostro con mis manos y bajando la cabeza tratando de no llorar, Gerald apretó la mandíbula y levanto la cabeza mirando al cielo

-Esa mañana la pandilla completa se reunió, hace un tiempo que no nos habíamos visto reunidos todos en el mismo lugar así que estábamos muy entusiasmados hablando de cómo dejaríamos mordiendo polvo al otro y esas cosas pero algo nos interrumpió.

-Flash Back-

-ya verán como los derrotaré debiluchos- decía Harold con el Bate de Beisbol cargado en su hombro

-¿Tú?, no me hagas reír, estas fuera de forma en cambió yo me he vuelto un profesional en las practicas del club- decía Sid

-Ya lo veremos, nosotras estamos en mejor forma que ustedes - decía Rhonda quien había estado yendo al Gimnasio junto a Nadinne, Lila y Shenna- ellas asintieron tras de ella

-Sí, nosotras los derrotaremos- dijo Shenna

-he, pero si son unas niñas no podrán con nosotros- decía Harold

-Mira quien lo dice hijito de mami- dijo Rhonda

-¿A quién le dices hijito de mami?

-Chicos paren, lo importante es que veremos de nuevo a Arnold, y si tenemos suerte quizás sonría de una vez por todas- decía Phoebe

-Sí, al fin veremos a mi hermano con una sonrisa sincera, además será fácil de vencer ya que él si esta fuera de forma- dijo Gerald con una gran sonrisa tras de él todos sonreían también

-Sí, será divertido- decía Stinky

-Sí- dijo Eugene

-Hay que encargarnos de…-gritos fueron los que interrumpieron a Harold de terminar la frase, y no cualquier grito, era Stella la que gritaba, ella jamás lo hacía, era Stella y punto no alzaba la voz ni cuando estaba enfadada, los chicos se apresuraron a llegar a la habitación de Phil temiendo lo peor para encontrarse con una desgarradora escena

-NO, QUE HACES MAMA, ¡¿QUÉ PASA?! , ¡NO!- era Arnold el que gritaba, Stella solo miraba con tristeza a su hijo hasta que llegaron las enfermeras

-Por favor Arnold sal

-NO, NO ME MOVERÉ, ¡ABUELO!, ¡ABUELO!- en ese instante las enfermeras comenzaron a sacarlo con mucha dificultad- ¡NO!, ESO NO ES VERDAD, ¡ABUELO!, ABUELO NO ME HAGAS ESTO, ABUELO ¡DESPIERTA!, ¡SUÉLTENME! , POR FAVOR ABUELO- las enfermeras habían podido sacarlo de la habitación- Maldición. Había dicho casi como un susurro dejándose caer y con el todas las lágrimas que había retenido salieron, el apretaba los puños contra su cara, tratando de lidiar con el dolor.

Los chicos solo podían mirar a Gertie arrodillada en el piso llorando desconsoladamente siendo acompañada por Sussie ya que todos los inquilinos habían ido con intenciones de acompañarlos al partido, ahora Miles trataba de calmar a su hijo quien no dejaba de gritar y llorar, en ese momento todos lo supieron, Phil había muerto.

El día del funeral se presentaron muchas personas, todas las que habían sido amigos del viejo Phil, todos derramaban lágrimas y mucho más cuando Arnold y Gertie subieron a hablar, lágrimas caían por doquier y aun mas palabras de pésame a la familia, pero en una esquina permanecía Arnold, ajeno a lo demás, no quería saber nada de nadie, solo quería que todo acabara, levanto su mirada al cielo y estaba despejado, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo pero solo pudo pensar que el cielo se burlaba de él y de desgracia.

-Fin de flashback-

-Por dios, eso es horrible- dije con mi voz quebrada, a punto de llorar

-Horrible es decir poco, algo se rompió dentro de Arnold ese día

-Me lo imagino, pero eso no fue culpa de nadie, aun no entiendo por qué ahora se odian

-Eso no es todo-yo solo levante una ceja- te dije que era una larga historia

-eso veo

-Si quieres puedo dejarlo aquí

-No por favor continua

-de acuerdo, las vacaciones pasaron y no pudimos acercarnos a Arnold, siempre escapaba, por lo que me dijo Phoebe también escapo de ti

-Sí, lo hizo la pequeña sabandija

-nosotros reaccionamos igual, todos estábamos ansiosos de verlo y al fin poder volver a la normalidad pero al parecer las cosas no serían tan sencillas, no importaba lo mucho que lo intentará, Arnold solo parecía un alma en pena, a lo mucho podíamos sacarle un par de palabras, era tan frustrante verlo así, y las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar cuando un tipo de último año se le dio por molestar a Arnold, a él no parecía importarle, solo lo ignoraba después de todo había estado muy acostumbrado a ignorar burlas, cortesía de ti Pataki

-Gracias, gracias- hice pequeñas reverencias, el sonríe de lado

-El brabucón se llamaba James Carter, y el no soportaba que su pequeña presa lo ignorara tan descaradamente así que comenzó a investigar sobre Arnold y digamos que encontró su punto débil

-No me digas que…

-Sí, un día en el pasillo comenzó con sus típicas burlas y cuando vio que estas no funcionaban sacó su arma secreta, "Oh veamos el pequeño hijo del abuelo ha estado de llorón en la tumba de su decrepito y anciano abuelo", Arnold le dio una oportunidad de arrepentirse pero James solo añadió más groserías en contra de Phil y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, James era conocido por su extremada fuerza y por sus amigos universitarios quienes habían ganado la reputación de matones y los más fuertes del equipo de futbol, ese año James era su capitán y en resumen él era un tipo bastante fuerte

-No me digas que Arnold perdió

-No, no, Arnold ganó

-¿Ganó?

-Lo hizo

-¿Cómo?

-De seguro recordaras que Gertie le enseño artes marciales

-Sí pero eso fue hace años

-Sí pero el comenzó a entrenar, creí que lo sabías, resulta que el…

-Flash back-

-Amigo estás bien- preguntaba el secuaz de James

-¿Crees que estoy bien?- decía James sosteniendo su nariz de la cual salía sangre a borbotones

-No debiste meterte con él- dijo el otro secuaz señalando a Arnold quien ahora se apoyaba en los casilleros tratando de recuperar el aliento, había recibido un par de golpes en el estomago y según parecía un moretón estaría en su mejilla por la mañana pero eso no era nada comparado a como dejó a James, dos costillas y su nariz rotas y el ojo morado con varias magulladuras por toda su cara.

-Según el bobo pelirrojo de por allá- el amigo de James ahora señalaba a Eugene quien estaba cotilleando con otros dos sujetos sobre la reciente pelea- ese tipo es cinturón negro en Karate

-Eso habría sido muy útil ¡Antes de la pelea!, ¡imbécil!

-Lo siento, no lo sabía, el parece tan débil, Quién lo habría dicho, un debilucho te gano James

-No tienes que repetirlo, rápido ayúdame a pararme antes de que el anciano de Wilson venga y vea este desastre

-A quién dice Anciano señor Carter

-Director, yo no quise

-Ve a la enfermería y en cuanto termines será mejor que vayas a mi oficina

-Pero yo soy la victima aquí

-ya lo veremos, y usted señor Johanssen

-¿sí?- decía mientras ayudaba a Arnold a recomponerse

-Lleve también a su amigo a enfermería y luego venga con el señor Carter a mi oficina

-Si señor- dijeron todos los involucrados

Más tarde el director dictaminó que Arnold por no tener precedentes no sería expulsado ni sancionado, según los testigos solo se defendió y además habían dicho que James lo había estado fastidiando desde hace tiempo por lo que tendría que ayudar con la limpieza de los laboratorios por todo un mes, mientras que a James por no ser la primera vez lo sanciono por dos semanas, no podría participar en ninguna actividad de la institución eso incluía el gran partido, pese a sus ruegos el director no cambio de opinión y por si no fuera poco el entrenador lo saco del equipo

-Shortman esto me las vas a pagar muy caro

-Fin de Flashback-

-y ¿qué hizo?

-el me utilizo para su venganza

-A ti, ¿por qué?

-Porque yo era el único amigo de Arnold, después del incidente todos le tenían miedo y los que no solo querían probar su fuerza así que comenzó a meterse en problemas con tipos rudos del instituto, todas las veces salía vencedor y a veces le ayudaba a ocultar sus heridas y a cubrirlo con su familia pero los demás lo desconocían y no querían acercarse, por eso el comenzó a ir a pasar el tiempo en el campo de futbol, ahí encontró a unos tipos que tenían la reputación de rebeldes pero una vez que los conocías no eran tan malos después de todo, comenzó a salir con ellos, yo hice nuevos amigos del equipo de básquet pero de vez en cuando nos encontrábamos y conversábamos o reíamos como antes, de alguna forma me sentía especial por ser el único que aún era cercano a Arnold

-De hecho yo siento envidia ahora, y ¿qué pasó?

-Bella fue lo que pasó

-¿Bella?, ¿quién es?

-Mi ex

-¿Y Phoebe?

-no te lo dijimos para que no te preocuparas, ni me partieras un hueso pero rompimos porque por esos tiempos habíamos comenzado a pelar muy seguido y decidimos darnos un tiempo antes de acabar odiándonos.

-Entiendo

-Como sea, conocí a Bella porque ella era una linda porrista, lo sé el típico cliché no me mires así

Yo solo gire los ojos- pero ella que tiene que ver

-Todo, tiene que ver en todo, Arnold solía ir a un bar en el cual se encontraba con sus nuevos amigos, en ese bar conoció también a Bella al parecer ella solía coquetear con él a mis espaldas pero yo siempre soy muy ciego cuando se trata del amor

-Me consta, llegas a ser todo un bobo- el ignoró mi comentario y continuó

-Sabes cómo es Arnold, y aunque ahora se metía en cualquier pelea, jamás abandonaría sus principio y por ende jamás traicionaría a su amigo, lástima que en ese entonces era demasiado idiota como para pensar así

-¿Qué hiciste?- dije con cautela

-La peor tontería que hubiese hecho jamás. Comenzó cuando Bella consiguió una foto donde Arnold la jalaba del brazo, me la enviaron desde un número desconocido, creí que era una broma de mal gusto o un malentendido pero te aseguro que no ayudo que ella llegara al día siguiente con un moretón en su mejilla, no hace falta decir lo furioso que estaba

-¿Creíste que Arnold la golpeo?

-Sí

-Eres un idiota

-Lo sé

-¿Y luego?

-Le pregunte a Bella lo que ocurrió, al inicio me dijo que se golpeo con la puerta de su casa pero luego lloro cubriéndose la cara y me dijo que había ido a ver a su hermano quien trabajaba en el bar al que solía ir Arnold, el la había estado molestando y la había tratado de besar al ver que ella no le hacía caso él se puso algo brusco y la golpeo

-¿Y tú te tragaste eso?- estaba indignada

-Sí, ya sé que soy un imbécil pero aun falta algo más

-Me imagino lo que sigue

-Estábamos en el colegio cuando ella me lo dijo, mi ira me nublo y fui a buscarlo y nada, pealamos, el podía matarme o lesionarme pero nunca lo hizo, solo fueron golpes a la cara, sabía que me devastaría dejar el básquet, y ahora me doy cuenta de eso, demasiado tarde, el me inmovilizo

"Hermano yo jamás lo haría"  
"No me digas hermano, púdrete"  
eso pareció descolgarlo ya que bajó su defensa y es cuando yo aproveche y lo tire contra un casillero, eso le costó tres puntadas en la frente, la herida que viste en el hospital

-Ya veo- dije algo aturdida por lo que me estaba contando

-Después de eso nos llevaron con el director pero Arnold se echo la culpa cosa que me sorprendió pero aún no lo perdonaba, lo llevaron al hospital y lo expulsaron 2 semanas a mí solo me dieron una semana de ayudar con la limpieza  
Se lo conté a Jamie O y reconoció el nombre de mi novia, el hermano de ella en efecto trabajaba en ese bar y Jamie O había visto cuando todo paso, me aseguro que fue ella la que estuvo rondándole a Arnold, al parecer el plan original era sacarle una foto mientras se besaban pero Arnold era más listo que eso, yo no quise creerle a mi hermano hasta que Wolfgang me conto la historia de Bella, resulta que ella era la novia oficial de James

-espera, por qué Wolfgang lo haría

-Por ti

-¿Por mí?

-Sí, el te aprecia y mucho, el me topó un día en la calle y dijo que había escuchado sobre el pleito, comenzó a burlarse y trate de irme pero él me detuvo antes de que me fuera, me lo dijo todo sobre James y Bella solo ate cabos, rompí con Bella, y me fui a disculpar con Arnold pero era demasiado tarde.

Aun recuerdo cuando termine de disculparme con él, él solo volteó y me dijo con mirada fría, "tú y yo no somos más hermanos, si es todo vete Johanssen"

-Esto que me estas contando es tan… no lo sé ¿bizarro?, ahora entiendo por qué las cosas son como son ahora

-Ves, te dije que era un idiota

-Sí pero no solo tú, en realidad ambos lo son

-¿Ambos?

-Sí, con su carácter de pubertos, dejándose controlar por las hormonas, ambos son idiotas

-Wow hablo la erudita Pataki

-A tus órdenes- nos reímos cómplices y entonces él se levanto de la acera

-Como sea, ya ha sido mucho por hoy y es muy tarde, mi mamá de seguro ya llamó al hospital, a los policías, a la fuerzas armadas a la morgue

Me río de lo último, su mamá a veces suele ser algo dramática- jamás dejarás de ser su pequeño, Johanssen- le digo levantándome yo también y pellizcándole la mejilla

-Hey- dice el apartando mi mano y sobándose la mejilla- es tarde vuelve a tu departamento, nos vemos Pataki

-Adiós Johanssen- el asiente y comienza a caminar con sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera entonces le grito y voltea a verme

-Hey Johanssen, Gracias- de digo sincera, el sonríe, asiente y se va, yo entró al departamento y le digo buenas noches a Chris, estoy dispuesta a subir las escaleras pero un gran vulto bloquea mi paso, está con la cabeza baja pero cuando trato de pasar este me lo impide y levanta la cabeza

-Cabezón qué rayos haces aquí, vete a dormir y deja descansar a Chris

-Mira quien lo dice, es la 1 de la mañana y tú estabas hablando afuera del edificio, Chris no puede estar tranquilo gracias a ti- noto que arrastra un poco las palabras y cuando habla su aliento huele a cerveza

-¿Estas borracho?- digo entre sorprendida e indignada

-Hey, eso no tiene nada que ver, ¿qué hacías hablando con el novio de tu amiga?

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, estábamos hablando, y por qué no hacerlo después de todo es mi amigo

-entonces Phoebe sabe que estaban aquí ¿verdad?-Eso me toma por sorpresa y me hace dudar un poco pero luego digo

-Claro que lo sabe- el alza su ceja y me regresa a ver

-Entonces debe haberlo olvidado porque me pase por tu departamento hace poco y me dijo que no sabía dónde estabas

-¿y la culpas? .Hueles a alcohol, si fuera yo tampoco te habría dicho

-escusas, escusas, no lo crees Chris?- el solo sonríe algo incomodo por la situación

-Deja en paz a Chris y ya vete a dormir

-Pero por qué, estábamos muy contentos hablando de lo nuestro antes de que tú vinieras

-Entonces déjame pasar y los dejo conversar tranquilamente

-Pero por qué tanta prisa preciosa- lo ignoro y giro mis ojos, ahora me dirijo a Chris

-¿Desde cuándo esta así?

-El llegó así casi unos 20 minutos después de que usted saliera a encontrarse con su amigo señorita, al parecer no la vio porque poco después bajó y me pregunto dónde estaba, lo siento

-No te disculpes

-Sí Chris, no te disculpes

-Bueno tu calla borracho, será mejor que subamos

-Eh?, pero aún es temprano, por qué mejor no llamas a Gerald y conversamos todos juntos

-a diferencia de ti, el debe despertarse temprano mañana

-Juraría que no

-mueve tu trasero, te ayudaré a llegar a tu departamento- él me miro divertido y dijo

-De acuerdo preciosa, te otorgo el placer de ayudarme- gire de nuevo los ojos y pase uno de sus brazos por mis hombros

-Señorita ¿está segura de que puede llevarlo sola?, yo la ayudo

-Gracias Chris, este bodoque pesa un poco más de lo que puedo manejar- Chris se acercó y me ayudo a llevarlo hasta la puerta de su departamento

-Puedes dejarlo ahí, yo me encargo de que entre

-¿Está segura señorita Geraldine?

-Sí, no te preocupes, si pasa algo te llamaré en seguida

-De acuerdo, se lo encargo

-Gracias Chris, buenas noches

-Buenas noches señorita- Chris se fue y yo me quede viendo al vulto que ahora era Arnold

-Creí que no tomabas

-Yo jamás dije eso

-Lo sé, yo jamás dije que tu lo hubieras dicho, solo dije que creí que no tomabas

-ok

-y ¿tus llaves?- el sonrió y señalo la puerta

-¿Qué?- dije confundida

-Mira no salí a buscarte porque te extrañaba, es solo que deje mis llaves ahí adentro

-Bromeas, ¿verdad?- el negó con la cabeza

-eso quisiera preciosa pero no

-Y ¿para qué me buscabas?, ¿Chris no tiene copia de las llaves?

-no, la única copia la tiene la abuela en la pensión pero no puedo ir a estas horas y mucho menos en este estado

-Bueno al menos eres consciente de eso, pero para que me buscabas a mí

-Porque por si no lo has notado vivimos uno alado del otro entonces planeaba pasar de tu balcón al mío, después de todo jamás cierro con seguro esa ventana

-¿Estás loco?, podrías matarte

-No seas paranoica preciosa, no están tan separados y puedo hacerlo

-Talvés puedas hacerlo con tus cinco sentidos, no así

-Y ¿qué propones?, ¿qué duerma aquí?- dijo señalando el pasillo

-Suena a un buen plan

-Estás loca, mejor apúrate a abrir la puerta y dejarme pasar

-Y ¿quién me va a obligar?

-por favor solo quiero dormir de una maldita vez- lo mire y muy a mi pesar asentí

-De acuerdo, pero no hagas tanto alboroto, mis amigas ya deben estar dormidas

-está bien- abrí la puerta del departamento y entramos sigilosos, entonces lo lleve a mi habitación para ir al balcón

-Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo- dije aún no tan segura de lo que haría

-Claro- dijo eso tambaleándose un poco

-Esto no me da buena espina

-No seas dramática además no estoy tan borracho- dijo eso antes de chocar contra el vidrio que daba al balcón- esto no prueba nada- dijo con los labios aun estampados contra el vidrio

-Sí claro, mejor ven aquí- le dije mientras sacaba unas cobijas y una almohada del guardarropas- ten

-Y ¿esto?, en serio dejarás que duerma en el pasillo

-esa no tan mala idea pero no, puedes dormir en la sala si quieres y mañana por la mañana después de beber un café bien cargado puedes pasar por el balcón ¿te parece?

-sí, suena bien- dijo tomando las mantas- gracias

-De nada- lo guie hasta el sillón y a penas se acostó se quedó dormido

-Este ha sido un día muy largo, mejor me voy a dormir- estoy dispuesta a irme pero el atrapa mi mano sin regresarlo a ver le digo- sí, sí no debes darme más las gracias-pero no responde entonces volteo a verlo y él está dormido, suspiro pesadamente y me arrodillo cerca de él, sus pestañas son largas y tiene una expresión tan dulce, desearía verlo sonreír como hoy en el parque de diversiones, no me imagino lo traicionado que se sintió años atrás pero trato de ya no pensar en eso, me acerco a su mejilla y le doy un beso liberándome de su agarre

-Buenas noches Arnold

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Hola Chicos :D

Estoy tan feliz de poder actualizar por fin, estaba con esta idea de hablar un poco del pasado entre Arnold y Gerald pero no lo había podido escribir entre tantas pruebas y trabajos que nos pidieron pero puedo decir que al fin terminó y estoy casi graduada del colegio y con mucho tiempo libre hasta que la universidad comience D:

Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo con mi historia

anitha, cintipatitoriblanc08 gracias por apoyarme con sus comentarios, me alegra ver que les está gustando mi historia :3

Saludos


	14. el orangután y el ególatra

Chicas las adoro gracias por sus comentarios :3 :D

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Esa mañana me levante más temprano que lo habitual, arreglé un poco mi cabello y salí a la cocina pero no sin antes echarle una mirada a Arnold quien seguía dormido en el sillón "la resaca con la que se va a despertar" me limite a pensar y fui a preparar café bien cargado para el cabezón pero mientras estaba en eso un grito me sobresalto seguido por un ruido sordo el cual me hizo sonreír "parece que el cabezón ya despertó" fui hasta donde venía el alboroto y me encontré con Phoebe sosteniendo una escoba en contra del bulto que se encontraba en el suelo, la escena era bastante cómica puesto que Phoebs era una profesional en judo, cortesía de su padre, sin embargo ahora sostenía una escoba en contra de quien creía era una amenaza

-Phoebs tranquila, baja la escoba

-Hel!, ¡Cuidado!, ¡ha entrado un intruso!

-No es ningún intruso Phoebs, baja la escoba y yo te lo explico

-Pero…- estaba aun muy nerviosa y no apartaba la vista del bulto

\- ¿! Qué paso aquí!?- dio Lila entrando en escena con su cabello desordenado y un poco sonámbula, en cuanto reconoció la escena y el supuesto peligro, lanzó un grito que me hizo doler la cabeza

-Ustedes dos ¿pueden tranquilizarse? dije acercándome al cabezón quien estaba aun en el suelo cubierto por la cobija que le había dado la noche anterior, se la quité de golpe y concluí- es Arnold!

Las chicas pasaron de sorprendidas a divertidas y yo no comprendía esa reacción pues debían estar más aliviadas o al menos más sorprendidas así que regrese mi vista hacia Arnold y les aseguro que no estaba preparada para verlo con el torso desnudo tirado en el piso sosteniéndose la cabeza con sus dos manos, en su rostro se mostraba una expresión que va entre el dolor y la vergüenza

Los colores se me subieron a las mejillas y desvié la mirada, trate de tranquilizarme antes de hablar pero no dio resultado, el por su parte levanto un poco la cabeza para saludar a Phoebe y Lila

-Hola chicas- dijo forzando una sonrisa aunque se notaba a leguas su jaqueca, las chicas solo saludaron con la cabeza y una sonrisa de cortesía

-B...bueno ven, no tienen de que preocuparse- dije con un poco de temblor en mi voz lo que no paso desapercibido por las chicas, por lo que soltaron una carcajada

-Sí, eso lo creo Hel, pero ¿cómo llego aquí?- dijo Phoebe señalando con un ligero movimiento de cabeza a Arnold

-Es cierto, si no recuerdo mal tu solo ibas por jugo de manzana- dijo Lila guiñándome el ojo, cosa que gracias a Dios paso por desapercibido para Arnold quien se estaba levantando del suelo

-¿Por jugo?- pregunto Phoebe confundida

-Sí, iba por jugo pero me tope con el cabeza de cepillo y hablamos un poco luego cuando estaba de vuelta vi al cabezón en las gradas y no me dejaba pasar-

-¿Con Gerald?

-Sí, luego te lo cuento

-Y ¿por qué no la dejabas pasar?- dijo Lila curiosa hacia Arnold

-Bueno… es algo difícil de explicar- dijo sobándose la cabeza avergonzado

-Pero aun no lo entiendo ¿cómo terminó en el sofá?

-jajaja esa es una historia muy graciosa

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Phoebe mostrándose escéptica

-Y ¿cuál es?-pregunto Lila un poco más relajada que Phoebe

-Bueno…- Arnold aun estaba incomodo con la situación que se estaba presentando así que me adelante a responder

-Yo se los digo, resulta que el muy idiota olvido sus llaves en su departamento, por ende no tenía donde dormir ya que era muy tarde como para ir a la pensión

-dejarlo dormir aquí es un lindo detalle de tu parte Hel, Ahora Phoebe se veía más relajada

-Sí, pero la próxima avísanos, casi muero de un paro cardiaco- dijo Lila con tono divertido siendo apoyada por Phoebe

-Yo igual- dijo Arnold topándose la frente como asegurándose de que no hay ninguna protuberancia después de darse de cara contra el piso, todos nos reímos por su comentario

-Si todo está bien, volveré a dormir, nos vemos- dijo Lila soltando un bostezo mal disimulado

\- Nos vemos Lila- dijo Arnold menos cohibido

-Adiós Arnold- dijo Lila casi desapareciendo por el pasillo

-Yo iré a alistarme para ir con mis padres- dijo Phoebe dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Yo voy contigo Phoebs y tú- dije volteándome a Arnold- quédate aquí y no rompas nada

-Sí mamá

-Así que… ¿de qué hablaron con Gerald?- dijo curiosa Phoebe una vez que llegamos a la cocina

-De hecho estuvimos hablando de él y Arnold

-Así que ya lo sabes- dijo suspirando

-Sí

-Algún día te enterarías

-Sí pero porque no me lo dijeron y más importante ¿cómo es que terminaron y no me dijeron nada?

-Ya sabes diferencias que siempre se dan mientras vamos creciendo y sobre lo otro, creí que tenían que decírtelo Arnold o Gerald- yo solo asentí, cuando estuvo lista el agua que puso a hervir se sirvió un poco e hizo una infusión de té, cogió unas tostadas y estaba lista para irse cuando de la nada voltea y me dice

-Sabes Hel, no te haría mal traer más a menudo jugo de manzana- dijo volteando a donde se encontraba Arnold aun sin camiseta y guiñándome el ojo

-¡Phoebe!- dije sonrojada a más no poder y ella salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación, serví un poco de café cargado en una taza y algo del té que había hecho Phoebe en la otra y fui a la sala en donde estaba Arnold apreciando una de las pinturas que hice y estaban colgadas en la sala

-Toma, ayudara con la resaca

-Gracias- dijo volteándose y luego su atención volvió a la pintura- ¿es de Londres?

-Técnicamente si ya que allá la hice

-¿Tú la hiciste?

-¿Tan sorprendente es?

-En realidad no, siempre has sido una grandiosa artista en todo, literatura, música, arte

-Gracias- no podía estar más ruborizada, así que tome un sorbo de mi té para disimular

El dejo de ver la pintura y paso a la siguiente dando pequeños sorbos de su café, aun seguía con el torso desnudo así que tenía una buena vista de su espalda y abdominales bien formados además de un par de brazos fuertes, quede hipnotizada pero antes de seguir viendo el se volteo de golpe pillándome desprevenida

-¿Qué? ¿Disfrutando de la vista?

-Pues si un poco- no sé cómo eso salió de mi boca pero trate de guardar la compostura, el parecía sorprendido pero se recupero

-bueno cambiando de tema, ¿de qué hablabas con Johanssen anoche?

-Con gusto te lo digo si me dices por qué te emborrachaste anoche- sabía que no me diría nada y tras una larga pausa dije- sí, eso creí

-Muy lista

-Lo sé

Luego de eso nos limitamos a terminarnos el contenido de nuestras tazas y luego lo lleve al balcón

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo?- dije aun no muy segura- aun podrías ir a la pensión por la otra llave- mientras se lo decía el ya estaba pasando una pierna por el barandal

-¿Y decirle a la abuela que dormí afuera?, eso solo la preocuparía, además esto es más sencillo

-Sí, morir por una caída de 5 pisos es más fácil

-No seas dramática Pataki esto será pan comido

-Aunque lo digas…

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto miedo te da perderme?- me dijo con una sonrisa petulante

-no seas ridículo- me di la vuelta pero enseguida escucho un grito de su parte y volteo alarmada para encontrarme con su estúpida cara viéndome divertido y luego lanza una carcajada

-Ves que si te da miedo perderme preciosa

-No seas idiota cáete de una vez o pasa a tu jodido departamento, lo que suceda primero

-Tranquilízate- dijo esto y salto hasta su balcón- lo ves, en una sola pieza

-Sí y es una lástima- dije yendo a mi habitación

-Oye Pataki!- me grita antes de entrar

-¿Qué?- lo regreso a ver, está apoyado en el barandal con aire despreocupado

-Gracias por no dejarme tirado ayer- dijo sincero

-No te preocupes cabezón, para eso estamos los amigos- sin más entre a mi habitación sin esperar ninguna respuesta de su parte

Esa mañana salí a correr después de que Phoebe fuera con sus padres y luego yo fui a visitar a los míos para ayudarles con el equipaje y los arreglos que necesitaban hacer, el plan era llegar antes de navidad, de aquí a un mes más así que había poco tiempo para todo.

El tiempo paso de prisa ese día y sin aviso llegó lunes, me sorprendió no encontrarme con el cabeza de balón desde el incidente del balcón pero no le di mucha importancia lo que me sorprendió es que esa mañana me tope con el torpe de James

-Vaya Rubia no te he visto hace un tiempo

-Desde que te di una paliza si no recuerdo mal- dije sin detenerme, él me siguió

-Pues sí, solo puedo decir que tienes un buen izquierdazo, eso ¿te lo enseñaron en el internado de monjas en el que estabas?

-Primero: no era de monjas y segundo: me enseñaron cosas mejores las cuales te podría enseñar uno de estos días

-Por mí, encantado- lancé un bufido- ¿por qué tan molesta?

-Porque eres un idiota

-Vamos no te pongas así, creí que éramos amigos

-Creíste mal- el chasqueó la lengua

-Es por Arnold ¿no es cierto?

-¿Qué?, ¿Es mi padre acaso?

-No seas tan ruda rubia, podemos ser amigos sin tener que ser algo mas ¿no lo crees?, así él estará bien con esto

-¿Por qué tanto interés porque yo sea tu amiga?- dije al fin deteniéndome

-Una simple y tal vez ridícula razón, eres la única en todo este cochino lugar con la que puedo hablar de buenos libros

-Me parece una buena razón- dije siendo menos fría- de acuerdo pero si prometes no ser un idiota

-Haré lo posible- me dijo con una sonrisa

Caminamos en silencio hasta la facultad cuando James habló

-bueno ahora que somos amigos ¿puedo hacerte preguntas?

-puedes hacerlas pero solo responderé a buenas preguntas

-entonces comenzaré con una buena pregunta

-adelante

-son Arnold y tu...

-somos...

-ya sabes, ¿novios?

-¡claro que no!

-entonces ¿están saliendo?

-¿por qué? ¿Tienes interés en el cabeza de balón?- le digo pícaramente a lo que provocó que hiciera cara de asco

-¿bromeas?

-no, no estamos saliendo

-pero por lo que parece él te tiene cariño

-es obvio ya que somos amigos de infancia

-rubia créeme que Arni no tendría ese trato hacia su amiga de infancia, hacia nadie en realidad

-di lo que quieras pero yo lo conozco por más tiempo y sé que no me mira así

-como quieras solo no me digas que no te lo dije

-sí señor sabelotodo – le dije con tono cansado a lo que él me da una mirada de suficiencia, ya estábamos a la entrada de mi aula

-bueno fue un gusto rubia y si dices que no te mira con esos ojos pues supongo que debe ser verdad

-Qué bueno que lo entiendas- digo volteándome lista para entrar a lo que él se me acerca por atrás y susurra en mi oreja

-pero eso no quiere decir que tú no lo veas así-

-¡James!- grite con todas mis fuerzas y sonrojada pero no sirvió de nada ya que el apenas lo dijo salió corriendo y se mezclo con los demás chicos que iban por el pasillo- idiota- susurro y entro a mi aula

-Helga, dichosos los ojos que te ven- me saludo Joseph sentado alado de mi puesto usual

-ya era hora señorita impuntual- me dice Michelle señalando su muñeca y brindándome una sonrisa

-también me da gusto verlos chicos, siempre es un placer- ellos me sonrieron y antes de que pudieran decir algo mas entró el Sr. Jones y comenzó con la clase

Después de que las clases terminaran esa tarde, salimos con los gemelos conversando por los pasillos

-¿Cómo puedes decir que Dr. House es poco realista?

-Por favor acéptalo Hel, las cosas no son así en un hospital

-Claro que lo sé cabeza hueca, solo digo que los casos que presentan son interesantes y realistas

-No es así, acéptalo

-Vamos hermanito tu eres el único al que no le gusta esa serie

-es completamente cierto

-Es solo que creo que está un poco sobrevalorada no me culpen por eso

-¡CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!- dijimos al mismo tiempo Michelle y yo

-En serio tienes el cerebro de un pájaro hermanito

-Sí, sumamente peque… auch- no pude completar mi frase ya que desde atrás alguien me dio un zape logrando despeinarme un poco- pero que rayos- voltee furiosa para encontrarme con el torpe de James- ¿Qué crees que haces? zopenco

-Solo quería saludarte eso es todo rubia

-¿Ah sí?, pues debería devolverte el saludo

-No es necesario que lo hagas- dijo James alzando las manos de manera defensiva pero no fue suficiente para evitar que le diera un pequeño golpe en el brazo- ¡auch!, ¡mide tu fuerza Rubia!, pudiste quebrarme el brazo- dijo sobándose donde lo golpee

-No seas princesa- estaba un poco entretenida así que no me di cuenta de que los gemelos seguían pendientes de nosotros hasta que Michelle se aclaro la garganta- ah sí lo siento, chicos él es el orangután al que todos llaman James, orangután ellos son mis amigos Joseph- digo señalando a Joseph quien hace un gran esfuerzo por no reírse en la cara de James

-Un gusto amigo- le dice dándole una palmadita en la espalda a lo que James solo sonríe amable

-Y ella es Michelle- digo señalando a mi amiga quien mostro una sonrisa amable y divertida

-Hola James-

-Hola chicos

-Entonces… te dejamos Hel, nosotros debemos ir a la biblioteca, nos vemos, chao James

-Bye Hel, nos vemos orangután- dijo risueña Michelle

-Hey- James se quejo pero ya era algo tarde, los gemelos se habían ido

-Que simpáticos

-lo sé, y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Nada, solo te vi por el pasillo y decido acompañar a mi querida amiga, solo para honrarte con mi presencia

-Vaya, que amable de tu parte

-Sí, lo sé, soy la imagen de la amabilidad- dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la salida de la facultad

-Oye rubia, ahora que me doy cuenta eres algo bajita

-¿qué?

-Sí, mira- dijo pasando su mano por encima de mi cabeza y en efecto era baja en comparación con él, le llegaba al hombro

-Una cosa es que yo sea baja y otra muy distinta es que tú seas el rascacielos

-Qué pobre escusa, bajita

-No me llames bajita

-Pero te queda a la perfección

-No tanto como a ti orangután

-Lo que tú digas bajita

-Deja de decirlo- le dije empujándolo por el costado un poco

-Hey, cuidado bajita- y en eso me despeino un poco el cabello

-ya para- dije tratando de apartar su mano de mi cabello cada vez mas alborotado

-Que ya pare de hacer ¿qué?

-Enserio para- dije riendo un poco y empujándolo ligeramente logrando que me soltara.

Seguimos conversando hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento y los amigos de James y Arnold estaban ahí, incluido el último, nos miraban curiosos por esa familiaridad con la que ahora nos tratábamos e incluso los entiendo ya que hace unos días le di una golpiza. Miré a Arnold y él ahora arrugaba el entrecejo pero no dijo nada.

-Será mejor que me vaya antes de que se haga tarde para el trabajo

-Está bien, nos veremos luego rubia- me dijo despeinándome de nuevo

-Nos vemos orangután- le dije dándole un golpe (ahora más suave) en el brazo

James se reunió con sus amigos y casi podía escucharlos preguntando cómo es que ahora nos llevábamos tan bien, no quise voltear una vez que cruce el estacionamiento ya que sentía como los ojos de Arnold me perforaban, la sensación solo desapareció cuando voltee la esquina.

Esa tarde Joe me hizo trabajar muy duro hasta pasada una hora desde que se supone debía terminar mi jornada de trabajo, cuando llegue al departamento ya era muy tarde y en verdad me sorprendió que las chicas aun no hayan vuelto, esa noche me acosté temprano.

A la mañana siguiente me topé con Arnold quien estaba a punto de bajar las gradas en cuanto yo salía del departamento pero lo que más me sorprendió es que me esperara para bajar juntos.

-Hola Pataki, ¿madrugando?

-Sí, hoy me apeteció hacerlo-bajamos las escaleras en completo silencio pero el hablo una vez salimos del edificio

-Así que…tú y James volvieron a ser buenos amigos

-Sí

-Y ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, dime tu primero ¿por qué eres su amigo?- el suspiro un poco y luego dijo

-Supongo que porque a pesar de todo él es agradable además nos entendemos a pesar de que a veces se comporta como un idiota ególatra y competitivo

-como tú, tal vez por eso se llevan bien

-tal vez tengas razón- dijo soltando una carcajada

-Bueno lo mismo pasa conmigo- el regreso a verme con la ceja levantada- claro que no me refiero a lo de idiota ególatra sino a que nos entendemos claro que no serán en los mismos temas que ustedes pero es agradable hablar con él una vez que deja su idiotez en un nivel soportable

-te entiendo y por lo visto que no será posible hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿Verdad?

-¿Cuándo has podido hacerlo?

-Touché- dijo y después de una pequeña pausa añadió- supongo que si en realidad no te vas a enamorar de él, ni él va tras de ti, no habrá ningún problema en tenerlo como amigo

-¿Me estás dando tu permiso?- dije n tono divertido alzando una ceja

-Podría decirse

-jajaja eres increíble, pero por una parte me alegra no tener que discutir contigo por esto

-aunque discutiéramos no te podría hacer cambiar de opinión así que para que intentarlo

-Eres un chico listo

-No hace falta que me lo digas preciosa - dice con una sonrisa petulante y continuamos el resto del camino haciéndonos bromas

El resto del mes fue casi lo mismo, la misma rutina de siempre con pequeñas variaciones, bromas con James, peleas con Arnold y ahora de vez en cuando conversábamos los tres siempre que teníamos algunas horas libres.

Este mes fue especialmente cansado con innumerables trabajos y exámenes que nos dejaban en la universidad pero así paso muy rápido noviembre dejándonos cerca de Navidad, a tan solo 2 semanas para ser exactos. Esa mañana prometía traernos la primera nevada de la temporada por lo que hacía un terrible frío en comparación con otros días.

La clase del Sr. Jones había sido muy aburrida y con más sermones y recomendaciones que lo usual pues nos decía que no debíamos caer en el libertinaje ni olvidar todos los ensayos y tareas que nos habían encargado para hacerlas durante las festividades, y con eso se despidió de nosotros deseándonos Felices fiestas, y es que es normal ya que este era el último día de clases del año.

A la salida me tope con James quien siempre me saludaba despeinándome el cabello y yo con un golpe en el brazo

-¿Cuándo entenderás que dejes de despeinarme?

-Cuando tu dejes de golpear esta obra de arte creada por los dioses- decía el señalando su brazo

-Ya veo que eres igual de ególatra que el cabeza de balón

-Por algo somos amigos

-Dios los hace y ellos se juntan- el me sonríe desviando la mirada

-Y ¿dónde están los gemelos?

-Salieron temprano para ir a hacer algunas compras, dijeron algo sobre unos descuentos y salieron disparados en cuanto el Sr. Jones terminó su discurso

-Bueno Arni dijo que nos vería en Big Guys- era un bar-cafetería al que solíamos ir de vez en cuando-

-¿Al fin va a saldar su deuda?

-Crucemos los dedos para que así lo haga

-Está bien, vamos orangután antes de que el cabezón se arrepienta- me adelante unos pasos pero él me alcanzo a la salida de la facultad-

-¿A quién dices orangután? ¿Eh?- ahora agarraba mi cabeza con un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y me despeinaba con la otra mano

-¡Hey para!- decía entre risas ya que me hacia cosquillas y era bastante cómica la escena, luego le di un codazo en el estomago lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me soltara y continuamos entre risas yendo directo a Big Guys, mientras conversábamos y reíamos unos ojos turquesas seguían nuestros movimientos, curiosos por la escena que se presentaba, esos ojos que un día me hicieron perder la esperanza en el amor por segunda vez.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Hola criaturitas n.n

Gracias por tenerme paciencia, sé que me demoro siglos en actualizar y por eso les agradezco que aun así sigan mi historia y me apoyen.

En el siguiente capítulo pienso hablar un poco sobre la vida de Helga en Inglaterra y un amor furtivo que tuvo en su último año de preparatoria espero que les guste.

Saludos :*


	15. Mi vieja herida

Esa tarde no sabía que hacía, ya no me importaba más el toque de queda, eso quedo atrás en cuanto lo vi, mis amigas se perdieron por las calles de Londres y yo por alguna extraña casualidad había llegado a esa pequeña plaza donde el tocaba su guitarra y cantaba, me quede ahí, en medio de la multitud viéndolo cantar y entonces nuestras miradas se encontraron, el esbozó una sonrisa que me hizo perder la cabeza, ese fue el comienzo de todo…

-En la actualidad-

Al entrar a Big Guys vimos a lo lejos sentado solo en una mesa al cabeza de balón, nos acercamos sigilosos y yo lo salude con un pequeño zape y James empujándolo a un lado para sentarse, yo me senté al frente de los dos

-¿Cómo estas cabezón?- le dije con una sonrisa

-pues creo que estaba mejor antes de que vinieran- dijo sobándose la cabeza y guardando un pequeño libro, yo alzo mi ceja sorprendida pero él paso esto por alto

-Vamos Arni admítelo, nos extrañabas ¿no?

-Cómo no hacerlo- soltó con sarcasmo

-Me imagino el infierno que pasarías sin nosotros- digo viendo el pequeño menú que estaba en la mesa- entonces… ¿al fin saldarás tu deuda?

-¿De qué hablas?

-De las hamburguesas que nos debes, de ¿qué más?

\- ¡yo no les debo nada!-

-Ah ¿no?

-no- decimos colocándonos en posición de batalla, mirándonos con ceños fruncidos sin signos de que ninguno fuera a dar su brazo a torcer cuando James hablo a lado de Arnold, mientras nosotros pelábamos la mesera ya se había acercado sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

-¡Linda! queremos dos hamburguesas por favor y ¿tu Arnie?- dijo regresando a ver con una sonrisa triunfal a Arnold y este solo suspiró resignado y añadió

-Y unas papas por favor

-En seguida- dijo la joven que anotó la orden y se marchó en seguida, Arnold miró a James con la peor de las caras

-¡eso!- dije riéndome chocando los cinco con James, él me veía con la misma expresión de triunfo

-¿Qué?- le dijo James alegando demencia cuando noto la cara de Arnold que prácticamente gritaba "muerte"

-Nada- dijo con desprecio y volteo la cara y apoyándola en una mano

-Oh no te pongas así Arnie, tómalo como un regalo de navidad adelantado para nosotros tus amigos más que como un pago de tus deudas

-Y con esto tu deuda ha sido saldada cabezón- añado con una sonrisa

-Sí, sí como digan

-Cambiando de tema, qué tal estuvo su último día de clases de este año- dije tratando de que el cabezón cambiara su cara de amargado

-Pesado- dijo Arnold aún molesto

-Aburrido- dijo James no dándole mucha importancia mientras jugaba con el servilletero

-Estresante- siguió Arnold

-Para nada interesante- dijo James y alzó su mirada

-Ya veo que estuvo igual que el mío- dije desviando la vista hacia la ventana

-Igual que el de todos, lo peor de todo es que nos mandaron una montaña de proyectos y tareas que debemos mandar por email- dijo James con pesadez

-Te aseguro a que esos vejestorios ni siquiera saben que es la navidad- añadió Arnold por fin mirándonos

-Grinchs- dije refiriéndome a nuestros profesores y los chicos se rieron de mi comentario

-Exacto- dijo James sonriéndome

-Solo que sin tanto pelo- Dijo Arnold con su sonrisa de siempre

-¿Estás seguro de eso?, amigo te apuesto a que no has visto al viejo Patterson, a ese hombre le hace falta una buena rasuradora

-Tal vez reciba una por navidad sino debamos juntar dinero para comprarle una- dije recordando que el también era mi profesor de historia y lo que James decía era cierto, era el hombre más peludo que he conocido

-Sí no recibe una yo mismo se la regalaré solo espero que al final no venga buscando venganza y me rasure la cabeza- dijo James haciendo alusión a la película del Grinch después dando una carcajada, su risa era muy contagiosa por lo que Arnold y yo nos reímos con él pero nuestras risas fueron apaciguada por la joven que venía con nuestro pedido

-Aquí tienen su orden, con permiso-

-Gracias- le dije antes de que marchara y ella asintió

-¡Qué bueno!- dijo James lamiendo la comisura de su labio

-sí, ya estaba muriendo de hambre- dije cogiendo mi hamburguesa

-Gracias Arnie por este manjar- dijo James cogiendo la suya

-No exageres solo son hamburguesas- dijo Arnold quitándole importancia y comiendo una papa

-Una de las mejores- añadí

-Si tú lo dices- dijo el cabezón

Mientras disfrutábamos de la comida una pareja se nos acercaron aun usando sus capuchas de invierno, esto nos resulto muy extraño y dejamos de comer

-¿Qué?, ¿se les perdió el polo norte?- dijo James

-No, pero a ti parece que se te perdió tu caballo no ¿vaquero?- dijo el chico haciendo alusión a las botas que traía James

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- dijo todo exasperado levantándose listo para ir a los golpes pero Arnold lo detuvo y yo me adelante a hablar con ellos al reconocer la voz

-¿Henry?- a penas lo dije él se sacó su capucha y la chica hizo lo mismo- Vaya ¿Cómo han estado chicos?, ¡Rose!- dije levantándome de mi asiento y acercándome a ellos demasiado efusiva pero hace mucho que no los veía, los abrace y ellos sonrieron

-Hel siempre es un gusto encontrarnos contigo

-Como has estado Hel

-Yo he estado muy bien ¿y ustedes?

-Ocupados con tantos trámites de la universidad pero lo sobrellevamos bien

-Aun no me creo que ya se vayan el año que viene

-sí, ni siquiera nosotros lo terminamos de creer- se río

-¿Arnold?- dijo Rose al notar al cabezón

-Rose, Henry, ha pasado tiempo, veo que les va de maravilla

-Pues sí, como has estado Arni, hace tiempo que no te vemos

-Qué extraño antes siempre ibas a vernos y ahora ¿nada?- dijo Rose

-¿En serio?- dije sorprendida

-¡Sí!, antes siempre iba a la plaza a vernos tocar- dijo Henry quitándome la curiosidad

-Toma, Lila nos dijo que estarías aquí también- dijo Rose dándole un sobre luego se giró a mí y añadió- ten Hel este es para ti- y me dio un sobre igual al de Arnold por lo que él y yo nos miramos con curiosidad después de abrir los sobres encontramos unos boletos por lo que regresamos a ver a Rose y Henry

-¿Unos boletos?- pregunte confundida

-Sí, pero no son boletos cualesquiera

-Son para nuestro concierto

-¿No es broma, cierto?- ellos negaron divertidos

-Mira- dijo Arnold que estaba leyendo el contenido del boleto y me dio un ligero codazo para que viera lo que estaba escrito "Concierto Sinfónico", estaba el nombre de algunas bandas y diferentes personas y entre ellos el de Rose y Henry además añadía que sería en el teatro Circular

-¡No me lo creo!- dije sorprendida y eufórica- Chicos felicidades!

\- Esto sí que es nuevo, Se lo merecen son realmente buenos- dijo Arnold igual de eufórico a mi lado

-Gracias- dijo Rose sonriendo bajando la mirada, sonrojada

-Aunque debo admitir que no lo habríamos logrado sin tus constantes regaños Hel y todo tu apoyo Arnold, gracias chicos

-No digas eso, no fue nada

-Sí, no fue nada

-Aunque lo digan, eso en serio nos ayudo a llegar aquí, gracias- dijo Rose apoyada por Henry, Arnold y yo nos miramos y sonreímos orgullosos

-Cambiando de tema- dijo Rose más alegre- Me alegra tanto que ustedes hayan vuelto a salir, la verdad es que hacían una bonita pareja- en ese instante James que había estado callado hasta ese momento escupió la soda que había estado bebiendo

-¿Pareja?

-Si vaquerito, y de las más talentosas del conservatorio

-No me lo creo

-oh no, no, te equivocas por completo Rose, eso ya fue hace tanto, ahora solo somos amigos

-Sí, entre los dos no hay nada más que amistad - dijo Arnold también sonrojado

-ya veo- dijo Rose luego acercándose a mi me habló tan bajo que solo yo la escuché-No me digas que ahora sales con él- dijo apuntando a James- me dio un pequeño codazo acompañado por un giño- siempre has tenido buen gusto

-Por supuesto que no, solo somos amigos- digo en el mismo tono muy avergonzada sintiendo mis mejillas arder

-Oh vaya, lo siento- dijo Rose también avergonzada

-no te preocupes- dije aun sonrojada

-Bueno chicos nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos- Dijo Henry saliendo seguido de Rose pero de pronto ella se dio la vuelta y añadió sacando un boleto

-Toma, en caso de que también quieras ir- le dijo a James mientras dejaba el boleto en la mesa y se iba- nos vemos

-Sí, adiós- dijo Arnold volviendo a su plato

-Bye- respondí yo

El ambiente se volvió incómodo de pronto, ni Arnold ni yo queríamos regresar a ver a James pero estaba claro que él no iba a dejar pasar esto

-Así que… ¿pareja?

-Fue hace mucho- dije evitando mirarlo

-Sí, algo sin importancia- añadió Arnold

-pero ¿por qué tan serios?, solo preguntaba- se notaba en su tono que estaba disfrutando vernos tan incómodos

-Que bueno- dijo Arnold volviendo a comer

-Y ¿hace cuánto fue eso?

Yo le di un mordisco a mi hamburguesa y baje la mirada, Arnold se tomaba un sorbo de su soda igualmente desviando la mirada

-¿Nadie me va a responder?

-De acuerdo- dije bajando mi hamburguesa- te lo contaré fisgón, fue cuando teníamos 13, no duró mucho y decidimos ser amigos desde entonces, ¿feliz?

-Casi, y ¿estudiaron en el conservatorio?, eso no lo sabía Arnie, ¿Qué instrumentos tocan?

-Yo aprendí a tocar el piano en el conservatorio pero mi hermana también me estuvo ayudando a practicar una vez que estaba en Inglaterra

-Yo también toco el piano, mi abuela me había enseñado pero insistió en que ir al conservatorio serviría para afinar mi oído, aunque también toco la armónica

-Vaya, vaya no me lo esperaba, cada día se aprende algo nuevo

-Sí, sí, y tu ¿tocas algún instrumento orangután?- dije tratando de alejarlo de cualquier intención que tuviese por hacernos más preguntas de nuestro noviazgo

-Me temo que la música no es lo mío rubia

-ya veo

Volvimos a comer y parecía que ya el tema de nuestro antiguo noviazgo fue olvidado pero justo cuando estaba dando el último mordisco a mi hamburguesa James preguntó

-Y ¿Cuánto duraron?, ¿he?

-¡No es asunto tuyo!- dijimos Arnold y yo al mismo tiempo

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo no tienen por qué enfadarse tortolos- pero antes de que nosotros gritáramos por lo de tortolos él dijo-no se exasperen, era simple curiosidad- dijo entre risas y cogiendo el boleto que había dejado Rose añadió- bueno supongo que será divertido ir

-Te va a encantar ellos son geniales- dije recordando lo bien que tocaban Rose y Henry

-Y al parecer no solo tocaran músicos de Hillwood, miren- señaló Arnold algo que venía en un panfleto que estaba en el sobre, yo no lo había visto, estaba toda una lista de los mejores músicos tanto de Hillwood como de otras partes del mundo, todos estudiantes universitarios, patrocinado por los Lloyd

-¿Los Lloyd lo patrocinan?, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-Ellos de pronto dirigieron su atención al ámbito artístico, son unos de los mayores patrocinadores del Teatro Circular

-Supongo que ellos debieron llamar a Olga para que trabajara aquí

-¿Tu hermana trabajara en el teatro circular?- dijo Arnold

-Sí

-¿Es cantante?- dijo James entrando en la conversación

-Algo así, es actriz de opera

-Quién lo diría, estás llena de sorpresas rubia, ¿Van a vivir aquí?

-Sí, toda mi familia de hecho

-¿No deberían ya estar aquí?- dijo Arnold, ya le había comentado que mi familia se mudaría a Hillwood

-Sí, pero debido a unos problemas ello estarán aquí a más tardar en año nuevo

-Sola en navidad no suena muy divertido- me dijo James fingiendo un puchero

-No pero me las arreglaré

-Si no, sabes que cuentas conmigo- me dijo con una sonrisa mirándome a los ojos, Arnold solo levanto su ceja -Bueno chicos aunque ha sido divertido e informativo, es hora de irme, nos vemos Arnie- dijo levantándose de la mesa, luego al pasar por atrás de mí al irse me despeino y dijo- nos vemos rubia-

-Adiós, orangután

-Nos vemos amigo- una vez que él salió, Arnold se giró a mí y dijo-Creo que nosotros también debemos irnos- yo asentí, después saco un billete de veinte y pago la cuenta pero antes de salir el se detuvo así que yo hice lo mismo, se me quedo mirando un rato, algo que ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa cuando dijo- tu cabello

-¿Qué?- dije confundida

-Espera- dijo y luego me arreglo unos mechones que estaban fuera de lugar

-Gracias- dije bajando la irada para que no viera mi sonrojo

-de nada- se limito a decir pero a penas salimos una fuerte ventisca nos golpeo haciéndonos temblar, luego nos miramos y ambos estábamos despeinados, nos reímos con ganas y comenzamos a caminar tratando de arreglar nuestro cabello

-Por cómo está el clima no me sorprendería que comenzara a nevar un día de estos- dijo acomodando bien mi bufanda

-Yo creo lo mismo, tal vez la primera nevada se adelante este año, (por lo general nevaba los últimos días de diciembre)

-Créeme que eso es lo que más temo- lo mire extrañada pero no quise preguntar

Íbamos muy callados hasta nuestro edificio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que se me ocurre romper el silencio

-Y ¿planeas ir?

-¿Ir?, a ¿Dónde?

-Pues al concierto cabezón, tan perdido como siempre

-no lo sé, eso creo- respondió ignorando mi último comentario

-ya veo- asentí

-Y ¿tú?, ¿Irás?

-Claro, amo como tocan, de seguro será magnifico

-Sí, es por eso que se merecen ir a Julliard

-¡Sí!

-así que aún tocas el piano- me dijo de pronto- creí que lo odiabas, ya sabes por la comparación constante con tu hermana

-Así era pero de alguna forma el piano nos unió un poco más una vez que estábamos en Inglaterra después eso de comparaciones ya no me importaba, tocar el piano se convirtió en un buen escape cuando me sentía sola en el internado

-¿Tenías un piano ahí?

-No era exactamente mío, en la sala común de los dormitorios teníamos un piano de cola para todas, solía escaparme en las noches a tocar ahí, estaba algo alejada de los dormitorios así que no corría el riesgo de despertar a las demás.

-Que suerte

-Sí, pero ahora no tengo ni mi teclado, a veces me gustaría volver a tocar

-Si quieres puedes practicar en el mío

-¿Tienes un piano en tu departamento?- pregunte extrañada

-No exactamente, pero tengo un teclado, si quieres te lo puedo prestar

-Wow eso sería genial, gracias

-No hay de que Hel- dijo mientras abría la puerta del edificio y dejándome pasar, yo se lo agradecí y sonreí, subimos las escaleras quejándonos de nuevo del frío y nos despedimos en las puertas de nuestros departamentos. Phoebe estaba en su cuarto adelantando todos sus trabajos para así tener unas vacaciones libres de tareas, Lila había ido con su papá y yo me dirigí a mi habitación y me puse a escuchar música tendida sobre mi cama me perdí en las melodías que sonaban por los audífonos y pronto caí dormida

-**Hace 4 años**-

En cuanto aborde el avión mis lágrimas cayeron automáticamente, no importaba lo mucho que tratara de controlarlas no dejaban de caer además no dejaba de recordar a esos zopencos despidiéndome en el aeropuerto con la mejor de las sonrisas, a quien engaño los voy a extrañar mucho, nada será lo mismo sin ellos.

Llegamos alrededor de media noche a Londres y a pesar de eso lo primero que vimos al salir fue a Olga y a toda la familia aunque los pequeños Mandy y Bob apenas podían sostener el cartel que llevaban escritos nuestros nombres, estaban a punto de caer dormidos ahí mismo sin embargo apenas nos vieron comenzaron a gritar de emoción llamándonos, Olga les siguió e incluso Peter se veía muy feliz, la bienvenida estuvo muy bien, llegamos a la casa y dormimos lo que pareció una eternidad, las cosas iban muy bien hasta que después de un par de semanas era tiempo de marcharme al internado.

Mis padres fueron a dejarme y Olga había preparado para mí un refrigerio deseándome toda la suerte del mundo, esa mañana mis sobrinos lloraron cuando me vieron con las maletas y Peter me dio su número para que lo llamara por si estaba en apuros, él me conocía tan bien que supo que me metería en alguno antes de que terminara la semana.

Al entrar el edificio me quede atónita, en sí era una inmensidad, grandes pilares que se notaba que tenían historia, chicas que vestían uniformes perfectamente planchados, todas muy hermosas y estéticas, todo lo que yo claramente no era, las inseguridades que creí que nunca iba a tener comenzaron a presentarse, a quién engaño, yo no pertenezco aquí, ¡Quiero volver a Hillwood!

La primera semana como sospechaba me fue del asco, me veía ridícula en mi uniforme "para señoritas", ¡ugh!, esta no soy yo, para nada. La clase fue aún peor, me veían como un bicho raro, me recordó a mi primer día en la guardería solo que esta vez Arnold no estaba ahí para rescatarme. Con el pasar de los días esto no hizo más que empeorar, como si el universo quisiera confirmar su completo odio hacia mí, hizo que me emparejaran para todos los trabajos en equipo del año escolar con las huecas del salón:

-Mitzi Payne

-Jane Parker

-Diana Price

-Brooke Parks

Y su líder Jullia O´Neal

Cada día me hacían la vida imposible, en las reuniones de grupo me dejaban de lado y solo me dirigían la palabra para dejarme la mayor parte del trabajo, ¡las odiaba!, lo peor no era eso sino que también eran mis compañeras de dormitorio, lo único que me alegraba eran los fines de semana cuando podía huir con mi familia y olvidarme del infierno que tenía que pasar entre semana e incluso las noches en las que podía escaparme a la sala común y tocar el piano.

Pasaron meses antes de que algo cambiara, un día Jane dejo caer su medallón cuando yo se lo devolví lo primero que hizo fue reaccionar violenta pero luego de explicarle que no lo había abierto se tranquilizo luego le dije que no tenía porque avergonzarse ya que yo llevaba uno, no sé por qué se lo confesé si lo más probable es que ella lo usara en mi contra pero lo que hizo fue totalmente inesperado, nos sentamos en el jardín del internado y conversamos por horas, me contó que ella amaba a un chico desde hace mucho y luego pasamos a otros temas, mientras más hablábamos más nos íbamos dando cuenta de lo parecidas que éramos, ese fue el inicio de una buena amistad.

En cuanto a nuestra relación cuando estábamos en grupo lo íbamos cambiando de a poco, ella sabía que las huecas reaccionarían mal si de un día al otro aparecíamos como las mejores amigas, en nuestros tiempos libres conversábamos mucho y ella fue la que me hizo el primer cambio de look de mi vida, uno en el cual no consistía en untarme todo el maquillaje de mi madre como cuando tenía 9 años, este cambio me gusto mucho, se acomodaba perfectamente a mí, cabello ondulado, dos cejas, un poco de rímel y brillo labial, esos pequeños cambios bastaron para que las huecas ya no me vieran como un bicho raro pero aun guardábamos distancia sin embargo con Jane cada vez nos volvimos mejores amigas, gracias a ella vi que ya no era necesario huir cada fin de semana a casa deseando jamás volver, por primera vez desde que llegué me sentía como en casa.

…**En la actualidad**…

Esa mañana desperté con un dolor de cabeza y total odio hacia el mundo, no me gustaba mucho recordar mis primeros años en Inglaterra, siempre me dejaba un mal sabor de boca

Me dirigí a la cocina y ahí estaba Phoebe con su usual buen humor matutino, la envidiaba podía pasar toda la noche sin dormir pero ella siempre estaría con un estupendo humor por las mañanas

-Ohio Helga

-En japonés no Phoebe, tengo jaqueca

-Entiendo, cambiando a español, Hola Hel, ¿café?

-Así está mejor- dije sonriéndole- gracias Phoebs- le dije una vez que me sirvió una taza

-No hay de que, quieres que te alcance una pastilla para el dolor

-No será necesario, tal vez se me quite con el café

-Está bien pero si no, tómate la pastilla

-Sí mamá- dije con sarcasmo y Phoebe me sonrió con suficiencia

-¿Recibiste los boletos de Rose?- me preguntó, ella no había ido al conservatorio pero los conocía por mí y Lila ya que Rose era su prima

-Lo hice, James casi se da una golpiza con Henry-apena lo dije el rostro de Phoebe cambió

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

-Por idiota como siempre, vamos no pongas esa cara ya sabes que él es así y mientras estemos Arnold y yo para controlarlo no pasara a mayores- dije quitándole importancia al asunto

-Es solo que aun no creo que te lleves bien con él

-Phoebs, hermana, a veces ni yo me lo creo- ella sonrió

-Y ¿vas a ir?

-Por supuesto y ¿tu?

-Claro

-Perfecto, entonces iremos las tres

-Eso estaría muy bien- dije con entusiasmo

Eso es lo que acordamos sin embargo no contaba con que como siempre el bobo de James dejaría para último todo y con eso me refiero a las compras navideñas así que me secuestró para ayudarlo con las compras el mismo día del concierto

-¡Aun no entiendo por qué te estoy ayudando con esto!- grite por encima de la caja que le estaba ayudando a cargar, él llevaba varias bolsas en sus dos manos

-Pues porque soy tu amigo y no tenía a nadie más a quien pedirle ayuda después de que Arnold me colgara porque lo desperté, tiene un pésimo humor cuando se levanta- esto último lo dijo como recordando algo horrible yo me reí por esto y dije

\- es cierto, entonces ¿soy tu segunda opción?, eso me duele- dije lo ultimo con sarcasmo a lo que James me sonríe

-nunca dije eso, es solo que Arni tiene un auto con el que podría facilitar volver- yo asentí comprendiendo pero algo me llamo la atención

-¿Arnold tiene auto?

-Sí pero el muy zoquete lo tiene guardado vaya a saberse por qué- solo levante mi ceja pero lo deje pasar, luego le preguntaría al cabezón la razón- no te pongas así de todas formas te iba a llamar, ¿Quién mejor que tú para ayudarme con el regalo de mi pequeña hermana?

-Dijiste que le gustaban los libros, cómprale uno

-Pero no sé nada sobre gustos de literatura cursi

-¿Así que me llamaste a mí?, que detalle- dije con sarcasmo

-Vamos rubia significa mucho para mí el que me quisieras ayudar y para demostrarlo prometo que te comprare algo si quieres, hasta prometo comprarte comida después del concierto

-Eso si es que llegamos

-Llegaremos, ya solo nos falta una parada en la tienda de ropa para comprarle un vestido a mi madre y terminamos, ya verás que antes de que te des cuenta estaremos en primera fila

-De acuerdo pero tenemos que apresurar…nos- me quede muda al igual que James cuando al entrar a la tienda esta estaba abarrotada de gente

-¡Demonios!- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

-Llamare al cabezón para que venga a recogernos mientras tanto ve tú a hacer fila

-Pero te lo dije, lo llame en la mañana y no quiso, ¿Qué te hace pensar que vendrá?

-Tú déjamelo a mí, soy buena convenciendo a la gente

-Está bien pero cómo voy a hacer fila si ni siquiera tengo el vestido

-Solo ve allá y espera, la fila es demasiado larga, para cuando vuelva tu estarás entre los primeros, ¿Cómo es el vestido?, yo lo buscare

-Muy lista, toma- me dijo sacando una foto del vestido de su bolsillo- te esperare aquí

-De acuerdo, toma- le dije lanzándole todos sus paquetes- vuelvo en seguida- le dije marchándome a la sección de mujeres con el celular en la mano

-¿Hola?- respondió Arnold del otro lado de la línea- aun tenía la voz somnolienta

-Hola cabeza de balón, necesito tu ayuda

-¿Mi ayuda?, ¿para qué?

-Resulta que tu bobo amigo dejo las compras de navidad para el final así que estamos atrapados en el centro comercial, necesito que traigas mis boletos por favor y de paso que nos sirvas de transporte

-Estas de broma, ¿no?

-No

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Porque aun tengo la foto de ti vistiendo una muy linda pijama de conejo a los 9 años y sé que eso bastaría para que tu reputación de chico malo se desplome

-Estaré ahí en 45 minutos

-Eso creí

-Eres maligna Pataki

-Lo sé, gracias por el cumplido- después de eso colgó- nos vemos

-Sí, adiós

-Bien, un problema menos solo falta el estúpido vestido

Pase casi 20 minutos buscando el vestido y 10 peleando con una señora que también lo quería, aproveche cuando su hijo le estaba pidiendo que le comprara un juguete para escabullirme, llegue justo a tiempo para que James pagara en la caja y salimos prácticamente corriendo hacia el parqueadero y por suerte el cabezón ya había llegado, subimos todas las cosas a su auto y fuimos directo al Teatro Circular

-Gracias de nuevo Arnold

-Si amigo, no creí que vendrías después de todo esta mañana me dijiste que ni loco me ayudarías

-Eso es porque no sabes convencer a la gente- le dije

-Tienes razón, jamás volveré a dudar de tu palabra rubia

Yo solo sonreí a mi reflejo mientras me iba arreglando en el auto

-Siempre me he preguntado cómo pueden maquillarse en un auto en movimiento- dijo James mientras me veía

-sí, eso es antinatural- lo apoyo Arnold que iba conduciendo

-Eso es parte de ser chica, una aprende sus trucos desde convencer a un chico rudo hasta maquillarse en un auto en movimiento- ambos rieron con ganas y pronto estábamos en el teatro circular

-Por cierto cabezón, ¿Por qué tienes guardado tu auto?

-No lo uso a menudo así que no lo necesito cerca

-adivinaré, ¿lo tenias guardado en la pensión?- dije con tono burlón y enseguida supe la respuesta cuando el desvió la mirada y note un leve sonrojo, yo reí- lo sabia

-Bueno sí, no lo necesito la universidad queda cerca y para ir a mi trabajo también es algo inútil ya que no hay donde parquearlo además la gasolina cuesta mucho así que lo dejo ahí

-que práctico

Entramos justo cuando el telón estaba subiendo y por suerte encontramos un par de asientos desocupados en la mitad del auditorio, la primera en salir fue una chica que tocaba el violín, aproveche para decirle a Phoebe que ya había llegado y que no se preocupara por un mensaje, ella me contesto enseguida diciendo que había conseguido estar entre las primeras filas junto a Lila.

-Esto es tu culpa- le dije con un codazo a James que estaba a mi izquierda

-Auch!

-Shh- susurraron desde atrás entonces el bajo la voz

-Llegamos a tiempo ¿no?

-Sí pero no gracias a ti

-Lo sé, fue gracias a Arni

-Y ¿Quién crees que lo llamo?

-Está bien lo siento pero nuestros puestos no son tan malos

-Primera fila dijiste- se lo recordé con amargura

-Ustedes dos ya paren, Pataki solo disfruta la función además de aquí se aprecia mejor el escenario- regrese a verlo y sonreí, tenía razón

-Tan positivo como siempre- él lucia avergonzado por mi comentario pero igual sonrió con sinceridad

-Alguien debe serlo- dijo con un tono de nostalgia

El espectáculo iba muy bien, sonaron todo tipo de canciones desde clásicas hasta actuales incluso añadieron villancicos debido a que en 3 días sería navidad, muchas canciones sonaron, algunas modernas otras clásicas y en todo tipo de instrumentos hasta que llegó el turno de Rose y Henry, su repertorio comenzó con una canción que conocía muy bien, Canon in D, era de mis favorita, ambos tocaban el violín como profesionales, el dueto se prolongó por unos minutos sin variación pero después el violín de Henry comenzó a adoptar una nueva melodía más moderna y luego la siguió Rose, poco a poco la tonada fue cambiando desarrollándose en una nueva canción con violines eléctricos enseguida todo el auditorio enloqueció, se escuchaban aplausos y bitores por doquier, Henry y Rose se movían por todo el auditorio al ritmo de su canción, cuando terminaron con esa canción continuaron con otra esta vez acoplando sus voces a la misma, fue una locura, en cuanto terminaron ellos estaban muertos de cansancio pero felices, el publico les aplaudió parados y ,claro, yo con ellos.

-Esos chicos son increíbles

-Esta vez se lucieron- decía Arnold alado mío con una gran sonrisa

-Te dije que eran fantásticos

-Sin duda tus amigos tienen talento- me decía James

Después de eso hubo un breve receso a lo que James aprovecho para ir al baño mientras Arnold y yo conversamos sobre lo que nos pareció todo el espectáculo y sobre lo torpe que había sido James al dejar todo al último minuto, estábamos muy entretenidos burlándonos del orangután que no nos dimos cuenta de que el telón ya se había alzado y ahora se iba a presentar el último artista, no prestamos atención hasta que una melodía se escucho por todo el auditorio una melodía que me dejo completamente helada, es la tonada del fantasma de la opera en violín, pero esta era distinta a cualquiera de las versiones, era más lenta, delicada, como un preludio a una canción que solo yo sabía cómo continuaba, yo y…- entonces levanto mi vista al escenario y ahí estaba él, tocando una canción que hace tiempo me dedico solo a mí, hechizando a cualquiera que lo escuchara.

Las chicas que estaban en el teatro enloquecieron enseguida.

-Creí que nadie podría superar a Rose y Henry pero este chico es genial- dijo Arnold sacándome del repentino shock al que había entrado

-Arnold vámonos- le dije con urgencia sujetando su brazo sin quitar la mirada del escenario, parecía tan irreal, ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

-Pero ¿Qué dices?, él es el último ya luego podemos irnos

-Por favor vámonos- dije regresándolo a ver, el se veía muy confundido

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Solo vámonos

-Helga ¿Por qué?- dijo más fuerte, con el tono que usaba de pequeño cuando quería hacerme confesar algo, yo estaba por completo ansiosa así que le respondí para salir de ahí

-¡Ese!- dije apuntando al escenario- es mi ex novio, el idiota que se acostó con mi mejor amiga, ¿feliz?, ahora mueve tu trasero y vámonos de aquí- le dije haciendo un esfuerzo para que los recuerdos no me hundieran, Arnold abrió por completo los ojos pero asintió, cogió mi mano y me llevó fuera del teatro. En ese momento no me importó que James se quedó ahí, ni Phoebe, ni Lila, ni Rose y Henry, ni siquiera me importó haberle confesado a Arnold una de las heridas que ocultaba, lo único que ahora importaba era el alejarme lo más que pudiese del Teatro y con él de Jullian

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Hola criaturitas lectoras :D

Antes que nada gracias por leer este capítulo, y ya se, el mundo posiblemente se acabe ya que subí un nuevo capítulo el mismo mes jajaja

Vannesa G. Palos: Gracias jajaja trataré de actualizar seguido, saludos :)

elisa20da: Eso lo descubrirás más adelante ;) jajaja

kaialina: ya te extrañaba!, que bueno que hayas vuelto gracias por leer mi fic :)

Ya saben que los adoro por leer mi historia y sobre todo les agradezco por su apoyo y reviews, y sin más que decir me despido hasta un nuevo cap, saludos n.n


	16. mi pasado

Una vez que salimos estaba más tranquila, caminamos por casi dos cuadras, Arnold aún sujetaba mi mano entonces me detuve y él me regreso a ver preocupado

-Arnold en serio estoy bien

-Hel…-

-no te preocupes por mí ¿de acuerdo?, y em ...- me estaba poniendo nerviosa porque él aun tenía sujetada mi mano, se estaba portando tan dulce

-¿Qué sucede?- insistió con rastro de preocupación en su voz

-Ya puedes soltar mi mano- dije avergonzada y fingiendo una media sonrisa divertida para ocultarlo

-Ah- dijo soltándome- disculpa- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, lo veía él también estaba avergonzado, de seguro ni siquiera recordaba que sujetaba mi mano

-Arnold, gracias por sacarme de ahí, te lo agradezco mucho pero ahora estoy mejor, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, puedes volver al teatro, además el bobo de James debe estar preocupado- sonreí para dejarle en claro que estaba bien, aunque no fuera cierto pero él me miraba con una expresión de incredulidad

-Hel en primer no tengo intención de volver y escuchar tocar a ese tipo- ¿lo llamo tipo?

-Pero hace un momento dijiste que era bueno

-Eso era antes

-Pero…

-La música es la interpretación del corazón, lo que sea que el toque ahora suena a un engaño para mí

-Arnold- le dije en voz baja, él no escuchó

\- en segundo lugar James ya es grande puede cuidarse solo

-Pero los regalos

-Luego me pasaré por su casa si es que no lo alcanzamos, por eso no te preocupes, ahora quiero estar contigo

-Arnold no tienes por qué vigilarme, no hare nada estúpido, estoy bien de acuerdo, si quieres puedes adelantarte yo necesito caminar un rato

-Me quedaré contigo- dijo con una determinación que en este momento logró irritarme yo solté un suspiro cansado y viré los ojos, no haciéndole caso empecé a caminar en dirección contraria a él pero mi paciencia se acabó cuando noté que él me seguía.

-¡Cabeza de balón te digo que estoy bien!- grité perdiendo los estribos,encarándolo, quería que se fuera, no quiero que vea esta parte de mí.

-Por Dios Pataki, deja de ser tan necia, ¿se te olvida que te conozco desde preescolar?, se que mientes al decir que estás bien, siempre lo haces, pones esa cara de "controlo la situación" pero en realidad no lo haces y cuando no hay nadie alrededor… te desmoronas y te sientes sola, no pienso dejarte y si quieres caminar, ¡adelante! ¡Hazlo!, pero yo voy a estar ahí contigo

-no seas tan arrogante-dije poniéndome en frente de él, yo echaba chispas por los ojos

¿Por qué lo hago?, él solo trata de ayudar y yo ¿lo trato así?, no puedo controlarme solo suelto toda mi ira en palabras, es con el único con el que puedo descargarme

\- no pretendas decir que me entiendes porque no tienes ni idea torpe…cabeza…de…balón- con cada palabra le daba un empujón en el pecho que lo hacía retroceder un paso por golpe, escupiendo con rabia su apodo pero diferente a todo lo que esperaba el tomó el brazo con el que lo había empujado y me aprisionó en un abrazo- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!- exigí tratando con todas mis fuerzas de zafarme pero él me aprisionaba más fuerte

-¡No!, no lo haré, golpéame todo lo que quieras, haz lo que quieras conmigo pero deja de decir que estas bien cuando es evidente que no lo estas, tus ojos dicen que esto te está matando por dentro.

-idiota arrogante- digo en un hilo de voz mis brazos ahora están aprisionados, solo le doy un leve golpe con ellos y luego me desmorono en sus brazos dejando caer mis muros, quedando vulnerable y liberando las lágrimas que no me permití liberar hasta ahora.

Pasamos unos minutos así sin movernos, él no decía nada, me abrazo más fuerte y fue mi soporte hasta que me recuperé. En todo ese tiempo el viento no dejo de soplar pero no le importo cuan frió se puso, él siguió ahí sin asediarme con preguntas ni apresurarme eso es por lo que más le estaré agradecida.

-¿Mejor?- me pregunto cuándo por fin las lágrimas cesaron y yo me había separado de él

-Mejor- asegure con una tímida sonrisa mirando al suelo y limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas de mi cara con la manga de mi chompa, en respuesta él sonrió y se separó de mí

-y bien ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-Creo que deberíamos volver

-¿Segura?

-Sí, ya había quedado con Phoebe para ir al centro comercial después del teatro además- dije adelantándome de nuevo- tu auto sigue ahí bobo- el me observo incrédulo y espeto su sonrisa petulante

-¿Crees que olvidaría a mi bebe?

-Eso parecía

-Ni loco lo olvidaría

-Entonces de seguro recuerdas en dónde lo dejaste ¿verdad?- le insinué con astucia y él titubeo un poco pero respondió

-por supuesto que si

-Me alegro, ahora apresúrate cabezón- le saque la lengua a modo de juego y él me alcanzó hasta ponerse a mi lado

-Por cierto Pataki- dijo un poco serio mirando al frente, diablos, "por favor que no pregunte nada", era lo único que pensaba en ese momento bajo la mirada de Arnold.

-¿Si?- dije nerviosa

-Tu cara está llena de rímel corrido- me dijo divertido y luego soltó una carcajada cuando grite y me sonroje de la vergüenza

-¿Qué?- dije cubriendo mi cara con mis manos

-Es broma tranquila- dijo riendo

-¡Idiota!- dije empujándolo de lado, el no dejaba de reír y enseguida me contagié

Desordenándome el cabello, continuamos jugando mientras regresábamos al teatro.

….. Hace 2 años….

La distancia entre Jane y yo se iba desapareciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo, nos volvimos muy cercanas, tanto que al comenzar segundo de preparatoria fuimos inseparables, los fines de semana la invitaba a mi casa a jugar con mis sobrinos y a hacer muchas bromas con Peter de cómplice, nos divertíamos mucho haciendo gruñir al gran Bob.

Un día Jane decidió que era tiempo de que yo conociera su casa, estaba un poco nerviosa ya que su casa no era una casa cualquiera, ¡era una mansión!, por todos los cielos nunca había estado en una, incluso superaba a la de los Lloyd, como sea llegamos a su casa un viernes por la tarde y Jane estaba tan emocionada que no paraba de hablar…

-¡Gery ven!-me gritó por el apodo que ella me puso pues decía que "Geraldine" era muy largo y serio- no sabes lo emocionada que estoy por enseñarte mi habitación, tengo un montón de cosas que quiero que veas, además tienes que ver la piscina, ¿trajiste el traje de baño?, si no yo te presto uno Gery- ella lo decía todo con una gran sonrisa y sin soltar mi muñeca-ay por dios pero sobre todo quiero que conozcas ya a mi madrastra, es fabulosa.

-Lo sé, la última vez que la vi ella parecía una estrella de cine.

-Sí, tiene tanto estilo, es mi ejemplo a seguir porque no solo es bonita, ella es muy inteligente por algo es la mejor abogada de la región aunque nadie supera a mi papá, tal vez el ya haya vuelto de su viaje, fue hasta Estados Unidos.

-Me encantaría conocerlo

-¡Tienes que hacerlo!, él y mamá se mueren por conocerte ya que no paro de hablar de ti, mamá incluso comenzó a decir que nos llevaría de compras y al cine, te digo que es fabulosa…- Jane no paraba de hablar de su madrastra, se veía el cariño y admiración que le tenía, la madre de Jane había muerto cuando ella tenía 6 pero al contrario de todos los clichés de la madrastra ella era hermosa y muy amable con Jane y con sus amigos, la había visto en pocas ocasiones y no conocía de ella más que lo que Jane me contaba así que estaba ansiosa por conocerla.

El tiempo llegó y Jane entro sigilosa a la mansión, me dijo que no hiciera ruido, no le había dicho a su madrastra que volvería ese fin de semana ya que quería que fuese sorpresa pero las que se llevaron una sorpresa fuimos nosotras, al entrar al estudio del padre de Jane la encontramos pero no estaba sola…

-Mamá sorpre…sa- el ilusionado rostro de Jane se apago por completo y el mío igual pues al entrar la madrastra de Jane se estaba besando con alguien que no era el padre de Jane, la madrastra al notarnos se alejo de aquel hombre y se ruborizó por completo

-Jane cariño no sabía que vendrías este fin de semana- acotó con una sonrisa que demostraba lo incomoda que estaba

-Es evidente "madre"- dijo Jane con un tono irónico y lleno de rabia que jamás pensé que ella soltaría

-Jane por favor déjame explicarte- ella se fue acercando a Jane pero esta se alejó y me llevó con ella

-Estaré en mi habitación "Madre", tú puedes seguir con lo que hacías-

-¡Jane!- gritó desesperada la mujer pero Jane no volteó, se limitó a guiarme hasta su habitación y en cuanto aseguro la puerta me abrazó y lloró como una pequeña niña, temblaba en mis brazos, yo le acariciaba la cabeza para darle tranquilidad, recordaba las palabras que decía en el camino para su casa y la admiración que estas desbordaban, ella la quería e incluso era su ejemplo pero esta decepción de seguro mato parte de ella, no paró de llorar hasta el anochecer y yo estuve con ella todo el tiempo.

Supongo que ese fue el inicio de todo

….en la actualidad….

Para cuando llegamos al teatro el espectáculo ya había concluido y quedaban pocas personas en el teatro, en la entrada alcanzamos a ver a James esperándonos con una mirada asesina

-¿Y ustedes tortolos donde se metieron?- dijo James apenas nos acercamos, él estaba en la puerta del teatro arrimado a una de las paredes, cruzado de brazos

-¿Qué? ¿Celoso?- dijo Arnold con su sonrisa petulante, retándolo

-¿de ti?- dijo acercándose a Arnold

-Ya, ya no se comporten como críos-dije separándolos poniendo mi mano en sus caras para alejarlos

-Como sea, ¿Dónde estaban rubia?-dijo James mientras me miraba inquisitoriamente

-Me sentí algo mareada y salí por aire, el cabezón me ayudo- solté la primera mentira que se me ocurrió

-Ya veo-decía no muy convencido

-Sí

-Así que ¿no salieron a besuquearse como en los viejos tiempo?- dijo en un tono burlón que nos hizo sonrojar de inmediato tanto a Arnold como a mí

-Pero que tonterías estás soltando- dijo Arnold

-¡Por supuesto que no¡- dije yo aun incomoda

-Bien, bien, no se alteren, solo bromeaba- dijo alzando los brazos en forma de rendición- Bueno Arni ¿nos vamos?, tengo que poner los regalos debajo del árbol antes de que lleguen mis hermanas

-Sí, claro

-Nos vemos rubia- se despidió James como siempre y claro sin olvidar desordenar mi cabello

-Adiós orangután- le respondí tratando de ordenar mi cabello hasta que Arnold me pone mi capucha y grita alejándose

-Nos vemos Pataki

-¡Bobo!, nos vemos-lo veo alejarse y antes de que llegara a donde James lo llamo- ¡Cabezón!-él se detiene y regresa a verme entonces grito- Gracias- alcanzo a verlo sonreír y el grita en respuesta

-No hay de qué Pataki- entonces retoma su camino hasta alcanzar a James, los veo ir a la par con las manos metidas en los bolsillo y les doy una sonrisa antes de entrar al teatro buscando a Phoebe y Lila aunque claro con cierto miedo de encontrarme a Jullian

Entre la pequeña multitud que aún quedaba en el teatro encuentro a Phoebe rápidamente y me acerco a ella

-Phoebs

-Hel ¿dónde estabas?, le pregunte a James pero me dijo que no sabía dónde te habías metido, debo agregar que fue muy grosero- por esto último Phoebe arrugo el seño y yo sonrío divertida

-Perdónalo, es que nos salimos mientras él estaba en el baño, es razonable que estuviera de un pésimo humor

-¿Se salieron?

-Sí con Arnold

-Y ¿por qué- me dijo confundida

-Eso quedará para otra ocasión Phoebs, ahora no quiero hablar de eso

-¿Por qué?, ¿ocurrió algo entre los dos?-

-Oye tranquila Phoebs, no es lo que piensas- dije alzando mis manos en defensa

-Está bien ya me lo contaras cuando estés lista- me dijo amable con una sonrisa

-Gracias Phoebs- en ese momento Lila me abraza por atrás

-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-¿Tanto me extrañaban?- Lila sonríe y me suelta para ponerse al frente mío

-Por supuesto- yo suelto una carcajada

-¿por qué de tan buen humor?, se que tu primo toca como un Dios pero no creo que por eso estés feliz- le digo a Lila viendo que no abandona su sonrisa en ningún momento

-No pero casi, los padres de Rhonda quieren conseguirles un empleo para que toquen en uno de sus hoteles mientras estudian, eso les ayudaría mucho a conseguir buenas referencias

-Eso es estupendo- dijo Phoebe juntando las manos

-Sí- la apoyé

-Y además harán una fiesta de fin de año y que creen, estamos invitadas- dijo Lila aún más emocionada que antes

-¿Lloyd no se ha rendido con las fiestas?

-Al contrario Hel, solo se han vuelto mejores- dijo Phoebe

-Sí, creo que fue en 2do de preparatoria que sus fiestas comenzaron a ser legendarias- Comentó Lila como asiendo memoria

-Pues eso habrá que verlo

-Entonces ¿iras?

-No veo por qué no

-¡Bien!- dijo toda emocionada y tras ella Phoebe también estaba feliz

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunté recordando el peligro que corría en ese teatro

\- En un minuto, Rhonda dijo que la esperemos, nos va a presentar "a su invitado especial"

-¿Quién es?

-No tengo idea, no me dio detalles

Yo en ese punto estaba más paranoica de lo normal- Solo dime que no es ningún músico

-Cielos Helga creo que si menciono algo sobre eso

-Chicas me disculpan con Rhonda, Phoebs te espero en el centro comercial

-Helga pero a dónde vas- me dijo Phoebe extrañada

-Tengo que irme- antes de que diera un paso más sonó una voz que me detuvo

-Querida no me digas que ya te vas, ¿tanto me odias?

-No es así princesa- voltee a verla y en efecto estaba con alguien

-Chicas quiero presentarles él es Jullian, el mejor violinista que haya escuchado

-¿Tan mal tocaron Rose y Henry?- digo retrocediendo tratando de controlarme, evitando el contacto visual hasta el último segundo

-No digas eso Hel, ellos también van a la par con Jullian- yo vire los ojos y me acerque más al grupo, cerca de Phoebe, sabía que si me debilitaba ella sería mi soporte y entonces el momento llegó, al levantar mi mirada me tope con la de él y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, él me observaba sorprendido.

-Jullian ellas son mis amigas, Lila- dijo señalándola cortésmente con la mano

-Hola- dijo Lila con un pequeño movimiento de la mano

-Phoebe- dijo igualmente y ella asintió levemente

-Y ella es…

-Soy Helga, Helga G. Pataki- dije con una mirada fría, el se notaba contrariado, y era razonable, él me conoció como la dulce Geraldine

-Es… es un gusto señoritas- todas sonrieron menos yo

-Bueno nos vemos luego chicas, Jullian ¿nos vamos?- Jullian asintió sin dejar de mirarme hasta que se marcho con Rhonda

-Hel ¿estás bien?- preguntó Lila

-Sí, te ves pálida- Acotó Phoebe

-Tranquilas chicas, ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver una película?

-Sí- corearon emocionadas las dos y partimos al centro comercial

Muy bien lo peor ya pasó Helga así que contrólate, tu ya no puedes huir más, recuerda por qué volviste a Hillwood. No dejaba de repetir este mantra cada vez que mis piernas volvían a temblar, era lo único que me quedaba.

….. Hace 2 años….

Jane comenzó a cambiar de a poco, las personas a veces solo necesitan una desgracia en su vida para tirarse al olvido y comenzar a pudrirse por dentro, desdichadamente Jane fue una de esas personas, luego de que ella descubriera a su madrastra, su padre también se enteró y hubo un divorcio lo cual destruyo a Jane y a su padre, él comenzó a trabajar mucho más para olvidar la traición, Jane estaba por completo sola pero aún sonreía, la situación cambió cuando yo viajé a Hillwood después de enterarme de la muerte de Phil, en vacaciones de verano.

-Gery no quisiera que te fueras

-Yo tampoco quisiera dejarte sola pero tengo que ir, ¿lo entiendes verdad?

-Sí- dijo triste, yo la abracé y salí de la habitación- nos vemos- ella agitaba su mano en forma de despedida, brindándome una amable sonrisa.

Pasaron semanas antes de que volviera, frustrada por mi fracaso al querer encontrarme con Arnold solo quería ver a Jane y desahogarme pero cuando llegue la Jane que encontré no era la misma que vi la ultima vez, al entrar a nuestra habitación estaba charlando con las demás huecas que antes habían sido sus amigas, actuaba como ellas e incluso parecía su líder, cuando por fin reparó en mí ella sonrió maliciosamente y me saludo

-Gery hasta que llegas, ¿Dónde estabas?

-No sé, quizá… en ¿Estados Unidos?

-Qué graciosa eres linda, no es así chicas- y las demás se rieron

-Jane ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿A mí?, nada, es solo que al fin abrí los ojos- dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a mí- y me di cuenta- estaba en frente a mí- que mi "mejor amiga", era una zorra cualquiera- dijo tirándome unas fotos a la cara, yo la miraba confundida e indignada, Jane nunca me diría zorra, qué diablos sucede

-Jane reacciona ¿Qué dices?

-Mira las fotos- yo le hice caso, deje mis maletas de lado y levante las fotos, era yo y un chico, Collin, un chico que ayudaba en el estudio donde Peter trabajaba, nos habíamos hecho amigos, él era el chico que le gustaba a Jane, en las fotos nos veíamos abrazados, luego foto a foto se veía como caíamos al suelo y nos besamos.

Recordaba cuando esto pasó, el padre de Collin era el jefe de Peter, había veces en que iba con Peter al estudio y los ayudaba, Collin hacia lo mismo y nos hicimos amigos. Él hablaba mucho de Jane y a mí me gustaba oír historias de él y Jane, un día nos pidieron que movamos unas luces y mientras las movía me enredé en unos cables, Collin vino a ayudarme antes de que cayera y en consecuencia caímos los dos terminando con un incómodo beso, estábamos muy avergonzados pero lo dejamos como un error, no estoy segura de cómo diablos habían fotos de ese momento, pero si estaba segura de que era un malentendido.

-Jane esto es un error- trate de comenzar a explicarle

-Lo sé, el error fue que nunca debí cometer, nunca debí confiar en ti- eso me llegó como una estocada al corazón

-Debes confiar en mí, todo fue un error, nosotros tropezamos y

-No quiero escucharte, lo investigue muy bien y sé que ustedes se han vuelto muy amigos

-Pero solo somos eso, ¡a él en verdad le gustas!- grite desesperada y de pronto sentí una cachetada, lleve mi mano al lugar del impacto

-¡Cállate!, Pataki te juro que si vuelves a abrir la boca y decir una más de tus mentiras no respondo- la miraba completamente en shock

-Jane- pedí pero ella no escucho

-Cometiste un gran error al meterte conmigo Pataki, desde ahora sabrás lo que es el infierno- las huecas rieron tras ellas mientras yo la miraba completamente perdida "esto no puede ser cierto" es lo que me repetía al mirar la mirada gélida de Jane, la chica que fue mi mejor amiga.

Alrededor de la mitad del segundo año fui repudiada por todos mis compañeros, regaron varios chismes sobre mí y mi familia, yo no soy alguien débil que caiga con facilidad ante los demás pero esta vez estaba sola, no importaba cuanto luchara los rumores iban en aumento y si llegaba a golpear a alguien me vería expulsada y con una gran demanda.

Viendo la situación lo mejor sería ser expulsada pero Jane que tenía varios contactos debido a su padre me amenazo con hacer que despidan a Olga y Peter, yo no podía hacerles eso.

A mitad del año estaba harta de dormir en mi cama y despertar en el pasillo así que pedí un cambio de dormitorio, las huecas no podían estar más felices y yo más aliviada, creo que el cambio de dormitorio fue la primera cosa buena que me ocurría desde que comenzó el año escolar.

Entré al nuevo dormitorio que me habían asignado como un fantasma, tratando de no hacer ruido, así es como estaba acostumbrada a entrar a mi antiguo dormitorio y a todas mis clases, las chicas que allí se encontraban dejaron de hablar y regresaron a verme.

-Hey tú eres la leprosa- me dijo una chica rubia, yo apreté los puños pero me acerque a mi cama tratando de no hacerle mayor caso.

-No la escuches, siempre es imprudente al hablar- Dijo otra chica tras de ella, era morena y con un gran cabello rizado con reflejos rubios, era muy bonita.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

-Disculpa a Mel, ella suele ir al grano, ven te presenteré a las demás chicas.

Yo la miré con desconfianza pero me acerque sobando mi brazo derecho en signo de nerviosismo

-Ella es Kelly- señalo a una chica con el cabello corto que le llegaba hasta los hombros teñido de un turquesa que le combinaba con su tez blanquecina

-Hola- me regalo una dulce sonrisa

-Ella es Isabel- me señalo a una chica con nariz respingada, cabello corto, como de los hombres pero a ella le lucía muy bien, se veía muy femenina

-¿Qué hay?- me hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza al cual yo respondí

-Ella es Sally- era una chica con cabello largo castaño claro, muchas pecas en sus mejillas, me recordaba a Lila-

-Es un gusto

-Ella es Marilyn pero le gusta que le digan Mary, dijo una chica un poco baja, con cabello ondulado corto

-Hola- me regalo una sonrisa amable

-Ya conoces a Mel- señalo a la chica de cabello cobrizo que me hablo a penas entre a la habitación

-Sí, disculpa por eso, mi filtro del cerebro a la boca no funciona- esto último me hizo reír

-No te preocupes- le dije con tono amable

-Y yo soy Lena- me dijo extendiéndome su mano a modo de saludo, yo correspondí

-Es un gusto conocerlas, soy Geraldine

-Hola nena, así que tú eres la que ha estado siendo el juguete de Jane- me dijo Mary

-Algo así- dije incómoda

-Vaya que eres valiente, si hubiese sido yo tal vez me habría lanzado del tercer piso, eso o la habría lanzado a ella- dijo Isabel, todas se ríen y yo me uno

-No creas que no lo he pensado

-Es una arpía, y pensar que antes era la más santa de todas- alegó Sally

-Las personas cambian

-Y ella es el más grande ejemplo- dijo negando con la cabeza Kelly

-Debes haber sufrido mucho estos meses- dijo Lena, yo solo alce los hombros

-Bueno, no te preocupes, nosotros también odiamos a las huecas y estábamos hablando de hacer una resistencia

-¿Una resistencia?- pregunté confundida

-Sí, no me digas que no estás harta de todos sus maltratos

-Por supuesto que sí

-Bien entonces decidido, Geraldine, bienvenida a la resistencia en contra de las huecas- todas unieron sus manos y me esperaban, yo aunque tarde un poco lo hice, nos reímos, yo derrame un par de lágrimas, quizá fueron de felicidad porque al fin no estaba sola o porque me sentía aliviada de tener a alguien que me apoye.

…. En la actualidad…..

Son las doce de la noche, habíamos llegado tarde esa noche, Lila recogió un par de cosas y fue a pasar la noche con sus padres debido a que unos primos llegarían mañana por la tarde y ella debía ayudarle a preparar la comida a su padre. Phoebe por otro lado iba a ir a Japón para las vacaciones y esa noche fue a casa de sus padres a ayudarles con el equipaje y los papeles, por lo que me encontraba sola en el departamento, dormí temprano esa noche hasta que el timbre me despertó.

-¿Quién rayos puede ser a esta hora?- iba somnolienta hacia la puerta- Juro que si se trata nuevamente del cabezón borracho lo mataré y lo dejaré dormir a la intemperie.

Abrí la puerta mientras me sobaba los ojos y dije con mal humor -Arnold juro que te mata…- quede en completo shock al abrir mis ojos y encontrarme a Jullian de pie al frente de mi puerta.

-_Hola Geraldine- _ me dijo con un acento inglés, regalándome una sonrisa entre incómoda y feliz.

_-_¿Qué haces aquí?- es lo único que atiné a decir

-_Por favor déjame…_

_-_¡Lárgate!- dije en cuanto reaccioné

-_Por favor no grites_

_-_¡Vete¡- trate de cerrar la puerta pero su pie se interpuso

-_Por favor necesito hablar contigo ahora que te encontré_

_-_pues yo no quiero hablar contigo

-¡_por favor escúchame!_\- me sujeto de la muñeca antes de que me fuera lejos de su alcance

-¡Suéltame!- dije mientras trataba de zafarme

-¿Qué sucede aquí?, ¿Helga?

-Arnold- dije aliviada al verlo subir por las escaleras y llegar hasta nosotros, él debe haber estado volviendo del trabajo en este momento.

-¿_Quién eres tú?_

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo "amigo"- le dio una mirada asesina- ¿Qué haces tocando a mí novia?

-¿_Tu novia?- _pregunto Jullian sorprendido y aflojando su agarre, yo estaba igual de conmocionada pero aproveche ese momento para librarme de él.

-Sí- dijo Arnold mientras se acercaba a nosotros, abrió la puerta y me rodeó con un abrazo protector- mí novia.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Criaturitas gracias por seguir mi historia, me inspiran un montón con sus reviews.

Mi querida anónima ya te extrañaba, tus comentarios siempre me hacen sonreír, gracias. :)

Kaialina: Gracias por apoyarme, nuevas sorpresas vendrán con Jullian en Hillwood

Elisa20da: Tienes razón, Helga está confundida por el momento pero él cabezón la ayudará a ver las cosas claras ;)

Vannesa G. Palos: Eres de las mías :), la historia entre Helga y Jullian la dejaremos para el siguiente cap ;)

Saludos :)


	17. la primera nevada

Sí- aseguró Arnold - MI novia, y si nos disculpas estas no son horas para visitas- al decirlo Arnold pretendió cerrar la puerta de mi departamento pero Jullian habló antes

-_tienes razón_\- dijo Jullian resignado- _me iré pero_\- regreso a mirarme- _aún tenemos que hablar  
_-bien yo con gusto los acompañaré- dijo Arnold sin soltarme y retándolo con los ojos, antes de que Julián le respondiera le cerró la puerta en la cara cuando al fin se calmó él regresó a verme y como había sucedido temprano no había notado que aún me abrazaba y me soltó

-lo siento- dijo avergonzado

-no te preocupes- trate de disimular mi sonrojo- Arnold gracias, me salvaste de nuevo, van dos veces en el mismo día

-se está volviendo una peculiar costumbre- me dijo con su petulante sonrisa  
y yo le devolví una sonrisa de complicidad hasta que recordé lo de "mi novia"

-sin embargo- dije aclarándome la garganta- mentir sobre qué ambos tenemos una relación no te parece algo un tanto... ¿Excesivo?

-¿Excesivo?- me dice divertido- perdón pero solo dije lo primero que se me ocurrió- desvío la mirada y se rasco el cuello como siempre hace cuando está avergonzado - perdón si eso te enfado

\- no, no, nada de eso es solo que me tomó por sorpresa pero lo hiciste para quitarme a Jullian de encima, gracias -dije sincera

-no tienes que agradecerme por nada, pero no te parece interesante fingir que estamos saliendo- me dijo en tono normal pero con una mirada que me hizo sonrojar y desviar la mirada  
-p...por qué lo dices- dije inútilmente de tragar mi nerviosismo

\- bueno pues ayudaría a que ese tipo no te buscara y si te busca piense que no estás disponible  
-continúa- ahora estaba interesada, si Jullian seguía siendo el mismo tiene sentido que el trate de buscarme para arreglar las cosas pero estoy harta de estúpidas excusas

-simple, tal vez ni siquiera lo veamos pero cuando lo veamos fingiremos estar saliendo  
-y ¿por qué lo harías?- pregunte dudosa

-tómalo como un pago por haber fingido que eras mi novia en cuarto grado- al decirlo me guiñó el ojo

-pero yo ya te confesé por qué lo hice- dije avergonzada recordando cuando Lila quedó embelesada por Arnie(el extraño primo de Arnold) y le dije a Arnold que me haría pasar por su novia para que Lila se pusiera celosa, ahora mirando al pasado eso me parece bastante cómico y obvio, no entiendo cómo el cabezón no se dio cuenta antes de que yo se lo revelara años más tarde cuando estábamos en verdad saliendo.

-pero aun así lo hiciste- dice encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia

-Arnold no necesitas hacerlo

-¿qué? ¿Se te hace horrible la idea de salir conmigo? – finge un puchero y me hace reír

-No digo eso, además ya salí contigo una vez ¿Qué tan terrible podría ser? Pero...

-O es que aún sientes algo por él-dijo de pronto lo que me hizo sorprender

-¡No!, claro que no es así, no soy idiota, ¿sabes?

-entonces decidido, seré tu novio temporal- movió las cejas en modo tanto divertido como seductor lo que logró sacarme una sonrisa y lo empuje ligeramente como solía hacerlo siempre

-eres un tonto

-tendrás que acostumbrarte porque desde ahora seré Tú tonto-dice terminando con su torpe sonrisa petulante y yo viro los ojos fingiendo que esto último no me afectó

-bueno Novia mía, ¿Quieres ver una película?

-¿ahora?

-sí, ¿por qué no?

-ah, no sé ¿tal vez porque son las 12 de la noche?- El ya se estaba dirigiendo a la sala en donde estaba la televisión casi ignorándome

-Perdón, ¿tienes sueño?- preguntó, yo lo seguí

-no, pero tú vienes de trabajar, ¿no estás cansado?

-no, ya estaba acostumbrado a trabajar hasta tarde pero como hoy salí temprano por ser el último día realmente estoy fresco como una lechuga- es cierto él solía llegar alrededor de las 4am, espera dijo..- ¿último día?- pregunte preocupada

-no pongas esa cara, no me despidieron

-¿entonces?-

-Podría decirse que es parte de mis vacaciones de invierno, además por las fiestas suelen ir más seguido oficiales por lo que sí me ve algún conocido sabrá mi edad y me despedirán

-entiendo

-entonces... ¿tienes alguna buen película de terror?

-le preguntas a la persona indicada- le digo con petulancia y una mirada maligna  
dos horas después terminamos de ver "Masacre en la ciudad", Arnold parecía al borde del ataque cardiaco

-No sé porque te pones así, tú dijiste la más sangrienta que tuviera

-sangrienta es una cosa, desmembramiento con un inundación de sangre es otra

-no es para tanto, no seas llorón

\- no soy un llorón-

-llorón, llorón- le dije cantando y pinchando su cachete con mi dedo

-de acuerdo pon otra película y esta vez veremos quién es el llorón

\- de acuerdo – lo mire con desafío

Mientras veía la película veía de vez en cuando a Arnold sobresaltarse y a veces no podía contener las risitas que me daban al ver al "chico malo" tener miedo de una película de terror, su compañía me reconfortaba de sobremanera pero aun así no podía quitarme la incertidumbre de haber visto a Jullian en frente a mi puerta y su ultima oración "aún tenemos que hablar"

...hace un año...

La resistencia contra las huecas estaba dando mejores resultados de los que habría previsto ya que cada vez que hacían una maldad junto a las chicas pudimos aplacarlas y devolvérselas en donde más les dolía, por ejemplo cuando ellas dañaron mi uniforme, nosotras entramos a su habitación (gracias a la llave que olvidaron que aún tenía) y regamos un líquido viscoso dentro de sus camas, aun recuerdo el delicioso sonido de sus gritos.

Con el tiempo comenzó a ser muy divertido luchar contra las huecas, y no solo cuando se metían conmigo, nosotros contraatacábamos si ellas dañaban a cualquier chica del instituto, se podría decir que nosotros éramos las buenas de la historia.

El resto del segundo año fue igual entre peleas contra las huecas y gran amistad con la resistencia, sin darnos cuenta otoño llegó nuevamente avisándonos el comienzo del tercer año de preparatoria.

Como era costumbre en el internado se celebraba el baile de otoño por lo que Lena insistió en que debíamos ir hermosas y darles una lección a las huecas, todas aceptamos. Me sentía muy nerviosa ya que sería mi primer baile. En primer año me sentía fuera de lugar y no fui por ello, el año anterior no pude ir porque había estado enferma y recuerdo que Kate me cuido sin importarle faltar al baile, ahora somos personas totalmente distintas a las que solíamos ser.

Isabel insistió en ir a una tienda vintage a la que solía ir desde siempre y la señora la conocía por lo que nos haría un descuento, esto enloqueció a las chicas así que aceptamos su idea.

Era un domingo por la mañana cuando decidimos reunirnos para ir a una ciudad cercana en donde se encontraba la tienda, fuimos temprano en la mañana ya que debíamos regresar antes del toque de queda del internado, debíamos estar ahí a más tardar a las 9 pm sino estaríamos en graves problemas.

Tomamos el metro para llegar, para ser domingo había más gente de la que esperaba. Fuimos apretadas, haciendo bromas para ignorar el calor que provocaba estar entre tantas personas, fue un largo viaje que duró 1 hora.

-¡Por fin!- dije saliendo de entre la muchedumbre que igualmente salía del tren, atrás mío venían las chicas

-Y eso que ahora no estaba tan ajetreado como otros días Ali- dijo Mary

-¡¿Eh?!- dije totalmente sorprendida

-entre semana es una locura, deberías verlo- dijo divertida Lena

-Si tengo suerte no tendré el gusto de verlo- digo sarcástica dirigiéndome hacia la salida del metro

Mary se ríe y me adelanta- sí, tienes razón, este lugar no es nada bonito en horas pico

-No es tan malo- dijo Sally quien siempre trataba de ver el lado positivo

-¿No es tan malo?, Sal ¿has notado cuantos pervertidos aprovechan la multitud para mandarte mano?, es simplemente asqueroso, además hace tanto calor que podría morir- dijo Mel sin que la cara de asco la dejase en ningún momento.

-Bueno…- Murmuro Sally sin saber que decir

-Ya dejen de perder el tiempo, tenemos que salir pronto si queremos tener la tienda solo para nosotras, después de la 1 de la tarde comienza a llenarse- dijo Isabel

-Pero es domingo- acoté

-Lo sé pero ella siempre lo abre en domingo para tener más clientela- dice Isabel buscando el camino más rápido a la salida, ella ya conocía bien la estación.

-Muy inteligente- respondí mientras las seguía

-Sí ahora vamos- dijo sin perder tiempo Isabel

-Sí- respondimos todas al unísono

Las chicas comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida pero mi estomago comenzó a rugir con fuerza, moría de hambre ya que en la mañana me había quedado dormida y no había podido bajar a desayunar con el resto, las demás ya estaban muy lejos para oírme pero veo que Kelly no estaba muy lejos de mí, la alcanzo con dificultad y toco su hombro para llamar su atención, ella aligera el paso

-Kelly iré a comprar algo, ustedes adelántense las alcanzo en la salida, ¿está bien?

-…- ella no dice nada pero asiente un par de veces, sin perder más tiempo voy a la primera máquina expendedora que veo y una vez que tengo mis bocadillos voy a la salida con algo de dificultad moviéndome entre las masas.

-¿Dónde se metieron?- dije buscándolas con la mirada pero no estaban por ninguna parte, no puede ser no me demoré tanto ahí adentro- Diablos no puedo creer que se fueran y me dejaran aquí, las llamaré y se arrepentirán de dejarme tirada-dije furiosa pero al sacar mi celular la pantalla estaba por completo en negro, por más que tratara de encenderlo era imposible, se había quedado sin batería

-NO, no, no, no, ¡no me puede pasar esto!, Diablos, ¡¿Qué hago?!, espera un momento-dije tocando mi bolsillo y sintiendo un pequeño bulto-¡El Mapa!- lo saco de mi bolsillo

\- Bien lo único que debo hacer es tomar un taxi y todo estará arreglado- pero claro que las cosas no podían ser así de sencillas, todo mi dinero se lo había encargado a Lena por miedo a perderlo, lo único que puedo hacer es llevarme una mano a la cara, frustrada.

Y es aquí cuando compruebo el odio que me tiene el universo, bueno haciendo un recuento de todo, estaba en una ciudad extraña, sin dinero, sin teléfono, sin ningún conocido, ¡moriré aquí!, me convertiré en una indigente y moriré aquí- estaba toda paranoica pero antes de empeorar me di una cachetada- Helga no puedes ponerte así, tienes un mapa, solo debes buscar la dirección y todo irá bien, leer un mapa no puede ser tan difícil ¿o sí?-

Eso es lo que hice, comencé a caminar nerviosa por distintas calles preguntando direcciones pero era imposible, no lograba entender qué camino seguir, terminé por unos pequeños caminos lejos del centro de la ciudad, con paredes hechas de bloques similares a los de las iglesias y adornados con rosales que se entretejían por las paredes dándoles un aspecto único, y de seguro me habrían encantado si no hubiese estado tan nerviosa por estar perdida por más de una hora.

Al finalizar esos caminos vi a una muchedumbre rodeando una pequeña plazoleta.

-Disculpen- me acerque de pronto a un grupo de chicas que parecían tener mi edad, sin embargo ellas no me respondía

-Dije DISCULPEN- repetí esta vez mas fuerte pero ellas solo hicieron un gesto con la mano como si espantaran una mosca

\- Pero ¡¿Quienes rayos se creen?!- estaba a punto de estallar pero la multitud que estaba alrededor me callo, en este punto estaba muy interesada en saber que lograba que toda esta masa de babosos estuvieran en trance, decidí investigar y me escabullí entre la gente adentrándome cada vez más hasta que escuche una melodía y en cuanto logré salir de la muchedumbre ya había llegado a (por así decirlo) la primera fila del espectáculo, al levantar mi mirada y apartar mi cabello alborotado para tener una mejor visión vi a un chico que parecía tener mi edad tocando su guitarra y cantando a la multitud.

-¿Eso es todo?, creí que sería algo más… no sé, ¿interesante?, bueno supongo que no tengo que hacer aquí- me di la vuelta para encarar a la muchedumbre y así salir de ahí pero eran demasiados, ni de broma me dejarían salir así de fácil además estaba muy cansada para pasar a través de ellos nuevamente- es todo esperaré a que este tipo acabe y ellos se dispersarán.

El chico cantaba ceremonioso con su guitarra y he de admitir que realmente tenía mucho talento sin embargo no entiendo como armó a una gran multitud a su alrededor, todos están embelesados, hasta parecen hechizados por su tonada. En ese instante escuché el suspiro de unas chicas que se veían un poco más jóvenes que yo, tal vez tenían entre 14 y 15 años, ellas estaban sosteniendo sus celulares en dirección al violinista, es ahí cuando lo observo con atención y veo que realmente es guapo, incluso a mí me resulta atractivo.

El chico termina la canción que había estado tocando en cuanto llegué y ahora se dirige al público:

-Me alegra ver a tanta gente reunida aquí para escuchar a este humilde músico y a su desgastada guitarra- sonríe dulcemente- muchas gracias a todos, y para cerrar este acto tocaré una canción que de seguro conocen muy bien, y los que no…se las recomiendo- esta vez nos da a todos una gran sonrisa, algo en él se siente muy cálido por lo que me le quede viéndolo hasta que él se topo con mi mirada por un segundo y me dio una sonrisa lo cual me hizo ruborizar un poco y apartar la mirada avergonzada como una gran idiota.

En seguida comenzó a tocar "Secrets" de One Republic, me emocioné al momento en que comenzó con la tonada, y no fui la única ya que los que también la reconocieron, comenzaron una ovación que se acalló para poder escuchar la canción. Su ritmo era ligero y apasionado a la vez, era hermoso escucharlo, me llenaba de tranquilidad, tranquilidad que en estos momentos me hacía mucha falta.

Después de unos minutos concluye con su espectáculo, da unas extravagantes reverencias hacia su público y una sonrisa que haría desmayar a todos sus espectadores, casi lo consigue con las chicas que estaban a mi lado y de nuevo su mirada se detiene en la mía haciéndome sentir nerviosa después de eso aplaudí torpemente.

La gente comenzaba a apartarse y yo hice lo mismo, el músico estaba recogiendo sus cosas y yo me arrime a una pared cerca de la plazoleta y comencé a tratar de leer el mapa nuevamente pero no daba resultado, no entendía donde me encontraba, perdí la paciencia y di un grito de frustración.

-¿Por qué tan molesta?- dice una voz a mi lado, ni si quiera me molesto en regresar a verlo

-No es de tu incumbencia Bucko- dije aun molesta

-Disculpa no quería molestarme-

-Bueno entonces no lo – me voltee a verlo molesta y noté que era aquel músico de hace un momento- … hagas- me ruboricé enseguida y él al parecer se dio cuenta ya que me sonrió divertido

-¿Estas perdida?- me dice sin perder su sonrisa y señalando el ahora arrugado mapa que estaba en mi mano

-Bueno… un poco, se podría decir- dije aun nerviosa

-¿Cómo puedes estar solo "un poco" perdida?

-¿Cómo no puedo estarlo?

-Touché- yo solo alcé los hombros -¿Quieres que te ayude?- me preguntó amable

-Bueno, sí, por favor, si no te molesta me hace falta una mano

-Déjame ver el mapa- dijo extendiendo una mano hacia mí, yo le di el mapa y en seguida comenzó a revisarlo- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A una boutique vintage, creo que se llamaba "Absolute Vintage", pero por más que busco en el mapa no logro encontrarla, ni siquiera encuentro esta plaza

El se ríe por lo bajo -Creo que se cual es el problema

-¿Cuál?- digo arrugando el seño por su burla

-Este mapa es de hace uno años, esta plaza se construyo el año pasado por eso no está en el mapa, mira antes quedaba aquí un parque que ya no era muy concurrido

-No me tomes el pelo, ¿Es en serio?- lleve mis dos manos a mi cara -Estuve 1 hora perdida buscando la plaza en el mapa y resulta que ni siquiera estaba ahí- comencé a reírme de lo graciosa que resultaba la situación y el músico se contagio de mi risa

En cuanto terminamos de reír él habló -Si gustas puedo llevarte, conozco esa tienda, no queda muy lejos de aquí

-¿Estás seguro que no sería una molestia?

-No, claro que no

-Entonces aceptaré tu oferta ya que estoy totalmente perdida

-Bueno, no se hable más, vamos- él comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí hasta alcanzarlo

-A propósito soy Geraldine

-Es un lindo nombre, es un gusto Geraldine- dijo aligerando el paso y luego tomando mi mano- soy Jullian- y me dio una hermosa sonrisa.

-actualidad-

-¡Click!- ese sonido me despertó temprano en la mañana, me levanté confundida distinguiendo a Lila en frente mío sosteniendo su celular, no paraba de tomar fotos de todos los ángulos posibles, unos con flash, otros sin él, para cuando mis ojos por fin se ambientaron a la luz de la mañana Lila ya había terminado de tomar sus fotografías y ahora me miraba divertida - ¿Se puede saber que haces?- dije un poco somnolienta

-Nada, solo guardo registro de esta tierna escena- decía jugueteando con su celular

-Pero de ¿qué hablas?- dije rascándome los ojos

-No sabía que ya se llevaban así de bien- ladea la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida

-Lila me estas asustando, ¿te sientes bien?- dije levantándome y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que estaba en la sala y un dolor terrible en el cuello me lo confirmaba- diablos ¿en qué momento me quede dormida?

-Tal vez en el mismo instante que él- dijo Lila señalando con la barbilla a mi lado

-¿Arnold?- dije viéndolo en el sillón, entonces recuerdo que la noche anterior estábamos viendo unas películas de terror, ahora entiendo-

-Se ven tan lindos- dijo por fin Lila abandonando su tono burlesco

-No sigas por favor- dije avergonzada dirigiéndome a la cocina

-Pero es verdad, ¿no vas a despertarlo?- Decía Lila siguiéndome

-El estará bien, además nos dormimos muy tarde anoche

-Y ¿Qué estaban haciendo hasta esas horas?

-No te armes una película en tu pequeña cabecita, solo vimos un par de películas de terror y nos quedamos dormidos

-Pero ¿Cómo llegó el aquí?

-¿Por la puerta?

-No te hagas la graciosa Hel

-Es una historia muy larga, la cual te prometo contártela más tarde- Lila lucía un poco decepcionada pero asintió

-Está bien

-Sabes ¿Qué hora es?- pregunté para cambiar de tema

-Son las 9

-Creí que sería más tarde, y ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?, dijiste que volverías más tarde

-Olvide llevar un par de regalos que deje en el armario así que volví por ellos

-ya veo

-Sí, por cierto Hel, Rhonda se enteró de que estarías sola esta navidad e insistió en que todas debíamos salir a celebrar la noche buena en un nuevo local, ¿te unes?

-No suena mal, iré después de todo no tengo planes

-¿En serio?, genial, además Phoebs también podrá ir antes de irse de viaje, le diré a Rhonda que irás, yo te envió un mensaje con la dirección, nos vemos ahí Hel

-Claro, nos vemos Lila, saluda a tu papá de mi parte

-Claro, y tu cuida bien de Arnold- me da un guiño y se fue a toda prisa

-¡Lila!- cerré la puerta y de reojo veo que Arnold ya está despierto

-Ya era tiempo cabeza de balón- el aun se está rascando los ojos

-¿Qué hora es?- me pregunta conteniendo un bostezo

-las 9 am

-¿Cuánto dormimos?

-Creo que como unas 5 horas, no estoy segura

-Y ¿nos quedamos dormidos aquí?- dijo señalando el sofá

-Pues sí, si no me crees puedes preguntarle al dolor de cuello que probablemente tengas

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa

-¿Quieres el desayuno?

-Sí, te ayudaré a prepararlo

-Como quieras- dije sin darle importancia

-¿café?- dije mientras él me alcanzaba en la cocina

-¿tú solo vives a base de café?

-sí, la mayoría de veces

-eso no es sano

-¿qué propones?

-propongo que tengas un buen desayuno aprovechando mi magnífica presencia- me dio una sonrisa ladeada

-eso tendré que verlo en caso de que quemes la cocina y te lo aseguro Phoebe te matará- dije cruzando los brazos escéptica

-Qué bueno que estés aquí para evitarlo-me regaló su sonrisa petulante, yo sonreí y lo seguí a la cocina

-¿Qué planeas? – dije arrimándome al mesón de la cocina viéndolo alzarse las mangas y acercarse a la nevera

-¿Qué tal huevos revueltos con tocino para empezar?

-suena bien- le di una sonrisa sincera

-bien- se limitó a decir y se puso manos a la obra

-yo haré el café si no te molesta

-adelante- me río y voy a la cafetera, mientras hacía el café lo regrese a ver, se veía algo atractivo con su cara seria, concentrado en lo que hace, lo observe hasta que él se giró de repente y quite la mirada rápidamente antes de que lo notara, parece no hacerlo ya que no se burla de mí

-¿Dónde tienes la sal?- suspiro aliviada- en el estante de arriba- le señaló alado de la cocina, el asiente y vuelve a lo suyo pero de espaldas a mi habla

-¿me veo tan bien como para hipnotizarte?- y suelta una risita y yo le lanzó un mantel que tenía a la mano eso solo logra que se ría más fuerte

-¡hey!

-tonto- gritó y hago un puchero y regreso a lo mío

-no te enojes solo por eso, no seas infantil

-¿quién es el infantil?

-Tú- dijo lanzándome el mantel de vuelta y mirándome triunfante con su estúpida sonrisa petulante

-no lo hiciste

-todo indica que lo hice

-idiota-y le lance de vuelta el mantel

-gruñona

-torpe

-¿yo torpe?

-sí, tú torpe

-paranoica

-y a mucha honra

-¿Qué? – y soltó una gran risotada la cual logró contagiarme

-estás loca

-gracias- me da una linda sonrisa y nuestras miradas se conectaron pero lo interrumpí al notar el humo proveniente de la estufa

-Arnold!- grite señalando a su espalda

-Maldición - dijo frenético apagando el sartén yo me acerqué un poco, él se veía decepcionado así que no arremetí con ninguna broma solo dije

-a mí me gusta un poco crocante mi tocino chef- le pude una mano en el hombro-gracias- el alzó su mirada y dijo en tono divertido

-tu orden está lista-

Terminamos de colocar los huevos revueltos junto con el tocino algo quemado y el café que había hecho en la mesa y en cuanto di el primer bocado este sabía a gloria

-¿Pero qué rayos?, esta delicioso- dije aun con comida en la boca

-Claro que lo está, yo lo prepare- dijo Arnold a lado mío sin inmutarse

-Cómo puede saber tan bien, son solo huevos revueltos

-Un chef nunca revela sus secretos

-Presumido- dije antes de dar otro bocado

-Come y calla Pataki, se va a enfriar- dijo dando un sorbo de café

-sí, sí – pasamos un momento en silencio hasta que me entró una duda

-¿Cómo es que cocinas tan bien?, si no recuerdo mal a Gertie no se le da bien la cocina- él se ríe y responde

-Fue cuando estaba en San Lorenzo, a veces no podía acompañar a mis padres a las expediciones y nos dejaban con una niñera a mí y a mi hermana, ella era una nativa de la zona y es la mejor cocinera que jamás pueda conocer, cuando me quedaba a su cuidado solíamos cocinar juntos y ella me enseño lo que se y a veces Sam nos ayudaba

-¿Tu hermanita?

-Sí

-¿Cuántos años tiene ya?

-8

-¿8?- dije sorprendida, la última vez que visité la pensión no la vi por ningún lado

-Sí, esta enorme

-Recuerdo que la vi de 4 años la última vez, me siento vieja

-Si eso dices ahora imagínate cuando llegues a los 50

-Si es que llego

-exagerada- me dice divertido y yo le doy una sonrisa, después de eso terminamos nuestro desayuno y salimos del departamento, yo debía ir a comprar unas cosas y Arnold iría a la pensión.

Bajamos por los escalones burlándonos de la reacción del otro por las películas que vimos antes de caer dormidos

-Tú eres el peor, te asustaste cuando el psicópata lo rebana con su sierra

-Discúlpame, es que eso es taaaan normal

-En una película de terror sí

-Hola Chris- dice Arnold al verlo en la recepción

-Buenos Días Chris- digo tras de él

-Buenos días chicos, ¿salen a ver la primera nevada?

-¿Qué?- dijimos ambos sorprendidos

-Sí, miren- eso hicimos rápidamente después de despedirnos de Chris salimos a comprobarlo y era cierto

-¡Nieve!

-Sí- dijo Arnold en tono cansado

-Es realmente hermoso

-¿Qué tiene de increíble?, es solo agua congelada

-Corrección es la primera ocasión que veremos agua congelada en esta temporada jajaja

-Como digas- dijo dándose la vuelta en dirección a la pensión

-¿Qué sucede con esa reacción Grinch?

-NADA, es solo que no me gusta

-Todo tiene una razón

-Pues no es de tu incumbencia o ¿sí?

-Por qué siempre eres así, en un momento estás bien y al otro eres un cretino

-Yo soy así, o te acostumbras o te vas

-Qué grosero

-Sí, sí- él se adelanto y yo me quede furiosa unos pasos atrás, tome un poco de la nieve que ya se había amontonado por las calles y se la lancé a la nuca

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces?

-Darle una lección a un idiota

-¿Eso crees?-dijo amenazante

-Sí- dije retándolo, el tomo un poco de nieve y me la lanzó

-¡Esto es guerra!

-No seas infantil- dijo y retomo su camino eso no me importó y le lance 3 bolas más de nieve.

-¿Estás loca?- mientras lo decía se lo lanzaba, el me ignoró lo mejor que pudo por unas 2 cuadras hasta que mientras cruzábamos el parque su paciencia se terminó

-Suficiente- grito lanzando un suspiro, creí que se enojaría conmigo y me dejaría ahí pero en su lugar tomo una gran cantidad de nieve y me la lanzo, me quede anonadada y luego una mirada maliciosa lo invadió, yo solo respondí con otro ataque, ese fue el comienzo de una guerra de bolas de nieve, corrimos por gran parte del parque defendiéndonos de los ataques de otro y contraatacando también, pasamos mucho tiempo hasta que nos rendimos por estar demasiado cansados.

-He de admitirlo, eres un digno contrincante Shortman

-Digo lo mismo Pataki

Decíamos entre jadeos tumbados en el césped cubierto de nieve, exhaustos

-¿Por qué odias la nieve?- dije arrepintiéndome tan pronto estas palabras salieron de mi boca pero distinto a lo que creía Arnold respondió

-No odio la nieve, solo la primera nevada y…no se podría decir que la odio- dijo no tan seguro de decir lo último

-¿Por qué dices eso?- estaba confundida

-Lo que odio de la primera nevada son los recuerdos que me trae de…mi…abuelo

-ahora recuerdo, Phil solía organizar un partido de hocky cada vez que nevaba

-Sí- dijo con sonrisa melancólica- todo comenzó cuando estábamos en cuarto año, él al inicio decía que debíamos trabajar duro, que no todo en la vida era un juego y me hizo ayudarlo todo el día haciendo quehaceres en la pensión, en ese momento comencé a odiar la primera nevada, al parecer mi abuelo se dio cuenta de eso y decidió hacerme ver el lado bueno de las cosas como solo él siempre solía hacerlo- dijo con una gran sonrisa seguramente acordándose de Phil

-El tenía una manera divertida de hacer las cosas, por eso todos lo amábamos

-Sí, recuerdo cuando se invento lo del tren que llevaba al infierno solo porque estábamos aburridos

-Eso fue gracioso, por su culpa recibimos una reprimenda de los pobres trabajadores a los que rociamos con extintor

El suelta una gran carcajada- eso fue muy divertido

-Recuerdas la vez la vez en que nos quedamos encerrados en el invernadero y el no entendía lo que le decíamos, en vez de cerrar la llave la abrió aún más

-Creí que moriríamos ahí- reí con fuerza

Pasamos recordando miles de momentos con Phil, recordando sus frases, su risa, su forma de ser, y a pesar de que el ya no estaba y era triste su ausencia cuando terminamos de hablar de él nos sentimos en paz, como si mientras hablábamos de él, él estuviera a nuestro lado riendo con nosotros, me hizo derramar un par de lagrimas.

-Lista para irnos- pregunto Arnold quien ya estaba parado a lado mío, yo asentí y él me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme

-Gracias- le dije soltando su mano

-Gracias a ti Pataki- dijo tranquilo mientras comenzábamos a caminar

-¿Por qué me agradeces?- pregunté confundida

-Por ayudarme a recordar a mi abuelo y sentirme bien con ello, por ayudarme a ver de distinta forma la primera nevada- me dio una sonrisa sincera, yo no sabía que responder solo le di una sonrisa y dije

-Igual tu Arnold, gracias por hacerme recordar esos tiempos

Caminamos cruzando el parque hasta que nuestros caminos se separaban pero antes de eso me dijo

-Entonces… pasaras sola la navidad?

-Podría decirse que sí- él se veía algo incomodo, se sobo el cuello como siempre lo hace cuando está nervioso y luego dice

-La abuela me encargo preguntarte si es que querías acompañarnos mañana, van a hacer una cena de navidad y querían que estuvieras ahí, mis padres sobretodo están impacientes por verte

-Me encantaría ir, gracias cabezón- le dije con tono gentil

-Bien, entonces hablamos luego para fijar la hora

-De acuerdo- el estaba ya a unos pasos de distancia y entonces se regresa a verme antes de irse me dice en tono divertido

\- nos menos mañana mi linda novia- me giño el ojo y se fue corriendo sin darme tiempo para responder y aunque lo hubiera hecho no sabría qué decir, me quedé muda al escuchar aquellas palabras, lo había olvidado por completo ahora soy "su novia".

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mis criaturitas del mal gracias por todo el apoyo que me están dando con mi historia, las amo! :3

kaialina: Agradezco mucho tu paciencia, ya ves a veces es difícil que la inspiración llegue, pero estaré actualizando más seguido desde ahora :), muy pronto conoceremos las intenciones de Jullian y que es lo que hará Arnold para ganarse el amor de Helga

Lakiz15: Sí, ahora se viene el amors jajaja :*

elisa20da: Arnold esta celoso pero aun no tiene claro sus sentimientos por nuestra Helga, eso muy pronto se le aclarara jajaja

Valen: perdón pero no entiendo eso de una maratón (no es sarcasmo en serio a veces coy más densa que Arnold jajaja), por favor explícame :(

Princesa-grumos: Gracias por seguir mi historia n_n, trataré de actualizar más seguido, palabra de honor

Y estén pendientes porque actualizare a mas tardar el lunes :D  
saludos :3


	18. Te encontré

Hola, hola :)

Quiero recomendar que busquen "Adele - Hello (Cover Male)" de RollUpHills ya que me base en ese cover para la canción que encuentran más abajo.

Créditos al cantante que hizo ese cover y aprovechando créditos al genio Craig Bartlett n_n

Sin más comenzamos

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Novia", ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!, desde ahora Arnold era mi novio, al menos falso pero aún así seguía siendo mi novio, ese pensamiento me hizo sonrojar, me tuvo pensando en ello hasta que volví a mi departamento, a penas entre a la sala mi paranoia hizo de las suyas.

-vamos niña no pienses en eso, él solo te ayuda a deshacerte de Jullian, lo hace porque se preocupa por ti, no es que sienta algo más allá que amistad, o ¿sí?- lleve mis manos a las mejillas y me di unas palmaditas para calmarme- entonces la puerta se abre tras de mí y veo a Phoebe

-Ohio Hel, ¿Qué sucede?- me pregunta al verle sonrojada y con mis manos aún en mis mejillas

-Phoebs es una larga historia- dije bajando finalmente mis manos, ella sonrió amable y vino a mi lado

-ya sabes, me gustan las historias largas – yo sonreí y asentí

Le conté todo lo que pasó, ella ya sabía de mí historia con Jullian sin embargo no lo había reconocido en el teatro, ella solo lo conocía por un par de fotos que le había mandado, le dije de su visita de anoche y de la llegada milagrosa de Arnold, le conté todo hasta que él se fue del departamento.

-Vaya Hel hasta ahora todo lo que me cuentas es... No lo sé, ¿increíble?

-¿increíble?- pregunté incrédula

-¿Qué probabilidades había de que tu ex novio viniese a Hillwood y fuera amigo de Rhonda?

-Ninguna, eso es parte del odio tan grande que tiene el universo contra mí, nada más sencillo que eso- dije frustrada

-No lo veas así Hel

-¿Cómo más debería verlo?

-Como una oportunidad

-¿Una oportunidad? ¿Estás loca Phoebs?, ¿En qué universo esto sería una oportunidad?

-Si no estoy mal tú no concluiste ese asunto

-yo ya termine todo con él, dije cruzando los brazos un poco molesta

-nunca hablaron correctamente

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?, ¿Que le preguntara por qué se acostó con Kate?, no estoy para escuchar torpes excusas

\- Se que es difícil Hel, en serio, pero debes cerrar ese asunto tarde o temprano o sino…

-o si no ¿Qué?- pregunté con brusquedad

-O sino llevaras esta carga contigo-eso me dejó pensando por un momento y lance un suspiro

-Tu ganas, lo pensare Phoebs pero más importante, irás a la reunión que preparó la princesa

\- Sí, me parece divertido vernos antes de Navidad

-Perfecto entonces iremos juntas- dije feliz pero Phoebe me mira con desconfianza

-¿Por qué esa cara?

-No tendrás planes previos o sí – dijo refiriéndose a como llegue tarde ayer al teatro

-Phoebs no seas así ya me disculpe contigo y Lila, no fue mi culpa por favor perdóname, ¿Sí?

-Está bien

-¿A qué hora es?

-Me dijeron que debíamos estar a las 8 en un bar-café muy popular, escuche que la inauguraron hace poco, está en el centro de la ciudad

-Claro que debía ser popular sino no sería digno de la princesa- Phoebe ríe por mi comentario y nos dirigimos a su habitación para ayudarla a empacar las cosas para su viaje, al terminar fui a la mía y es ahí cuando me di cuenta que había dejado mi celular en la cama desde la noche anterior, y lo note porque este no paraba de sonar.

Al acercarme veo miles de mensajes en Whatsapp y llamadas perdidas

-Pero ¿Quién…?-dije sorprendida al ver la insistencia pero al desbloquear el teléfono vi de quien se trataba-no puede ser- el nombre de Jullian y una foto suya en su perfil de Whatsapp me lo aclararon.

Eran varios mensajes que decían cosas como: **"hola Geraldine", "quisiera verte por favor", "quiero hablar contigo", "ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi", "estas incluso más hermosa que antes", "fue una sorpresa verte aquí, realmente un milagro", "por favor responde", "se que debo ser la persona que mas odias en el mundo pero por favor dame una oportunidad", "te lo ruego" "quisiera hablar contigo una vez mas"**

Lo primero que vino a mi mente fue, ¿Cómo consiguió mi numero?, probablemente de Rhonda, ¡la voy a matar!, pero no es seguro que ella se lo hubiese dado tal vez el solo lo consiguió sin que ella se diera cuenta, como sea no pienso responderle, debería bloquearlo.

Y como si él me hubiese oído, una llamada suya entro en ese instante, di un pequeño grito ante la sorpresa.

-¿Qué hago?, no, no, no Helga G Pataki, no estarás dudando, déjalo sonar que pronto se cansará- sonó por unos segundos más y luego cayó en silencio, diablos

-Debo bloquearlo- repetí con determinación pero por laguna razón no podía, pronto la voz de Phoebe me salvó de esta incertidumbre

-Hel te importaría ayudarme con esto por favor

-Claro hermana, voy en un segundo- miré por un momento mi celular, suspire y lo deje sobre la cama en silencio, no volví a verlo hasta la noche

El tiempo pasó volando y sin darnos cuenta ya eran las 7

-Phoebs, ¿ya estas lista?

-Sí Hel ya voy solo que no encuentro mis pendientes

-Entonces ponte otros- dije mientras revisaba de nuevo mi celular muy preocupada pero ahora solo había 1 llamada de Jullian y un mensaje de Lila diciéndome que nos vería en el bar-café

-Pero son los que me regalo Gerald

-A propósito, ¿el cabeza de cepillo no piensa venir por navidad o qué?- dije finalmente más calmada

-Dijo que los vuelos se retrasaron por la nieve y tal vez no llegaría antes de mi viaje

-Ya veo, es una lástima pero fue realmente increíble que comenzara a nevar esta mañana

-Por cómo iban las cosas creí que no nevaría hasta la próxima semana

-Lo mismo digo- de pronto me sonrojo ante el recuerdo de la mañana que pasé con Arnold

-Listo- sale Phoebe vestida con un jean negro, unas botas crema para nieve, un suéter azul, una bufanda crema y un abrigo negro, llevaba un poco de maquillaje y había cepillado su cabello en una cola alta.

-Te ves muy bien Phoebs- dije con ambos pulgares arriba

-Gracias Hel, tu también te ves estupenda- yo llevaba un suéter color pastel rosa, un jean claro, mis inseparables botas militares con tacón mediano y por encima un abrigo crema, acompañado de una gorra negra, rímel, delineador y el cabello suelto en ondas.

Salimos del departamento y llegamos con 5 minutos de retraso, el tráfico era horrible después de todo hoy era noche buena y había un gran ajetreo por ello, al entrar al bar-café la primera en vernos es Lila quien agitaba las manos con vivacidad desde la mesa.

Para ser un bar café era bastante espacioso, el lugar era dos pisos, tenía varios asientos situados estratégicamente por todo el lugar, todos de distintos tamaños tanto para parejas como para un grupo grande de amigos, a la derecha se encontraba la barra con un bartender de traje y asientos amueblados para los clientes que quisieran tomarse un trago, al fondo estaba un escenario con muchos instrumentos, plantas para decorar se encontraban por todo el lugar a la izquierda estaba la escalera en forma de caracol de cristal para ir al segundo piso en donde habían unas terrazas (los vi antes de entrar al local).

-Ya era hora- nos dijo Rhonda desde una mesa amplia, junto a ella ya estaban Nadinne, Shenna, Lila, Patty, Gloria (quien se volvió nuestra amiga en sexto grado cuando la transfirieron a nuestra clase) y Katrinka.

-No te quejes princesa, esta vez no fue nuestra culpa.

-Es cierto- dijo Phoebe tras de mí

-¡Phoebe!

-Hola Rhonda, chicas hola, ha pasado tiempo- Phoebe se acerco a saludar a cada una y yo la seguí no sin antes quejarme del grito de Rhonda una vez me acerque a ella

-¿Por qué gritas?, esta justo aquí

-No te enojes Helga, además que no me piensas saludar, que poco amable

-Tienes razón, hola princesa- dije con cinismo

-Hola Pataki

-Disculpen, regreso en seguida- dijo Lila y sin más se alejó saliendo de la cafetería pero antes de poder preguntar Sheena me habló

-¿Como estas Hel?

-Bien, no me puedo quejar, y ¿ustedes?

-Nos está yendo de maravilla, no vas a creer que es lo que le paso a Nadinne

-Cállate Patty no le digas- decía Nadinne tratando de callar a Patty- conversamos alrededor de unos 10 minutos antes de que Lila viniera con una gran sonrisa

-te tenemos una sorpresa Phoebs- dijo Rhonda y entonces asintió hacia Lila ella solo soltó una sonrisita y giro hasta la multitud de la cafetería es ahí cuando alguien sale de ella.

-¡Gerald!- dijo entusiasmada Phoebe corriendo a abrazarlo, el cabeza de cepillo también corrió a su encuentro con los brazos abiertos y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te extrañe mucho amor- dijo Gerald sujetándola aun en sus brazos y luego dándole un tierno beso, todas las chicas de la mesa suspiraron y yo sonreía contenta por ellos, les dimos un poco mas de intimidad y nos giramos a hablar de otros temas.

-¿Esto lo planeaste tu Lloyd? Porque si es así me quito el sombrero ante ti

-me habría encantado y si yo lo hubiese planeado esto tendría un poco más de glamur pero lo hizo Gerald, yo lo llame para saber si vendría a mi fiesta de año nuevo y luego nos pusimos a charlar y salió el tema de que nos veríamos hoy, él insistió en hacerlo.

-eso es tan dulce-dice Lila sentándose a lado de Rhonda

-si, a Thad jamás se le ocurriría algo así sin ayuda- dijo Rhonda con desdén

-no claro que no, a él se le ocurriría algo más llamativo-dijo Patty divertida

-es verdad sus publicaciones en Facebook me dan diabetes – dije recordando que mi página de inicio siempre estaba lleno de sus estados de amor.

-a eso se le llama envidia linda- Se defendió Rhonda

-como digas princesa- dije sin prestarle mucha atención

Rhonda y Curly (actualmente conocido como Thadeus, Thad para amigos) llevaban saliendo casi un año y siempre publican cuanto se aman, quisiera una máquina del tiempo y mostrarle esos estados a la pequeña princesa, le daría un ataque de seguro, sonrío ante la idea.

-y ¿Dónde está tu Romeo?

\- no tarda en llegar, de hecho llame aquí a todos los chicos de la pandilla

-!eso es estupendo!

-sí, hace mucho que no los veía

-será maravilloso verlos

-Genial, llevo tiempo pensando que no he visto a esos zoquetes, ya los echaba de menos pero dijiste ¿todos?

-Sí- dijo orgullosa Rhonda

-¿Es decir que Arnold también vendrá?- pregunté extrañada ya que él no me había mencionado nada

-¿Acaso estás loca?- Dijo Rhonda levantando sus dos cejas por la sorpresa

-bueno dijiste todos- alegué inocentemente

-el ya no es parte de la pandilla-Dijo Nadinne algo dolida

-yo tampoco formaba parte de la nueva pandilla y estoy aquí

-eso es diferente- volvió a hablar Rhonda

-¿Cómo?

-tú no nos evitas-Dijo Katrinka

-ni te peleaste con tu mejor amiga- dijo Shenna

-ni te volviste una idiota-terminó Rhonda

-ya, ya entendí pero no pueden juzgarlo tan rápido, él tuvo sus razones y lo saben

-a pesar de eso no tuvo por qué portarse como una paria- me debatió Rhonda

-eso es algo rudo ¿no lo crees?

-no, nosotros quisimos ayudar pero el nos alejó- dijo Nadinne apoyando a su mejor amiga

-Helga eso es cierto, debes aceptarlo- hablo Gloria esta vez

\- bien tal es haya sido un completo idiota pero ahora él ha cambiado, deberían darle una oportunidad

-está bien confiaremos en ti, ahora es muy tarde como para llamarlo además no olvidemos que él y Gerald se odian ahora- dijo Rhonda

-no quiero revivir el terror de verlos pelear- comentó Shenna

-te entiendo, eso fue espantoso –la apoyo Nadinne

-¿Qué tal si lo invitas a la fiesta de fin de año?- Rhonda no se veía segura pero al final de llevar una lucha interna suspiro resignada y dijo

-está bien, te daré una invitación para que se la des

-¡genial!- dije claramente entusiasmada

En ese momento hubo un gran barullo en la entrada seguida de voces conocidas, eran los chicos haciendo su camino hacia nosotras

-¿Dónde está la comida?, tengo hambre

-santo cielos Harold eso no es nada elegante- dijo Rhonda en cuento se acercaron más a la mesa

-ya me había olvidado de tu melodiosa voz- dijo divertido Harold

-qué gracioso

-este lugar es muy elegante para mí-

-te entiendo Stinky, me siento igual- apoyó Sid

-no es para tanto-dijo Harold

-vaya esto es muy-Eugene se cae y Thad lo ayuda- ¡estoy bien!

-deberías tener más cuidado

-con los años me he acostumbrado

-como todos- todos sueltan una gran carcajada hasta que llegan a donde estábamos

-chicas

-chicos

\- Es siempre un placer verlos

-Vaya, vaya a quién tenemos por aquí- dijo Thad acercándose a mí -La pequeña damita inglesa ha vuelto- dijo alegre

-Sí, dado que mañana será navidad decidí regalarles mi maravillosa presencia

-Muy amable de tu parte Pataki

-Lo sé, debería ser un delito ser tan generosa

-Ven aquí Pataki- dijo abriendo sus brazos, yo me pare y le devolví el abrazo

-Curly, engendro ya te extrañaba a ti y a tus excentricidades- y disimuladamente le susurre- me alegra que hayas conseguido a tu princesa

-Fueron gracias a tus consejos, así que si necesitas algún favor no dudes en llamarme

-Cuando llegue el momento lo haré-

-Hey chicos ¿también están aquí?, que sorpresa- dijo Gerald detrás de nosotros rodeando con un abrazo a Phoebe

-Gerald amigo- saludo Thad

-Hola amigos- dice Phoebe bajo el abrazo protector de Gerald

-Hola Phoebs- dicen todos

-Ya era hora de que llegaras cabeza de cepillo, te estábamos esperando- dije al verlo

-A mí también me da gusto verte Pataki- me da una sonrisa y luego me abraza

-¿Cómo has estado Gerald?- pregunta Sid una vez que todos tomamos asiento

-Muy bien, la universidad es una locura

-Escuche que su equipo estaba en los primeros puestos

-Sí, pero aun nos falta mucho para ser los mejores

-Con todo ese potencial no demoraran en serlo

-gracias Pataki

En ese instante llegó Brainy jadeando

-Ho…la… chicos, lo siento se me hizo tarde- dijo recuperando el aliento, probablemente había corrido hasta aquí, su asma se había curado cuando tenía 12 años.

-Ya era hora amigo- dijo Thad

-Ha pasado un tiempo viejo, casi no te reconozco- dijo bromista Gerald

-Brain Cómo estás amigo- saludó Sid

-¿Brainy?, hola hace tiempo que no te veía ingrato- dije levantándome y dándole un abrazo

-Hel, no sabía que estabas en Hillwood- me devuelve el abrazo- creo que la ingrata aquí es otra por no avisarme- me dijo en forma de broma y luego tomo asiento.

Entre Brainy y yo habíamos aclarado las cosas después del viaje a San Lorenzo, él se confesó y yo traté de rechazarlo de la manera más delicada que pude con el tiempo nos hicimos grandes amigos siendo él mi más grande confidente incluso me atrevería a decir que más grande que Phoebe pero cuando me fui a Londres nuestra comunicación ya no era tan frecuente aunque si mantuvimos el contacto.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Victoria?- dijo curioso Lorenzo, él era el amigo más cercano de Brainy, esa pregunta logró sonrojarlo, Victoria era la porrista de la preparatoria y había conocido a Brian en un campamento en verano, podríamos calificar su romance como amor de verano y un golpe de suerte pero ambos estaban muy enamorados, además a diferencia de lo que se cree de las porristas ella era amable y nunca dejo que la popularidad se le subiera a la cabeza.

-Ella pasaría con su familia, no pudo venir pero les manda saludos

-¡Ella es tan linda!- dijo desanimado Park al otro lado de la mesa

-Sí, no sé qué hiciste para conseguir que fuera tu novia- dijo en forma de broma Peapod

-Tal vez fue mero golpe de suerte- dijo con una sonrisa Brian

-Y qué hay de ustedes, ¿Cómo han estado tortolos?- pregunto Curly en dirección a Gerald y a Phoebe haciendo sonrojar a Phoebe

-Pero mira quién habla- dijo Gerald en su defensa

-A propósito- dijo Thad mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Rhonda

-Hola bombón

-Creí que ya te habías olvidado de mí

-No digas eso terroncito te traje un regalo- en ese instante saca un ramo de flores del cual ninguno se percato, ni siquiera yo

-Wow

-Ahora me dices que no son unos melosos-Le dije a Rhonda

-Y lo digo de nuevo Pataki, celos

-Sí, si como digas

-Desde hace cuanto estas aquí- me pregunta Patty

-Ya van algunos meses, casi desde octubre

-tu vienes y otros se van, eso es triste- dice Lorenzo

-Ya te extrañábamos capitana-dijo Sid del otro lado de la mesa

Me rio- de seguro lo hacían debiluchos- por cierto ¿Qué pasó después de esa vez que los vi en el parque?, ¿tu padre logró atraparlos?- pregunté divertida recordando lo furioso que se veía el padre de Sid ese día

-Ni nos lo recuerdes- decía Harold temblando

-Nos obligo a arreglar toda su casa y a pasarle una capa de pintura-mencionó Stinky

-Jamás he trabajado tanto en mi vida entera-dijo con desdén Sid todos los de la mesa nos reímos a carcajadas

Todos en la mesa ríen y contamos a cada uno las anécdotas en nuestra nueva etapa, las dificultades y los momentos felices que hemos pasado hasta ahora, todo es risa y diversión, quisiera que el cabezón estuviera aquí pero la situación es algo delicada, tenemos que trabajar en eso, no sé cómo lo haré pero la pandilla volverá a ser tan unida como antes, lo prometo.

El tiempo pasó rápido entre charlas y comida, pronto eran las 10 y un pequeño show comenzó con varios artistas subiendo al escenario y tocando desde villancicos a canciones varias, estábamos teniendo una velada muy divertida hasta que mi celular volvió a sonar y me disculpe con los chicos, salí del local para contestar

-¿Hel?

-¿Sí?

-Hola, soy Arnold te llamo desde el teléfono de la pensión- eso explicaba por qué no lo tenía registrado

-Hola cabezón, ¿A qué debo el honor?

-Solo quería decirte que la "cena" será desde las 5 pm pero ella quería que te dijera que te esperaría desde temprano

-Dile que Elena de Troya estará ahí a las 3 para conversar un poco con la general- escucho que él se ríe al otro lado de la línea

-De acuerdo, yo se lo diré, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, con un poco de frío pero bien

-fui hace poco al departamento y Chris menciono que saliste

-¿Ahora me controlas?

-No, solo soy un novio preocupado- dice con sarcasmo

-Vaya que me he conseguido un novio idiota

-Es una lástima- ahora yo río-

-Tranquilo mi lindo "novio", estoy con Phoebe y los demás celebrando la navidad un día antes

-Está bien "cariño", solo cuídate mucho y no te acerques a la barra mi querida vomitona

-¡Shortman te dije que no me dijeras así!- escucho como se burla de mí al otro lado dela línea

-Lo siento no pude evitarlo

-Voy a colgar

-Está bien, está bien, solo quería saber cómo estaba mi linda novia y mandarte saludos de parte de mis padres y la abuela

-Gracias "cariño"-reí un poco- mándales mis saludos, mañana los veré a todos

-Está bien, eso es todo, cuídate Pataki

-Tu igual Shortman

-Está bien, nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Y entonces colgó, me quedé viendo la pantalla del celular por un momento recordando su risa y entonces entre de nuevo a la cafetería, mientras me dirigía hasta la mesa la gente se comenzó a hacer silencio, las conversaciones de los comensales se apagaron y las luces descendieron dejando solo la ambientación del escenario por lo que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba mi mesa.

Me encontraba en la entrada, camine un poco más en dirección al escenario para ambientarme un poco esperando ver desde allí a mis amigos pero me fue imposible avanzar más ya que varias personas se habían acercado al escenario para tener una mejor visión del espectáculo, me vi obligada a detenerme y esperar a que el espectáculo terminara o que la gente se dispersara un poco para poder localizarlos.

Un ligero rasgado de guitarra empieza a sonar, tal vez cuando todos se hayan arremolinado más cerca del escenario me sea más fácil salir, comienzo a moverme más a la salida hasta que su voz sonó por el micrófono…

_**Hello, it's me  
**_(Hola, soy yo)

Fue inconsciente, casi inmediato, me detuve, no me importaba que las personas me empujaran para pasar, solo comencé a escucharlo y como si de un hechizo se tratase, me quede como una idiota y voltee a verlo.

_**I was wondering if after all these years  
**_(Me preguntaba si después de todos estos años)

En efecto, era él sobre el escenario, cantando una canción que logró helarme la sangre

_**You'd like to meet, to go over everything  
**_(Te gustaría que nos viéramos, para superarlo todo)_  
__**They say that time's supposed to heal ya**__  
_(Dicen que el tiempo supuestamente te cura)_  
__**But I ain't done much healing**__  
_(Pero yo no me he curado mucho)

Cantaba mirando al vacio, o incluso al micrófono o al suelo, lo conocía, cantaba desde su corazón, y ¡lo odio por eso!

_**Hello, can you hear me?**_  
(Hola ¿puedes oírme?)  
_**I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be**_  
(Estoy en California soñando con quienes solíamos ser)  
_**When we were younger and free**_**  
**(Cuando éramos más jóvenes y libres)  
_**I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet**_  
(He olvidado cómo se sentía antes de que el mundo se cayera a nuestros pies)  
_**There's such a difference between us**_  
(Hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros)  
_**And a million miles-**_**  
**(Y un millón de kilómetros)

En esta parte levanta su mirada hacia el público, recorriendo cada rincón, mirando a todos los rostros, buscando a alguien y entonces me descubre y desde ese momento su mirada no abandona la mía, no entiendo como lo hizo, apenas había luz, ¿Cómo logró verme?

_**Hello from the other side**_**  
**(Hola desde el otro lado)  
_**I must've called a thousand times to tell you**_**  
**(Debo haber llamado un millón de veces para decirte)  
_**I'm sorry, for everything that I've done**_  
(Que lo siento, por todo lo que he hecho)  
_**But when I call you never seem to be home**_  
(Pero cuando llamo parece que nunca estás en casa)  
_**Hello from the outside**__  
_(Hola desde el otro lado)  
_**At least I can say that I've tried to tell you**_  
(Al menos puedo decir que intenté decirte)  
_**I'm sorry, for breaking your heart**__  
_(Perdón por romper tu corazón)  
_**But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore**_  
(Pero no importa, claramente ya no te afecta más)

¿Por qué lo haces?- quiero decir al mirarlo su determinación es evidente, escucho lo que trata de decirme de la única forma que él puede hacerlo, de pronto solo somos los dos como hace un año, como cuando éramos unos tontos enamorados, éramos los mismos que se sentaban en la plaza, el tocando su guitarra y cantando para mí, yo admirándolo como una idiota.

_**Hello, how are you?**__  
_(Hola ¿Cómo estás?)_  
__**It's so typical of me to talk about myself  
**_(Es tan típico de mí hablar de mi mismo)_  
__**I'm sorry, I hope that you're well**__  
_(Perdón, espero que estés bien)_  
__**Did you ever make it out of that town**__  
_(¿Alguna vez llegaste a salir de esa ciudad)_  
__**Where nothing ever happened?**__  
_(En la que jamás paso nada?)_  
__**It's no secret**__  
_(No es ningún secreto)_  
__**That the both of us are running out of time**__  
_(Que a los dos se nos está acabando el tiempo)

Mis lagrimas se hacen presentes sin siquiera darme cuanta sino hasta que las siento haciendo un camino por mis mejillas, subo mi mano incrédula por lo que pasaba, no puedo detenerlas.

_**Hello from the other side  
**_(Hola desde el otro lado)_**  
**__**I must've called a thousand times to tell you  
**_(Debo haber llamado un millón de veces para decirte)_**  
**__**I'm sorry, for everything that I've done  
**_(Que lo siento, por todo lo que he hecho)_**  
**__**But when I call you never seem to be home  
**_(Pero cuando llamo parece que nunca estás en casa)_**  
**__**Hello from the outside  
**_(Hola desde el otro lado)_**  
**__**At least I can say that I've tried to tell you  
**_(Al menos puedo decir que intenté decirte)_**  
**__**I'm sorry, for breaking your heart  
**_(Perdón por romper tu corazón)_**  
**__**But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore  
**_(Pero no importa, claramente ya no te afecta más)

_**Ooooohh, anymore**__(nunca más)__**  
**__**Ooooohh, anymore**__(nunca más)__**  
**__**Ooooohh, anymore**__(nunca más)__**  
**__**Anymore**__(nunca más)_

_**Hello from the other side  
**_(Hola desde el otro lado)_**  
**__**I must've called a thousand times to tell you  
**_(Debo haber llamado un millón de veces para decirte)_**  
**__**I'm sorry, for everything that I've done  
**_(Que lo siento, por todo lo que he hecho)_**  
**__**But when I call you never seem to be home  
**_(Pero cuando llamo parece que nunca estás en casa)_**  
**__**Hello from the outside  
**_(Hola desde el otro lado)_**  
**__**At least I can say that I've tried to tell you  
**_(Al menos puedo decir que intenté decirte)_**  
**__**I'm sorry, for breaking your heart  
**_(Perdón por romper tu corazón)_**  
**__**But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore  
**_(Pero no importa, claramente ya no te afecta más)

En cuanto terminó de cantar me sostuvo la mirada, una mirada llena de significado algo que despertó ese sentimiento que deje enterrado hace un año, y me odio por no haberlo sido capaz de destruido, no puedo aguantar más y aparto la mirada, me limpio las lágrimas de mis mejillas y continuo con mi antiguo camino hacia la mesa en donde todos estaban hablando de la presentación reciente de Jullian.

-¿Quién era Pataki?, ¿tu novio?- pregunta burlón Harold en cuanto me ve llegar

-Sí y dice que te pateara el trasero si me molestas gordinflón

-¿Vaya por qué ese genio?, ¿Paso algo malo?- pregunta Patty preocupada

-No, lo siento chicos, ¿Dónde están Rhonda y Phoebe?

-Rhonda fue a traer al músico que toco recién, no puedo creer que lo conozca, es muy guapo- dijo Katrinka

-Te lo perdiste, estuvo fantástico-Me dijo Shenna

-No me lo perdí, lo escuche mientras venia para acá- dije tratando de no verme afectada

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Gloria

-¡Lo podremos conocer!-dijo Nadinne quien estaba emocionada

-No sé qué le ven- dijo Sid aparentemente celoso

-Sí, no es nada del otro mundo- apoyó Stinky

-¿Estas de broma?, es guapísimo- defendió Shenna

-Es un sueño- dijo a su lado Gloria

-Hey- dijo indignado Stinky ya que él era su novio

-No te enfades amor, es solo un comentario

-¿Y Phoebe?- dije interrumpiendo antes de que comenzaran una pelea de pareja

-Salió a buscarte, no tardará en venir- dijo Gerald concentrado en la comida

-Es una lástima, me quería despedir de ella, lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué Hel?- me dice Lila preocupada

-No seas aguafiestas Pataki- me dijo Thad

-Sí, quédate un poco más- dijo Sid siendo apoyado por Harold y Stinky

-Pero aún es temprano- dijo Shenna

\- los chicos grandes no duermen hasta la madrugada- Dijo Harold en otro intento por convencerme

-Lo sé gordinflón, y me estaba divirtiendo mucho con ustedes chicos pero tengo que irme

-¿por qué?- pregunto Lorenzo, se me acababa el tiempo

-¿Preguntas por qué?, bueno… es que mi tía… ¿abuela?, sí mi tía abuela- no sabía que más inventarme pero tenía que pensar rápido, Rhonda podría estar aquí en cualquier segundo con Jullian y yo tenía que salir de aquí- ella me llamo y dijo que se había enterado de que estaría sola en noche buena y dijo que quería pasarlo conmigo así que no puedo desilusionarla.

-No sabía que tenías una tía abuela-dijo Nadinne

-No, claro que no, ella estaba viviendo afuera, en otro país

-Ya veo, bueno es una lástima que no te puedas quedar Hel-dijo finalmente cediendo Lila

-Sí

-¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?- preguntó Bryan

-Lo siento Brainy pero no puedo, lo siento chicos, lo haría si pudiera pero me tengo que ir, los veré la siguiente semana en la fiesta de la princesa y por favor me despiden de ella y de Phoebe.

-Claro no te preocupes

-Feliz Navidad

-Feliz Navidad Pataki

-Feliz Navidad- me despedí de cada uno lo más rápido que pude y salí del local

A lo lejos escuche a Phoebe llamándome pero pretendí no escucharla y salí del bar-café, poco después mi celular no paraba de sonar pero no le di importancia, me fui alejando cada vez más de aquel lugar torturándome repitiendo en mi mente la canción que Jullian toco, su mirada y el significado de la letra de su canción.

Cada vez que levantaba mi cabeza del suelo veía a parejas encerrados en su burbuja de amor, a amigos riendo sin parar, a familias unidas y felices y yo estaba completamente sola en noche buena, me recordó a cuando era más joven y las cosas en casa iban mal, terminé caminado hasta el único lugar al que solía ir para escapar de la realidad, fui a la plaza de la ciudad, en donde vi de nuevo a Rose y Henry.

Debido a las fechas habían colocado un enorme árbol aprovechando el espacio de la plaza e incluso habían colocado luces en las fuentes, un grupo cantaba villancicos y había un montón de gente tomándose fotos y riendo junto a sus seres queridos, yo me coloque debajo de una de las estatuas de la plaza y me quede observando a la gente, la nieve había dejado de caer pero aun adornaba el suelo de la ciudad, hacía frío pero no tenía a donde ir, además estaba segura de que si volvía al departamento mi mente no dejaría de joderme toda la noche repitiendo la imagen de Jullian.

Mi celular interrumpió mis pensamientos de pronto, veo el nombre de Arnold y contestó extrañada

-¿Qué sucede cabeza de balón?

-Pataki ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque Phoebe me llamó preocupada por ti, ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Nada que te importe cabezón

-¿Estás bien?, ¿pelearon?

-No es nada de eso, no te preocupes

-¿Entonces qué ocurrió?-

-Nada- dije con desdén, escucho como suspira exasperado al otro lado del teléfono

-Dime en dónde estás, iré por ti

-No tienes que hacerlo

-No seas necia, Phoebe está muy preocupada

-Ya luego me contactaré con ella

-Pataki iré por ti, no es una pregunta

-Si tanto quieres venir encuéntrame primero Shortman- colgué el teléfono subo mis piernas hasta tenerlas flexionadas hasta mi pecho, mis brazos envueltos en ellas y luego apoyo mi cabeza, miro de nuevo al frente, enfocándome en el ir y venir de la gente, escuchando los villancicos y recordando el pasado.

…..Hace 1 año…..

Estoy riendo con fuerza por lo que me está contando Jullian

-¿Así que terminaste haciendo malabares para que la policía no te llevara?

-Sí, y déjame decirte que solo pude dar dos vueltas con esas naranjas luego ambas cayeron sobre mi cabeza- contaba divertido y yo seguí riéndome

Jullian me estaba llevando hasta la tienda y seguimos conversando hasta que el llegó a contarme sobre su primera vez tocando en el metro, no tenía idea de que hacer solo se puso a tocar en la entrada del metro, le estaba yendo muy bien hasta que una señora entró furiosa persiguiendo a su marido que al parecer la estaba engañando, se metieron en una riña, la esposa jalándole el cabello a la otra mujer y Jullian se metió en la pela a tratar de separarlas, es justo en ese momento cuando el guardia llegó y lo encerró a él y a las otras dos mujeres, el esposo infiel aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar.

Jullian les explicó la situación pero los policías le dijeron que era prohibido tocar en la entrada del metro sin embargo hacer malabares era legal, era obvio que le estaban jugando una broma pero él apenas tenía 15 años y era muy ingenuo así que terminó haciendo malabares con dos naranjas, fracasando en el intento los policías lo dejaron ir advirtiéndole que debería cambiar de lugar para tocar su guitarra y con muchas burlas de por medio.

-No puedo creerlo- dije finalmente calmando un poco más mi risa

-Ni yo termino de creerlo

-Supongo que tengo suerte de no haber caído presa de aquellos policías Troll

-Sí- ríe- a propósito, lo he notado hace rato, tu acento, ¿eres americana?

-Sí, lo soy pero he estado viviendo en Inglaterra hace casi tres años es raro tener el acento aún

-No mucho, mi madre también es americana y aun tiene su acento- me da una sonrisa divertida

-¿De dónde es tu madre?

-De Miami

-Increíble, siempre he querido ir allí

-Sí, es una ciudad genial, de pequeño siempre íbamos a visitar a mis abuelos ¿Y tú de dónde eres?

-De Hillwood

-No he escuchado de esa ciudad, ¿Cómo es?

-Está bien supongo, siempre que pienso en Hillwood me lleno de tranquilidad supongo que Hillwood es mi hogar

-Suena muy bien

-sí y tu ¿eres de aquí?

-No, yo soy de Londres pero los fines de semana siempre viajo aquí porque hay gente generosa que aprecia el arte

-Entiendo lo que dices, habían muchas personas escuchándote pero creo que habían más chicas en el grupo- él se sonrojo ante esto

-Es algo vergonzoso pero son de gran ayuda

-una cara bonita siempre reúne a las chicas

-¿Así que tengo una cara bonita?- me pregunta con una sonrisa divertida

-Sí, un poco- digo sincera

-Gracias Geraldine pero tú eres aun más hermosa-al decirlo me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, eso logró hacerme sonrojar mucho, sentía mis mejillas arder

-Llegamos, es aquí- dijo apartando su mirada

-Gr…gracias-

-Entremos- ofreció y me abrió la puerta

-gracias

A penas entramos vi a todas mis amigas reunidas, Lena no paraba de ir de un lado al otro comiéndose las uñas nerviosa, Bel estaba con el celular pegado al oído, Sal derramaba un par de lágrimas, Mary trataba de calmarla, Mel estaba interrogando a Kelly

-¿Dónde la viste por última vez?

-La última vez ella estaba atrás mío, no sé cuando se perdió- dijo Kelly tratando de recordar

-Por favor piensa un poco más- insistía Lena

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¡!Dine!- gritaron todas y corrieron a abrazarme-

-Cómo qué "¿qué pasa aquí?", torpe nos preocupaste gritaba Mel

-¿Dónde te metiste?- dijo Bel preocupada

-Lo siento, fui a comprar algo de comida, se lo dije a Kelly

-Oh preciosa no pude haberte escuchado, estaba usando mis audífonos y escuchaba música a máximo volumen, lo siento mucho es mi culpa que te hayas perdido- ahora todo tenía sentido, ella no asentía cuando le hable, ella estaba simplemente siguiendo el ritmo de la música

-No es tu culpa Kelly, yo no debí ser tan descuidada

-y cómo nos encontraste-preguntó Mary, es ahí cuando recuerdo que Jullian aun estaba atrás de mí

-Bueno pude llegar hasta una plaza de la ciudad con ayuda del mapa que imprimí la otra noche pero el resto del camino me ayudo él- dije girándome y viendo a Jullian con una sonrisa la cual el devolvió luego se giro a mis amigas

-Hola

-Chicas él es Jullian

-Vaya, Hola- dijo Bel moviendo sus pestañas

-Gracias por traer a esta despistada- me despeinó un poco Kelly

-nada de eso, fue un placer- dijo amable Jullian

-Bueno… Sal ¿Dónde está el vestido que mencionaste?- interrumpió Lena

-Oh ese de allá es precioso- la acompañó Sal

-¡Vamos!- Lena arrastró a Bel consigo

-De nuevo muchas gracias por rescatar Geraldine- grito a lo lejos Lena

-Haces que suene como una damisela en apuros- ella ríe y de pronto quedamos solo los dos, me puse nerviosa y luego dije con timidez

-Jullian no se cómo agradecerte, me has salvado

-Nada de eso, me gusto hablar contigo, ha sido muy entretenido

-lo mismo digo

-y a todo esto, es obvio que no eres de aquí

-¿Tú crees?- le pregunto con sorna

El ríe- entonces de dónde vienes

-De Londres igual que tú

-Eso es una gran coincidencia- se notaba feliz

-Sí- dijo igual sonriendo

-Sí- susurro él, se dio un pequeño silencio incómodo pero luego el avergonzado hablo de nuevo

-Y… bueno Geraldine, me darías tu número para seguir en contacto- eso me sorprendió pero luego sonreí

-Claro- intercambiamos números y luego él se despidió con un beso en la mejilla

-Te veré luego Geraldine

-Nos vemos Jullian- sonreí y me encontraba desde ese momento esperando ansiosa que él me escribiera.

-actualidad-

-¡Te encontré!- me había quedado dormida en esa posición, mis brazos y piernas estaban entumecidos.

-¿eh?- levante mi cabeza confundida adaptando mis ojos a las luces provenientes del árbol de navidad y los alrededores.

-Si no quieres que te encuentre deberías buscarte más lugares a los cuales huir Pataki- me miraba desde arriba Arnold sonriendo con gentileza.

-¡Arnold!- grité y en un impulso me abalance sobre él y lo abracé

-Hey, que sucedió, ¿estás bien?- él se escuchaba preocupado, me rodeo con un brazo y con el otro acariciaba mi cabeza, yo asentí contra su pecho

-Sí, gracias por encontrarme Shortman- sonreí

-Siempre lo haré Pataki- me dijo con gentileza

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Pido disculpas mis criaturitas el plan era subirlo ayer después de corregirlo pero digamos que las tareas me robaron ese tiempo así que me he atrasado un día, lo siento de nuevo.

Gracias por seguir mi historia! :D

elisa20da: jajaja perdón te dejare con las ganas de ver a Arnold celoso por ahora. Helga aun tiene un largo camino que recorrer para comenzar una relación real con Arnold debe resolver los asuntos del pasado con Jullian y eso será muy duro para ella, gracias por leerme :)

Vannesa G. Palos: jajaja gracias por tu apoyo, me ayudas un montón, poco a poco iré poniendo flashbacks de Helga y Jullian ;)

kaialina: gracias por tu paciencia y apoyo y sobretodo paciencia, sé que me hago esperar con los capítulos jajaja lo siento por eso, me alegra que te este gustando mi historia, saludos

Daniela Selene Frost Haddock: Gracias :), me alegra que te guste

Saludos Criaturitas las veo en el próximo capítulo :3


End file.
